ORANGE
by Fragransia
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki berambisi untuk memiliki dunia di mana ia bisa bersama lagi dengan keluarganya dulu, karena itulah ia melamar jadi guru di sekolah eksperimentasi dengan siswa-siswi berprestasi tiap generasi, nomor satu se-Jepang, Hidden Schools. Sampai Naruto tak sengaja mendapati satu kelas di mana guru menyuruh murid-murid bermasturbasi. [BEST MATURE MC - awarded by IFA 2018]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Naruto adalah serial manga yang diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto, Boruto the Next Generation adalah serial manga yang ditulis oleh Ukyou Kodachi dan diilustrasi oleh Mikio Ikemoto. Tiap jilidnya diterbitkan oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, dan kedua series diataptasi menjadi anime oleh studio anime Pierrot.

Kedua karya yang karakter dan sebagian setting world-build yang penulis _pinjam_ , sama sekali **bukan** penulis yang menciptakan, dan karya transformatif ini diciptakan **tidak** untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi.

 **Warnings** : (akan bertambah seiring dengan cerita berjalan) tema berat, AU High School, Human!Bijuu, konten edukasi, seksual, perselingkuhan, penyiksaan, kekerasan, pemerkosaan, badboy/playboy, perjodohan.

(Tidak akan dideskripsikan dengan grafik, berhubung guidelines FFN sendiri melarang konten yang grafik karena harusnya itu ditempatkan di rating MA/Adult Fanfiction.)

Ide cerita ini murni milik penulis dan DILARANG plagiat/copy-paste fanfiksi ini APALAGI diklaim milik pribadi.

 **A/N:**

(1) Untuk pembaca yang mencari fanfiksi adegan ena-ena jleb atau iris-potong-bantai maknyos, fanfiksi ini **bukan** yang kamu cari. Saya _**bukan**_ penulis yang _clueless_ main asal meromantisasi _badboy_ tobat, pemerkosaan apalagi adegan gore, _for short_ : ini bukan fic ngayal babu (seperti fanfiksi saya lainnya), terima kasih.

(2) Tidak menyerap konten dalam fanfiksi ini mentah-mentah, dan untuk pembaca, semoga bisa berfaedah.

(3) Fanfiksi ini adalah _skip-time_ 10 tahun setelah _setting_ waktu di fanfiksi berjudul **ENOUEMENT** , jika tidak ingin mendapatkan potongan _spoiler_ , maka tidak perlu membaca fanfiksi Enouement lebih dahulu.

* * *

Tokyo, 15 Maret 2019

.

.

Nomor: G.004/Hidden Schoool/Konoha/2019

Lampiran: 7 halaman

Perihal: Penerimaan Calon Guru

.

.

.

Yth. Calon Guru Hidden Schools

Di

Tempat

.

.

.

Salam hormat,

Selamat datang di Hidden High School!

Sehubungan dengan Anda yang mengajukan lamaran kerja ke Hidden Schools sebagai guru, maka kami menyatakan bahwa calon pelamar kerja dengan identitas sebagai berikut:

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

Usia : 35 tahun

Profesi : Guru

Status : Duda (anak dua)

Riwayat Karir : -terlampir-

Dinyatakan diterima menjadi salah satu guru di Sekolah Eksperimentasi nomor satu se-Jepang karena memenuhi segala persyaratan umum dan khusus, dengan rincian deskripsi kerja sebagai berikut:

Jenjang Siswa yang Diajarkan : Genin (SD), Chuunin (SMP), Jounin (SMA)

Sektor : Konoha

Tipe Siswa : Bodoh, Bebal, Anak Bermasalah, Anak Berkebutuhan Khusus

Jam Kerja : 07.00 – 19.00

Jumlah Total Murid : 30 siswa

 _Technical Meeting_ akan dilaksanakan satu minggu sebelum hari Tahun Ajaran Baru dimulai, di lokasi yang terlampir berikut riwayat karir Anda yang telah kami periksa dan cek gaji pertama di muka.

Sistem sekolah _Hidden Schools_ dan lain-lain, akan Anda ketahui begitu Anda telah bergabung bersama kami.

Apabila dalam waktu satu kurun Tahun Ajaran, Anda tidak berhasil mengubah prestasi anak-anak menjadi lebih baik, maka kami akan mencabut izin mengajar Anda dari Hidden High Schools.

Ada pun peralatan atau setting kelas yang sekiranya Anda butuhkan, sampaikan pada _Property and Setting Staff_ setelah _Technical Meeting_ usai. Kami memercayakan metode pengajaran pada guru-guru yang kreatif bereksperimen untuk memajukan Generasi Penerus Bangsa Jepang.

Mari kita majukan Edukasi di Jepang untuk masa depan yang jauh lebih baik!

.

.

.

Mengetahui/Menyetujui,

.

.

.

Rektor Hidden Schools

.

.

 **(tanda tangan tanpa nama)**

 **NIP: XXXX-XXXX-XXXX**

.

.

Kepala Sekolah Konoha High School

.

.

 **(tanda tangan tanpa nama** )

 **NIP: XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketua OSIS (Akatsuki) Hidden Schools

.

.

(tanda tangan)

 **.**

 **(Code Name: Pain)**

 **NIS: XXX-XXX-XXX**

.

Lampiran:

1\. Curriculum Vitae Calon Guru

2\. Tata Tertib Hidden Schools

3\. Peraturan Konoha Schools

4\. Cek Gaji di Muka Calon Guru

5\. Lokasi Technical Meeting

6\. Map Hidden Schools

7\. Peta Area Konoha Schools

.

.

Tembusan:

1\. Rektor Hidden Schools

2\. Kepala Sekolah Konoha Schools

3\. Ketua OSIS (Akatsuki) Hidden Schools

* * *

"Bersulang untuk bos kita, Naruto Uzumaki, yang akhirnya berhasil diterima kerja di _Hidden Schools_!"

Bunyi gelas saling didenting dan pekikan riang menyebabkan suasana berbahagia begitu bising. Tawa berderai-derai teramat ramai. Satu per satu pegawai restoran Ichiraku Ramen, mulai menyantap bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen yang telah dihidangkan dan masih mengepul asap hangat, usai menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat pada bos mereka.

Hari ini restoran hanya buka sampai jam makan siang. Tatkala petang menjelang, restoran sengaja ditutup untuk publik. Seluruh jajaran karyawan merayakan pemimpin mereka, akhirnya berhasil diterima bekerja jadi guru di salah satu sekolah terelit se-Jepang.

"Astaga, lihat ini cek gajinya!"

"Oi, Ayame Nee-san, turunkan!" pinta Naruto, berusaha meraih laman lampiran cek gaji di muka yang diberikan oleh _Hidden Schools_.

Orang-orang terbahak-bahak menyaksikan semua itu. Ayame memekik saat Terauchi datang, mengomeli putrinya, lalu mengembalikan selip cek gaji pada Naruto sambil meminta maaf.

"Itu cek uangnya bisa cair, tidak?" tanya Gyuuki (Hachibi), mengintip tujuh digit angka yang tertera di selembar kertas. Geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya dengan gaji sebanyak itu.

"Bisa, ini ada nama bank-nya ke mana aku harus ambil uang gaji awal." Naruto buru-buru mengantungi cek gaji itu ke dalam _jersey_ oranye-hitamnya.

"Traktiran, _My Brother, yooow! Let's immerge in the hiphop tunes_ ~!" Killer Bee meraih tangan Naruto untuk berdansa bersamanya, diiringi sorak-sorai minta mentraktir dari segenap karyawan.

Di hari biasa, Naruto mungkin akan tertawa kering jika diajak berjoget dan dengan keji diminta suruh mentraktir—sementara ia terkenal dengan kepelitan luar biasa untuk traktiran, tapi hari ini ia bahagia luar biasa, karena itulah ikut tenggelam dalam irama aneh perpaduan EDM dan Enka. Menjanjikan akan mentraktir pegawainya makan bistik daging kapan-kapan.

Tidak kuat menggila dan dansa hilang jiwa lebih lama, Naruto membiarkan Gyuuki yang bernyanyi dan menari dengan Killer Bee. Ia menyingkir dari riuh-rendah para karyawan yang bekerja untuknya. Menjejalkan lagi segala dokumen dan surat pernyataan dirinya di terima bekerja, lantas menyimpan lagi dokumen itu di kamar.

Masih ada waktu dua minggu lagi sebelum yamazakura pudar seutuhnya, dan bila itu terjadi, telah tiba waktunya untuk datang ke _Technical Meeting_ di _Hidden School_.

Naruto menahan cengiran melebar, jemarinya bergetar oleh bludakan antusiasme yang berkobar dalam dada. Siapa yang bisa bersabar untuk mengajar di tempat yang telah lama dimimpikannya?

Dia butuh menyimbah darah, keringat, airmata, bahkan harga diri hancur-lebur, persetan hati remuk-redam, mengetuk satu demi satu pintu prestasi hanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi ini, dalam realisasi diselubungi ambisi untuk menaklukkan secarik mimpi tertinggi.

"Kurama, kenapa kau malah di sini, huh?" Naruto yang baru turun dari kamarnya usai menyimpan dokumen, menemukan Kurama, salah seorang sahabat tersedeng dan terbaiknya itu tengah duduk di rerumputan tepi sungai persis di depan restoran ramen mereka.

"Di dalam terlalu heboh dan bodoh." Kurama melempar batu, meloncat beberapa kali di atas permukaan air yang seketika beriak, sebelum tenggelam ke dasar sungai bercampur endapan lumpur.

Begitu Naruto mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, Kurama menyeringai dan berekspresi keki karena sepasang mata biru itu piawai menyelidik isi hatinya.

"Kau iri aku diterima kerja di _Hidden Schools_ , ha?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meledek, ikutan melempar kerikil ke sungai, bedanya adalah batu itu langsung tercempung ke dalam sungai makanya ia berdecak.

Kurama mendengus keras. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Sekali lagi, memandang cahaya matahari sore, dan jingga yang merona angkasa. Semburat oranye terpecah di antara julangan bangunan pencakar langit.

Kurama merilekskan airmukanya, menyorongkan kepalan tinju ke sisi sahabatnya. "Selamat, kau selangkah lebih dekat dengan mimpimu untuk bersama keluargamu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memandang hangat, meninjukkan kepalan tangannya pada milik Kurama. "Aku tidak akan bisa sampai ke titik ini, kalau bukan karena kau dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih?"

"Dengan mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Kurama lalu menggeleng lamat-lamat. Tampak termangu. " _Menyelamatkan_ kebahagiaanmu."

Naruto menegapkan badannya karena bahasa tubuh Kurama tidak seperti biasa, pasang posisi duduk sila, siap mendengarkan. Pemungutnya dari tong sampah dan kebiadaban itu, terus-menerus memandangi prosesi matahari terbenam di kelambu cakrawala jingga.

Sejenak ia hanya menatapi Kurama, menyadari tidak ada gelagat akan menjelaskan maksud perkataannya, terlebih ia memahami mengapa Kurama tidak bisa berbahagia mendengar salah satu sahabat—yang telah dianggap saudaranya sendiri—karibnya diterima di sekolah yang pernah memberikan reputasi terburuk untuknya, maka Naruto turut mengkhidmati siang hari yang menjelang ajalnya.

Mengapa manusia suka sekali melihat sesuatu yang mati dan beranggapan semua itu indah?

Seperti cahaya terang matahari, yang meleleh jadi sapuan oranye, di tepi peralihan sebelum lahir kembali menjadi malam pekat.

Layaknya bunga sakura yang bermekaran perlahan, dan di hari lain, manusia akan ramai berbondong-bondong menontoni badai guguran sakura. Padahal jelas-jelas bunga-bunga yang jatuh itu pertanda mereka telah mati.

Mungkin juga dengan kunang-kunang di musim panas. Usia mereka singkat saja, menyala berkedap-kedip seperti sebatang pelita di kepala lilin yang tertiup angin, dan manusia akan terpukau dengan nyala cahaya (sisa nyawa) mereka yang terang dalam pekat malam.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Kau suka sekali duduk di sini sore hari. Senja itu indah untukmu, ya?"

Kurama mendengkus kasar.

Naruto bukan lagi manusia sebodoh itu untuk gagal paham bahwa terkaannya keliru.

"Dan kau suka matahari terbit karena itu seperti terbitnya harapan baru. Ha! _Romantis_ sekali," ejek Kurama, menyambar batu, lalu melontar dengan sekuat tenaga dan jauh-jauh. Air di permukaan sungai bergejolak sejenak, sebelum menenggelamkan batu ke endapan lumpur dalam aliran sungai.

Naruto merendahkan suaranya. "Boleh aku tanya, kenapa kau tidak suka Matahari Terbenam? Banyak orang bilang, itu romantis."

"Waktu-waktu seperti sekarang ini, mengingatkanku pada jam pulang Konoha _High School_. Aku melihat jam berulang kali, memaki kenapa jarum detik jalannya lama sekali. Nuansa senja mengingatkanku pada keinginan untuk bisa enyah dari sekolah saat itu juga."

Kurama memungut kerikil mungil, menyentilnya ke udara, berputar dan mencapai titik lenting tertinggi, sebelum turun lagi dan ia sentil sehingga meloncat kancil di atas sungai.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum meledek. "Membayangkan KHS di sore hari, gerbang besar terbuka, nantinya anak-anak akan menyongsong matahari terbenam untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, _romantis_ juga."

Kurama terdiam agak lama. Merengut, kemudian raut cemberut menghilang bersama embusan berat napasnya.

"Oi, Naruto, tahukah kau sebuah kebenaran, kenapa senja begitu indah?"

Naruto menautkan tatapan mereka. Terkekeh karena keklisean angin menjambak kasar seluruh tubuh mereka dan sepenjuru area setempat, sedikit terlilip debu yang hilang begitu ia mengusap mata beberapa kali.

"Karena prosesi matahari terbenam dan indahnya semburat oranye atau apalah itu, yang diromantisasi oleh media maupun karya fiksi?" Naruto asal mengedikkan bahu.

Detik merangkum ke-Mahamegahan selamanya, terbungkus rakus dalam seutas seringai. Sorot mata merah-darah yang menggelap. Kurama mengempiskan semua itu jadi senyuman ringan.

"Itu karena, saat senja meraja, terbukalah pintu neraka. Petang adalah waktu kala setan terbangun."

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 1: Prologue

.

( _Transition times for the beginning of an ending_ )

* * *

 **Trivia:**

 **Enka** : lagu Jepang zaman dahulu yang tidak begitu digandrungi generasi mudanya zaman sekarang, semacam keroncong atau dangdut di Indonesia.

 **EDM** : Electronic Dance Music, adalah genre musik elektronik perkusif yang dibuat sebagian besar untuk klub malam, rave, dan festival-festival. Biasa dimainkan oleh Disk Jokey (DJ)

Tidak bermaksud menyinggung sebuah agama, tapi dalam Islam, senja adalah waktu setan terbangun/keluar dari neraka dan berkeliaran, makanya dilarang tidur saat maghrib maupun subuh (masa peralihan waktu).

Penulisan surat dalam bahasa Jepang (yang hurufnya lurus dari atas ke bawah), tidak bisa diterapkan dalam fanfiksi ini, maka saya tuliskan dalam format surat bahasa Indonesia.


	2. Chapter 2: New Teacher

Oleh **Yolanda** , tentang ORANGE:

 _Chapter ini is so amazing and beautiful. Membuatku terharu dan terpesona bacanya. Hubungan naruhina sungguh luar biasa, walaupun mereka disini sdh berpisah, tetapi sikap saling memahami, menghargai dan menyayangi satu sama lainnya begitu terasa. Menurutku ini salah satu fict naruhina Indonesia yg sangat luar biasa yg pernah kubaca. Bagaimana cara Naruto dan Hinata dlm membangun pemikiran dan mengajarkan empati kpd murid2nya jg bikinku terpana. Anda sungguh penulis yg luar biasa, thor. Senang ternyata ada penulis naruhina yg seperti anda. Dan jg seperti mewakili pemikiran dan perasaan Hinata canon mengenai Naruto. Dan itu pula yg bikin aku cinta dgn pairing naruhina. It's truly amazing story, at least for me._

* * *

"... pesan terakhir dari saya adalah, saya, adik-adik kelas, guru-guru, semua staff sekolah, ini tidaklah berbeda dalam mencari sesuatu yang terbaik demi sekolah ini. Kita sama-sama mencari cara untuk menjadi yang terbaik, meski dengan cara kita masing-masing."

Pemuda yang berdiri di atas mimbar, menjeda dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling aula. Jubah hitam bercorak awan merah menutupi seragam asramanya. Selempang jabatan, ketua OSIS melintang dari bahu kanan ke sisi kiri badan.

"Mari kita bekerja sama dan bahu-membahu memajukan visi dan misi penerus bangsa, lebih baik dengan menjadi yang terbaik lagi, menciptakan generasi emas di tiap eranya."

Naruto menahan kuapan, suara datar Nagato semonoton bunyi tetes air di ruang setengah mengantuk dan terheran-heran, mengapa malah ketua OSIS yang memberikan sambutan dan bukannya rektor sekolah.

Mungkin memang upacara pembukaan semembosankan itu, makanya rektor dan para kepala sekolah lima Rumah Asrama tidak datang.

Dia linglung menyebar perhatian pada sekitar.

Aula sekolah ini semegah Opera Sydney House. Deretan kursi sofa merah beludru berundak meninggi, paling dekat ke panggung dan mimbar pidato. Di bawah panggung, ada jajaran kursi untuk kelas-kelas yang terbaik di semester kemarin tiap angkatan.

Para guru dan murid dipersalakan duduk di tempat masing-masing, sementara pintu megah Aula Utama terbuka. Orkestra di pojokan ruangan, gagah na megah memainkan simfoni yang di telinga Naruto terdengar seperti requiem, menyambut jajaran siswa-siswi berprestasi, kelas, dan guru teladan.

Selebihnya, acara penyerahan piala dari ketua OSIS berwajah muram itu, mirip bapak-bapak yang berpikiran besok anak-istri makan apa karena beras tinggal segelas. Dilanjutkan dengan ucapan para guru dan perwakilan murid teladan, dan ditutup dengan pidato dari ketua OSIS.

Alun-alun dirintiki alunan musik dari orkestra, mendayu-dayu seperti tiupan angin di padang tulip kuning. Konduktor, seorang siswa entah dari kelas mana, dengan bangga mengumumkan akan memainkan lagunya Antonio Vivaldi, _The Four Seasons, "Le Quattro Stagioni"_.

"Concerto no.1 in E major, OP.8, RV 269, " _La primavera_ "! Demi musim semi terkini dan generasi berprestasi!"

Iya, lagu itu terdengar seperti nama sarapan ala Eropa, membayangkannya sudah membuat perut Naruto mengerut. Tidak terlambat bangun, berhubung Killer Bee pagi-pagi sudah mendendangkan rap-enka dengan sialan, sambil joget swag patah-patah.

Namun menyiapkan kebutuhan kelasnya makan waktu, mana Kurama dan Gyuuki bukannya membantu, malah duduk-duduk seraya berkasak-kusuk. Jadilah Naruto datang terlambat, dan berlari ke sana ke mari sebelum sampai ke sini.

Kantuk menyurut tatkala tatapan tertumbuk pada jajaran raja dan ratu siswa yang diterima masuk oleh _Hidden Schools_. Prefek tiap Rumah Asrama. Naruto menyipitkan mata, mendapati seorang gadis memakai sepasang selempang, dan satu pemuda di sisinya.

Sarada dan Boruto. Oh, _well_ , tidak mengherankan. Dari lencana ular yang mereka kenakan, tidak, mereka bukan di Slytherin. Pasti dari kelas _Hebi_. Sarada sepertinya tersadar ditatapi dari deretan bangku teratas, sejenak terkejut, kemudian mengangguk dengan kaku.

Naruto tersenyum dan balas mengangguk. Keningnya sedikit berkerut menyadari Boruto mengajak Sarada bicara, berbisik entah apa, Sarada mengerling ke arahnya, dan raut wajah Boruto berubah kusut lalu mendengus keras. Senyum Naruto menyusut.

"... dan saya mewakili _Hidden Schools_ , serta kelima Rumah Asrama, mengucapkan selamat datang pada murid-murid dan para guru baru. Selamat bergabung dengan kami dan memajukan edukasi demi generasi gemilang berikutnya!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema di aula, mengiringi sang ketua, Nagato, mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat dari atas mimbar pada semua yang menghadiri upacara pembukaan. Gesturnya diikuti oleh kesepuluh anggota Dewan OSIS lainnya.

"Kami persilakan guru-guru untuk keluar lebih dulu dan menunggu di kantor," ucap Nagato seraya memandangi berbanjar-banjar kursi sofa tempat para edukator terbaik se-Jepang duduk. "Para Kakak pembimbing akan mengantarkan murid-murid ke kelas kalian. Lima belas menit lagi, kalian diperkenankan masuk ke kelas."

Naruto melonggarkan kerah seragam merahnya. Dari sekian banyak seragam yang bisa dipilihkan, kenapa mesti _royal uniform_ yang jadi seragam guru Jepang, hah? Kelihatan seperti pangeran-pangeran maupun para putri di _anime-manga_ saja, kalau bukan tidak mengusung kebudayaan sendiri.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, Naruto dengan geli melirik cermin besar yang dipakai untuk efek memperluas ruangan—koridor tepatnya. Saat _Technical Meeting_ dua minggu lalu, guru dipersilakan memilih model seragam yang akan mereka kenakan.

"Oww! Pelan-pelan, dong!" gerutu Naruto ketika terdorong dari belakang.

"Minggir makanya!" desis seorang wanita dengan _maxi sexy dress_. Berjalan tergesa ke depan pada guru yang mengenakan selempang guru teladan. "Sasuke-sama!"

Mau sepuluh tahu lalu atau sekarang, tetap saja ada yang tidak berubah. Naruto menggembungkan pipi, menahan ledakan tawanya melihat teman lamanya itu dikerubuti guru-guru lain. Yeah, cuma usia saja yang lebih tua, hati para wanita itu tertinggal di masa kanak-kanak.

Sasuke mengenakan seragam _royal uniform_ bangsawan Inggris. Lencana berderet di bahunya. Pangkat di bahu berhiaskan tiga bintang dan tiga garis, apa dia pikir dia panglima perang?

Naruto terdiam melihat para wanita dengan mudah menggandeng lengannya, tatkala ia berpaling ke samping, ada seseorang yang memandang Sasuke dengan patah dan retak. Ia memincingkan mata ketika wanita itu berpaling, membelalak tatkala bertatapan dengan sepasang mata hijau bening.

"Oiiii, Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak kawannya, tatkala Kiba merangkul dari belakang. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, berduyun-duyun tertib dengan para guru lainnya menuju ke kantor guru.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menyengir pada wanita dengan seragam formal, blazer dan _sheath skirt_ hitam, serta kemeja putih, yang mengembangkan senyum saat melihatnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ya. Terakhir saat mengajar di Kanagawa." Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kau kemana saja, sih, setelah dipecat?"

"Astaga." Naruto pasang tampang akulah-hamba-paling-merana-sedunia. "Baru juga bertemu, kau sudah buka-buka luka lama."

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Yah ... habis kau itu kayak kucing yang ditaruh dalam kardus, dibuang entah kemana, kardusnya masih ada, tapi makhluknya sudah tak ada."

Naruto tertawa hampa. Perumpamaan Sakura meskipun kejam, benar-benar tepat. Menyengat sehingga kalau ia masih saja manusia yang dulu, pasti akan sesak napas hebat.

Naruto tidak serta-merta menjawab. Pandangannya merambat ke tangan di sisi badan Sakura, persis ke jari manis. Sorotnya meredup mendapati jari manis itu bersih dari lingkaran logam apa pun.

Bagaimanapun, mereka berteman karena hal yang sangat suram, sebagai sesama orang yang mesti dicampakkan hanya karena strata sosial. Mau dibilang dengan alasan apa pun juga, Sakura jauh lebih kuat menghadapi semua itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Ya, bedanya si kucing sudah besar dan tak lagi pulang ke kardus."

Pernyataan itu membuat baik Sakura maupun Kiba memusatkan perhatian pada Naruto.

"Kucing terbuang itu sudah dipungut, dirawat, dididik dengan baik, disayang oleh pemungutnya." Naruto terkekeh, di benaknya berkelibatan wajah beringasan Kurama, logat lawak Killer Bee yang tiada duanya, dan raut kalem Gyuuki, benar-benar menyalahi _trope_ pemuda _badboy_ tampan pemungut kucing di hari berhujan.

"Oh ..." sepasang mata hijau itu membola dengan pemahaman, "kucing itu sekarang punya rumah?"

"Begitulah." Naruto asal mengangkat bahu.

"Adakah yang menunggunya pulang?" Kiba menyeringai, taring tajamnya menyembul.

"Ada, kok." Naruto tergelak, menjitak Kiba yang dibalas dengan tempelengan di pelipis. "Cuma ya tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan."

"Oh, syukurlah ..." Sakura menghela napas lega. Dia bergumam sesuatu tentang Hinata yang malang, hingga Naruto terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan, melambaikan tangan pada Lee yang dari kejauhan bersusah-payah memanggilnya, "... kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi, mengerti?

Naruto memandangi Sakura yang tengah memiringkan kepala menatapnya. Matanya tak berkedip sesaat. "Sakura-chan, kok ... terasa beda dari yang dulu, ya."

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu, terutama darimu, tahu!" seru Sakura. Meninju punggung lengan Naruto, sampai yang bersangkutan mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus-elusi lengannya.

Ingin rasanya ia membalas, dan mengapa mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan sesuatu bisa disebut bodoh? Hanya keluarga, apa salahnya?

Seluruh guru digiring menyusuri koridor yang berbatasan dengan taman asri dan hutan artifisial. Naruto tak sempat memerhatikan, karena mereka telah sampai ke aula persimpangan. Usut punya usut, ia mendengar gumaman guru tentang Simpang Bundar Tersembunyi.

Ini dikarenakan tiap lorong dan koridor menuju ke area lain, titik sentral Hidden School adalah arbor cantik. Tampak seperti gazebo elit yang biasa dipakai bangsawan Barat pesta minum teh. Letaknya persis di tengah sekolah, dengan lorong menuju lima Rumah Asrama terletak di sana pula.

Seorang anggota osis, yang Naruto lihat mengenakan tag-name bertuliskan Konan, membimbing para guru menelusuri lorong lain, masuk ke area para guru berada. Konan mengantarkan mereka sampai ke sana, kemudian memberitahu sektor area guru bergantung pada Rumah Asrama.

 _Hidden Schools_ memiliki, Lima rumah Asrama—sub-sekolah. Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, dan Kiri. Guru dan murid diseleksi menuju lima rumah asrama mana berdasarkan kemampuan mereka beradaptasi dengan medan sekolah yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sekolah ini dibangun demikian. Yang jelas ia menyukai hutan dan perbukitan, area alam yang asri dan menyenangkan. Dia melangkah menuju mejanya, menyorot horror tumpukan berkas dan dokumen di meja para guru senior.

"Oh, Naruto. Kok, kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Sopan sekali pertanyaanmu, Shikamaru." Sebelah tulang pipi meninggi dengan aneh. Garis-garis seperti cakaran di pipinya terlihat menajam karena terpercik cahaya dari jendela kantor guru yang terbuka.

"Naruto lebih pantas jadi murid daripada guru di _Hidden Schools_ ," cetus Ino, berblazer dan rok span putih ketat melingkupi tubuhnya.

Cetusan Ino membuahkan tawa dari para guru senior, apalagi mereka yang pernah bekerja dengannya dulu kala, di sebuah sekolah swasta. Naruto tidak heran mengapa mereka bisa berakhir lagi di tempat yang sama.

 _Hidden Schools_ adalah proyek pemerintah sejak dua puluh tahun lalu. Dulu sekolah ini bukanlah apa-apa, sampai akhirnya diumumkan resmi lima tahun kemudian, bahwa ini adalah sekolah negeri yang digunakan untuk bereksperimentasi.

Soal eksperimentasi macam apa, dibebaskan pada para guru. Eksperimentasi di sini maksudnya adalah metode ajar yang berbeda-beda dari guru, untuk mendulang hasil paling maksimal dari murid-murid.

Guru-guru yang diterima adalah semua guru terbaik dari seluruh penjuru negeri, ataupun yang direkomendasikan oleh pihak sekolah.

Setelah prestasi mencengangkan karena menjadi sekolah dengan siswa-siswi dan staff pengajar terbaik selama sepuluh tahun berturut-turut, maka semua orang yang berhasil masuk, mau itu bekerja ataupun menimba ilmu, akan menaikkan strata sosial mereka di mata publik nasional.

Naruto melengkungkan mulut. Memerhatikan kantor guru yang berantakan dengan segala dokumen, bekas, gawai, dan tumpukan rapor. Penampilan mentereng seragam formal para guru yang ala bangsawan, tumpukan seragam dan atribut kelas masing-masing (tiap semester berganti, maka berganti pula seragam tiap kelas).

Begitu mendongak, ada papan bertanda khas tiap lima Rumah Asrama.

Konoha School memiliki simbol daun yang terlihat unik, kalau tidak terlalu kejam dibilang aneh. Para guru senior menempati meja kerja di sisi kiri ruangan, sementara guru-guru baru di sisi kanan ruangan; keduanya saling berhadapan.

Sepasang mata biru mencerah tatkala mendapati namanya terukir di plakat tembaga. _Naruto Uzumaki_. Dia bergegas masuk ke sana, mengecek barang-barang yang tadi diantarkan portir—iya, sekolah ini punya staff sampai sebegitunya—dan ternyata benar telah ditaruh di kaki meja.

"Naruto, semesta pasti mempermainkanmu. Coba lihat itu!"

Naruto mendongak ketika mendengar suara cemas Sakura, menatap lurus ke arah yang ditunjuk sang wanita. Bibirnya terbuka. Mata membulat tak percaya. Napasnya terempas entah kemana, airmukaya keruh membaca nama yang tertera di plakat di atas meja guru di seberang meja kerjanya.

Sayup-sayup pekikan, riuh-rendah orang-orang saling berbisik. Naruto melongok ke bawah meja. Ah, ada sembilan petak keramik. Memisahkannya dari seorang wanita paling cantik.

Well, setidaknya sekarang ruang dan waktu, takkan lagi memisahkan mereka.

"Kami serahkan piala Rumah Asrama, Kelas Terbaik, Siswa-Siswi teladan, pada Guru Teladan, Uchiha Sasuke-Sensei."

Suara itu asing sekaligus tidak, diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan orang-orang. Naruto mengerling, melihat replika tak terlalu mirip dirinya lagi tengah menyerahkan senampan piala. Bersamaan dengan helaan berat, ia duduk di meja, membungkuk untuk menghitung jumlah seragam yang telah ia persiapkan untuk kelasnya.

Oke, lengkap sudah untuk sepuluh anak-anak lucu, sepuluh untuk remaja tanggung, dan sepuluh untuk remaja dewasa. Naruto mengecek kelengkapan atribut lainnya yang akan dipakai oleh murid-murid, menyayangkan telinganya tajam mendengarkan gemerincing lencana penghargaan sekolah di seragam sang siswa teladan.

"Terima kasih telah mengajarkan kami," vokal feminin Sarada terdengar tegas dan apresiatif.

Boruto berseru lebih lantang, "Kami sangat berterima kasih telah diajarkan oleh Anda. Bila bukan karena Anda, maka kami tidak akan lulus dari kelas Chuunin hingga masuk ke kelas Jounin. Jika bukan karena Anda, entah kami akan jadi manusia macam apa, Sasuke-Sensei."

"Hn."

Naruto mengambil pisau lipat dari dalam saku seragam gurunya, kemudian mengiris lakban yang merekatkan tutup kardus. Cengiran meriakkan airmukanya. Dia menjejalkan lipatan seragam baru para murid ke dalam kardus, lalu menutupnya lagi.

Naruto membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan map Hidden Schools dan peta Rumah Asrama. Konoha. Dia mesti menuju ke kelasnya sendiri, dan kalau bisa, sebelum anak-anaknya sampai ke kelas.

Harusnya ia bisa saja minta tolong portir atau kurir untuk membawakan barangnya, tapi Naruto lebih memilih mengangkat semua barang itu sendiri. Ingin bertegur sapa dengan kawan lama, tapi kalau mengingat lagi, bukan itu tujuannya untuk bisa masuk ke mari.

"Iya, sih. Ayahmu saja hebat. Ibumu juga. Tampan dan cantik, pintar, karir keduanya amat gemilang. Pantas saja Boruto-kun jadi Raja tahun ini yang naik tingkat dari Chuunin ke Jounin."

"Selamat, Boruto-kun. Kau memang anak yang jenius!"

"Hinata-san, kau mumpuni sekali jadi ibu yang baik."

"Sasuke-kun, bagi tips mengajarmu, dong! Bagaimana caranya supaya semua anak yang kuajar juga menjadi jenius?"

Naruto sejenak menghentikan langkah. Dia tertegun mendapati Sarada mengepalkan tangan, kemudian terurai perlahan begitu saja. Berpamitan dengan suara pelan, berbalik dengan kepala tertunduk. Tatanan rambut yang rapi oleh jepit, kini bahkan untaian poni menutupi mata di balik lensa.

Sarada melangkah meninggalkan mereka yang ada di balik punggungnya.

Satu dua orang mulai menatapnya. Berkasak-kusuk. Terucap nama Hinata dan Boruto, hingga Naruto menambatkan tatapan pada Sakura yang mencegat Sarada lalu merengkuhnya. Dia geleng-geleng kepala.

Dasar Sakura-chan. Kalau dia pasang senyum sesakit gigi itu, mana bisa Sarada merasa lebih bahagia dengan prestasi yang diraihnya?

Naruto terdiam. Memerhatikan Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung lengan Sarada. Mengerling ke belakang, ia mendapati Hinata tengah merangkul Boruto dan mengecup kedua belah pipi putranya.

Apa semua ibu seperti itu?

Entahlah, bukan Naruto yang diberi karunia untuk tahu hal itu.

"Tou-chan?"

Rasanya seperti desir angin musim semi. Naruto menoleh, dan mungkin memang benar adanya, kala ia bertatapan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang telah berubah menjadi gadis.

Seketika wajah Naruto mencerah. Anak gadis semata wayang yang selalu terbayang, di setiap ia mengajari para siswi. Ia merasakan kedutan yang memanaskan pelupuk mata, dan serangan flu yang tiba-tiba, memampat napasnya. Mempertahankan kejernihan pandangan untuk membalas tatapan tak percaya siswi di hadapannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala sedikit. Sesuatu entah apa mencengkeram diafragmanya yang mengerat, melihat gadis kecil (selamanya, tetap anak tersayangnya) itu malah berlari ke arahnya dengan lengan terentang.

"Tou-chan!"

Ia melepaskan satu lengan dari memegangi kardus untuk merengkuh putrinya. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Menggigit bibir keras, berusaha menerbitkan senyuman, dan memejam mata rapat-rapat. Merasa pilek tiba-tiba bukan karena sakit, saat sang putri melepaskan pelukan untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Himawari tambah cantik, ya." Naruto mengelus rambut putrinya yang sekarang telah sepanjang bahu. Berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan— _hitungan_ , akan seberapa banyak momen seorang anak bertumbuh-kembang apa saja yang terpaksa ia lewatkan.

"Tou-chan tambah tua, ya?" Himawari punya senyuman matahari yang menghangatkan, paling tidak, hati sang ayah.

"Wah, kamu, nih ... baru bertemu lagi sudah bilang begitu." Naruto mengacak gemas rambut Himawari yang telah teruntai sepundak. Berpura-pura tampak terluka dan tabah. "Untung Tou-chan sayang padamu, ya."

"Bohong, kok." Himawari nyengir, mungkin sepolos thumbelina yang menyembul dari kuncup mawar dalam buku cerita.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk bangga. "Nah, kan. Tidak heran kalau Tou-chan bertambah tampan."

Himawari dengan geli mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Bagian bohongnya, pas aku bilang _"bohong"_."

Sepasang ayah-putri itu bertukar kikikan pelan. Naruto membalas pelukan erat Himawari yang tersenyum berseri-seri. Pelukan baru ia lepaskan begitu merasakan tatapan orang-orang mulai menempel pada mereka.

"Aku ingin masuk kelas Tou-chan," gumam Himawari, menyadari perubahan ekspresi ayahnya.

"Tou-chan yang sedih nanti kalau kamu masuk kelas Kyuubi." Naruto terkekeh mendapati putrinya menggembungkan pipi, menepuk-nepuk pipi Himawari dengan lembut. "Memang kamu di kelas mana?"

Himawari mengalungkan kedua lengan ke lengan ayahnya, seakan bila ia tidak merantainya sekarang juga, suatu saat ayahnya pasti akan pergi lagi. "Kelasnya Sakura-Sensei."

"Oh, justru bagus, dong." Naruto memunggungi sang wanita yang tadi berdiri di sisi Sasuke, dan di hadapan Boruto. Agaknya tak jauh dari mereka.

Pergunjingan menguar seberdengung lebah pekerja menyesap madu di muka bunga. Ada langkah di belakangnya. Naruto memejamkan mata ketika mendengar suara tak suka persis dari balik punggungnya.

"Himawari, ke sini! Apa yang kaulakukan sih di jam sekolah, di hari pembuka pula?"

Himawari berjengit sedikit. Melonggarkan gandengan lengannya dari lengan sang ayah, lalu mengintip. Menyipit sengit pada sepasang mata membeliak tajam milik kakaknya.

"Tou-chan duluan masuk kelas, ya." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menepuk pelan kepala dengan helaian rambut Himawari—yang mengingatkannya pada rambut lain seorang wanita. Cantik sekali berbaring di sisinya tiap malam.

Sayang, wanita itu bukan siapa-siapanya lagi.

"Janji akan bertemu denganku lagi?" Himawari sempat-sempatnya menjulurkan lidah pada sang kakak yang membelalak makin galak, barulah menoleh lagi pada ayahnya seperti putri kecil minta dibelikan mainan. "Tou-chan, nanti kita bicara lagi, ya?"

Naruto membuka mulut, ia hendak menolak. Menerima hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Namun Himawari meremas tangannya lebih keras dengan mata meredup.

" _Ya_ , Tou-chan?"

"Himawari, cepat ke sini!" desis Boruto di belakang mulai mengheningkan kantor guru.

Himawari menggumam _Boruto Nii-chan control freak_ yang sedikit membuat Naruto berjengit, dia menyergah, "Kalau orang ada perlu sama orang lain, justru orang yang butuh itu menghampiri. Logikanya jangan terbalik, malah orang yang butuh menyuruh-nyuruh orang yang dibutuhkannya untuk datang."

Naruto menoleh, takjub memandangi putri kecil yang telah bertransformasi jadi seberani ini. Dia tak menyesal kehilangan anak perempuan menggemaskan dulu, jika rupa kupu-kupu remajanya adalah calon wanita setanguh ibunya.

Derap langkah terdengar dari belakang. Naruto kaget tatkala ada tangan menyambar lengan Himawari, menarik si remaja muda untuk jauh-jauh darinya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Boruto?!" justru Sarada yang berseru tak percaya. "Bagaimanapun, Uzumaki-Sensei itu ayahmu. Apa salahnya Himawari-chan rindu padanya?!"

Naruto menoleh tepat ketika ia melihat Himawari dengan tegas menyentak lengannya dari tarikan Boruto. Wajah datar tembok Sasuke yang melegenda dari zaman batu kerikil sampai zaman batu akik, raut terperangah setengah marah Boruto, wajah memerah menahan amarah Himawari, dan roman sendu Hinata yang menatapi mereka semua.

"Ayahku cuma satu," tandas Boruto, lengannya ganas menebas udara kosong. "Camkan itu baik-baik! Ayah yang tidak pernah pergi dan tidak sibuk sendiri; ayahmu juga. Seorang guru teladan se-Jepang, dan dia lebih pantas dapat pelukan Himawari. Lebih baik kaupikirkan ujian peringkat kelas kita habis ini, Sarada!"

"Boruto Nii-chan dan aku tidak akan ada kalau Tou-chan tidak bersama dengan Kaa-chan. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Bukan hanya Naruto, semua orang mungkin juga tercengang dengan betapa lancang Himawari memutar balik kata-kata kakaknya. Bahkan kalau melihat ekspresi syok sang kakak, Boruto juga terguncang karena telah tiba hari di mana Himawari mencuri titel anak penuh kejutan nomor satu.

"Hoi ..." Seorang guru senior bermasker yang mungkin sehidup-semati, menurunkan buku bersensor mencurigakan dari wajahnya. "Aku senang menonton tayangan keluarga cemara, bukan drama rumah tangga. Ini sekolah, bukan tempat _shooting_ drama."

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, berhubung satu dari jajaran para guru elit telah angkat bicara.

Naruto melirik pada Sakura yang ada tak jauh dari sana. Wanita itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu keluar, ia mengangguk kecil. Menoleh pada guru yang tadi berbicara dan mengangguk kikuk padanya.

"Maaf, Kakashi-Sensei."

"Kenapa meminta maaf padahal ini bukan salahmu, ha?" Kakashi mengangkat satu alisnya yang terlihat tinggi-tinggi.

Naruto tidak menanggapinya lagi. ia menolehkan senyuman pada putri kecilnya. "Sampai nanti, Himawari."

Mata si putri kecil berkaca-kaca ketika mulut ayahnya membentuk tanpa suara _Tou-chan-sa-yaaaang-se-kali-pa-da-mu_ dengan cengiran dan sorot mata begitu hangat. Himawari tergugu mendapati Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan beranjak pergi.

Naruto melenggang duluan, mengucapkan maaf dan mengangguk berulang kali. Bilang permisi karena ia membawa barang yang banyak, ingin langsung masuk ke kelas. Kiba dengan brutal berseru apakah dirinya baik-baik saja, yang mana ia nyengir seraya mengacungkan ibu jari.

Dia tak menoleh lagi, dan beruntunglah tak melakukannya.

Coba saja iya, niscaya Naruto akan dicambuk mimpi buruk tatkala melihat Sasuke menyambar lengan Hinata di depan semua orang, lalu melumat bibirnya dengan posesif.

* * *

"Selamat datang di kelas KYUU-BIIII!"

Konohamaru dan dua puluh sembilan siswa lainnya tergugu di depan pintu. Mereka sudah resah sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Dengar-dengar mereka dapat guru yang paling bodoh dan mantan suami Hyuuga Hinata-Sensei, notabene sekarang istrinya guru nomor satu, Uchiha Sasuke-Sensei.

Mereka gelisah dengan sistem mayoritas elitis sekolah ini. Dari tadi melintasi kelas, tapi tak satu pun kelas elit dengan berbagai perlengkapan piranti teknologi, ada label nama kelas mereka.

Semua siswa yang masuk _Hidden Schools_ , dikenakan pungutan biaya yang luar biasa, apabila keluarganya termasuk golongan dengan kondisi finansial yang mampu untuk membayar. _Hidden Schools_ menetapkan sistem subsidi sulang untuk membantu murid yang tak mampu.

Mana kelas mereka letaknya agak terpelosok. Di sudut taman dekat hutan bambu dan gemercik air terjun artifisial, kelas mereka dipisahkan oleh tiga sekat pintu geser berbeda, serta tiga _setting_ berbeda yang mencerminkan tingkatan kelas.

Berdasarkan desas-desus, calon guru mereka adalah salah satu guru terbodoh zaman dulu. Tentu, tidak seperti kelas lainnya, takkan ada penyambutan dengan kelas mewah dan segala fasilitasnya.

Berhubung murid kelas yang dijadikan objek eksperimen adalah golongan bodoh, cacat fisik, dan keterbelakangan mental, seketika terbayang betapa mengerikan kelas mereka nantinya.

Alih-alih _banner_ bergambar rubah lucu ekor sembilan, gambar dedaunan, tulisan _"selamat datang"_ dalam pelbagai bahasa, kue serta lilinnya, bahkan topi ulang tahun yang norak, tergantung menutupi kedua papan tulis.

"Ayo, kalian masuk!" seru Naruto, mengibas-kibaskan _banner_ -nya kelewat bersemangat.

Anak-anak itu dengan canggung dan kikuk melangkah masuk. Terheran-heran memandangi interior kelas. Satu kelas telah dikosongkan, semua bangku kanak-kanak dirapatkan ke dinding, hanya ada karpet bulu lembut dan berbagai panganan serta minuman.

Naruto menghentikan mereka. Tanpa kata-kata, meminta tiap anak yang akan melewati pintu, menaruh sepatu mereka dengan rapi di rak sepatu yang telah disiapkan.

Guru mereka itu telah melepaskan seragam royal Perancis-nya, tersampir di kursi guru. Hanya mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan panjang digulung sesiku, kancing terbuka dua, bahkan kemeja keluar dari celana.

Anak-anak diminta untuk duduk melingkar di atas karpet. Naruto memastikan mereka sudah duduk rapi dan nyaman, barulah ia sendiri duduk di atas keset.

"Jangan pikirkan." Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangan. Dia memandang mereka dengan senyum lebar terkembang. "Aku tidak tahu kalian sukanya apa, tapi ... ayo dimakan!"

Para murid kelas Kyuubi itu, terutama yang normal, saling pandang tak percaya. Bukannya dijejali dengan ujian, mereka dihadapkan pada makanan dan minuman. Berbagai camilan kanak-kanak. Kue-kue yang cantik. Nasi kepal. Teh hijau, jus-jus buah segar. Semangkuk permen dan coklat. Sepiring chicken nugget dengan mayonaise dan sausnya.

Mendapati muridnya tidak ada yang berani bergerak, Naruto lebih dulu mengambil bungkusan _potato chip_. Membukanya, lalu mengambil botol jus melon dan menuangkan ke cangkir plastik.

"Kalau kalian mau es krim, nanti siang saat pulang, Sensei akan belikan, ya." Naruto dengan enteng menyuap makanannya. "Apalagi kalau kalian mau ramen! Oh, Sensei suka sekali ramen miso soalnya."

"Sensei ... aku mau itu."

"Ageha-chan, ya?" Naruto membaca _name-tag_ yang tersemat di dada kiri gadis berambut coklat berantakan, dan mata biru besar.

Iamenarik mendekat sepiring chicken nugget pada Ageha, mengelus pelan kepala anak itu yang kurang paham sopan santun—dan jalan nalarnya tersendat-sendat pula—membantu sang anak untuk makan.

Melihat gelagat itu, satu per satu anak mulai mengambil makanan dan menuangkan minuman untuk mereka sendiri. Butuh waktu hingga mereka menanggalkan urat malu dan menikmati hidangan.

Naruto dengan sigap menggendong searang anak ABK yang tampak tanda-tanda akan mengompol, gerak cepat berlari-lari ke kamar mandi di depan ruang kelas mereka, sambil berseru histeris, sementara si bocah mengikik mendengarnya.

Ditinggalkan sementara waktu, para murid yang tersisa memandangi seantero kelas. Kelas untuk Genin, Chuunin, dan Jounin. Ruang kelas mereka tak terbilang luas. Ada satu cermin. Lemari-lemari buku. Meja dan bangku. Peralatan tulis. Globe. Meja guru.

Namun yang unik, adalah di kelas Genin. Ada satu pojokan berisi lemari dengan laci-laci warna _bubbles—soft pink, light blue, yellowish green_. Beberapa murid normal sampai melotot, takut mata mereka salah melihat ada minyak penghangat dan bedak bayi di sana.

Tak lama, guru mereka kembali. Dengan ringan meminta si anak pegangan ke bahunya, lalu ia memakaikan celana. Bercanda jenaka dengan bocah kecil, yang kalau nyengir terlihat deretan mungil gigi kelincinya.

Naruto mendudukkan lagi anak itu persis di sisinya, sementara ia sendiri duduk lagi di keset. Memastikan ia bersitatap dengan tiga puluh pasang mata lainnya, barulah mengambil papan tulis kecil dan menunjukkan namanya.

Ada beberapa tulisan berbeda. Dalam tulisan kanji, hiragana, katakana, dan romaji. Semuanya memuat satu nama: Naruto Uzumaki, wali kelas Kyuubi.

"Salam kenal, Anak-anakku." Naruto melebarkan senyuman, jemari mengetuki huruf kanji namanya di papan tulis mungil. "Panggil aku Naruto-Sensei. Usiaku tiga puluh lima nanti pas tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Suka sekali miso ramen apalagi dengan _topping fillet_ daging! Hal yang paling tidak kusuka, lima menit menunggu ramen dalam _cup_ matang. Aku juga suka menyiram tanaman, apalagi bunga-bunga.

"Setahun ke depan, kita akan bersama-sama. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hasil belajar yang instan untuk kalian, tapi aku harap, kalian jadi orang yang lebih baik dan tidak menyakiti orang lain."

Meski ia tidak meminta, mata Naruto menyipit dalam senyuman melihat murid-muridnya refleks bertepuk tangan. Padahal tidak diapresiasi juga tidak masalah. Naruto menarik kardus yang kini hanya tersisa tumpukan seragam.

"Aku mendapatkan data kalian dari staff saat _Technical Meeting_. Nah, kalau kupanggil namamu, datang pada Sensei, ya."

Naruto terkekeh mendengarkan riuh-rendah gumaman, antusias dengan seragam macam apa yang akan mereka terima. Dia menarik sebuah seragam di tumpukan teratas dan membaca namanya.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi?"

Seorang pemuda dari kelas jounin mengacungkan tangan. "Saya, Sensei!"

Naruto menyerahkan setumpuk seragam padanya, sedikit menelengkan kepala. "Kamu ... apa bagian dari keluarganya Kakek Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

Konohamaru menggaruk tengkuknya. Perlahan-lahan cuping telinganya memerah. "Beliau memang kakek saya."

"Oooh. Apa kabar beliau?" Mata Naruto membulat. Konohamaru memincingkan mata, tak mengerti mengapa mata sang guru tampak berkaca-kaca. "Titip salam untuknya, ya. Tolong bilang, Naruto Uzumaki sudah pulang ke Jepang dan sangat berterima kasih padanya."

Konohamaru mengangguk, ia agak waswas, sedikit banyak akhirnya menyadari kenapa ia ditempatkan di kelas guru baru ini. "Sensei kenal kakek saya?"

"Uhm! Seperti kakekku sendiri, walau kalau sudah pakai tongkat untuk memukulku, bikin aku merasa penuaan itu hanya mitos kalau sudah melihatnya." Naruto nyengir mendengar Konohamaru berseru menyetujuinya dan mulai menggerutu tentang sang kakek, lantas ia mengangkat setumpuk seragam lain. "Udon?"

Naruto menyerahkan seragam pada anak-anak satu per satu. Seorang bocah berseru bolehkah ia buka dan coba sekarang juga, yang mana Naruto membolehkannya. Sang guru menegur siswa yang mengowar-kewer rok temannya, mengibar-ibarkannya untuk ia yang pakai.

"Itu ada satu setel seragam untuk acara formal, iya yang itu." Naruto menunjuk sebuah blazer setengah jubah hitam berkerah tegak, dengan _vest_ sama, dasi lurus belang merah magenta dan hitam untuk anak lelaki, pita merah rubi untuk anak perempuan.

Naruto menunjukkan seragam simple model hitam-putih dengan lengan pendek dan berbahan nyaman untuk musim panas.

Musim gugur bermodel lengan panjang, dilengkapi vest merah magenta.

Musim dingin seragam lengan panjang, rok agak panjang sebawah lutut, kemeja lengan panjang, kaus kaki wol, sarung tangan, syal, topi wol, dan mantel berkerah tinggi.

Kaus kelas adalah nama sekolah, simbol Rumah Asrama (untuk Konoha, gambar daun dengan pusara di tengahnya), dan logo kelas (Kyuubi; rubah ekor sembilan). Warnanya hitam dengan tulisan merah mencolok. Dilengkapi dengan _baseball cap_ warna beraksen serupa, dan _baseball jersey_ putih-merah, lengkap dengan nomor absen serta nama tiap anak.

Semua atribut mreka tertera logo chibi rubah ekor sembilan.

"Nah, untuk pin," Naruto mengangkat sebuah pin Kyuubi mungil, menyematkannya di atas kantung kemeja, ataupun di sisi _tag-name_ , "itu harus selalu dipakai tiap hari, ya."

"Sensei, kenapa mesti rubah ekor sembilan?" Ami merengut, menunjuk gambar chibi si rubah yang menyeringai menggemaskan di sisi kiri _baseball cap_ mereka.

Naruto tersedak tawanya sendiri. Sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi. Tidak mungkin dia bilang bahwa ia kalah taruhan dari Kurama dan jadi disuruh memakai Kyuubi sebagai logo, 'kan?

Ia berpikir sejenak. Paling tidak, ia telah berusaha untuk tidak membuat warna khas seragam kelasnya itu jadi terkesan semacam gangster. Bahkan ia berusaha membuat Kyuubi tampak lucu untuk anak-anak yang masih kecil.

"Umm ..." Naruto memutar otak, mengingat balik sejarah yang telah ia pelajari dan akhirnya nyengir kecil, "kalian tahu tidak, bahwa di zaman Jepang kuno, rubah dan manusia saling hidup berdekatan sehingga banyak cerita legenda persahabatan antara manusia dengan Kitsune di Jepang?"

Satu per satu muridnya mulai menggeleng, beberapa bahkan hanya melongo, atau pasang tampang bingung.

"Dalam kepercayaan Shinto, Kitsune disebut Inari. Penyampai wahyu dari Tuhan. Semakin banyak ekor yang dimiliki rubah, maka semakin tua, bijak, dan kuat pula Kitsune itu.

"Kenapa simbol kelas kita Kyuubi?" tatapan Naruto meneduh menatapi anak-anaknya. "Karena rubah itu dulunya hewan bersahabat dengan manusia, yang bahkan beda spesies darinya. Aku berharap dan akan membantu kalian belajar, untuk berteman tanpa membeda-bedakan dengan cara yang merendahkan."

Udon mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. "Apa maksud Sensei dengan berteman dengan cara yang merendahkan?"

"Misalkan, kalian hanya mau berteman dengan anak yang kaya-raya, anak pejabat, yang tampan seperti pangeran ataupun primadona. Secara otomatis, kalian tidak mau bertemu dengan anak miskin, bodoh, yatim-piatu, memiliki kekurangan fisik maupun mental, ataupun anak narapidana. Tidak baik membeda-bedakan pertemanan ataupun memandang orang, hanya dengan cara serendah itu."

Naruto menghela napas sedikit berat.

"Hiii ... tapi kan anak narapidana berbahaya!" desis Ami, seorang bocah dengan rambut ungu pendek dan wajah sengak.

Naruto seketika menoleh pada anak itu. "Ami-chan, yang barusan kaulakukan itu namanya _labelling_."

" _La-labelling?_ " Ami menautkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Uhm." Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Padahal yang narapidana adalah orang tuanya, tapi anaknya ikut dilabeli demikian. Sama saja kayak begini, orang tuanya adalah pemerkosa, padahal anak itu orang yang baik-baik, tapi orang langsung menganggapnya: _"Oh, pantas saja dia kayak begitu. Lah, orang tuanya saja pemerkosa."_ ... ini sama sekali tidak baik, dan mempersempit pandanganmu terhadap kebaikan seseorang."

Ami bersungut-sungut, wajahnya semakin cemberut.

"Tapi dari kata-kata Sensei juga, berarti bisa saja kita tidak salah dalam membedakan pertemanan, 'kan?" Moegi memiringkan kepala.

Mengetahui kebingungan anak-anak yang lain, bahkan beberapa mulai menguap tidak peduli, Naruto membiarkan mereka. Dia menatapi Moegi. "Benar. Pertemanan juga ada batasnya untuk dibedakan. Sebaiknya, kalian tidak berteman dengan orang-orang yang membenarkan sesuatu yang salah."

"Orang-orang yang membenarkan sesuatu yang salah? Maksudnya bagaimana, sih?" seorang gadis ber- _tag-name_ Yakumo memangku dagu di kedua lutut yang ia peluk.

"Orang-orang yang berpikir bahwa menghina orang, rasis, memerkosa, membuli, bercanda keterlaluan, bahkan membunuh itu, sah-sah saja. Sebaiknya, jangan berteman dan menjadi orang yang seperti itu." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Ageha yang cuek-cuek saja mengunyah nasih kepal.

"Kenapa tidak? Kata Sensei jangan _labelling_ , berarti kalau teman kita begitu, belum tentu kita juga bakal begitu, 'kan?" ucap Ami dengan nada meledek seraya memeletkan lidah.

Naruto memincingkan matanya. "Itu benar, tapi bukan berarti kalau terus-terusan berteman, maka takkan terpengaruh pikiran mereka. Kalau kita bisa memberikan pengaruh baik dan mengubah pandangan mereka, justru bagus. Kalau tidak, malah kita yang terjerumus."

Mereka teralihkan saat seorang anak mengangkat tangan. Naruto membaca ukiran kanji dan romaji Shinki Sabaku, seketika senyumnya terbit.

"Iya, Shinki?"

Putra angkat dari Gaara itu menumpuk dengan rapi seragam pemberian gurunya. "Seragam olahraganya mana, Sensei?"

"Oh! Aku lupa bilang, seragam olahraga kalian bebas." Naruto tertawa ringan. "Kalian boleh pakai kaus kelas, celananya bebas—aku sarankan berwarna hitam saja dan celana training.

"Omong-omong, seragam kalian juga dipakai hanya saat hari Senin—apel pagi, hari-hari upacara dan perayaan, serta boleh saat berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah. Selebihnya, kalau kalian mau ganti baju dan pakai pakaian nyaman di kelas, silakan saja."

Beberapa anak bersorak bergembira. Memang kebanyakan kelas elit, mengharuskan siswanya pakai seragam dengan atribut lengkap demi keseragaman. Namun, bukan hal aneh di _Hidden Schools_ mendapati guru membebaskan seragam siswa, bahkan mendukung murid untuk lebih _fashionable_.

Naruto merasakan tarikan di lengan. Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat _cappuccino_ , dengan model dan tatanan serupa Ino, menarik ujung bajunya.

"Iya, Azami-chan?"

"Baju renang kita kok tidak ada, Sensei?"

"Oh, ya ..." Naruto sedikit menengadah, menghindari beberapa pasang mata yang menyorot penasaran padanya, "kalian bebas pakai baju berenang apa pun yang kalian mau."

"Sensei ... kalau aku pakai seragam tiap hari saja boleh?" seorang remaja lelaki dengan rambut pendek dan mata sipit, menundukkan kepala ketika bertanya.

Naruto menatapinya agak lama. Dia memerhatikan anak bernama Daichi itu dengan saksama. "Kau takut kalau pakaianmu akan jadi ledekan kelas lain, kalau tidak bagus atau tidak bergaya, ya?"

Sesaat hening merayapi kelas. Daichi lamat-lamat mengangguk dengan bibir tertekuk kuyu ke bawah. Tak ada antusiasme sama sekali dari raut wajahnya. Seolah dia telah berpasrah, dan untuk hidup saja telah menyerah.

"Tapi benar juga." Yakumo menggigit kuku, berwajah resah. "Kalau pakai baju terlalu tertutup, dibilang mau jadi biarawati. Kalau pakai baju terbuka dan terlalu berani, dibilang jalang—bahkan dibilang mengundang orang untuk memerkosanya."

Naruto beringsut sedikit, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus puncak kepala Daichi, seraya menatapi Yakumo. "Sayang, ya ... kita hidup di zaman, di mana orang menilai orang lain sebatas pakaian yang ia kenakan."

Beberapa anak tersentak mendengar hal itu. Puluhan pasang bola mata membelalak mendengarnya. Naruto meraih tangan Yakumo, menariknya turun agar berhenti menggigiti kuku.

"Yakumo-chan, kalau soal itu, studi membuktikan, mau si perempuan pakai baju jubah juga, kalau memang dari sananya lelaki yang tidak bisa tahan nafsu, tetap saja akan memperkosa."

Yakumo merengut sebal. "Tapi, Sensei, kan tetap saja, pakaian perempuan yang fashionable dan berani itu dibilang memprovokasi!"

"Karena kamu mendengarkan orang yang beralasan merasa terprovokasi, padahal aslinya saja mereka tidak bisa menahan diri," sergah Naruto tenang. "Tidak cukup guru-guru serta orang tua mengajari anak perempuan untuk menjaga diri mereka, yang tidak hanya sebatas pakaian.

"Kini saatnya kami mengajari anak-anak lelaki untuk menjaga diri dari nafsu, dan tidak menyalahkan nafsu, libido, faktor hormonal, atau apa pun itu yang bisa bikin mereka gelap mata."

Yakumo menatapnya tak percaya. Bahkan menyangsikan kemampuan Naruto untuk merealisasikan perkataannya. Naruto meraih bahu Daichi agar remaja itu mendongak padanya.

"Makanya, Sensei bilang, seragam dipakai saat berangkat atau pulang sekolah saja di hari biasa."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Daichi, menatap dalam pada sang anak yang terperangah. Berikutnya dia menoleh Yakumo, roman wajahnya begitu serius, hingga membuat beberapa anak menelan ludah.

"Di dalam kelas ini, Sensei tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memandang orang, apalagi temannya sendiri, cuma serendah berdasarkan pakaian yang dia pakai. Oke?"

Meski terlihat belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Naruto, perlahan-lahan Daichi meringis dan terbit cengiran. Anggukan lamban, dan Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan ringan.

"Sensei sarankan, sih, sebaiknya pakai pakaian nyaman untuk belajar. Soalnya, kalian akan banyak aktivitas di luar kelas."

"Kita akan sering jalan-jalan?" seru Chiyo, yang Naruto tahu dari aksesori mahal di rambutnya saja mungkin seorang tuan putri tapi entah terlalu bebal atau dianggap bodoh, makanya dicemplungkan ke kelas ini.

"Iya! Soalnya," Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata, "bosan kalau cuma belajar dalam kelas, 'kan?"

"Ti-ti-tidak, kok." Seorang bocah bertubuh gempal dan pipi tembam menggelengkan kepala keras-keras.

Naruto hanya menyengir, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi bulat si bocah gempal bertanda nama Faz itu. "Tenang saja, aktivitas di luar kelas tidak akan bikin kamu terlalu capek, kok."

Moegi memanyunkan mulut. "Kita bukannya harus lebih banyak belajar daripada main-main di luar, Sensei?"

"Ungh ... tapi yang kulihat dari papan pengumuman, kelas Kyuubi ini untuk Anak-anak Idiot dan ABK," ringis Konohamaru, mengangukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan Moegi, "kalau keseringan di luar, nanti kita malah jadi ... yeah, bahan hinaan."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk maklum, menyuapi Ageha yang memangapkan mulutnya menanti potongan _chicken-nugget_. "Itu kalau kamu memedulikan hinaan mereka. Yah, susah memang untuk tidak peduli kalau memang orang sudah mengerti tidak enaknya rasa bersalah dan dihina."

Yakumo memangku dagu dengan siku. "Terus mesti bagaimana, Sensei?"

Naruto mendaratkan tepukan ringan di bahu Yakumo. "Kalau murni hinaan, jangan pedulikan. Yang paling tahu kamu, ya kamu sendiri. Kecuali kalau hinaan itu benar, itu berarti kamu perlu mengoreksi diri."

"Tapi benar kata Moegi, 'kan? Kita memang perlu banyak-banyak belajar." Udon memiringkan kepala saat menyesap jus melonnya.

"Kami sudah terima kurikulum, standar kompetensi, serta jadwal belajar harian dari Sensei. Sedikit sekali pelajaran kita tiap minggu dan hari." Shinki mengacungkan lembaran kertas yang diserahkan bersama seragam. "Jujur saja, kita bakal tertinggal sangat jauh dari kelas yang lain."

Naruto sedikit memincingkan mata. Sesungguhnya heran mengapa anak seorang Gaara Sabaku, bisa-bisanya terdampar di kelas ini. "Apa salahnya?"

Shinki meletakkan lembaran kertas, rahangnya mengeras. "Anda diterima jadi guru di sekolah ini untuk mendidik kami jadi lebih baik. Ekspektasi sekolah adalah untuk Anda mendidik kami jadi siswa-siswi terbaik. Bagaimana cara Anda melakukannya kalau banyak jadwal berleha-leha?!"

Tidak sedikit murid yang mulai menelan ludah, karena Shinki menghunjamkan tatapan tajam, dan merinding ketika seringai terkembang. "Atau Anda sama seperti kebanyakan guru lainnya, memang ada di sini hanya untuk coba-coba saja?"

Naruto bersiul kecil. Nah, ini baru namanya anak sang Sabaku. Mungkin dia didepak dari kelas lain, atau bisa sampai terciduk masuk sekolah ini, lantaran dulunya dia berpendirian batu dan tidak bisa tergugah sama sekali.

"Kalau mereka saja bisa, kenapa kami tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka?" Shinki terduduk tegak, dagu terdengak memandangi sang guru. "Anda meremehkan kami sama seperti yang lain?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Setiap orang itu tidak sama, Mitsuki. DNA tiap manusia saja beda. Rambut saja warnanya beda-beda, apalagi hati dan kemampuan daya nalar orang."

"Oh, jadi maksud Sensei kami benar-benar anak-anak bodoh yang bolot memahami pelajaran, 'kan?" sambar Ami ganas.

"Nah, jangan seenaknya main loncat ke kesimpulan begitu." Naruto menepuk kepala Chiyo yang tersenyum malu, berterima kasih telah dituangkan teh oleh putri kecil itu. "Maksud Sensei, daya serap—atau sederhananya, kecepatan belajar tiap orang itu berbeda-beda. Kenapa kalian mesti aku buru-buru bisa melakukan sesuatu dan belajar sebanyak-banyaknya, kalau kalian sendiri belum mengerti kenapa kalian mesti belajar?"

"Uuuh ... jadi maksud Sensei, kami tidak perlu belajar dengan kecepatan dan banyak materi seperti anak-anak kelas elit?" Moegi mulai menjambak kunciran rambutnya, pusing memahami hal ini.

 _Furin_ di bibir atas kusen jendela berdenting manis saat dibelai angin. Bunyi klinting lembutnya menyerap riuh-rendah sekolah berubah senyap. Sehelai kelopak dari sakura yang telah mati, terjatuh di kaki pintu. Wanginya seperti sesuatu yang telah mati dan hidup kembali.

Anak-anak ditelan kesunyian yang meremangkan bulu kuduk. Guru mereka duduk membelakangi jendela, raut wajahnya menggelap, sehingga mata birunya berpijar, menatap mereka dengan sorot teduh.

" _Less is more, Kids."_

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 2: New Teacher

.

( _memories of past days gone by, for the promises of tomorrow may bring_ )

* * *

Rumah asrama terinspirasi dari **the House System** , sistem tradisional sekolah publik yang berasal dari Inggris. Sekolah dibagi dalam sub-unit berbeda dinamakan "rumah asrama", dan setiap siswa diseleksi untuk masuk ke masing-masing Rumah Asrama.

Singkatnya, seperti sistem Hogwards. Ada empat Houses berbeda, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryfindoor, dan Hufflepuff. Begitu pula Hidden Schools, punya lima houses berbeda, yaitu Konoha, Kumo, Suna, Kiri, dan Iwa. Di Hidden Schools, tiap Houses, punya kelas masing-masing. (Seperti yang telah diulas di atas, di Konoha ada kelas Kyuubi dan Hebi, sebagai contohnya)

 **Requiem** adalah relikui, simfoni/misa untuk mengiringi upacara pemakaman.

Semua karakter yang disebutkan (sebagai murid kelas Naruto), semuanya ada baik di anime, manga, maupun karakter di filler anime Naruto—ataupun Boruto the Next Generation.

Bila ada banyak hal belum dimengerti dalam fanfiksi ini, tolong bersabar, ya. Akan dikupas satu per satu seiring cerita berjalan. Silakan nikmati pelan-pelan.

Terima kasih pada **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy** dan **Arfandy** yang telah RnR fanfiksi ini.


	3. Chapter 3: Dearest

Oleh **Keith Farron Lucifer** , tentang ORANGE:

 _Jujur saja, ketika saya membacanya, di awal terkesan biasa & tidak menarik, tapi, jika diresapi dengan jeli, maka akan disadari kalau banyak misteri chapter awal. Dan jujur saja, saya benar benar terkejut bahkan menangis tersedu sedu membaca tiap chapter ini._

 _Ah, dan isi dari fic ini benar benar edukatif, cocok bagi literasi calon orang tua._

 _Saya hanya mau berkata, tetaplah semangat berkarya demi nusa dan bangsa, penulis seperti anda adalah salah satu yang membuat NKRI bangga & dikenal di mata dunia._

 **Playlist:**

Sabar – Afgan

Pergi Untuk Kembali – Ello

Aku Pasti Kembali – Pasto

Salah Tingkah – Ran

Kini – Rossa

Terlalu Cinta – Rossa

Mantan Terindah – Kahitna

Soulmate – Kahitna

Cinta Sudah Lewat – Kahitna

Malaikat Juga Tahu - Dee Lestari (versi cover Glenn Fredly)

Takkan Terganti – Marcell

I Swear This Time I mean it – Mayday Parade

A Thousand Years – Christina Perri

Remembering Sunday – All Time Low

A Lonely September – Plain White T's

One Last Time – Ariana Grande

Kiss You – One Direction

Miss You – 4tunes

Everytime We Touch – Cascada

Privacy – Chris Brown

One More Time – Britney Spears

All of Me – John Legend

Finnese – Bruno Mars

Paper Hearts – Tori Kelly

Infinity – One Direction

Jar of Hearts – (rekomendasi : versi cover Rachel Glee)

Only Hope – Mandy Moore

Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan

Lonely – 2NE1

Mirotic – DBSK

Back – Infinite

Fine – Taeyeon

 **BGM** **(instrumental)** **:**

A Rainy Morning – O.S.T Kotonoha no Niwa

Pandora Heart Expanded – Yuki Kajiura (O.S.T Pandora Hearts)

Restrain – Yuki Kajiura (O.S.T Pandora Hearts)

In the Dark – Yuki Kajiura (O.S.T Pandora Hearts)

Fall – O.S.T Umineko no Naku Koro ni

Love Sorrow – Fritz Kreisler (rekomendasi cover versi O.S.T Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso)

Watashi no Uso – O.S.T Shigatsuwa Kimi no Uso

* * *

Mungkin kenangan itu bentuknya seperti daun gugur, jatuh ke tanah dan tinggal tunggu tersapu angin. Bisa jadi, warnanya serupa dengan itu pula atau kertas yang lama dimakan usia, menguning ataupun coklat tua.

Yang membedakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kenangan, ialah itu baru disebut kenangan bila tak terlupakan.

Dalam konteks tak terlupakan untuk bilik-bilik memori Naruto Uzumaki, yang saat ini sedang tergugu di depan pintu, ialah pemandangan yang familiar dari waktu ke waktu.

Walaupun telah berganti latar dan tempat, tetap saja rasanya tidak pernah kenangan itu terendam dalam pulasan pastel. Seperti seorang wanita duduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk, yang meja kerja mereka terpisah sembilan petak keramik, ada sebatang pena di antara jemari lentiknya, secangkir teh yang mengepul asap tipis di sisinya, dan akhirnya kepalanya jatuh terantuk ke jurnal yang terbuka.

Naruto kehilangan hitungan waktu atas seberapa lama ia terpaku, sampai rasanya ada denting yang menyela hening, kesadarannya kembali melihat sang wanita terkulai hingga tertelungkup di atas meja.

Bagaimanapun, dulu sepuluh tahun lalu, ia pernah ada di posisi yang sama. Lucu sekali bagaimana semesta mempermainkannya, seolah mereka loncat ke masa depan, hanya untuk duduk berhadapan lagi berdua dan segala hal dari masa lalu tersebar di sekitar mereka.

Naruto nyalang memandang ke segala arah. Baru pukul 07.00 pagi. Mayoritas kelas memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar bergantung pada kemauan wali kelas, dan seperti mayoritas sekolah di Jepang, kebanyakan kelas mulai di atas jam sembilan. Tidak heran lingkungan _Hidden Schools_ saja masih berkawan dengan embun untuk siapa pun yang datang terlalu pagi.

Naruto melangkah perlahan agar tak mengusik seseorang yang jatuh tertidur. Menaruh ransel dan kardus berisi properti ajarnya di kaki meja. Mata senantiasa mengamati wanita yang lelap sekali, rambutnya terhambur di atas jurnal yang tengah ia periksa. Merambat pada plakat tembaga keemasan berukiran: Hinata Uchiha.

Ia mengendap-endap, memastikan langkahnya bertalian dengan senyap, memastikan Hinata tetap terlelap. Menuju pantry yang ada di ujung ruangan area kantor para guru Konoha, menyeduh kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian kembali ke meja kerja untuk menaruhnya dekat buku absensi.

Sejenak ia terdiam, kemudian menyandarkan bagian belakang badan ke tepi meja kerja sendiri. Tangannya menggapai secangkir kopi yang barusan ia seduh. Menghirup aroma khas mencandu, yang berbaur dengan harum lugu embun dan wangi seorang wanita yang ia tahu pasti mandi di pagi hari.

Naruto mengamati wajah yang biasanya bisa ia kecupi hanya dalam mimpi. Menguji perasaan sendiri, dan mendapati ternyata butuh sembilan tahun untuk mematikan sensasi sesak napas kala melihat Hinata tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lain.

Yang tertinggal untuk ia pikirkan, selain oh, rambut Hinata sekarang panjangnya hanya sebahu, ialah sudahkah Hinata membuatkan sarapan untuk putra-putri mereka. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin juga tidak perlu.

Mereka berdua sudah besar dan diajari agar mandiri, pula mengingat betapa sayang keduanya pada Hinata, pasti tidak akan merepotkan ibunda mereka hanya untuk sekadar memasakkan sarapan.

Ia menyesap kopi sedikit, mengkhidmati dengkur lembut yang lebih sayup dari tekukur merpati di pagi hari. Meletakkan cangkirnya lagi ke atas meja dengan bunyi seminimalis mungkin.

Langkah lamban Naruto begitu mudah melampaui sembilan petak keramik. Kali ia telinganya awas mendengarkan suara sesayup apa pun itu, terlebih jam dinding selalu bernyanyi dalam melodi detik.

Jemarinya terulur, amat perlahan merapikan helaian rambut indigo yang terurai lembut menirai wajah Hinata. Seketika sorot tatapnya melunak mendapati seraut wajah sembap yang selalu terbayang, seperti kenangan yang warnanya bukan pastel, sephia, atau serupa guguran dedaunan.

Selalu rambut sewarna malam yang masih muda, pipi putih yang dihuni rona pagi angkasa, bibir semerah muda mawar mekar, kulit yang mengingatkannya pada betapa lembut dan empuk tofu, wangi yang hanya Hinata punya.

"Hai," bisik Naruto. Tatapannya melembut. Punggung ibujari menggaris pelan tulang pipi Hinata tanpa kentara, "kamu yang selalu dimiliki Tuhan."

Tepi ibujari berhenti di kantung mata menghitam. Dahi Naruto bergurat dalam. Mau itu sepuluh tahun lalu ataupun hari ini, masih saja ada. Seperti noda yang tak pernah hilang, lebih mengganggu daripada kemerut penuaan ataupun bengkak di bibirnya.

Jejari Naruto menyelipkan untaian anak rambut itu ke belakang telinga Hinata. Kekehnya disesap keheningan, menyadari Hinata pulas seperti bayi. Pijar matanya meredup, lengkung mulut menurun, mendapati raut wajah Hinata begitu keruh.

jemarinya merayap menelusuri struktur wajah Hinata, berlabuh pada dahinya. Mengusap dalam senyap guratan dalam yang tertera di sana, menghapuskan jejak pemikiran dan kegetiran yang mungkin terlalu lama bersangkar di airmuka Hinata.

"Ngh ..."

"Ssh," Naruto bergumam pelan menenangkan Hinata yang melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya, dengan cara yang ingat, sebagaimana Hinata dulu bersenandung untuk putra-putri mereka.

Semua itu perlahan lenyap, baru ketika jari-jari Naruto menyisiri rambut Hinata, mengelus ubun-ubunnya. Roman wajah Hinata berubah, sehingga bibir Naruto meliuk menyenangkan, sampai ia tidak menyadari lesatan bayangan yang sempat membeku di muka pintu.

Langkah kaki tak jauh di luar kantor membuyarkan kenangan, yang berguguran dalam benaknya serupa reras dedaunan ke kaki pohon. Memudarkan warna pemandangan serupa yang terlupa, Hinata yang tak pernah tak berwajah lelah sejak tak lagi bersamanya.

Embusan napas berat, belaian sekali lagi di pipi Hinata, lantas Naruto beranjak untuk duduk lagi di meja kerjanya. Kursi roda bergeser pelan. Mencecap kopi yang menebarkan kepahitan; pahit yang tak terasa, manakala matanya senantiasa mengamati Hinata yang tak kunjung membuka mata.

Senyum getir Naruto tersembunyi di balik cangkir kopi.

* * *

"Cie. Itu mantan istri Sensei lewat, lo!"

"Teman-teman, MANTAN ISTRI NARUTO-SENSEI DATANG KE MARI!"

"Aduh, mantan istri Naruto-Sensei yang sekarang jadi istrinya Uchiha-Sensei!"

"NARUTO-SENSEI GAGAL _MOVE ON_! Ulululu~"

"Anak-anakku yang sangaaaat pintar, pakai baju dulu!"

Dua bulan kemudian, pemandangan anak-anak kelas Kyuubi yang lucu sudah akrab di mata dan jadi pergunjingan umat manusia.

Hinata yang tengah lewat dengan murid-murid tingkat Chuunin-nya, menangkup mulut dengan tumpukan dokumen yang sedang didekap olehnya. Menahan tawa melihat kericuhan yang terjadi.

Di tepi hutan dan sungai yang dibendung kanan-kiri dan dijadikan kolam renang alam, sebuah kelas Genin yang tengah berlangsung, anak-anak berlarian binal tanpa pakaian. Benar-benar telanjang bulat dikejar-kejar oleh gurunya yang ikut tertawa menangkapi mereka satu per satu.

"Mereka terlihat bodoh."

"Hah, namanya juga anak-anak kelas Idiot."

"Mereka tolol sekali, kenapa juga malah telanjang begitu? Apa mereka sudah tak lagi punya malu?"

Deham Hinata membuyarkan riuh-rendah barisan siswanya yang baru selesai jam pelajaran IPA, tingkat Chuunin. Dia membuka telapak tangannya, ke arah sang guru kelas khusus yang tengah memangku seorang anak yang bersin keras-keras.

"Coba kalian perhatikan baik-baik." Hinata menegaskan nada suaranya, memandang lembut pada sebuah kelas.

Naruto tertawa setengah memprotes, karena dipeperi ingus Ami yang mengusel wajah ke dadanya. Sang murid mendongak dengan ingus terjuntai mengayun-ayun, yang ia lap pakai tangan, kemudian Naruto mengelapkan hidungnya ke kepala anak itu.

"Eiiiish, Naruto-Sensei, jorok, tahu!" rajuk Ami, manyun dengan alis bertautan dan ceruk mata berkeriutan.

"Jorok?" Naruto menatap dengan cengiran lebar pada anak yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Bocah itu menyentrup ingusnya barulah berseru, "Sangaaaat menjijikkan!"

"Kalau sudah tahu itu menjijikkan, kenapa memepernya pada Sensei, hm?" Naruto memakai handuk di tangan untuk mengelap rambut basah sang anak. "Argh! Kok, Sensei dicubit?"

Ami mengaduh keras-keras. "Aawh! Kok malah bisa-bisanya ada Sensei mencubit balik? INI KDRT!"

Naruto mengakak keras. "KDRT itu singkatan dari Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga, Nak. Kamu itu muridku, bukan istriku."

"Oke, ini KDK, Kekerasan Dalam Kelas! Sensei bisa dituntut oleh orang tuaku, tahu!" bocah itu masih mengeyel dari Naruto yang tengah menghandukinya.

"Laporkan saja Sensei ke Komnas Anak sekalian. Tidak apa-apa, kok, Sensei dikeluarkan," sergah Naruto seraya menghanduki badan anak itu dengan kalem. "Asal kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sensei."

"Oke, apa?" tantang Ami. Memberi kode pada anak-anak telanjang lainnya untuk keluar dari kolam atau berhenti berlarian agar menggerumuli guru mereka.

Naruto menatap muridnya sesaat. "Dipeperi ingus, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Jijik, tahu!" si murid memberengut sebal.

Naruto mengangguk manut. "Bagaimana rasanya dicubit?"

"Ya, sakit, lah!" dengus Ami.

"Kau tidak mau dipeperi ingus," Naruto mengelap ingus anak itu dengan handuk seraya menggestur— _oke, buang ingusmu ke sini, Anak Manis_ , "tapi kau memeperkannya pada Sensei duluan. Kau tidak mau dicubit, tapi kau mencubit Sensei lebih dulu."

Ami dan yang lainnya mulai terdiam, lantaran guru mereka yang biasa urakan dan _cowboy-style_ itu wajahnya mulai berubah serius. Guru mereka membenarkan posisi memangku Ami sambil menyisiri rambut pendek sebahunya.

"Pertanyaan Sensei, kenapa kau melakukan semua itu, kalau kau tidak mau menerima hal yang sama dilakukan padamu?" tanya Naruto pelan-pelan, agar anak-anak kecil yang mendengarkan juga dapat menyimaknya.

Sejenak Ami membuka mulut, beberapa lama bibir terbuka tapi tak ada suara, terkatup lagi lebih lama karena memiringkan kepala untuk berpikir keras menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Naruto-Sensei ... marah padaku, ya?" akhirnya Ami bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku kan cuma bercanda."

Naruto menatap Ami dalam-dalam, mengelus-elus punggung mungil sang anak sambil mendengus geli. "Sensei juga _cuma bercanda_."

"Bercanda apanya, itu juga banyak ingus jijik dan cubitan Sensei tuh sakit sekali! Lihat, tanganku merah jadinya, nih!" protes sang bocah sambil menunjukkan punggung tangannya.

"Coba lihat baju dan lengan Sensei." Naruto mengangkat kaus basah yang ia kenakan, ada cap noda lendir hijau kenyal di sana dan menunjukkan pada anak-anaknya, kemudian memapar kulit lengan tan yang memerah. "Apa kau yakin kalau kau _cuma bercanda_ dengan Sensei, hm?"

Naruto meraih sebuah tumpukan baju, kemudian mulai memakaikan baju pada sang anak. Sedikit menerawang tatkala bahunya dipegang dan jadi tumpuan sang anak, sementara ia tak pernah benar-benar melakukan ini pada anak sendiri.

 _Bukan_ karena tak mau, tentunya.

"Dipeperi ingus itu kaurasa menjijikkan, dicubit itu rasanya menyakitkan, kamu bilang bahwa kau cuma bercanda, ketika dilakukan hal yang sama padamu, kau tidak merasa senang juga." Naruto mengangkat jari dan menghitungnya satu demi satu. "Nah, kamu pikir bercandamu lucu dan menyenangkan?"

"Tuh, kan ... Sensei marah padaku." Ingus mengalir lebih banyak, kali ini berikut buliran bening dari matanya, kemudian sedu-sedan pelan.

Naruto menyeka semua itu dan melihat anak-anaknya bergeming, diam karena bingung masih mencerna situasi yang terjadi "Apa justru kamu yang marah pada Sensei, karena kau _tidak mengerti_ yang sebenarnya barusan kaulakukan?"

Ami mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Dia membiarkan Naruto memakaikan kausnya lagi, kemudian menyandarkan kepala ke bahu sang guru dan tersedu.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sensei, baru laporkan Sensei ke Komnas Anak dan kepala sekolah supaya Sensei dikeluarkan, ya."

Naruto mengecup pipi tembam anak itu yang masih tersedu-sedu, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan pelan. Dia tersentak ketika beberapa anak malah ikut tersedu.

"J-j-ja-jang-jangan-aannh ..." Faz bersikeras berkata, menarik-narik lengan Naruto yang langsung terbuka untuk merangkulnya pula.

"Kamu, sih, nakal!" hardik Azami yang tersengguk-sengguk memeluk Naruto." Jangan minta Sensei dikeluarkan! Nanti kita tidak bisa main dengan Naruto-Sensei lagi. Ukh."

"Anak Manis, temanmu tidak nakal," Naruto memakai tangan yang setengah memeluk Ami yang protes dipeperi ingus, untuk mengelus kepala Azami yang dikepang dua dan manis, "dia belum mengerti dengan yang ia sendiri lakukan. Sensei senang bermain dan belajar dengan kalia, kok. Apa kau juga mau dibilang anak nakal oleh temanmu, hm?"

"... tidak, Sensei. Aku bukan anak nakal." Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepala lamat-lamat, matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto melepaskan si bocah jagoan, kemudian ganti menghanduki Azami seraya belai lembut puncak kepalanya. "Minta maaflah pada temanmu, karena belum tentu dia benar-benar nakal seperti yang kaukatakan padanya."

"Tapi dia buang ingus, mencubit, bahkan mau membuat Naruto-Sensei meninggalkan kami," isak Azami.

"Well, Sensei tidak marah, dan Sensei baru akan pergi kalau temanmu ini sudah bisa jawab pertanyaan Sensei, kok," tanggap Naruto riang. Mengambil tumpukan pakaian sang anak perempuan, dan bantu memakaikan, menahan getir dalam diri mempertanyakan apa kabar putri kecilnya dulu.

"Kau tidak mau dianggap dan dibilang orang lain Anak Nakal?" tanya Naruto seraya merendahkan kepala, agar pandangannya sejajar dengan anak perempuan yang tersedan.

"I-iya, Sensei."

"Terus kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain, tanpa mencoba merasakan perasaannya?" Naruto mengucapkannya lagi-lagi dengan lamat-lamat, menginginkan anak-anak yang menyimak untuk ikut berpikir. "Apa kamu sendiri yakin kamu anak yang baik jadi bisa begitu saja bilang orang lain itu Anak Nakal?"

Anak perempuan itu juga berakhir tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya merintihkan, _aku bukan anak nakal_ berulang kali.

"Sensei! Aku mau tanya!"

Naruto melepaskan sang anak perempuan untuk duduk di sisi kanannya, menatap pada sang penanya. "Silakan, Inari."

"Kalau aku siap menerima dipeperi ingus, dicubit, diejek sebagai anak nakal, apa berarti aku boleh memeperkan ingus, mencubit, dan juga mengejek orang lain anak nakal?" tanya Inari, raut wajahnya sepolos bayi baru lahir, tapi ada rasa ingin tahu di matanya yang memuaskan Naruto.

"Coba pikirkan. Kau memeper ingus, mencubit, mengatakan orang lain nakal, dan kau siap menerimanya. Sebaliknya, memang orang yang dipeperi ingus, dicubit, dan dibilang anak nakal, bakal terima diperlakukan hal yang sama?"

"Ngh ... bisa jadi?" gumam Inari ragu. "Kan dia tinggal melakukan hal yang sama balik, toh, aku juga siap menerimanya."

"Oke, terus kalau kau dipeperi ingus, dicubit, dan dibilang anak nakal balik olehnya, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Naruto seraya meraih sang anak untuk dihanduki pula olehnya.

"Tentu saja balas melakukan hal yang sama!" seru Inari dengan sorot mata berapi-api.

Naruto sedikit beringsut meraih setelan pakaian Inari agar ia bisa memakaikannya pada anak itu. "Nah, kalau orang yang kaupeperi ingus, kaucubit, kaubilang dia anak nakal, tidak terima perlakuanmu. Menurutmu, apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"... ngh, membalasku?"

"Lalu kau?"

"Balas dia balik!"

"Nah, kalau kalian saling membalas balik, kapan selesainya?"

"Begitu aku membalas dengan lebih keras dan dia tidak kuat lagi membalas," ujar Inari lagi.

"Coba kaupikirkan, kalau kau yang di posisi kena balasan begitu keras sampai tidak kuat untuk membalas, apa yang kaurasakan dan akan lakukan?" Naruto meraih minyak penghangat wangi, membalurkannya ke punggung dan perut sang anak.

"Antara aku akan merasa sedih ... atau kesal sekali. Dan merencanakan pembalasan berikutnya!" timpal Inari.

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Nah itu dia. Terus kapan selesainya, Nak?"

"Begitu dia mengaku kalah dariku!" kata Inari, memejamkan mata saat Naruto menghangatkan wajahnya dengan _baby facial-lotion_.

"Kalau dia tidak melakukannya dan malah melakukan hal yang sama denganmu?" Naruto dengan sabar mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

Inari termenung sebentar, barulah berujar, "Sampai ada dari kami yang akhirnya menyerah."

"Menurutmu, kenapa bisa dia akan menyerah?"

"Eung ... karena mungkin, sudah capek, sedih, dan kesal dipeperi ingus, dicubit, dan dikatai anak nakal, soalnya."

"Oke, terus kalau misalkan kau yang sudah merasa capek dengan semua itu, suatu hari kau dihadapkan lagi oleh anak yang pernah terus-menerus memeperimu ingus, mencubitmu, dan berkali-kali bilang kau itu anak nakal, bagaimana kira-kira perasaanmu dan sikapmu saat menghadapinya?"

"... membayangkan akan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin melakukan semua itu lagi padanya."

"Kau akan melakukannya dan membalas anak itu lagi?"

"Mungkin saja!"

"Nah, sekali lagi, terus kapan akan selesai? Mau bilang sampai dia menyerah padamu, membalasmu lagi, atau akhirnya membiarkanmu saja?"

"... ungh ..." anak itu termangu, matanya terpincing, alis bertautan, dahi berkerut dalam. "Ta-tapi itu ... uh, salahnya karena membalasku."

"Kau yang pertama lebih dulu memeperinya ingus, mencubitnya, dan bilang dia anak nakal. Coba saja kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, apa semua saling membalas itu akan terjadi?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Bisa saja tidak, kalau dia tidak menanggapi apa-apa."

"Nah, kalau dia tidak menanggapimu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Naruto meraih anak lain untuk dihanduki dan dipakaikan lagi baju olehnya.

Mengetahui Inari sudah tak bisa menjawab, Naruto dengan perlahan bertanya, "Kaubilang sudah siap menerima dipeperi ingus, dicubit, dan dibilang anak nakal. Memang apa yang orang itu lakukan padamu, sampai kau malah memeperi ingus, mencubit, dan bilang dia adalah anak nakal, terus kau bilang bahwa itu _cuma bercanda_ tapi membalas berulang-kali jika anak itu membalasmu juga?"

Tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara, sekalipun guru mereka bertanya dengan nada biasa saja. Mereka termenung, berusaha memikirkan jawabannya dengan alasan yang tepat.

Naruto meraih satu per satu anak kecil, melakukan hal yang sama pada semua anak satu per satu. Mengabaikan siapa saja yang menyaksikan kelasnya yang barusan seru bermain air di kelas renang.

"Nanti kalau kalian sudah bisa menjawab, bilang pada Sensei, ya." Naruto mengelus kepala muridnya satu per satu, memegangi seorang anak yang agak bongkok karena kurang gizi. Dia menatap anak yang fisiknya tak sempurna. "Kamu senang berenang dengan teman-teman?"

Dia yang kelihatan seperti kurcaci kerdil itu mengangguk, kepalanya sedikit terantuk karena terlalu antusias mengangguk, jatuh ke pelukan sang guru. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengambang seperti yang lain, Naruto-Sensei."

"Kan tadi Sensei pakaikan pelampung." Naruto membantunya berdiri lagi dengan tegak. "Kamu berenang, lalu meluncur seperti roket, kencaaaang sekali!"

"A-ak-aku ... j-ju-juga-aa!"

"Kau keren, Faz! Sensei saja tidak bisa mengapung selama kau." Naruto meraih tangan Faz yang terbata-bata dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sensei!" Chiyo berlari, menyerobot tangan anak-anak lain yang hendak menggandeng tangannya. "Kapan kita berenang lagi?"

"Hmm ... Chiyo-chan suka berenang?" Naruto melebarkan senyuman, meraih tangan mungil putri kecil itu untuk digenggam.

Chiyo mengangguk riang, mengayunkan gandengan tangan mereka, terkikik saat dipakaikan baseball cap dengan hati-hati oleh Naruto.

"Sensei juga senang, nanti kita berenang lagi, ya." Naruto tertawa mendengarkan rayuan anak-anak yang meminta untuk berenang lagi besok, mungkin tanpa sadar sudah mengerti bahwa Naruto sering kali menuruti kemauan mereka. "Oke. Besok bawa baju untuk berenang lagi, ya. Sekarang, yuk, kita pulang ke kelas!"

Inari lekas berdiri tegak. Menghormat pada sang guru, berbalik ke depan lalu berseru dengan cengkok lucu, "Majuuu, jalan!"

Bocah-bocah lucu itu berlomba untuk meraih tangan temannya satu sama lain lalu menggandeng erat-erat. "Dattebayooo!"

Tidak lama, barisan anak-anak yang memanjang itu, berjalan setertib bebek mengantri di satu jalur lurus. Menggandeng dan menggenggam manis tangan teman satu sama lain, berhenti ketika ada teman ABK mereka yang nyaris tersandung jatuh, barulah jalan lagi begitu barisan mereka utuh. Menyanyikan lagu kanak-kanak yang bermelodi ceria.

 _Hari cerah_

 _Mendung_

 _Hujan_

 _Tidak apa-apa_

 _Aku senang_

 _Melihatmu tersenyum_

 _Tertawa_

 _Bergembira bersamaku_

 _Kita sama-sama_

Poop Factory!

 _Kenapa mesti berbangga diri?_

 _Ayooo~!_ Let's go go go!

 _Temani yang berkecil hati_

 _Kita sama saja di mata Tuhan_

 _Ouwouwouwooo, kita sama-sama punya arti_

 _Kenapa kita dilahirkan ke dunia seperti pelangi_

 _Berbeda-beda tapi ya memang begini_

 _Lalalala, senangnya aku hari ini!_

 _Aku bisa sendiri_

 _Menjadi diriku sendiri_

 _Begini cara Tuhan menyayangiku_

 _Maukah kau kutemani?_

 _OH YEAAAAH! Ayo sini, aku punya hati yang luaaaas_

 _Untuk menyayangimu, uwuwuwuwuuuu~_

 _La la la,_

 _Dan alangkah senangnya hatiku_

 _Kalau kamu sayang sama akuuu uuwoooh~!_

Hinata menatapnya dengan perasaan menghangat, menyaksikan bocah-bocah itu berjalan bebek, bernyanyi riang dengan berani tanpa takut terdengar sumbang.

Dia mengerling anak-anaknya yang terdiam, dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti juga sedikit rona arogansi.

"Berhentiiii, graaak!"

Anak-anak itu serentak mengerem langkah. Saling membentur teman sekelas di depan, dan nyaris terjengkang. Temannya nyaris ikut terseret jatuh, tapi anak yang masih tegak berdiri, membantu temannya berdiri lagi ataupun menahan tangan sang anak agar tak terjungkal.

Naruto sendiri berada di paling belakang mereka semua, mengawasi anak-anak dan menyengir bangga karena setidaknya, kini mereka mau saling bantu satu sama lain untuk berdiri tegak.

Ini karena tidak semua dari mereka bisa berdiri tegak dan normal seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Naruto pernah mengajari mereka, _temanmu sama saja denganmu_. Istimewa dengan caranya sendiri.

Hinata sedikit membungkuk untuk menghadapi bocah-bocah kecil yang menurunkan _baseball cap_ mereka, membungkuk santun. Tersenyum lembut ketika mereka berseru, "Selamat siang, Hyuuga-Sensei, Senpai-tachi! Semoga hari ini menyenangkan untuk Sensei dan Kakak-kakak, kami doakan kalian selalu sehat dan berbahagia!"

Murid-muridnya tampak kikuk. Ini pertama kali mereka bersua dengan anak-anak yang dijuluki dari kelas Idiot.

Siapa sangka, anak-anak yang dibilang bebal dan bodoh, bahkan bisa begitu sopan dan manis dengan sapaan khas mereka.

"Selamat siang juga, Kesayangan-nya Uzumaki-Sensei."

Naruto, yang menjadi buntut untuk anak-anaknya, terkekeh mendengar sapaan lembut Hinata pada kelas genin-nya. Ini berarti Hinata juga tahu, seperti kebanyakan guru baru (walau dia guru senior), bahwa Naruto menetapkan panggilan sayang pada murid-murid terkecilnya adalah: "Kesayangan".

Dipuji oleh guru kakak-kakak tingkat membuat sepuluh bocah-bocah mungil tersipu malu. Hinata menatap muridnya sendiri. "Beri salam pada adik-adik tingkat dari kelas Kyuubi dan Uzumaki-Sensei."

Para remaja tanggung itu dengan canggung membungkukkan badan. "Selamat siang, Uzumaki-Sensei, Kyuubi _no Minasan_. Semoga kalian selalu diberkahi Tuhan."

"Selamat siang juga dan terima kasih," ucap Naruto seraya melebarkan senyuman. Dia menepuk lagi puncak kepala murid-murid mungilnya. "Yuk, kita lanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke~?"

"KELAAAS!" sorak anak-anak.

"Yosh, lagu berikutnyaaa!" seru Naruto.

Usai berpamitan dengan sopan, mereka memakai lagi baseball cap dengan gambar chibi rubah ekor sembilan. Langkah bebek menggemaskan mereka berlanjut. Lagunya berganti pula seiring tapak mungil mereka menjejak lantai. Koor suara mereka ditingkahi oleh gemersak reras sakura dan reruntuhan dedaunan.

 _Aku bakal_

 _Sayang sama kamu uuuuw~!_

 _Karena kan kusayang_

 _Ayah_

 _Bunda_

 _Kakak_

 _Adik_

 _Kakek_

 _Nenek_

 _Paman_

 _Bibi_

 _Guru_

 _Teman_

Petto~!

 _Baru deh kamu iyeiyeiyee~_

 _Tapi itu juga_

 _Bila aku telah benar-benar sayang_

 _Diriku sendiri dan Tuhanku!_

Cengkok cadel dan suara renyah anak-anak itu menggemersik kikik dari Hinata. Dia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang juga tersenyum padanya, melemparkan ingatan Hinata pada satu dekade lalu, di bawah tempayah hujan yang berkelibat lebat.

"Sengaja ambil kelas siang untuk Genin, ya?" Hinata mendekap jurnalnya lebih erat.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Kutukar dengan kelas Chuunin, biar yang kelas Genin tidak terlalu merasa dingin setelah kelas renang. Kau sedang mengajar apa di kelas Chuunin?"

"IPA. Kami baru mau ke sungai untuk pengamatan." Hinata mengerling anak-anak yang berbaris dalam satu barisan panjang, sesekali meloncat riang, dan memegangi teman-temannya. "Mereka berada di tangan yang tepat."

Naruto menatap anak-anak kelas Chuunin Hinata. Berdasarkan selentingan informasi yang ia dapatkan, Hinata adalah guru yang tersertifikasi untuk mengajarkan anak-anak berwatak dan berhati keras, biangnya siswa-siswi paling sering mencibiri guru. Mungkin karena Hinata sendiri bersifat seperti air, mengikis kekokohan bodoh mereka.

"Mereka juga." Naruto sepintas melirik remaja-remaja tanggung yang memandangnya dengan hina. Menyengir sekilas. "Duluan, ya. Semoga kausukses dengan mereka."

"Semoga kau juga." Hinata membalas anggukan sopan Naruto dengan bungkukkan badan yang setara santunnya.

Hinata menoleh mendapati anak kecil yang tadi menggenggam tangan Naruto. Anak perempuan manis berkepang dua, menyerahkan bunga yang asal ia petik dari taman padanya.

"Terima kasih." Hinata menerima bunga mungil dan liar itu, membelai lembut kepala Chiyo yang tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Hei, Sensei kan sudah bilang, tidak boleh petik bunga sembarangan," tegur Naruto.

Chiyo berjengit sedikit. Berlindung di balik punggung Hinata. "Ta-tapi bunganya cantik kayak Hinata-Sensei."

Naruto berlutut di hadapan Chiyo. "Tapi kalau kaupetik bunganya, nanti bunganya malah layu dan mati. Temannya, iya, si bunga oranye itu, nanti tidak punya teman lagi. Tidak boleh, ya. Biarkan bunganya tetap cantik di atas akarnya, oke?"

"Iya, iya, soalnya buat Naruto-Sensei, cantiknya Hinata-Sensei tuh tidak bakal layu, ya?" celetuk Ami dengan seringai anak kecil dan mata berkilat-kilat nakal.

Inari bertepuk tangan dengan kekanakan. "Pernah dengar tidak, bahwa bunga milik tetangga itu selalu lebih indah?"

"Hinata-Sensei, pokoknya Kesayangan Naruto-Sensei tuh kami, ya!" Azami bersidekap lengan dan mengerucut mulut.

Naruto mengedipkan mata berulang kali, terperangah, lalu berubah salah tingkah ketika mendengar Hinata tertawa kecil. Dia cepat-cepat menggamit tangan Chiyo, kemudian berdiri lagi.

"Maafkan aku yang membuat mereka jadi _sepintar_ ini, Hinata." Naruto menyengir setengah hati.

"Aku senang melihatnya." Hinata menggeleng, sorot matanya geli mendapati ternyata anak-anak kecil itu masih saja di situ, menanti agar Naruto kembali mengekori mereka dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku pamit ke kelas, ya."

Mungkin kalau mau definisi _aku senang melihatnya_ dispesifikasi lebih mendetil lagi untuk Hinata, maka ini berarti melihat anak-anak menyeret Naruto agar kembali bersama mereka, bernyanyi riang pulang ke kelas dengan tangan bergandengan.

Begitu lucu, mereka pernah bersama yang rasanya selamanya terangkum dalam kebersamaan mereka, hanya untuk berubah menjadi dua orang asing yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkontak mata.

"Hinata-Sensei, itu mantan suamimu, 'kan?" celetuk seorang gadis dengan bibir bergincu merah tebal. "Lebih tampan Uchiha-Sensei. Dia pasti seksi sekali di ranjang."

Hinata menggigit bibir, seketika sesak napas menahan getir. Kedua belah pipinya berdenyut mendengar cetusan sok tahu siswinya, berjengit seakan mendengar gelegar suara sebising sambaran petir.

 _Kau milikku!_

 _HANYA MILIKKU, HINATA UCHIHA!_

Seketika pandangan Hinata mulai memblur, menatap sesiluet punggung yang kian menjauh.

"Uchiha-Sensei romantis sekali, tahu! Baru tadi pagi aku lihat dia menghampiri Hinata-Sensei dan menggigit telinganya, lalu bilang, _"Kau milikku!"_ sambil memeluknya erat-erat."

"Wahaha! Posesif sekali, sukaaaa!"

Yeah, pelukan ular piton. Anak-anak ini bodoh atau bagaimana, tidak bisa membedakan mana yang romantis dan mana yang posesif?

Media massa yang mengglorifikasi dan meromantisasi keposesifan memang mengerikan, membutakan generasi muda untuk memahami bahwa dua hal itu dipisahkan dua jurang berbeda.

Hinata bergidik ngeri, bahu refleks terangkat mengusap-usap telinganya. Mengapa pula muridnya datang berkonsultasi di pagi hari, jika hanya untuk melihat pemandangan horror yang ditanggapi reaksi jijik oleh staff guru lainnya?

Sang wanita merasakan denyutan yang membuatnya nyaris megap, saat mengingat sepasang mata sehijau teduh berkaca-kaca, lalu dengan cepat bantal masuk kantor guru dan mengambur entah ke mana.

Mungkin bodoh, merasa iba pada wanita yang pernah jadi teman bercinta suaminya. Namun Hinata tahu, untuk wanita itu, suaminya adalah segalanya.

Hinata ingin sekali bisa bicara berdua dengannya, mengatakan bahwa Sakura berhak mencintai seseorang yang lebih baik.

Ia pun memaafkan dan berdamai, pada hati yang masih saja tak bisa lupa seseorang lain meski telah bertahun lamanya.

"Omong-omong, kok, mantan suamimu bodoh sekali, Hinata-Sensei? Apa susahnya sih tinggal kasih tahu anak-anaknya bahwa memeperi ingusnya tuh salah?" seorang remaja lelaki berseru. "Kebanyakan bicara dan berputar-putar, dasar."

"Memusingkan saja, sih. Kalau bisa langsung ke poinnya, kenapa mesti menyuruh bocah-bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa malah disuruh berpikir? Kalau bukan bodoh karena tidak memberitahu langsung, itu apa namanya?" tandas seorang murid lagi dengan pedas.

"Dia bahkan membiarkan murid-muridnya berenang di sungai pakai baju bebas! Mengajarkan muridnya pakai lagu konyol dan lirik tidak sopan."

"Heran, deh, kami denganmu, Hinata-Sensei. Kenapa punya suami kece sekali, masih saja menengok pada yang lain."

"Masa sih kau tidak meleleh ditatapi dengan tatapan setajam itu oleh Sasuke-Sensei? Mukyaa! Hnngh sekali itu pandangannya."

Cemoohan itu menghujan pada sang guru. Dia membiarkan celotehan mereka semakin simpang-siur, tentang perceraian mereka itu karena Naruto akhirnya mandul, Naruto melakukan KDRT, menciderai jiwa-raga anak-anak mereka, sampai tuduhan bahwa Hinata dipaksa kawin lari dengannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang harusnya jadi cinta sejatinya.

Hinata mengulum mulut, meredakan gemuruh dalam dadanya dengan mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Dia berdeham pelan, kemudian dengan berjalan lamban untuk duduk di tepi dinding lorong.

Jubah guru bermodel bangsawan Inggris, seragam guru khas _Hidden Schools_ , dengan pangkat lencana singa tertera di atas dadanya, dikibaskan sapan angin. Hinata meminta siswa-siswinya untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia di koridor, yang dikelilingi oleh taman dan hutan artifisial khas sektor Konoha.

"Saya memotong nilai siswa-siswi yang merendahkan martabat guru lain, meskipun itu bukan guru kalian, dan yang membicarakan privasi kehidupan kalian sendiri."

Pernyataan lugas Hinata membuahkan protes keras.

"Hinata-Sensei tidak profesional, terbawa perasaan, nih!"

"Wah, parah!"

"Halah, punya suami kaya-raya dan seksi gila sekarang, yang lama masih saja ditengok!"

"Hinata-Sensei sadar diri, dong! Ingat sekarang Sensei sudah jadi milik siapa!"

"Bagaimanapun Hinata-Sensei itu sudah jadi istrinya Sasuke-Sensei!"

Hinata memandangi mereka yang berceloteh tanpa henti. Menatap non-ekspresi, menghunuskan tatapan menyesakkan hati anak-anak yang cemoohannya mulai gentar. Tanpa menanggapi, di depan murid-muridnya, ia membuka buku dan mencatatkan poin minus untuk semua siswa yang berbicara buruk.

Dia terdiam. Metode macam apa yang cocok untuk mengajari anak-anak bermulut buruk dan susah sekali menghormati orang lain?

Susah sekali memang kalau anak-anak telanjur besar, dengan pembawaan sikap yang kurang ajar, akan diajar agar bisa seseorang bersikap baik serta senantiasa berhati tegar.

"Pertama, perlu kutegaskan, Sensei sebagai pribadi, baik jiwa maupun raga, selamanya hanyalah milik Tuhan."

Murid-murid itu mulai membelalak horror saat melihat nama mereka dibubuhi poin minus oleh sang wali kelas.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, berujar tanpa gentar, "Kalian boleh saja merasa senang sebagai anak penguasa, senang karena terpilih masuk di sekolah nomor satu se-Jepang ini, silakan kalian banggakan kekayaan dan tampang rupawan orang lain maupun kalian sendiri.

"Namun selama kalian tidak punya sikap yang baik dan bersopan-santun, tidak menghormati orang lain, dan kalian pikir bahwa yang urakan kurang ajar anime-manga-dorama itu pada akhirnya bisa dihargai di dunia nyata, kalian mungkin kurang berinteraksi di dunia nyata."

Suara gerutuan menyambut pernyataan Hinata. Tidak memengaruhi wanita itu sama sekali. Dia telah sampai di titik ini, yang mana bukan remaja-remaja tanggung yang dapat membuatnya limbung.

"Saya tidak mengajarkan kalian untuk menilai orang serendah hanya berdasarkan pada harta, takhta, dan rupa."

Hinata menatap satu per satu pasang mata yang mulai menghindari tatapannya.

"Sayang sekali, kalian masih seperti kebanyakan orang. Memandang segala sesuatu bahkan orang-orang, hanya berdasarkan tampak luarnya semata. Tidakkah kalian pernah mencoba berpikir, apa yang ada di balik penampakan luar orang itu?"

"Itu fana. Penilaian pertama tiap orang tetap saja selalu bermula dari mata, Hinata-Sensei," sergah muridnya.

"Kalian hanya pakai mata, soalnya." Hinata telah terbiasa disanggah seperti itu, dia tetap menatap anak-anaknya yang kebanyakan mulai bungkam. " _Bukan_ mata hati."

Seorang gadis berambut dikuncir kuda memutar bola mata. "Oke, dari mata sampai mata hati, Hinata-Sensei, tetap saja kalau aku jadi Sensei, bakal pilih Sasuke-Sensei! Bibit, bebet, bobotnya unggulan!"

Seorang anaknya yang cerdas mengangkat tangan, begitu Hinata mempersilakannya untuk bicara dia bertanya, "Maksud kata-kata Anda itu, berkenaan dengan Uzumaki-Sensei atau Uchiha-Sensei, sebenarnya?"

Keheningan menggerus rerimbun suara hutan artifisial, gesekan daun-daun dengan dahannya.

Hinata sedikit menerawang jauh ke seberang, pada taman yang air mancurnya menjulang tinggi ke kaki langit. "Bukan hanya mereka."

"Apa maksud Anda?" kejar muridnya lagi.

" _Every single person has a story that will break your heart_. Pernah dengar kutipan itu?" Hinata mengerling lagi siswa-siswinya.

"Aish, Sensei, kasih tahu saja susah amat, sih!" Si siswi bergincu merah dengan sebal bersidekap lengan, membusungkan dadanya.

"Kalau kami, para guru, hanya mengajarimu untuk meniru apa yang telah kami pelajari, tandanya kami hanya _copy-paste_ pemahaman kami padamu. Kalian hanya akan paham sesuai dengan apa yang kami pahami, bukan dengan paham kalian sendiri.

"Sama seperti Naruto-Sensei tadi. Dia bisa saja bilang, _"kalau tidak mau dicubit, jangan mencubit—karena dicubit itu rasanya sakit."_ pada anak-anaknya, tapi itu tidak dikatakan olehnya.

"Yang Naruto-Sensei lakukan, adalah membantu pengembangan pola pikir anak-anak agar menalar dengan sendirinya. Dia memosisikan diri sebagai seseorang yang memotivasi belajar dan cara berpikir anak-anak.

"Sebenarnya, dia menempatkan diri pula karena mengajarkan anak-anaknya tanpa menggurui. Dia memakai konsep sederhana, _"kalau aku jadi orang yang dicubit, bagaimana rasanya?"_ kemudian juga _"kalau aku mencubit orang terus dapat balasan dan dia bilang itu cuma bercanda, bagaimana rasanya?"_ , pula _"benarkah melakukan semua hal seperti ini termasuk bercanda yang lucu?"_

"Ini adalah tanda Naruto-Sensei mencoba merangsang kepekaan simpati dan empati dalam hati anak-anaknya. Meskipun memang, setiap orang pasti memandang berdasarkan pandangannya sendiri. Karena itulah, ia mencoba mengajari anak-anak untuk berpikir, _bagaimana kalau aku yang jadi dia? Bagaimana kalau kuperlakukan sama seperti yang kaulakukan padaku?_

"Ini adalah caranya membantu anak-anak untuk meluaskan pandangan mereka, agar tidak memandang segala hal dengan egois—hanya berdasarkan pandangannya saja.

"Dia mengajak anak-anaknya untuk berenang bertelanjang, karena ia ingin anak-anak yang punya keterbelakangan mental dan cacat fisik untuk lebih percaya diri. Di sisi lain, sekalian membuat anak-anak normal, mensyukuri fisik mereka yang jauh lebih sempurna.

"Dengan membaurkan mereka semua dalam kelas renang telanjang, mereka akan menghargai badan temannya satu sama lain. Memakaikan lagi baju pada mereka, untuk mengajarkan bahwa mereka perlu menghargai badan mereka sendiri dengan tidak mengumbarnya kemana-mana.

"Kalau kalian lihat, anak-anak kelas Genin Kyuubi, bergandengan tangan. Mereka bahkan mau memegangi teman mereka yang susah berjalan, setelah bersama dengan Anak-anak Berkebetuhan Khusus. Naruto-Sensei pun mengajarkan kreativitas dan ekspresif pada anak-anak itu, bernyanyi dengan suara lantang dan berani.

"Mereka bahkan dengan tertib jalan mengantri, dan menjaga temannya agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Menyapa kita semua dengan sopan dan mendoakan, bahkan mereka menyanyikan lagu yang punya makna dalam.

"Lagu pertama, adalah lagu tentang menghargai diri sendiri, tidak sombong karena karunia Tuhan, dan menghormati orang lain. Mungkin untuk kalian, terdengar kasar dan tidak sopan. _Poop Factory_? Manusia kemana-mana memang membawa tinja dalam perutnya, untuk apa pula kita berbangga bila kesombongan sepatutnya adalah selendang Tuhan?

"Lagu kedua, mengenai cintailah dirimu dan Tuhanmu, barulah kau mencintai siapa pun yang ada di sekitarmu. Tidak serta-merta mengajarkan anak-anak yang masih kecil, langsung cinta-cintaan, karena ada masanya anak itu dewasa dan akan bosan bahkan dengan hal seperti cinta.

"Mengapa dengan media lagu? Karena anak-anak di usia muda, kapasitas otaknya masih sangat luas, dan banyak hal sangat mudah diserap oleh mereka.

"Mungkin kalian sudah dengar, kelas Uzumaki-Sensei prestasinya sangat tertinggal dibandingkan yang lain. Namun Sensei duga, Uzumaki-Sensei memang sengaja tidak berkompetisi mengejar prestasi. Hasil belajar murid-murid kelas Kyuubi tidak akan instan, dan yang mendapat manfaat adalah anak-anak didik kelas itu sendiri."

Tatapan Hinata melembut dengan pengertian.

"Metode mendidik Uzumaki Naruto-Sensei bukan menjadi seorang pengajar yang menjiplakkan pemahaman pada anaknya, melainkan mengembangkan nalar anaknya untuk mandiri berpikir sendiri tanpa perlu lagi dicekoki."

Hinata membiarkan saja beberapa anak yang menggerutu, terang-terangan cemberut dan manyun karena tak menyetujuinya. Ia hanya memastikan bertautan tatapan dengan mereka satu per satu.

"Soal kehidupan privasi Sensei dan para guru lainnya, itu adalah privasi. Sensei saja tidak protes ataupun mengomentari kehidupan kalian, kenapa kalian melakukannya pada Sensei? Apa kalian ingin Sensei juga ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadi kalian?"

Ketika angin menyapa taman dan menggemersak pakaian mereka, Hinata berdiri lagi dan mengisyarat pada murid-murid agar mengikutinya.

"Apa kalian ingin Sensei ikut campur dan ikut-ikutan mengomentari kehidupan pribadi kalian?" ulang Hinata lagi dengan nada lebih lugas.

"... tidak, Sensei," koor anak-anak, dengan nada yang Hinata mengerti sepertinya mereka mulai sadar bahwa mereka telah bersalah.

"Cobalah kalian mau mencoba untuk mengerti, bahwa ada banyak hal dan orang di dunia ini, yang lebih daripada yang sekadar mereka tampakkan di luarnya saja.

Hinata berhenti ketika ia dinaungi langit biru dan matahari, menoleh ke belakang pada siswa-siswinya. Tidak sedikit yang menundukkan kepala. Sorot pandangnya melembut.

"Bisakah kalian menyimpan rahasia?"

Anak-anaknya menelengkan kepala, saling berpandangan, bahkan ada yang garuk-garuk tidak jelas. Sebagian kecil mengangguk ragu. Ada sesuatu dari raut wajah guru mereka yang begitu pilu, sehingga mereka membeku.

Hinata menengadah pada bentangan langit, birunya berbeda, tapi _sebiru_ hatinya kala mengingat warna di mata seseorang itu.

"Tidak mudah melupakan seseorang yang begitu memperjuangkanmu."

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 3: Dearest

.

( _memories are lasting when people keep remembering it_ )

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Pertama** , soal pair.

 _One True Pair_ dalam fanfiksi ini adalah **mutlak** Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga. Sengaja saya tidak mencantumkan pairing lain, karena memang ceritanya bersentris antara dua karakter utama ini sebagai pairing.

Meskipun saat ini Hinata statusnya istri Sasuke, tapi sengaja saya tidak cantumkan, karena saya sendiri sebagai penulis keberpihakannya hanya pada NaruHina. Menghindari pembaca _butthurt_ karena pairing dan mungkin sudah galau dari chapter 2 Orange (atau mungkin dari fanfiksi Enouement) soal OTP.

" **Kenapa tidak pasang warning Slight Pairing apa saja yang ada?"**

Karena saya **tidak** mau memberikan harapan palsu untuk kalian atau membuat kalian tersia-sia mengharapkan pairing lain.

Pairing lain mungkin ada, kemungkinan akan berputar-putar, tapi sengaja saya tidak tampilkan maupun cantumkan tagar (iya, itu kurung siku-siku di FFN yang mengapit nama pair) _pairing_ lain, karena fokusnya memang bukan pada pairing lain. Daripada nanti rikues "Anu jadian ama anu aja deh", saya hanya bisa bilang, tolong jangan berharap keinginan kalian terkabul.

Tapi nanti, begitu ada _sexual intercouse_ antara _pairing_ selain NaruHina (apalagi kalau NH), pasti saya kasih peringatan di awal chapter.

Saya tidak bisa jamin soal "akankah NaruHina jadian atau tidak", karena ... apa semua hubungan perlu berakhir dengan mereka pacaran atau menikah? Yang ingin saya sampaikan melalui cerita, adalah tautan perasaan melebihi ikatan/status. _They're so much more than just getting together. (but because OTP is NaruHina here, so you can hope for it.)_

(Sekali lagi) **One True Pair** fanfiksi ini adalah **Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**. Tolong tidak bertanya lagi mengenai pairing atau mencoba bernegosiasi soal ini.

 **Kedua** , tolong **tidak** berekspektasi/ngarep macam-macam. Misalkan, "thor, lemonnya kurang asem. Ini enggak hot, tau!" atau "thor, ini kok gak gore." atau "thor, udahlah, pengennya Hinata mati!" atau "thor, si Sasuke ama Hinata ajalah!" (padahal fokus ceritanya bukan ke arah sana) ... nah, kalau kalian merasa dan berpikiran demikian, silakan cari fanfiksi sesuai selera kalian atau tulis fanfiksi kalian sendiri. (tentu **tanpa** copas/jiplak ide fanfiksi saya)

Tak ada yang memaksa kalian untuk tetap lanjut membaca fanfiksi ini, siapa juga mau dipaksa membaca yang ia tidak suka?

Siapa juga yang mau memaksa kalian membaca yang sekiranya kalian tidak akan suka?

Saya juga lebih lega dan ikut senang kalau kalian bersuka cita membaca fanfiksi yang sesuai selera kalian.

 **Ketiga,** itu playlist di atas, lirik-lirik lagu yang saya cantumkan juga sedikit banyak spoiler untuk plots fanfiksi ini, sementara BGM-nya adalah nuansa dalam fanfiksi ini.

Terakhir, bila kalian membaca fanfiksi ini merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, jika mau dapat spoiler, silakan **baca** fanfiksi saya berjudul **ENOUEMENT**. Kalau tidak, selamat bersabar dan menikmati fanfiksi ini, karena ini _slow-burn_ —ceritanya dikupas pelan-pelan.

Terima kasih pada **Muhammad Dandi, Ryan Hidayat, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, Sijeki, FAISHAL ROKIE T, muhammarfauuuza,** dan **Polytron** , karena telah RnR fanfiksi ini.


	4. Chapter 4: Declaration of War

Oleh **Aquarius D Zhura** , tentang ORANGE:

 _Kurasa fic ini akan menjadi salah satu fanfic Terbaik yang pernah aku temukan dan ku baca di "Dunia kecil kita ini"._

 _Pernah mendengar pepatah 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya? kurasa kau tau maksudku saat membaca sumary di fic ini._

 _Fic ini seperti Perpaduan dari berbagai Genre yang di jadi kan satu, Di bilang bergendre Drama (Hurt and~ aky lupa) juga enggak, bukan karena tidak ada! ia ditonjolkan tpi gk telalu kerasa namun nencerikatan kisah yang bener2 mendrama disana (bingung). Di bilang komedi iya tpi bahasa memakai bahasa yang agak ribet dan agak berat yang seharusnya kurang cocok untuk komedi. action? hm.. entah lah seperti nya sih bakal ada dilihat beberapa cluenya ._

 _soal alur bener2 gk bisa ku tebak, aneh sekaligus hebat! hey ayolah mengambil "alur seorang guru yang begitu2 aja 'tpi cerita bisa menjadi kemana2 , bener2 pengembangan cerita yang sangat menarik sekaligus hebat._

 _sehat selalu dan terus berkarya._

 **Warning** : chapter ini berisi kata-kata caci-maki tidak patut ditiru, dirty talk, sexy talk, bibit-bibit perselingkuhan.

* * *

"Ah, maaf. Aku malah membangunkanmu, ya?"

Sarada tergelagap, menyibak untaian rambutnya yang semula terjuntai berantakan ke depan. Dia refleks memegangi selimut yang Hinata kenakan padanya, sembari mengerling jam weker di meja belajarnya. Sudah jam tiga pagi.

"Tidak, kok." Sarada mengeratkan selimut yang dipakaikan padanya. "Obaa-san kenapa jam segini belum tidur?"

Hinata menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Belum bisa tidur. Sarada pindah ke tempat tidur saja, ya?"

Sarada menatapi tumpukan tugasnya dengan keki. Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur. Padahal beberapa tugas belum kelar. Namun ia sungkan menolak pada ibu angkatnya, lantaran mengetahui Hinata tidak tidur justru karena menantinya untuk terlelap.

Karena itulah ia mengangguk, beranjak untuk mendorong kursi masuk ke bawah meja belajar. Sarada membiarkan Hinata merangkulnya, perasaan bersalah memberat selaras pelupuk matanya yang diantuk kantuk.

Mungkin kalau ini ibundanya sendiri, Sakura takkan sungkan membangunkannya dan bahkan menemani Sarada sampai tertidur.

Terselip sebuah rupa tentang kamar tidur. Kasurnya tidak seberapa luas, tapi muat ditempati paling tidak untuk dua orang dewasa. Seprainya perpaduan _lime_ dan merah muda lembut, selalu wangi seperti ranjangnya di rumah ini.

Malam ini, pasti Sakura tidur sendiri. Betapa sepi hidup wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah dinikahi.

"Uhm ..." Sarada mendongak saat telah membaringkan diri di tempat tidur.

Hinata yang tengah merapikan selimutnya, memastikan seluruh tubuh Sarada tertutup selimut. Mematut putri angkatnya itu seraya mengerjapkan mata.

Sarada merasakan cengkeraman menyakitkan melihat sorot mata ibu angkatnya meredup, tapi berusaha tersenyum. Menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung lengannya.

"Maaf, ya." Hinata membantu Sarada melepaskan ikatan rambutnya agar gadis itu tidak pusing saat nanti tidur. "Ayahmu masih ada ... urusan."

Sarada membenamkan setengah wajah ke dalam selimut, kemudian menggeleng lamat. Dia terbiasa dengan kebohongan manis seperti ini, yang anehnya baru terasa manis justru karena ia mengerti sang ibu angkat bermaksud baik.

Padahal dari seluruh orang di dunia, seharusnya pasti yang paling membenci ayahnya adalah wanita di hadapannya. Namun Hinata tetaplah menjadi istri yang menjaga martabat baik suami, sekalipun publik tahu seberapa tidak baik ia sebenarnya.

"Obaa-san, Hima-chan bagaimana?"

"Oh." Raut wajah Hinata agak melunak. "Dia sudah tidur dari tadi, ketiduran sambil menonton TV. Boruto menggendongnya ke tempat tidur, tapi malah ketiduran juga di sana."

Kali ini tawa kecil mereka menepis sedikit hening yang menggantung. Sarada merasa sedikit lebih baik, setidaknya, walaupun ia _self-proclaimmed_ rival Boruto dan tak menyukai beberapa perangai tertentu saudara angkat lelakinya itu, ia mensyukuri punya adik perempuan yang bisa jadi teman.

Sarada menggigit bibir, membayangkan ibunya tidur sendiri. Memandangi wajah lelah Hinata yang terlihat lebih baik tiap membicarakan saudara angkatnya, Sarada mengeluarkan tangan untuk menggapai tangan Hinata yang bergegas menggenggamnya.

Hinata meremas lembut tangan putri angkatnya. "Maaf, nanti begitu ayahmu pulang, akan kubilang padanya, supaya tidak melulu dengan Boruto dan belajar denganmu juga sesekali."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa belajar sendiri." Sarada memejamkan mata, agar panas yang berketam di sana tidak meluruh dalam bentuk apa pun yang hanya akan menambah sedih Hinata. Begitu membuka mata, senyumnya terbit. "Aku juga bisa belajar dengan Obaa-san, Hima-chan, dan Kaa-san, kok."

Hinata membalas senyumnya. Mengelus rambut hitam yang terurai di bantal. Dia menyenangi rambut gadis ini, meski tidak terlihat jatuh dengan lembut, tapi sama sekali tidak kusut.

Sarada menutup matanya rapat-rapat, suaranya tercekat. "Obaa-san, besok aku tidur dengan Mama."

"Maaf, padahal kau sudah datang ke sini." Hinata mendesah pelan. Senyumnya muncul kembali ketika menatapi lagi Sarada. "Titip salam untuk Sakura-san, ya."

"Nanti aku sampaikan." Sarada berpikiran, untuk seseorang yang telah diselingkuhi, Hinata tampak terlalu santai. Kecuali bila ada yang lain di hatinya, dan mungkin ia tahu _siapa_.

Hinata membuka mulutnya lalu sorot matanya pun kini menyipit dalam senyum. "Mau tidak kalau kubawakan makan malam atau roti untuk kalian? Kemarin, Sakura-san membawakan sakura mochi dititip padamu, jadi boleh tidak aku titip sesuatu balik untuknya?"

"Terima kasih, Obaa-san. Boleh, kok." Sarada menurunkan selimut, menatap Hinata dengan saksama. "Uhm ... boleh sekalian untuk Karin Obaa-san?"

Hinata mengambil kacamata yang Sarada lepaskan, meletakkan kacamata itu ke nakas di samping tempat tidur. "Kamu mau berikan sendiri pada Karin-san?"

Sarada mengangguk. "Mungkin kalau ada jam kosong di kelas, atau saat istirahat siang, aku berikan pada Karin Obaa-san."

Sarada tidak bertanya mengapa Hinata yang justru wajahnya mencerah, walau kalau dinalar lebih dalam, harusnya ia merasa terluka pada para wanita yang pernah jadi teman bercinta papanya.

Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir, tak mendengar suara antusias Hinata tentang _bentou_ yang akan ia bawakan untuk Karin dan Sakura karena terasa samar. Mencoba memikirkan bagaimana bila dirinya yang ada di posisi Hinata.

Ceruk matanya berlekuk, tak tahan membayangkan ia yang mesti ada di posisi ibunda angkatnya. Mama, Karin Obaa-san, siapa pun itu yang terjebak dalam lingkaran setan. Dan lebih menyedihkan, Hinata tak lain hanyalah korban keluarga yang konservatif.

"Obaa-san."

"—pasti enak, oh ... maaf. Ya, Sarada?"

 _Apa aku lahir untuk dicintai, atau lahir saja tak sengaja?_

Mulutnya konstan terbuka. Hinata sabar menantinya bersuara.

Sarada tercekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ketakutan menggerogoti, memberangus keberanian untuk bertanya dari ujung pangkal, ke seluruh inci tubuh, hingga memeningkan kepala.

Sarada membenam wajah dalam selimut, memendam duka dalam kemelut. Dia terbujuk rayu kantuk karena Hinata konstan membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

* * *

Sama seperti nyaris setiap pagi dua bulan terakhir, Naruto akan datang di pagi hari (dan kini dia menambah deretan alasan untuk datang kira-kira jam segini), menemukan Hinata tertelungkup di atas meja dan tertidur.

Naruto punya waktu untuk menyeduh teh, kopi, ataupun minum air putih hangat. Di satu sisi, ia ingin meminta Hinata untuk pulang saja dan tidur lagi. Di lain sisi, ia inigin Hinata tetap terlelap di sini.

Namun menganalisis kondisi Hinata tiap pagi. Kemungkinan besar dia pagi-pagi sudah ada di sini, karena menghindari entah apa di rumahnya. Atau ia tidak bisa tidur di rumah, bisa juga karena ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia ingin mengusir pemikiran negatif, lantas datang pagi-pagi agar bekerja.

Karena terlalu banyak bekerja adalah cara orang dewasa untuk lari dari realita. Itu cara yang dewasa, karena ada banyak cara seperti bermabuk-mabukan, mengamburkan uang, bahkan mainan pasangan lain di luaran.

Persetan dengan semua itu, karena yang penting adalah Hinata dapat beristirahat, dan Naruto bisa menemaninya meski hanya sebentar saja.

Ada kalanya seperti kali ini, Naruto memungut jaket Hinata yang terjatuh di kaki meja. Pelan-pelan menyampirkannya ke pundak Hinata. Pinggul bersandar di tepi meja, jemarinya mengelusi rambut wanita itu yang terurai di atas buku.

"Hai, kamu yang selalu dimiliki Tuhan," bisik Naruto, "Kamu mimpi buruk, ya?"

Hidup dalam mimpi buruk. Ibujari Naruto membelai dahi Hinata, menguraikan guratan dan roman wajah keruh wanita itu.

Ingin sekali ia bilang, jangan bermimpi. Nanti tidur Hinata malah tak nyenyak. Coba saja ada kasur di kantor ini, Naruto bisa menggendongnya untuk tidur saja di sana.

Jemari lamat-lamat menyusuri relief wajah beraut lembut. Mengusap amat pelan semiran hitam di kantung mata Hinata. Berhenti di bawah garis bibir.

Naruto menarik tangannya kembali, itulah tanda untuknya membenarkan posisi entah mantel, _cardigan_ , ataupun jaket Hinata, agar tak menutupi wajah sang wanita—supaya ia lebih leluasa bernapas.

Ada momen yang hening dan indah, seperti cahaya yang merasuk dari luar jendela yang telah dibuka. Tak ubahnya lampu sorot, menyimbah debu-debu yang bertebangan, menyala bercahaya dengan estetik dan memukau untuk dipandangi.

Naruto akan menarik tangan, kembali ke meja kerja untuk duduk dan menekuni materi ajarnya hari itu, manakala mendengar suara tapak langkah di luar sana.

Tidak apa. Di balik buku, cangkir kopi, bahkan jaket _baseball_ kelas Kyuubi ia sesekali tiduri, sampai sebelum ada yang datang ke kantor, akan selalu ada waktu untuknya menekuri wajah tidur Hinata.

Kalau ada bagian paling hening, ialah ketika membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

Hinata berasal dari klan Hyuuga, keluarga dengan anomali mata. Berbeda, istimewa dibandingkan manusia biasa. Warnanya mengingatkan Naruto pada pantulan bulan di atas permukaan air bening yang tak beriak.

Naruto tidak melihat perbedaan antara Hinata membuka mata, rekah pertama bunga di pagi hari, maupun bayi yang mengerjap-kerjapkan mata karena masih begitu mengantuk.

Hinata paling membuka mata sebentar saja, mengganti posisi kepala, dalam diam mengerling pada pria yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya.

Terkadang, sesekali dalam dua bulan belakangan, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Hinata melipat kedua lengan, merebahkan lagi kepalanya dengan mata lambat-laun terpejam. Seolah telah tahu, Naruto juga takkan macam-macam padanya—atau karena pria itu tidak bicara apa pun tiap mereka ada berdua saja.

Hanya untuk menatap mata biru itu, yang seterang dan sehangat langit musim panas, Hinata selalu datang di pagi hari.

 _Dan Naruto-kun, tak perlu tahu itu._

* * *

"Astaga!"

Moegi yang duduk di kursi sebelah, panik menghampiri Sarada yang limbung ke samping. Tak lagi hirau pada kertas-kertas makalahnya yang berhamburan, karena walaupun mengomel, ada Yakumo yang akan memungutinya.

"Oh, maaf." Sarada berpegangan pada tangan Moegi, melepaskan kacamatanya. Pelipis dan dahinya berdenyut-denyut keras. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"Minum dulu. Ini punyaku, belum diminum, kok." Yakumo menyambar botol air mineral miliknya dari meja sebelah, membukakan tutup untuk diminum Sarada. "Mau aku antar ke UKS, Uchiha-san?"

"Sarada saja." Sarada menggeleng lamat. "Tidak, kok. Cuma pusing sedikit. Sebentar lagi juga baikan."

"Sarada Nee-san kenapa?"

Mereka menoleh pada Himawari yang bergegas datang menghampiri, menjinjing kotak bekalnya sendiri. Bingung memandangi Sarada yang tengah menenggak air, Yakumo mengipasinya, sementara Moegi menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Sedikit vertigo, mungkin karena mataku." Sarada menoleh pada Yakumo dan Moegi bergantian, tersenyum mengucapkan, "terima kasih."

"Aaah. Jangan beralasan." Himawari menggembungkan pipi. "Kata Kaa-chan, Nee-san masih belajar sampai jam tiga pagi. Pasti capek menggarap ujian dan tugas-tugas lagi, 'kan?"

Yakumo dan Moegi menatapi bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen, jurnal, makalah, buku, dan diktat di hadapan Sarada. Memucat tatkala memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka kalau yang ada di posisinya.

Keributan kecil itu menuai perhatian dari para siswa yang tengah beristirahat di kantin. Sarada menjambak kecil rambutnya, merutuk pelan, membenamkan wajah di balik timbunan kertas, seakan ingin mengisutkan diri dan tenggelam ke dalam bumi.

Yakumo mengecek arlojinya. "Sarada-san, jam berapa kau masuk ke kelas?"

"Uuh ..." Sarada memijat tengkuknya yang pegal dan menahan mual. "Jam satu siang."

"Masih sejam lagi, kok." Moegi bertukar kerlingan dengan Yakumo lalu mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Mau istirahat, tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau ke UKS, yuk, ke kelas kami saja."

"Oh, boleh! Tolong jauhkan Sarada Nee-san dari semua kegilaan itu," Himawari menyengir, manis menyingkirkan dokumen yang kemudian dirapikan oleh Yakumo

"Hei, Hima-chan!" Sarada menegurnya, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Tidak usah. Tugasku masih belum selesai, dan ini akan dikumpulkan besok—"

"Sudah dikerjakan sampai jam tiga pagi bahkan sekarang, tapi masih belum selesai?" pekik Moegi ngeri.

"Uh, wajar saja, 'kan?" Sarada menatap pada tumpukan kertas yang selalu ia cicil mengerjakannya. "Tiap hari selalu ada tugas, dan pelajaran bukan hanya dua atau tiga, jadi tugas bertumpuk-tumpuk."

"Dan semua guru selalu saja bilang, kita kebanyakan bermain, butuh lebih banyak tugas dan belajar," keluh Himawari.

Sarada menyentil lembut pipi adik angkatnya. "Kau juga. Harusnya mencicil tugas, jangan dibiarkan menempuk sampai sebelum garis mati."

Himawari mengelak dari sentuhan kakaknya. "Setelah melihat Nee-san nyaris pingsan, aku yakin, keputusanku untuk mengerjakannya pelan-pelan adalah yang terbaik."

Sepasang kakak-adik itu mengikik geli. Tidak sadar dengan Moegi dan Yakumo berpandangan, mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, berhubung mereka tidak mengalami seperti yang kedua gadis dari kelas elit alami, jadi wajar saja mereka tidak mengerti perasaan Himawari dan Sarada.

Dari awal mereka belajar, Naruto-Sensei mereka dengan enteng mengumumkan, bahkan ujian hanya akan ada di akhir semester. Itu pun ujian akbar tiap kelas untuk kelima Rumah Asrama.

Ujian ini semacam olimpiade yang akan jadi pertaruhan tiap kelas dan Rumah Asrama, untuk merebut titel jawara.

Lucunya, guru mereka malah tak tertarik dengan hal itu.

"Ayo, Nee-san!" Himawari menggandeng lengan Sarada dengan riang. "Nee-san butuh istirahat, bisa kacau nanti kelas kalau Nee-san benar-benar pingsan."

"Hei, jangan beralasan. Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu senang sekali mau ke kelas Kyuubi?" Sarada mendengus geli. Dia menoleh ketika Moegi dan Yakumo dengan santai membantunya membawakan buku. "Eh, tidak usah!"

"Santai saja." Moegi mengibaskan tangan, menyungging senyum ringan. "Yuk, ke kelas kami."

Sarada memandang dengan cemas. "Memangnya boleh?"

Himawari melambaikan tangan. "Boleeeh, kok."

Sarada geleng-geleng kepala. "Kenapa pula Hima-chan yang menjawab?"

Gadis-gadis dari tingkat Jounin itu beriringan keluar kantin, berjalan menelusuri kafetaria para staff sekolah, melewati Simpang Bundar Tersembunyi yang ramai oleh anak-anak kelas elit duduk-duduk di taman, berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang dan melewati banyak kelas.

Kelas Kyuubi terletak paling ujung. Teduh karena dekat hutan bambu Jepang, dan air terjun kecil artifisial. Tiga kelas yang jadi satu, terpisahkan sekat pintu geser.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, ya." Moegi menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir. "Adik-adik kami sedang tidur."

 _Adik?_ Himawari dan Sarada saling berpandangan, kemudian memerhatikan dari luar ke dalam kelas Genin.

Di dalam ruangan kelas yang tertutup dan gelap, karena gorden menutupi jendela yang berhadapan dengan hutan bambu—jadi sumber penerangan cahaya dari luar.

AC menyala. Embusan dingin merembes dari celah di bawah pintu kelas. Terlihat siluet-siluet mungil dalam balutan selimut, entah memeluk guling atau bantal, bergelimpang di atas _futon_ maupun karpet.

Pintu sekat rupanya sedang dilipat, sehingga kelas genin sedang bercampur dengan kelas Chuunin. Beberapa anak terlihat asyik bermain. Ada yang main laptop, PC, gawai, puzzle, rubrik, monopoli, komat-kamit di depan rangka tulang, corat-coret di papan tulis.

Kelas Jounin, kebanyakan dari mereka tengah menyantap makan siang, memetik gitar, menggelepar nyaman di atas karpet, maupun tengah melingkar di sebuah meja dengan koran di tangan—tampaknya tengah mengerjakan makalah atau kliping.

Moegi menggeser pintu menuju kelas Joounin, pelan mengucapkan, _"Tadaima."_ yang disambut oleh warga dalam kelas dengan _"Okaeri."_ sama pelannya, maupun anggukan atau lambaian singkat saja.

Mereka menoleh sebentar kedatangan dua orang yang asing, tapi tidak ambil pusing. Kembali sibuk masing-masing.

Kedua gadis tamu itu meletakkan sepatu menghadap ke arah pintu, tidak melewatkan rak-rak sepatu yang penuh terisi deretan sepatu milik penghuni kelas Jounin.

Moegi ber- _highfive_ dengan Konohamaru dan Udon yang sibuk berkutat dengan koran, menoleh pada mereka. "Mau jus jeruk atau melon? Maaf, adanya hanya itu. Eh, tapi kalau mau teh atau kopi juga ada, kok."

"Jus jeruk!" Himawari berseri-seri menatapi interior kelas. "Terima kasih, ya."

Moegi mengajak mereka untuk duduk di spasi karpet berbahan lembut yang masih kosong. Berlalu untuk mengambilkan jus buah dari kulkas di kelas Jounin, menuangkannya ke dalam dua gelas plastik, lalu kembali lagi, menyerahkan pada Himawari dan Sarada. Dia pergi sejenak untuk menyerahkan botol jus pada para pemuda.

"Yuk, kita makan." Yakumo telah kembali dari loker, mengacungkan _obentou_ miliknya sendiri dan menggelarkan serbet di atas karpet.

Himawari bersuka cita membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri. "Nee-san makan denganku saja."

Sarada mengangguk singkat. Asing menatapi kelas yang jauh lebih sempit dibanding kelasnya. Selagi makan bersama dengan yang lain, ia memandang seisi kelas yang terasa terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Kelasnya khusus kelas Jounin. Adik kelas yang ia punya hanya kelas Chuunin. Semua berseragam dan beratribut lengkap, licin dan rapi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ada pantry sendiri, dekat pula dengan kafetaria para guru kalau ingin sesuatu.

Di sini, tidak banyak yang memakai seragam rapi. Bahkan anak perempuan boleh pakai celana. Kebanyakan hanya memakai kaus, paling rapi juga hanya kaus berkerah, celana jeans, celana pendek tiga perempat, bahkan tidak berkaus kaki.

Sampai ia mendapati sesosok asing yang bukan warga kelas Kyuubi. Dengan nyaman terlelap berbantalkan perut maju Faz, dan perutnya sendiri jadi bantalan untuk Inari yang tidur melintang.

"Astaga, Shikadai!" Sarada mendesis, dia menendang kecil kaki pemuda itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aish." Shikadai membuka sebelah mata. Sama seperti beberapa pemuda lainnya, dia menaruh telunjuk depan ibujari. "Kau tidak lihat adik-adik di kelas Kyuubi pada tidur, hah? Jangan bilang begitu, kalau kau saja ada di sini, Elitis Hebi."

Sarada keki ditatapi dengan tajam oleh para pemuda dari kelas Jounin Kyuubi. Dasar lelaki. Walaupun ia merasa janggal. Kenapa bisa para pemuda yang harusnya berego luar biasa, mesti peduli dengan anak-anak kecil?

Ia heran. Tentu saja, kelas Hebi tidak memiliki adik tingkat Genin. Hanya ada kelas Chuunin dan Jounin, tapi tiap kelas berisi empat puluh orang.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku apa susahnya, sih." Sarada menyundut lagi telapak kaki Shikadai dengan ujung sumpit.

"Kelas ini nyaman," kata Shikadai, seolah itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. Tenang memejamkan mata, menepuk-nepuk punggung lengan Inari yang tidur melintang di atasnya.

"Untuk pemalas sepertimu sih, tentu saja iya." Sarada memutar bola mata. "Untuk apa anak kelas Genio ada di sini?"

Kelas Genio adalah kelas yang diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak jenius. Isinya anak-anak eksentrik, begitu kebanyakan kelas dari Konoha, bahkan kelima Rumah Asrama menyebutnya.

Wali kelas mereka, tentu saja, Nara Shikamaru. Membiarkan anaknya berkeliaran belajar sendiri, lebih sering meninggalkan mereka dengan misteri alih-alih materi.

Sarada yang notabene kelasnya bertetangga dengan kelas Genio, tentu saja tahu betapa gilanya isi kelas itu.

Ada banyak anak menjadi _hacker_ yang ditakuti dunia, tapi sayang justru tentang anak yang mampu membuat sistem keamanan jaringan jarang disiarkan. Jenius dalam _coding_ dan ahli kriptografi tidak hanya ada cuma di anime-manga.

Apa kau bisa membayangkan seorang bocah menghafal 3,600 rute penerbangan di Amerika Latin ke seluruh penjuru Amerika lainnya?

Apa kau pernah bertemu anak yang menghitung kuadrat hingga pangkat tiga, ataupun berbagai teorema serta hitungan rumit kalkulus, hanya bengong sekitar lima detik lalu tahu-tahu mengucap jawabannya tanpa butuh kalkulator?

Terbayangkah bagaimana kau dapat memproyeksi bangun ruang dimensional solid ataupun tidak?

Pernah bertemu dengan bocah yang mampu berbicara fasih serta lihai menulis di atas lima bahasa?

Tahankah kau berhadapan dengan anak yang akan mengoceh tentang spesies, genus, famili, sistem kingdom di Biologi tiap kau berhadapan dengan pohon atau hewan tertentu?

Mampukah kau mengingat Sejarah dari berbagai belahan dunia, mulai dari mitos, legenda, sampai fakta dan data peristiwa yang otentik?

Bisakah kau mengeja kata _INVICIBLE_ terbalik dengan cepat, E-L-B-I-C-I-V-N-I? Atau kausanggup mengucapkan _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ tanpa keseleo lidah?

Sanggupkah matamu tetap baik-baik saja melihat corat-coret hitungan kuantum mekanika, maupun analisis sistem propulsi roket?

Iya, kelas Genio tidak berisi anak-anak normal. Shikadai hanya salah satunya. Sayang, anak-anak kelas ini lebih individual dan dicap tak normal, hanya karena mereka punya kemampuan yang lebih daripada mayoritas murid lainnya.

Shikadai melirik malas Sarada yang menyantap bekal makan siang dengan Himawari. "Kau tidak tahu? Anak-anak kelas ini jenius, tahu."

Sarada mendengus. "Jangan menghina mereka."

Shikadai menyeringai tipis. "Oh, kau tidak tahu berarti."

"Bicara jangan ambigu, bisa-bisa aku salah paham padamu kalau kau terus bicara seperti itu," argumen Sarada tajam.

Sarada tercenung ketika mendengar kikikan pelan dari Moegi dan Yakumo. Dia dan Himawari saling berpandangan, selebihnya mungkin ia merengut karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Itu doa, kok." Moegi menyungging senyum, menatap kedua tamu kelas itu dengan pengertian. "Shikadai-kun biasa ada di sini. Dia pasti sering dengar Naruto-Sensei menegur kami kalau memanggil teman sekelas dengan buruk."

"Maksudnya?" Sarada mengerutkan kening.

"Di sini tidak boleh memanggil teman dengan sebutan bodoh, idiot, atau semacamnya. Karena kepercayaan orang tua, kalau ada malaikat lewat, nanti dikabulkan, malah bahaya untuk anaknya," terang Moegi.

Yakumo mengangguk singkat. "Naruto-Sensei menetapkan peraturan, tidak boleh mencaci-maki teman sekalipun hanya bercandaan. Panggil temanmu dengan namanya, atau kalau memang gemas sekali, sebut saja dia: Jenius. Supaya jadi doa yang baik untuk anak-anak."

"Adik-adik kami di Genin, dipanggil Kesayangan. Di Chuunin, adik-adik dipanggil Kebanggaan. Nah, kami yang tingkat Jounin, dipanggilnya Jenius." Moegi tertawa geli. "Entah apa maksud Naruto-Sensei memanggil kami seperti itu."

Shikadai mengangkat tangan yang tidak memegangi Inari. Menunjuk pada meja bundar yang berisi beberapa pemuda yang khusyuk dalam diskusi seru.

"Capek aku bicara dengan _Patrick-Spongebob_." Pemuda tertinggi di kelas, berkulit tan, dengan sorban melilit baseball cap Kyuubi-nya, menghela napas keras-keras memandangi Konohamaru dan Udon.

"Hei, dilarang bicara begitu, Iwabweeeek!" Konohamaru memelet lidah.

Iwabee dengan cepat melepas tali hitam yang melilit syal merah di topinya, mencekik Konohamaru dengan tali itu. "Yang cucu Perdana Menteri memang tidak bisa mengeja I-Wa-Bee!"

"Mau cucu perdana menteri, mau cicit juragan dorayaki, siapa pun butuh pertolongan tetap saja mesti ditolong!" Udon menendang bokong Iwabee yang jatuh berguling ke atas karpet dengan Konohamaru, tanpa suara kedua pemuda itu berguling-guling di lantai dan karpet saling memiting.

"Kenapa aku ditempatkan di kelas ini lagi?" Shinki berdecak.

Udon tersenyum maklum. "Susah sih, ya, kalau Shinki-Tom di sini, Metal-Lee-Jerry malah di kelas Tsuyoi."

Udon sigap meloncat, jatuh ke karpet tanpa suara, begitu Shinki dengan ketenangan mematikan menyambitkan penggaris mistar nyaris mengiris lengannya. Dia merayap di bawah meja tak ubahnya serdadu di medan perang.

"Metal Lee pantas ada di sana, kok." Iwabee bergidik ngeri mengingat kelas Tsuyoi, berisi anak-anak dengan fisik terkuat dan masokhis tiada tara. "Kalaupun tercemplung ke kelas ini juga tidak heran."

Konohamaru mengeluarkan suara tikus sekarat. "Me-me-menjadi gila a-a-aakh-adalah tugas Shinki, Ace-sama kelas Kyuubi—hhh."

"Shinki, kau bisa kena detensi dari Naruto-Sensei kalau menyakiti orang lain lagi," cicit Udon dari bawah meja. Dia berjengit ngeri karena Shinki malah menekan telapak kakinya keras-keras pada Iwabee dan Konohamaru yang menggaruk-garuk kakinya.

"Lakukan saja! Pecahkan saja gelasnya lagi, Shinki! Lebih baik daripada kaupecahkan gelas ibu atau nenek di rumah, aku mengerti, kok—grrh." Iwabee menahan kaki sang bocah penguasa yang makin kejam menginjaknya.

Konohamaru ganti taktik, menggelitik tulang kering Shinki sambil terkekeh geli. "Terus lakukan ini, dan aku bocorkan bahwa kau membolongi jubah bulu-bulu mahalmu pada Gaara-Sensei!"

"Sekalian dengan kau coba-coba pakai tattoo, karena kau penasaran dengan tattoo di muka!" Iwabee memukul-mukul lutut Shinki agar melonggarkan injakan dari kakinya sendiri.

Shinki menggeser kursinya, non-ekspresi menginjak Iwabee dan Konohamaru yang gagal berkelit darinya. Merogoh saku kaus, mengeluarkan _Iphone_. Men- _dial_ sebuah nama, kakinya lincah menahan Konohamaru dan Iwabee agar tetap tunduk terpaku di lantai.

"Kalian berdua cari mati, coba-coba mengkhianati Shinki!" desis Udon ngeri, memekik ketika tangan Shinki dengan cepat menyambar kerah kausnya.

"Halo, Araya." Shinki mengerling pada dua pemuda tingkat Jounin dengan datar. "Butuh pengkhianat lokal berkualitas untuk didepak ke kelasmu?"

" _Romantis_!" seru Konohamaru, memeragakan gerakan memenggal leher. "Kita sudah naik level, Gengs!"

" _Berkualitas._ " Iwabee memutar bola mata. "Kenapa telingaku malah panas mendengarnya?"

"Ah, ya. Siapa tahu kelasmu juga butuh manusia udik bernama unik." Shinki berbicara pada Araya via telepon, mencengkeram kaus Udon agar tak kabur jauh-jauh darinya.

"Demi Keagungan Jashin," rutuk Ryuuki yang membanting pensil ke atas koran, melotot pada Shinki dengan congkak, "sekalian bilang pada karibmu itu, dijual Tuan Muda Maniak dengan kearifan lokal."

Shinki menoleh padanya dan menyeringai tak kalah angkuh. "Manusia Hina."

Ryuuki mencurengkan dahinya. Menyeringai yang mengiritasi mata. "Sampah."

" _Good job, Soldier."_ Iwabee dengan takzim memberi hormat, bersama Udon dan Konohamaru, bagai dihadapkan pada tiang bendera. Walau aslinya, mereka salut pada Ryuuki yang tsundere maksimum menyelamatkan mereka dari cengkeraman diktator, alias Shinki.

Konohamaru mengangguk khidmat melihat Shinki ganti sasaran, gontok-gontokan dengan Ryuuki. "Atas nama Jashin, kamilah manusia yang telah disakiti Shinki, bersumpah akan mengenang jasamu sepanjang masa, Ryuuki."

"Berikan penghormatan terakhir pada pejuang kita, Hamba Jashin paling sinting, Ryuuki. Namamu akan terukir di prasasti memori, sebagai manusia cari mati yang berani-berani melawan Shinki- _Aruji_."

Udon bangkit untuk mengambil potongan kardus, lalu menuliskan kanji nama Ryuuki di atasnya, membenamkan kardus di pot tanaman hias dalam kelas—seolah tengah menanamkan batu nisan di atas gundukan makam.

Seisi kelas Kyuubi yang tidak tidur, tertawa tertahan atau bahkan mengakak keras sampai terjatuh tanpa suara, begitu Konohamaru dan Iwabee berduet mencoret papan tulis dengan huruf kanji yang apik.

 ** _Turut bersuka cita atas tiadanya saudara kita,_** **Jashin _ista!_**

"Di saat seperti ini, aku mengerti kenapa mereka masuk kelas Kyuubi," komentar seorang gadis dari kelas chuunin, berambut coklat pendek dengan mata hijau kecoklatan, memakai kaus putih bercoret kanji _funky_ "Wasabi Mastah".

Sebelum sempat membuka mulut, seorang pemuda bermata sewarna permen ungu dan rambut pirang kecoklatan, bertepuk tangan pelan. Kaus putihnya coreng-moreng dengan tulisan Gagu-Kagu dan _Fake-Idiot_.

"Oke," sang pemuda membuka buku absensi kelas Jounin Kyuubi, "detensi _plus point minus_ untuk Konohamaru, Iwabee, Udon, Ryuuki, dan Shinki."

Ryuuki menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjuk lalu mengacungkan ke muka Kagura. " _Fu—_

" _Language_!" tegur Kagura tegas.

" _English_ , _Paaak_!"

Tentu hanya mereka yang dari kelas Kyuubi, tahu bahwa "paak" itu pelesetan dari kata dengan ejaan huruf f, diikuti u, c, dan k. Kalau sudah Ryuuki mendesis "paaak", anak-anak refleks mengakak.

Sarada membelalak. Agaknya tak menyangka, cucu dari kepala sekolah Mizu, Yagura Karatachi, bisa ada di kelas Kyuubi yang harusnya untuk anak-anak bodoh, bebal, dan idiot.

"Bagaimana bisa Shinki Sabaku dan Kagura Karatachi terpeleset masuk kelas ini?"

Sarada menoleh ketika Shikadai angkat bicara lagi. Dia menggembungkan pipi, tapi memang Shikadai berhasil menebak yang tercetus di pikirannya.

"Tahu, kok." Sarada mendengus. "Kebebalan mereka. Shinki mungkin mengganggu yang lain dengan perangainya. Kagura kan tidak mau jadi ketua kelas atau anak berprestasi dari Rumah Asrama kakeknya. Menghindari dia soalnya."

"Tapi apa maksud kalian dengan jenius?" Himawari menautkan alis memandangi baik Shikadai, Yakumo, maupun Moegi.

Ketiganya hanya menatap Kagura, seakan jawaban akan datang dari pemuda yang mereka pandang. Yang bersangkutan, kenyataannya tengah menampilkan senyuman mematikan dan meremangkan bulu kuduk.

Paling tidak, untuk mereka yang masih waras dan bukan kalangan bebal ataupun bodoh.

"Konohamaru, _you ARE our leader. Act like one_!" Kagura menyambar penggaris mistar, menjauhkannya dari Shinki sebelum coba-coba dipakai jadi alat penyiksaan atau bahkan pembunuhan sekalian—seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Ryuuki mendengus, tangan saling cengkeram dan jambak dengan Shinki. " _You are his subordinate_ , Kagura. _Act like one_!"

" _I will, if he acts like one_." Kagura melerai Ryuki dan Shinki, berani menjadikan badannya sendiri tameng agar keduanya tak saling cakar.

" _Thank you for being a nagging mommy_ , Kagura." Konohomaru menyengit tak berdosa, dia menyelami pandangan temannya satu per satu. Dengan sigap mengelak dari lemparan botol minum yang Kagura lemparkan padanya.

Baru Konohamaru mau membuka mulut lagi dan mengucapkan sesuatu, suara getaran ponsel yang teredam saku baju menguar ke seantero ruangan. Konohamaru menyakukan tangan, menarik keluar Iphone. Wajahnya berubah rikuh melihat nama siapa yang tertera.

"Naruto-Sensei." Konohamaru memapar layar ponselnya ke hadapan yang lain.

Sarada dan Himawari tentu tidak melewatkan bagaimana para anggota kelas Kyuubi bertampang _oh, crap._

"Sensei kita itu _stalker_ , aku bersumpah." Iwabee bergidik, mengusap-usap punggung lengannya, menunjukkan pada Udon. "Lihat, ini bulu tanganku sampai berdiri."

Udon menggaruk pangkal dahinya, mengeret ngeri. "Tolong, Sensei satu itu sentimen sekali sih dengan bercandaan biasa saja."

"Ssht, jangan bilang begitu." Konohamaru mondar-mandir memandangi layar ponsel. "Sensei kan sudah bilang, bercandaan menjadi keterlaluan kalau kitanya tidak bisa menempatkan perbedaan mana candaan dan yang mana hinaan."

"Dia pasti pasang penyadap atau CCTV di suatu tempat, demi nama mulia Jashin." Ryuuki berdecak, mengacak rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan.

Shinki duduk lagi dengan kalem di kursinya. "Kita harus membongkar kelas ini dan mendapatkannya."

"Astaga, ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kalian mematuhi Naruto-Sensei." Kagura mengusap wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jashin akan mengampunimu kalau kau reject telponnya, Konohamaru!" seru Ryuki dengan kepalan tangan menimpa atas koran keras-keras.

Konohamaru bergeming, lamat-lamat dia menoleh. Wajahnya memucat. "Katakan, siapa bisa menjamin keselamatan jiwa-ragaku kalau telpon ini aku abaikan?"

Sunyi meringkus riuh-rendah ruangan, hanya bunyi getar ponsel dan dengkur anak-anak kecil yang menandakan kehidupan dalam kelas Kyubi.

Mereka menghela napas lega begitu melihat ponsel Konohamaru berhenti bergetar. Para pemuda yang ribut bahkan bertos-tosan, dengan wajah datar kembali duduk di meja bundar. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, merampungkan tugas yang tengah mereka kerjakan.

Bunyi _chat_ masuk di ponsel Konohamaru, meruntuhkan ketenangan yang baru saja kembali di antara para pemuda. Beberapa bahkan menelan ludah, mengangguk pada Konohamaru yang pias untuk membuka chat itu. Mereka mengerubungi ponsel Konohamaru dan membaca _chat_ dari Naruto.

"Kita diminta menghadap Naruto-Sensei ke kantor guru, Jenius." Konohamaru mendesah keras.

" _Good luck, Geniuses_!" kikik Moegi, berbanding terbalik dari para pemuda yang ekspresinya berganti ngeri.

"Apa ayahku itu guru yang kejam?" tanya Himawari khawatir.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Ini dikarenakan anak-anak kelas Kyuubi lainnya malah melambaikan tangan, tawa mereka tertahan, bak tengah mengantarkan prajurit yang akan berlaga di medan perang.

"Tidak, kok," buru-buru Moegi menyergah. "Justru itu bagian dari caranya mengajari kami."

Himawari masih tampak cemas. Yakumo menyikut Moegi, karena penjelasan gadis itu tidak memudarkan raut menyangsikan putri dari guru mereka.

"Kamu boleh kok datang ke sini lagi nanti," ucap Yakumo seraya menepuk punggung tangan Himawari. "Liha sendiri bagaimana Naruto-Sensei menyayangi kami."

Moegi mengangguk, dia beranjak, setengah memeluk Himawari. "Kau punya ayah yang luaaaar biasa!"

Perlahan-lahan, senyum menyembul di wajah Himawari, yang lalu menyengir manis berseri-seri.

Berbanding terbalik dengan airmuka Sarada yang memuram, hilang sekerjap mata untuk orang-orang tahu bahwa ekspresi itu sempat ada.

* * *

Konohamaru dan keempat pemuda lainnya, tidak kaget melihat guru mereka dipandang hina di kantor para guru.

Bagaimana tidak, ketika jam makan siang pun guru lain pontang-panting mengurusi kelas, membalas _email_ atau _chat_ sehubungan murid-murid, mengonseling siswa bermasalah, atau bahkan bertemu orang tua untuk membahas soal siswa, guru mereka malah duduk santai saja.

Meja para guru senior dihadapkan dengan juniornya. Ada spasi lengang di belakang meja para pengajar, biasanya dijadikan area pribadi mereka sendiri. Ada yang pasang meja rias ala selebriti, membuat perpustakaan kecil, menaruh sofa untuk bermalasan, dan Naruto pasang kursi pijat.

Guru mereka dengan santai tengah membaca buku, sambil duduk di kursi pijat. Iya, kursi pijat. Kursi ini baru ada sebulan setelah situasi dan kondisi KBM di kelas mereka mulai stabil.

Mereka mencoba beradaptasi dengan kenyataan, guru mereka sendiri tak luput dari hinaan. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, mereka cuma mampu tersenyum maklum. Lumrahi saja, guru lain rusuh mulai dari datang sampai pulang, hanya guru mereka yang santai bukan kepalang.

Dengan kata lain, ada yang iri karena Naruto Uzumaki bisa begitu santai. Mencemooh karena mereka menilai sang guru begitu bodoh. Sisanya bahkan tak punya waktu untuk ambil peduli.

"Selamat siang, Naruto-Sensei."

Naruto mendongak dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Cengirannya merekah melihat wajah para muridnya, yang berjajar rapi di sisi kursi pijatnya. Lekas ia menutup buku. "Hai, Jenius-jeniusku."

Naruto menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman di kursi pijat. "Kalian tahu dan mengerti kenapa kalian kupanggil?"

"Karena ... uh, _foul language_." Kagura menundukkan kepala. "Kami memanggil teman dengan panggilan yang merendahkan."

Konohamaru berdeham. "Karena ... mm, bergulat."

Naruto mengangguk. Memandangi murid-muridnya. Dulu waktu dalam kondisi dan situasi begini, biasanya mereka akan menunduk kalau merasa bersalah. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Naruto berhasil meminta mereka untuk menatapnya, bukan karena ingin menantang, melainkan menyelami tatapan mereka.

Anak-anak itu tidak tahu, bahwa Naruto mencari tahu apa mereka akan jujur atau coba-coba berbohong padanya.

"Ada alasan kenapa kalian melakukan demikian?" tanya Naruto, menegakkan sedikit duduknya.

"... karena kami sedang mengerjakan tugas, tapi tidak bisa menemukan persamaan pandangan," jawab Konohamaru pelan.

"Dan itu membuat saya tidak sabar, jadi kami saling ledek—bercanda sebenarnya." Meskipun ia sudah berusaha tidak menundukkan kepala, tapi tatapan Iwabee turun ke bawah. Sulit mengubah kebiasaan yang ia pelajari diajarkan dari sekolah dasar dulu.

"Dan tidak mendoakan satu sama lain "Jenius" atau semacamnya," gumam Udon.

"Jashin saja tahu mereka menyebalkan."

Kejujuran brutal Ryuuki membuat teman-temannya menoleh lalu melotot, sementara Naruto tersedak dalam upaya menahan tawa.

"Apa Sensei bilang soal menyebalkan, hm?" Naruto terkekeh, geli menatapi anak-anak yang sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak saling injak.

Shinki menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Coba introspeksi dulu. Bisa saja orang jadi menyebalkan, karena kita duluan yang mulai jadi orang menyebalkan."

"Nah, itu kalian jenius," tanggap Naruto, menatap mereka dengan apresiatif. Dia bangkit, beranjak menuju ke mejanya. "Okay, _Geniuses_ , aku sudah bilang, dilarang bicara _foul-language_."

"Duh, Naruto, munafik sekali sih kau! Kayak tidak pernah bicara _foul-language_ saja!" cetus Karin dari dua meja di sebelah Naruto.

"Bodohnya dia kok tidak sembuh-sembuh, ya." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sang guru tak hirau pada cetusan maupun dengungan penggosip di sekitar. Dengan kalem menaruh buku ke atas meja, berputar balik menghadapi anak-anaknya.

"Kalian tidak berbahasa seburuk preman jalanan, kok. Aku tahu yang jauh lebih parah." Naruto mengekeh lagi, berkelibat dalam benaknya tampang para pemungutnya yang preman kelas atas. "Aku memanggil kalian ke sini, hanya untuk meminta kalian mengapresiasi teman sendiri. Coba kalian pikirkan baik-baik di sini, kemudian ungkapkan keburukan lalu kebaikan teman kalian. Itu saja, kok."

Naruto mempersilakan siswanya satu per satu mencela satu sama lain. Dia malah sibuk terpingkal-pingkal geli karena mereka saling menyalahkan, dan itu wajar terjadi pada umumnya. Ia menyesap teh hijaunya, dengan kehati-hatian mengerling ke belakang.

Hinata baru selesai merekap absensi bulan ini. Tangan lain memegangi gagang cangkir. Oh, dia minum teh hijau juga. Dia beralih untuk mengoreksi _essay_ Sosiologi murid-muridnya.

Naruto berhenti menatapi ketika pandangannya bergulir ke samping. Keningnya berkerut dalam, melihat Sasuke masuk ruangan dengan lengan digandeng oleh dua wanita lain yang menggelayut manja padanya.

Ia kembali mengutuhkan fokus pada anak-anaknya, tatkala Sasuke berhenti persis di belakangnya. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk ia tahu, ada tatapan tajam hendak melubangi kepala. Jemari mengerat di tepi meja.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, kau tidak lihat aku sedang—!"

"Oi, Sasuke!" seru Kiba dari meja di sebelah Naruto. "Capek aku melihatmu mainan dengan wanita lain, lalu main paksa mencium istrimu begitu saja!"

"Hinata itu istriku. Jangan ikut campur." Suara dingin Sasuke berbaur dengan gumam penolakan Hinata yang merintih kesakitan.

"Jangan kasar begitu," Shino bahkan ikut menegur dari meja persis di samping Hinata, "aku rasa kau tidak buta untuk bisa melihat kau membuat istrimu kesakitan tiap kau main tarik tangannya dan menciumnya."

"Dan ini sekolah, bukan tempat umum yang bisa seenaknya kau mengumbar kemesraan," bahkan Tenten saja ikut angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau jadi begini, sih? Kenapa tidak cuek saja pada Hinata seperti kau di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hah?"

Naruto mengerling ke meja di samping Shino, melihat Shikamaru menyeringai pada Sasuke. "Merasa terancam, hm?"

"Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri. Tidak pantas kalian bicara, kalau kalian bahkan tidak ada di posisi orang yang pantas untuk kudengarkan."

Naruto menggigit bibir, menahan kekehan yang nyaris termuntahkan melihat kolega kerja di sekitarnya berkeriut raut mereka. Sebagai guru, tentu mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu hinaan terselubung dalam tatanan kata-kata bernada tajam.

Denotasi yang Sasuke maksudkan ialah, tidak ada yang berhak bicara balik padanya, karena ia adalah guru teladan. Titel itu adalah segalanya di sini, terlebih ranking kelas-nya tiap bulan tak pernah turun dari peringkat lima teratas.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Kelas _Kage_ -mu berpotensi sekali mengalahkan kelas _Hebi_ Sasuke, kok," gumam Chouji yang tengah sibuk dengan makan siang porsi jumbonya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, anak-anaknya berdiri canggung dan kaku di situ, pelan menggumamkan kebaikan teman mereka. Namun yang menculik perhatiannya ialah reaksi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Walaupun telah terjadi berkali-kali, tetap saja adegan di mana Hinata menarik tangannya kuat-kuat dari Sasuke, selalu membuat mereka terperangah.

Naruto menghela napas dalam, dia berlutut untuk membuka lemari di meja kerjanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik konbini. Mengecek isi untuk memastikan jumlahnya telah pas, selagi ia diam-diam mengintipi yang terjadi.

Cengirannya sepintas muncul melihat Hinata menyentakkan lengan dari tangan Sasuke lalu mundur teratur, sebelum lenyap di balik kerusuhan mengeluarkan bungkusan untuk anak-anak.

Naruto menaruh buku ke dalam lemari, kemudian menguncinya. Ia menaruh tutup ke atas gelas teh. Pandangannya menggelap sebentar mendapati Sasuke menyambar lengan Hinata, tangan terkepal sebentar, barulah terurai saat ia menyibukkan diri mengunci lemari.

"Oh, sudahlah, Sasuke-kun! Biarkan saja dia, ayo kita pergi!" rengek seorang wanita. "Istrimu sudah tua begitu dan kelihatan membosankan. Penampilannya saja sebentar lagi tidak akan jauh beda dari nenek-nenek. Kau juga tahu itu, kok."

"Sakuraaaa-saaaan!" Lee dan Neji meloncat dengan cepat saat Sakura nyaris gelap mata dan melayangkan tinju pada wanita itu.

"Shannaro!" Sakura meraung keras, berusaha lepas dari kedua pria yang jadi tetangga meja kerjanya. "Kalian katarak atau bagaimana, hah?! KALAU AKU PRIA WARAS, AKU PASTI PILIH BERSAMA HINATA SEHIDUP-SEMATIIII!"

"DASAR JALANG LESBI!" bentak sang wanita pada Sakura, dan kalau bukan karena ada Temari yang menahannya, pasti ia sudah mencakar dan menjambak Sakura kera-s-keras.

Ino membantingkan tangan ke telapak meja, loncat dari balik meja, mengabaikan kepala Chouji yang kena tendang sepatu haknya secara tidak sengaja. "BICARA APA KAU PADA TEMANKU, HAH? KAU GURU ATAU BUKAN, MULUTMU SAMPAH BEGITU!"

"Ino, astaga, jangan ikut-ikutaaaan!" Shikamaru dan Chouji juga melompat, mati-matian menahan Ino yang nyaris melayangkan tangan untuk menggampar perempuan itu.

"Babi, jangan munafik! Halah, dasar, sampah bicara soal sampah!" sang wanita meludah ke arah Ino. "Kau bahkan pernah ditiduri oleh Sasuke-kun juga, memang dikira suamimu tidak tahu, hah?!"

"LEPAS!" Ino berontak sekuat tenaga. "Kalian tidak lihat?! Ada yang salah dari sekolah ini, mereka tidak pantas jadi guru! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PANTAS!"

"Itu kan dulu." Sai bangkit dari mejanya, cepat-cepat menggantikan Shikamaru dan Chouji, menahan paksa Ino untuk tidak main pukul dengan memeluknya erat-erat. "Cepat tahan istri kalian, sebelum mereka sempat melakukan pembunuhan."

Situasi mulai tak terkendali. Naruto menjejalkan kantung plastik pada murid-muridnya. "Buat adik-adik Kesayangan dan Kebanggaan, Geniuses. Tolong segera kembali ke kelas, nanti Sensei menyusul, oke?"

"Ngh ..." Konohamaru berjengit, sedikit menggigit bibir, ketakutan mendengarkan caci-maki yang membumbung ke langit-langit tinggi kantor guru. "Sensei ... jangan macam-macam, ya."

Shinki menyeringai. "Bantai saja mereka, Sensei."

Naruto tertawa. "Sudah, kalian pulang saja ke kelas, gih."

"Jangan!" Kagura menahan lengan sang guru. "Nanti Sensei macam-macam, lebih baik ikut kami saja kembali ke kelas!"

"Aku minta tolong kalian segera kembali ke kelas."

Kelima pemuda itu berpandangan, Kagura bahkan melepaskan tangan Naruto ketika Konohamaru menggeleng padanya. Mereka berpamitan keluar ruangan dengan tolehan sekali lagi, memastikan guru mereka tidak akan berulah macam-macam.

Bahkan bukan hanya mereka yang dari kelas Kyuubi, anak-anak yang berseliweran pun dikeluarkan dari kantor guru, disuruh menjauh.

Beberapa guru senior, yang sudah biasa melihat kericuhan ini, cuma berkomentar, asal mereka bisa profesional mengajar siswa dalam kelas agar hasil belajarnya berujung prestasi tinggi, maka biarkan saja kelakuan binal mereka.

Naruto menoleh ke samping. Getir mendapati Hinata menggigil, menggigit bibir agar tak berkata apa pun, bahkan wanita itu menengadah agar airmatanya tak tumpah.

Wanita mana tidak akan menangis, mengetahui suaminya selingkuh dengan wanita lain berkali-kali bahkan sampai menggoyang ranjang. Hinata bukan wanita bodoh yang jadi budak cinta, melainkan ia tidak punya pilihan karena itulah mau keluarga dan orang tua.

Jika saja bisa ia lari, dan putranya tidak begitu menyayangi ayah angkatnya, mungkin Hinata sudah pilih lari berulang kali. Namun orang-orang yang mengenalnya tahu, ketika semua perempuan terjatuh dan terluka, tatkala semua orang meratap dan tak percaya, hanya Hinata yang berani menghadapi semua itu sendiri.

Mungkin wanita lain akan menangis kejang, begitu diteriaki oleh selingkuhan suaminya, "Payudara kendor!" atau "Suamimu saja bilang, kau membosankan di ranjang!", bisa juga "Lubangmu tidak rapat, mana enak buat dicocol!" bahkan mereka lebih ekstrim dari para pelakor yang diselingkuhi karena cinta.

Lebih lagi, bahkan malah para mantan peselingkuh Sasuke, seperti Sakura, Ino, dan Juga Karin, yang justru marah besar mengetahui caci-maki mereka. Mereka pernah jatuh cinta pada sang pria pujaan, karena itulah kemarahan mereka membludak hebat tatkala Sasuke bergeming saja.

"DASAR GILA! KALAU AKU PRIA, AKU TIDAK AKAN CARI YANG SELAIN HINATAAAA!" jerit Karin, hanya keajaiban saja yang bisa membuat Suigetsu serta Juugo tetap bertahan dan telinga baik-baik saja usai mendengar jeritan berdarahnya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka," kata Sasuke, menarik lengan Hinata untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. Dia mengangkat dagu Hinata, menyejajarkan tatapan mereka. "Hanya kau yang kumiliki. Mereka datang dan pergi, dan hanya padamu, aku selalu kembali. Milikku," dia menggigit telinga Hinata yang menahan dadanya kuat-kuat agar tak mendekat, "hanya milikku."

Kali ini, Suigetsu dan Kiba, berduet menampakkan tampang orang muntah.

"Astaga, Hinata. Tampar saja dia!" pekik Kiba. Dia menoleh pada kakak sepupu Hinata yang membelalak, rahangnya mengeras hebat. "Neji, coba katakan sesuatu pada pamanmu!"

"Aku ... tidak didengarkaan, karena keluargaku bukan keluarga utama. Tsk, coba saja semua semudah itu." Neji meremukkan botol air mineral kosong yang ada di tangannya.

Hinata mengelakkan kepalanya, tangan memegangi telinga dan mengusap pinggulnya. "Hentikan, Sasuke-kun."

"KYAAAA!" pekikan para penggemar butanya. Beberapa bahkan menoleh dan mendesah bahagia, _astaga, meleleh sekali sih dibisiki seromantis itu! Dasar Hinata, beruntung sekali punya suami seperti Sasuke Uchiha! Posesifnya membuat wanita mana saja pasti iri!_

"Kau harus berpenampilan lebih menarik. Mereka akan melihat kau sebenarnya sangatlah cantik." Sasuke merambatkan tangan, berlabuh mengelus pinggul Hinata. "Kau takkan kutinggalkan, kalau kau—"

"—tak membosankan?" gumam Hinata dengan ketajaman walau suaranya pelan.

"Supaya mereka bisa tahu," Sasuke mendengus sambil menganggukkan kepala, lengannya melingkar kuat di tubuh Hinata dan membenturkan badan mereka berdua, "kau milik siapa sebenarnya."

Naruto mengabaikan dengingan yang terngiang-ngiang di telinga, suara berani seorang putri: _dasar control freak_. Dia tidak peduli dengan kegilaan para wanita yang saling mencaci-maki, dunianya memblur dan mengisut hanya pada Hinata yang berjuang untuk lepas dari dekapan kobra Sasuke.

"Memangnya, Hinata itu barang, jadi bisa kaupamerkan pada siapa saja, Sasuke?"

Suasana perlahan berubah hening, menoleh patah-patah, menatap kaku pada Naruto yang membuat suhu ruangan perlahan membeku.

Naruto menghirup napas perlahan-lahan. Dia membiarkan tatapan, _siapa sih dia, oh si guru bodoh itu, eh dia kan mantan suami Hinata, dasar gila dia kan ranking kelasnya paling bobrok, bukannya dia dipecat dari sekolah tempat mengajarnya dulu,_ sampai ke gosip KDRT dia dengan Hinata makin menggila.

Naruto dengan santai duduk di atas meja. Menyengir, kaki menarik kursi roda, lalu menginjaknya untuk jadi tumpuan. Membalas tatapan mematikan ala Uchiha yang rasanya matanya bisa berubah sampai ada titik koma anomali.

"Oi, Sasuke, kalau kau tidak bisa menerima istirmu apa adanya karena sudah merasa istrimu tak lagi cantik, bukannya kau cari yang lain yang lebih cantik." Naruto pasang tampang seolah mereka adalah sahabat lama yang akan beli beras di toko kelontong.

"Astaga, Naruto akhirnya gila juga." Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyum ringan. "Pakaikan istrimu baju dan sepatu yang cantik, sesuai yang dia nyaman dan suka memakainya. Temani dia pergi ke salon untuk berdandan. Belikan perhiasan kalau dia mau. Semprotkan parfum yang wanginya dia senangi.

"Dukung istrimu melakukan kegiatan positif atau apa pun yang dia suka lakukan, asal tidak melanggar norma dan batas-batas moral sosial. Buatlah dia bahagia, sebelum kau minta kebahagiaanmu. Ya, tapi kalau kau memang cinta, sih, lihat dia bahagia saja kau juga bahagia, kok."

Hinata menggigit bibir.

Sepatah tawa pongah meluncur keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Pria itu menyeringai. "Kau cuma bisa bicara saja. Apa pria yang dulu membelikan anaknya susu saja tidak mampu pantas berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Itu kan dulu." Naruto tersenyum maklum. Dia menjentik jari. "Kalau kauceraikan istrimu, nanti aku bisa leluasa melakukan semua yang tadi kukatakan pada istrimu."

Sontak keheningan mematikan menyerbu sekujur ruangan. Bunyi orang-orang menelan ludah, napas yang tercekat hebat, sampai decakan tak percaya melanda seluruh penjuru.

Saking syoknya semua orang, Naruto malah menumpukan kepalan tangan kanan ke atas telapak tangan kiri yang terbuka.

"Oh, aku ingat tempo hari. Di pojokan taman Simpang Bundar Tersembunyi, kau merobek seragam guru Hinata. Merayunya "kau milikku" berulang kali, basi sekali. Marah padanya ketika Hinata tidak meresponsmu."

Orang-orang tercengang.

Lebih banyak orang yang ternganga, memandang Naruto seakan dia adalah pria paling gila abad ini.

Sasuke melepaskan Hinata, membalikkan badan dan memandang Naruto. Matanya membola, akar-akar merah di bagian putih mata tampak menyeramkan, bagai berdarah-darah, padahal bisa jadi karena kurang tidur ataupun menegang luar biasa karena amarah.

"Mungkin kau saja yang tidak bisa membuat Hinata bereaksi padamu." Naruto berdecak-decak.

"Ho ..." Wajah Sasuke berubah jengah, lantas menyergah, "kaumau bilang, bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun, Hinata hanya bisa bereaksi padamu?"

"Ouch, apa aku baru saja melukai harga diri pria karnivora pemangsa wanita muda?" Naruto bersorak kanak-kanak dengan kedua lengan meninju udara, menyadari arti emosi ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak punya pengalaman—"

"—makanya tidak pantas bilang apa-apa pada seseorang yang punya banyak pengalaman dengan wanita sepertimu, ya?" potong Naruto dengan cengiran ala bocah. "Memang tidak. Aku cuma punya pengalaman mencinta satu wanita saja, sih, soalnya. Mencinta, _bukan_ bercinta."

Kali ini Naruto menautkan tatapannya pada Hinata. Oh, coba saja ia bisa berada dekat dengannya, dia kan bisa membisikkan, _kau tidak usah menggigit bibirmu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya_.

"Tapi ada jeda waktu lama, kurasa sekarang aku bisa melakukan lebih baik." Naruto bertopang dagu dengan siku di atas tekukan lututnya. Dia menghela napas panjang, mengerling Sasuke dengan jenaka sekilas.

"Kalau aku yang ada di posisimu, tentu aku akan senang sekali bisa membuka pakaian istriku pelan-pelan. Seperti menikmati hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahun," ucap Naruto dengan wajah sesantai orang bicara tentang cuaca yang mulai menghangat.

Jemari mengetuk-ketuk pipi yang bergaris-garis. Naruto memiringkan kepala, tatapannya melembut pada Hinata yang terpaku. "Kalau disentuh dengan perlahan dan tepat, kau tahu _foreplay_ yang benar dan tidak main asal tusuk, aku yakin istrimu bisa jadi _sangat vokal_ , Sasuke."

Kata _istrimu_ , terdengar seakan mengatakan: _istriku_. Getar familiar yang lama tak terasa, kini menjalar dari ujung kaki dan naik menyengat ke tulang punggung dengan sensasi paling erotis.

Hinata menggigit bibir sedikit lebih keras, apalagi ketika sorot mata biru Naruto menggelap dengan cara paling intim memandanginya.

"Sasuke, aku bertaruh, pasti sudah terlalu lama kau tidak membuat istrimu begitu vokal dan responsif padamu."

Ini sudah sepuluh tahun. Jantung berdegup terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai ditatapi seintens itu saja Hinata merasa tungkainya mulai melunglai.

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan, wajah seakan tengah membicarakan kelonjakan harga pangan. Walau kilat di matanya selaras dengan melodi seksi yang tersembunyi dalam nada suara netralnya.

"Sasuke dan teman-teman kencannya berpikiran hanya mereka yang paham nikmatnya dosa _bermain api_." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Hinata, senyumnya berubah timpang dan tidak tahu itu memberatkan perasaan sang wanita.

"Naruto-kun ..." lirih Hinata.

Naruto memandangnya, mata biru itu menggulirkan perhatian dan tertambat di bibir Hinata. "Aku jadi ingat, dulu mulutmu juga selalu terbuka begitu. Bedanya, bibirmu sangat cantik saat merintihkan dan menjeritkan namaku."

Bukan mau Hinata untuk merasakan denyutan di bagian bawah, tanda vital yang seolah bisa basah. Ada sensasi aneh menyetrum hingga menyebabkan pucuk dadanya mengerat, perih menekan dalaman yang ia kenakan.

Terkenang bagaimana dulu Naruto melakukan semua itu padanya. Yang selalu ia bayangkan, di setiap kesakitan dan rintihan karena Sasuke memasukinya begitu saja, menggenjot ganas hingga terpuaskan seorang diri.

Astaga, padahal hanya _kata-kata_ Naruto. Siapa sangka, perkataan saja bisa berefek sebegini dahsyat padanya. Hinata menelan ludah pelan-pelan, mengulum bibir bawahnya memikirkan bagaimana bila senyum di bibir Naruto yang mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

Sayang, mata biru, meski pemiliknya terpisah meja dan sembilan petak keramik, tidak mengurangi ketajamannya untuk tidak melewatkan semua reaksi Hinata itu. Sengaja pula ia mengunci perhatian Hinata agar terpusat hanya padanya.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang mungkin aku lakukan padamu, hm?" suara Naruto melagu, dan perempuan mana tidak meleleh ditatapi dengan _tatapan tempat tidur_ tapi yang sesayang itu?

Seberapa pun ingin ia melihat dan menikmati reaksi Hinata, pipinya memerah, bibir yang selalu ia teguk desahan dan jeritan digigiti—dan heran juga kenapa bisa Sasuke berpaling lagi kalau reaksi Hinata semenggemaskan ini.

Namun ada sisi lain dalam diri Naruto, menginginkan semua reaksi murni Hinata ada hanya karena dan untuk dirinya seorang.

Naruto bertepuk tangan, kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Oke, jangan diambil hati. Jangan sungkan, lanjut saja bermain-main dengan perempuan lain. Istrimu kuat, kok, saking kuatnya dia bahkan bertahan begitu lama denganmu meski kau tetap saja begitu."

Naruto turun, sangat _swag_ saat mengambil ransel dari meja dan memutar kunci di telunjuk. Bersiul riang, menyampirkan jaket baseball-nya ke atas bahu. Dia hendak keluar kantor, meninggalkan kekacauan yang rakus ditenggak keheningan.

Ia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi. Hanya pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum mendapati Hinata senantiasa menatapinya.

"Kau milik Tuhan," ucap Naruto, memandang sayang dengan hati patah pada wanita yang pernah (masih) jadi wanita paling cantik untuknya.

"Dan kau lebih dari layak untuk dicintai oleh lelaki yang menjadikanmu satu-satunya dalam hidupnya, Hinata."

Naruto keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan kericuhan karena aksinya dan Hinata tergugu sendirian.

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 4: Declaration of War

.

( _The right one is the one who makes you the only one_ )

* * *

A/N:

 **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious** adalah sebuah judul lagu dari film musical Disney di tahun 1964 berjudul Mary Poppins.

(1)Data kelas Kyuubi (sejauh ini). Total 30 orang. Tercakup genin, chuunin, dan jounin.

Genin: Ami, Inari, Chiyo, Azami, Faz.

Chuunin: Wasabi

Jounin: Konohamaru Sarutobi (ketua kelas Jounin + umum kelas Kyuubi), Yakumo, Moegi, Udon, Sabaku Shinki, Iwabee, Kagura Karatachi.

(2)kelas Kage (w.k: Shikamaru Nara): Shikadai

(3)kelas Hebi (w.k.: Sasuke Uchiha): Sarada, Boruto, Denki

(4)kelas Tsuyoi (w.k. Rock Lee): Metal Lee

(5)kelas Stands Proud (w.k.a Sakura Haruno): Himawari

(akan update lagi seiring penambahan karakter ke dalam kelas.)

Anak-anak jenius seperti di kelas Genio memang ada di dunia ini. Silakan ditonton US TV Series: Child Genius, boleh juga Genius Junior TV Show yang host-nya Neil Patrick Harris. The Brain TV Show China. Untuk anak-anak Indonesia, Little VIP di Metro TV.

 **Coding** atau pemrograman adalah proses menulis, menguji, memperbaiki, dan memelihara kode yang membangun suatu program komputer.

 **Kritografi** (atau kriptografi dari bahasa Yunani kryptos, "tersembunyi", "rahasia", dan graphein, "Menulis, atau logi yang berarti "ilmu) atau sandisastra merupakan keahlian dan ilmu untuk mengamankan informasi dalam berbagai aspek, seperti data rahasia, integritas data, dan autentikasi. Aplikasi dari kriptografi termasuk ATM, password komputer, E-commerce, dan sandi rahasia negara.

 **Control freak** itu sebenarnya tidak pantas dilumrahi, bagian dari keposesifan. Dan tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, karena mengekang kebebasan—apalagi perempuan. Salah satu contoh kecil di atas, saat Sasuke menyuruh Hinata dandan yang cantik untuk (kepuasan) dirinya sendiri. Di chapter 2, saat Boruto (marah) meminta Hmawari menjauhi Naruto.

Guru model dengan contoh mengajar seperti Naruto itu sebenarnya ada di dunia, di salah satu dengan negara yang pendidikannya terbaik sedunia. Ada yang tahu? Motto mereka adalah: _less is more_.

cringey sekali chapter ini, saya ngerti. Saya juga pening menuliskannya, _it's not my forte but I'm willing to try this out_. Walaupun tiap lihat drama manusia di sekitar, saya tersadar, cerita saya enggak ada apa-apanya.

Saya peringatkan dari sekarang, makin ke sana, ini fanfiksi bakal makin banyak berisi hal menyebalkan. Kalau sudah tidak kuat, silakan mencari bacaan sesuai selera, ya. Kalau memutuskan untuk tetap membaca, tolong konten yang tidak baik dalam fanfiksi ini, tidak diserap mentah-mentah. Silakan ambil yang baik-baiknya saja, dan tolong jangan sungkan mengoreksi bila ada yang keliru (plotholes, karakterisasi, atau bahkan meski hanya typo, dsb).

Mohon maaf pada pembaca yang me-review dengan anonymous/guest, karena saya tidak bisa membalas langsung reviews kalian. Sebisa mungkin—kalau ingin, tolong login, agar saya bisa berterima kasih dan mengapresiasi kalian langsung.

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa: **edyhahodobe, Ren Azure D Lucifer Kanedy, FAISHAL ROKIE T, Sijeki, uzunami28, Fahzi Lucifer, Maria26, Yolanda, Katarays, bluemond, Tectona Grandis, kymc** untuk fanfiksi ini.


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

Oleh **Hantu author fanfiction yang sudah pensiun** , tentang ORANGE:

 _Jujur saja fic ini entah bagaimana menjadi salah satu fic terbaik yang pernah saya baca. Pembangunan feelnya begitu terasa sekali di hati, apa yg ingin author sampaikan dalam bentuk cerita dapat kita terima dengan baik, fic ini bs saya gambarkan sebagai sebuah lukisan. Lukisan itu bukan dinilai dari indah atau tidak sapuannya, bukan juga dari kehebatan memainkan warnanya, tapi lukisan yang benar-benar hebat itu sanggup membuat kita merasakan "sesuatu" nah ini yg saya rasakan ketika membaca fic ini. Selain itu saya liat author jg adalah org yg berwawasan luas jika menilik dari penggunaan kosa kata baik b. Indo maupun asing, serta beberapa pengetahuan akan hal-hal. dunia (terlepas dari anda searching/observasi atau memang dasarnya sudah tau sblm fic ini dibuat)_

 _Saya kasih 5 jempol pokoknya. Fic non adv/non shinobi world pertama yang sanggup membuat saya ketagihan_

 **Warning** : konten edukasi, family scene, glosarium/trivia dan A/N yang sangat panjang.

* * *

"Wahai Pahlawan Tanpa Tanda Jasa, katakan Anda tidak membuat masalah di mana kami tiba-tiba diharuskan untuk berkompetisi di pertarungan hidup mati melawan kelas Hebi, Tsuyoi, apalagi Genio!"

Naruto yang baru menyelinap masuk ke kelas, menutup pintu di belakang punggung. Semburan pelan bernada panik tanpa tarikan napas dari Konohamaru, mencungkil pita suaranya untuk memvokalkan tawa.

Ia menemukan anak-anak tingkat Jounin tengah duduk melingkar di atas karpet, seperti kala pertama mereka bertemu. Pandangannya melunak. Kelima pemuda yang tadi ia minta kembali duluan ke kelas, pasti telah mengabarkan apa yang terjadi.

Naruto melepaskan sepatu, santai mengenakan sandal rumahan dan beranjak mendekat pada anak-anaknya.

"Maaf mengecewakan, kalian tidak mendapatkan _twist_ seklise itu." Naruto duduk di sisi Wasabi, menyengir ketika mendapati beberapa murid menghela napas dan sisanya masih menatap dengan curiga. " _Geniuses_ , kok kalian sudah datang, sih? Kan, kelas kalian mulainya sore hari ini."

"Bosan kalau di rumah saja." Udon melipat kedua kakinya, mengubah posisi duduk jadi bersila. "Nanti disuruh-suruh Mama ke konbini untuk beli gula atau minyak goreng."

"Atau disuruh kakek menyapu halaman," timpal Konohamaru, yang mana ia langsung bertos-tosan tangan dengan Kagura.

Naruto membekap mulutnya, bukan salahnya refleks mengakak mendengar ujaran penuh kejujuran muridnya. Inginnya sih bilang, anak-anak itu beruntung. Dia tidak pernah mengalami disuruh kakek apalagi ibu, maupun berdebar anak-anak yang kabur dari suruhan orang tua.

"Kalau mereka menyuruh, kalian kan bisa bilang pada mereka dengan sopan bahwa kalian tidak suka disuruh-suruh, atau meminta orang tua agar minta tolong pada kalian dengan sopan. Toh, kalau minta tolongnya baik-baik, kalian juga tidak akan malah datang cepat-cepat ke sini, 'kan?" Naruto berujar usai tawanya mereda.

"Nanti mereka marah karena diberitahu oleh orang muda." Konohamaru bersungut-sungut dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya, beritahunya yang sopan dan lembut." Naruto meletakkan ransel ke meja guru. "Kalau mereka tidak mau diberitahu karena begitu kolotnya dan merasa lebih tinggi dari kalian, well, Sensei mengerti kenapa kalian datang terlalu cepat ke kelas."

Beberapa anak muda menghela napas lega mendengar ujaran Naruto, terlebih melihat cengiran dan sorot pengertian sang guru.

"Sssht, adik-adik pada tidur." Yakumo mengelus pelan rambut Wasabi, yang telah tidur dan menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantalan.

Naruto mengernyitkan kening, menggumam sayang sekali bahkan anak-anaknya yang kelas Chuunin pun malah ikut-ikutan pulas.

Ia terbiasa melihat Shikadai menumpang tidur atau bermalas-malasan di kelasnya, toh, Shikamaru juga tidak pernah marah anaknya kelayapan asalkan mereka tetap beradab, tak membuat masalah, mengerjakan tugas, dan bisa mengikuti kecepatan belajar kelas.

Ada kejutan lain.

Matanya membulat dengan cepat melihat Sarada tidur, menjadikan lengannya bantalan untuk Himawari. Lantas melembut ketika ia mendapati badan dan kaki mereka (karena rok yang mereka kenakan sedikit di atas lutut) telah ditutupi selimut.

Naruto beringsut sedikit, persis ke belakang gadis yang terlelap di pelukan Sarada. Amat pelan, mendaratkan elusan lamat-lamat di rambut indigo putri semata wayangnya. Meratakan satu rambut yang mencuat, tapi percuma saja. Ia terkekeh, mengingat dari kecil dulu, sejumput rambut ini selalu saja membandel—mencuat ke arah langit.

Memori masa lalu menyergapnya. Himawari dulu mungil sekali. Selalu ada boneka beruang kecil di pelukan, lari ke sana ke mari, tawanya berdering klinting riang furin kala angin berlari kencang melampauinya. Boneka yang kepalanya putus di hari di mana ia diterima bekerja jadi guru, di sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah tempat Hinata mengajar.

Diingat-ingat lagi, bahkan ia berhasil membuat Boruto dan ayahnya sendiri, trauma karena amukannya yang luar biasa. Itu pelajaran hidup yang amat berarti: jangan pernah menyakiti apa yang orang lain suka ataupun yang mereka cinta.

Kalau sekarang dipikir dan ditelaah lagi, mungkin boneka kecil itu adalah tanda samar bahwa Himawari mirip sekali seperti Hinata. Tidak akan takut apa pun selama berjuang untuk sesuatu atau seseorang yang ia cintai.

Himawari yang dulu selalu akan duduk di pangkuannya. Entah apa yang anak itu suka, di setiap memandangi Naruto memakan ramen dengan lahap. Dia akan nyengir berseri-seri menampakkan gigi kelinci.

Putri mungil yang dulu selalu menebar krayon dan mengamburkan kertas, sampai-sampai Naruto pernah jatuh terpeleset saat masuk rumah. Himawari malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sementara jagoan kecilnya, Boruto, akan mengakak guling-guling di lantai.

Gadis kecil yang akan merayap naik ke pangkuannya, minta digendong, menggelayut di pelukan. Yang selalu membantu ibundanya untuk merapibersihkan rumah, meski hanya hal-hal sepele seperti mengambilkan lap dapur, atau membawakan sepiring kecil kue untuk Boruto.

Himawari yang dulu akan menyerahkan selembar kertas. Warna-warni krayon mewarnai kanvas putih tipis. Sketsa gambar dirinya. Bahkan ia pandai sekali mewarnai dengan yang tepat. Kuning matahari untuk rambut, coklat muda untuk kulit, bahkan biru pada mata. Jersey jingga yang menua.

Sorot tatap Naruto meredup. Sekelebat hari berhujan, pertemuan dengan Hinata di pinggir jalan, keesokan hari, gerbang menjulang saja yang bisa ia lihat. Sekuriti yang mengepung kanan-kiri. Boruto yang meraung murka penuh amarah. Lighter, pelita mungil yang menyala, Himawari yang meniup, dan kemudian isak tangis putrinya karena ditarik untuk masuk.

Boneka beruang kecil yang jatuh, kumal dan basah oleh rerintik hujan yang bermuara ke selokan.

Pintu gerbang megah ditutup.

"Uhm ... Sensei?"

Naruto berdeham mendengar panggilan cemas Moegi, mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang sesaat terasa panas dan memberat.

Ia membenarkan posisi selimut sampai sebatas bahu Himawari dan Sarada, menatap agak lama pada Sarada yang berkantung mata, lantas beranjak bangkit.

"Kalian tukar kelas dengan adik-adik Kebanggaan tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, melihat seisi kelas yang begitu lengang.

Pemandangan anak-anak tidur bergelimpangan dalam kelas, bukan lagi jadi sesuatu yang aneh untuknya. Naruto mendudukkan diri lagi di sisi anak-anaknya, yang mulai mengumpulkan tugas _essay_ Sosiologi yang ia berikan.

Memang di sekolah ini, kebanyakan kelas dipegang sendiri oleh wali kelasnya. Seluruh mata pelajaran yang ada bahkan sampai konseling, diurus seorang diri. Karena itu, hanya guru tertentu berkemampuan mumpuni yang dapat lolos dan mengajar di Hidden Schools.

Naruto meraih ranselnya yang ia taruh di meja, mengeluarkan _folder_ , menarik lebaran kertas yang telah di- _flip_ rapi. Mengamati anak-anaknya yang tampak lega, kini menanti Moegi membagikan isi kantung plastik yang ia titipkan.

Seperti biasa, akan ada _snacking time_ dan istirahat untuk kelas Kyuubi di tiap lima belas menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Tulang-tulang pipi sang guru meninggi dalam senyum, mendapati muridnya asyik dengan bungkusan minuman _isotonic_ dalam bentuk telah dikentalkan, mencecap aneka rasa buah, coklat, vanilla, yang bagus untuk menunjang gizi mereka.

Naruto menjentik pelan jari, menarik perhatian anak-anak yang asyik sendiri, agar memerhatikan penjelasannya.

"Ini formulir karir kalian. Mau lanjut bekerja atau belajar. Kalau lanjut belajar, isi bagian bidang kejuruan dan universitas yang kalian inginkan. Kalau bekerja, jelaskan alasan mengapa kau perlu bekerja, dan pekerjaan macam apa yang kalian mau lakukan."

Naruto menyerahkan _folder_ itu pada Konohamaru. Isyarat bahwa anak-anak tingkat Jounin bisa meminta lembaran formulir karir mereka pada sang ketua kelas. Terkekeh mendengar mayoritas desah resah khas anak-anak SMA, yang mana mereka dihadapkan pada persimpangan lain kehidupan untuk menentukan pilihan.

"Sensei tidak mengerti kenapa perlu diberikan dari sekarang." Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kalian saja simpan dulu. Nanti paling juga dikumpulkan saat ujian semester."

Naruto mengambil tumpukan _essay_ dan kliping koran Sosiologi yang diserahkan Konohamaru padanya. Mengecek _essay_ satu per satu, dan kreativitas murid-muridnya menghias kliping koran tentang isu-isu sosial terhangat di masyarakat.

Sesuai dugaan, mereka mengambil topik terhangat. Tepat seperti arahan Naruto, anak-anaknya menyertakan koran dengan _post-card_ , menandai artikel perbedaan antara mana yang opini dan mana yang fakta.

"Sensei, bicara fakta saja, deh ... kami tidak—uuuh—sepintar itu." Konohamaru menekuri formulir karir di pangkuannya. "Nilai kami jauh tertinggal dari yang lain. Nyaris tidak ada masa depan untuk kami."

"Jangan berpikiran begitu." Naruto mendongak, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda yang ia pilih menjadi ketua kelas. "Itu namanya _mental-block_. Kalau kau belum apa-apa sudah bilang, _"Ah, aku tidak bisa, tidak mungkin_." dan lain-lain yang negatif, kau menghalangi dirimu sendiri melakukan apa yang sebenarnya bisa saja kaulakukan asal kaumau mencoba."

Konohamaru tercenung. "Maaf, Sensei."

"Ya, sudah. Memang tidak mudah mengubah pola pikir, kok. Kuharap, kau nanti bisa mengerti, _kau bukannya tidak bisa_. Ini soal kaumau atau tidak." Naruto beralih menarik pena yang selalu tersimpan di saku kemjea. "Memang kalian tertinggal pelajaran apa saja menurut ranking sekolah, hm?"

"Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, Ekonomi, Biologi ... astaga. Terlalu banyak," ratap Udon, menjambak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Iwabee bahkan menyilangkan lengan di belakang kepala. "Ada anak-anak bahkan beberapa guru dari kelas lain, mereka bilang, ya, wajar saja sih kami tertinggal. Bodoh soalnya."

"Kasihan sekali kalian memang." Naruto mendengus tertawa. "Hidup di zaman di mana kalau kalian tidak pintar di bidang eksakta, dianggap bodoh oleh komunitas sosial kita yang pandangannya masih konservatif."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Bagaimanapun, menguasai bidang eksakta itu luar biasa. Apalagi kalau menengok kelas Stands Proud, Hebi, maupun Genio.

"Pernah coba datang ke kelas-kelas Seni?" Naruto mengerling anaknya satu per satu, sambil mengoreksi _essay_ para murid. "Apa kalian sudah melihat galeri mereka? Mengamati lukisan, patung, kerajinan tangan, dan puisi-puisi berima indah yang mereka buat? Pernah tidak kalian mendengar permainan piano dari kelas sana?"

Beberapa pemuda dan pemudi mengangguk, sisanya menggelengkan kepala. Naruto tersenyum maklum, mengangguk singkat.

"Mereka jenius di bidang itu," ucap Kagura, mendesah karena baru menyadari maksud yang Naruto coba sampaikan.

"Yap! Dan mereka yang berpikir kepintaran itu cuma sebatas eksakta, sempit sekali pandangannya." Naruto menatap Kagura agak lama, tatapannya melunak. "Dimensi kecerdasan saja ada sembilan, berdasarkan penelitian ilmuwan."

"Sebanyak itu?" Iwabee membelalakkan mata, sorotnya terang-terangan menyangsikan.

"Jauh lebih banyak lagi sebenarnya." Naruto mengerling pada Shikadai. "Bukankah begitu?"

Shikadai yang telah terbangun karena percakapan mereka, mengetahui wali kelas Kyuubi telah datang, bergegas mendudukkan diri untuk menghormati kehadiran Naruto Uzumaki. Wajahnya sembap khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Salah satu anggota kelas Genio itu mengangguk. Dari cara Naruto memandangnya, Shikadai menghela napas sedikit karena mengerti maksud sang guru yang meminta tolong untuk dibantu menjelaskan.

"Dimensi Kecerdasan meliputi Visual dan Spasial, Naturalis, Musikalis, Logika Matematika, Eksistensial, Interpersonal, Kinestetik dan Jasmanik, serta Linguistik," Shikadai menyebutkan, mengusap-usap matanya yang berair karena menguap.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bagaimana dengan macamnya?"

Shikadai menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, _mengapa bukan Sensei saja yang menjelaskan_ , _Sensei sebenarnya tahu, 'kan?_ tapi mengurungkan niat itu. "Macam Kecerdasan ada IQ, EQ, SQ, CQ, dan AQ."

"Aku tahu _Intelligence Qoutient_ dan _Emotional Qoutient_ , kecerdasan logika dan emosi, tapi CQ, SQ dan AQ itu apa?" Udon rusuh menggaruk sisi rambutnya, dia sampai memangku dagu dengan telapak tangan yang bertumpu ke siku.

" _Creativity Qoutient, Spiritual Qoutient, Adversity Qoutient_ ," jawab Shikadai usai menguap.

" _Adversity Qoutient_?" Yakumo menelengkan kepalanya lebih miring ke samping.

Shikadai mengucap pelan terima kasih karena Konohamaru menyerahkan bungkusan minuman isotonik kental vanilla untuknya. Dia mengangguk pada Naruto yang nyengir, mempersilakannya ikut makan dan minum.

" _Adversity Qoutient_ itu kemampuan atau kecerdasan manusia untuk dapat bertahan menghadapi kesulitan-kesulitan dan mampu mengatasi tantangan hidup," urai Shikadai. "Contoh sederhananya, maaf kalau kasar, seperti orang-orang yang hidup dengan kekurangan fisik. Atlet identik dengan fisik sempurna, tapi sekarang, tak jarang kita melihat bahkan atlet dengan keterbatasan badan bahkan mampu jadi juara."

Sebagian murid tingkat Jounin kelas Kyuubi membulatkan mulut dalam huruf O, kemudian bertepuk tangan.

Shikadai memalingkan wajah, mendesah, jengah tapi berusaha menyembunyikan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Oh, ayolah, sulit untuk Shikadai mengakui bahwa kelasnya tidak berisi orang-orang seapresiatif di kelas Kyuubi.

Naruto sendiri terkekeh melihatnya. Ia pikir Shikadai hanya cerdas untuk hal-hal sebangsa Logika Matematika, Visual dan Spasial.

Siapa sangka, putra Shikamaru Nara ternyata juga cerdas secara interpersonal; pandai menempatkan diri dalam posisi orang lain untuk mengerti cara pandang mereka.

Ryuuki meremas bungkus minumannya. "Demi Jashin yang sering dilempari koin receh, Sensei, untuk apa kau memberitahukan ini pada kami? Aku tahu, aku jenius dalam hal-hal berkenaan Spiritual."

Tawa Naruto meluncur tak sempat dibendung. "Kau memang cerdas untuk hal itu, Ryuuki."

"... hubungan dengan kami yang tertinggal apa?" tanya Konohamaru lesu.

Naruto dengan sayang mengelus belakang kepala Konohamaru, menepuk pundaknya dengan gestur maskulin, seraya menatap hangat tiap pasang mata yang memerhatikannya.

"Maksud Sensei, kalian jangan berkecil hati. Tiap manusia punya keistimewaan dan kecerdasannya masing-masing, kok." Nada suara Naruto melunak, tak sadar ia meresapkan ketenangan pada murid-muridnya. "Kalian mungkin hanya belum menemukan, atau menyadarinya."

Shikadai memerhatikan Naruto memberikan wejangan pada murid-muridnya di jam-jam terakhir istirahat.

Yang ia tahu dari ayahnya dan Boruto—berhubung kelas Genio dan Hebi jaraknya paling dekat satu sama lain walau tetap saja lokasi ruangannya jauh, pria ini dulu guru terbodoh, banyak omong, melarat, biang onar, setia kawan, dibuang oleh orang tuanya sampai akhirnya dipungut, dan hobi cari mati.

Kabar terakhir yang Shikamaru tahu, sebagai kawan SMA yang mana ia menyaksikan jungkir-balik hidup orang ini, setelah menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga, beberapa tahun kemudian mereka bercerai dan tak lama, selama satu dekade Naruto Uzumaki membubuh absensi dari ruang kehidupan mereka.

Kemanapun Naruto Uzumaki pergi, pasti saat itu ia telah belajar banyak dari kebodohan masa lalu. Mungkin memang ada masanya manusia berubah. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk. Yang jelas memang hanya satu, mereka jarang sekali bisa kembali jadi diri mereka yang dulu.

Naruto Uzumaki masuk golongan terakhir, pikir Shikadai. Sejenak menyisihkan perasaan asing yang menenangkan, melingkupi dirinya, di tiap ia singgah di kelas ini.

Salahkan Konohamaru, waktu itu malah dengan brillian mengajaknya bolos kelas, dan menyembunyikan di kelas Kyuubi. Kalau bukan karenanya, Shikadai takkan menemukan tempat persembunyian sedamai ini.

Dari cara Naruto mengajar selama ini, Shikamaru tahu bahwa Naruto tidak tercakup sebagai jenius dalam dimensi kecerdasan yang tadi ia ujarkan. Karena itulah Shikadai memandangnya, tak ubah seorang ilmuwan tengah mengamati spesimen penelitian.

"Kalau Uzumaki-Sensei, Anda jenius di bagian Dimensi Kecerdasan yang mana?"

Pertanyaan itu memecahkan fokus kelas pada Naruto. Serentak perhatian tersedot pada Shikadai yang pasang tampang acuh tak acuh saat bertanya, tapi bahkan Shikadai saja tahu, Naruto ternyata tak semudah itu untuk ditipu.

Tidak.

Sang guru memang _tidak_ tertipu.

"Kurasa aku cukup baik di bagian _Adversity Qoutient_."

Tidak ada narsisme dari nada bicaranya. Senyum sang guru begitu sederhana. Seakan telah banyak cobaan hidup menimpa dan melanda.

Terbetik kesan dalam diri Shikadai. Ayahnya hanya memberitahu ibunya sambil lalu, tentang masa lalu suram guru penuh kejutan nomor satu ini.

Namun Shikamaru menduga, hilangnya Naruto selama sembilan tahun kemudian, kalau ini _shounen_ atau _anime manga_ , ini berarti sang protagonis bersangkutan tengah menjalani latihan khusus.

Akan tetapi, menilik dari tabiatnya selama sebulan terakhir ini, Shikadai mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa Naruto bukan sengaja belajar atau menjalani latihan khusus. Memang ia telah menghadapi neraka kecil kehidupan silih berganti sampai ke titik ini.

Begitu Naruto menyengir, sinar matahari yang merangsek dari luar melalui jendela terpecah di belakangnya, Shikadai akhirnya mengerti.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah tipe orang yang belajar bagaimana caranya berdansa dan tertawa di tengah kecamuk guntur bercampur tornado.

"Hai, Shikadai? Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Shikadai memfokuskan lagi perhatiannya. Kini mendapati Yakumo yang melambaikan tangan di hadapannya. Dia mengerang panjang, membuahkan tawa tertahan sebagian besar anak-anak sekelas. Ia meraih tangan Yakumo, kemudian menepikan dari wajahnya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mengerti resiko serta kerugian tidak masuk ke kelas dan absensi lagi, ya, silakan saja tetap di sini." Naruto mengembalikan _essay_ pada para penulisnya, melirik geli pada Shikadai yang menyisiri rambutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Sensei kayak tidak tahu saja, kelas saya hanya masuk paling penting seminggu tiga kali." Shikadai enggan bertemu dengan ayah maupun ibunya, di rumah sudah cukup. Kenapa mesti pula di sekolah juga?

"Semoga kau tidak bosan di sini." Naruto mengerlingnya, walaupun ia tetap mengeluarkan _smartphone_ untuk mengontak Shikamaru: / _Oi, anakmu jadi imigran lagi di kelasku_./

 _/Daripada dia kelayapan tak tahu kemana/_ tumben sekali balasan datang dengan cepat. Kening Naruto berkerut dalam saat membaca _chat_ lain: _/Titip dia, ya./_

 _/Memangnya aku tempat penitipan anak ... oke, murid?/_

 _/Aku tahu kautahu maksudku. Pasti ada sesuatu di kelasmu, sampai-sampai muridku hobi sekali migrasi ke kelas Kyuubi./_

 _/Ada camilan, haha!/_

 _/-_-/_

 _/Tapi serius, kasihan dia kalau terus-menerus ikut kelasku. Rugi tidak bisa mendapatkan pelajaran yang kauajarkan. Kautahu sendiri, materi kelas Kyuubi dengan kelas Genio itu ibarat jauhnya kutub Utara ke kutub Selatan./_

 _/Nah, itu dia. Aku agak tidak percaya dia suka di kelasmu cuma karena camilan. Ada apa di kelas Kyuubi?/_

 _/... Sensei tampan sejagat. B-D/_

 _/Memangnya kau tampan?/_

 _/Ofensif! Tampan itu relatif, tahu! =_=/_

 _/Bukannya lebih masuk akal kalau dia datang ke kelas karena Sensei yang cantik?/_

 _/Shika, maybe he's swinging on that way. What will you do if it's true?!/_

 _/and even if he is, I do_ _ **mind**_ _to have you as my child's lover. -_-/_

 _/why?! I'm not a player!/_

 _/like certain Uchiha? Lol and please elaborate as why you can speak English fluently now, or I can suspect that you are a pedophile./_

 _/FYI, I'm not pedophile and at this point, I know you're already know that I'm not, for if I am a pedophile, why did I bother to provoked Sasuke?/_

 _/For damn almost a decade. Where the hell are you all this time?/_

 _/lol. I'm not obligated to answer your question./_

Naruto menyakukan lagi telponnya. Cukup tanda centang saja yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Ia menoleh tatkala merasakan jawilan di lengan.

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan Sarada dan Himawari?" tanya Moegi cemas. "Kata Sarada, dia mesti masuk kelas jam satu siang. Himawari mungkin juga."

Naruto mengerling sebentar.

Berhubung kelas Kyuubi tidak begitu luas dari segi jarak, maka Naruto bisa melihat betapa pulas Sarada dan Himawari yang tidur berangkulan, terlebih Sarada yang terlelap dengan wajah seakan ada celah di hatinya yang retak.

"Biarkan saja. Kalian tidak usah bilang apa-apa." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan kaki Himawari yang meringkuk dipeluk Sarada. "Biar Sensei yang nanti bilang pada orang tua dan guru mereka."

"Anda adalah ayahnya Himawari."

Naruto menoleh. Tertegun mendapati cetusan penuh pengertian. Konohamaru tersenyum, diikuti beberapa anak lainnya sementara yang lain menatapnya seakan itu adalah hal paling jelas di dunia.

Moegi mengerling Himawari. Pipi sang remaja terlihat bulat dan menggemaskan karena tertekan tasnya yang dijadikan bantalan tidur. "Himawari tidak pernah lupa Anda adalah ayahnya, Sensei."

Perlahan-lahan, dengan perasaan tak karuan, Naruto mengerjapkan mata agar tidak memburam. Senyum menemukan jalan untuk terbentang di wajahnya. "Maksud Sensei, Sensei ingin memberitahu Hinata-Sensei dan Sakura-Sensei juga. Nanti Sensei akan minta izin mereka butuh beristirahat."

Sang guru beranjak.

Dia membereskan barang-barang, menjejalkan ke dalam ransel, kemudian menghampiri meja guru. Gagal menahan cengiran saat melihat pulpen biru tua di tempat pensil di meja kerjanya dalam kelas, batangan kayu penyangga bunga artifisial, lampu di sudut-sudut ruangan, tak berkutik.

Oh, anak-anak bertambah pintar. Hatinya menggelembung oleh perasaan bangga.

Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai anak-anak itu tahu, Naruto pikir butuh waktu untuk mereka tahu, tapi sepertinya murid-murid mungkin tidak terpikirkan bahwa ia memasang kamera tersembunyi bahkan bukan semata untuk mereka.

Ia membuka laci, berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di sana. Tujuannya adalah tangan yang dilingkari arloji di pergelangan kiri, tetap tersembunyi. Naruto menekan tombol kecil di bagian atas arloji, seolah tengah menyetel atau membenarkan jam.

Di bawah meja, layar _smartwatch_ berpendar. Naruto membuka, hologram kecil menyala, terang di kegelapan bawah meja. Mengutak-atik sejenak, barulah mengecek kamera berkode B-1, sudut ruangan kelas Genin. Layar non-eksisten menampakkan anak-anak kecil bergelimpangan.

Usai mengecek tiap kamera yang ia sebar dengan cepat, Naruto mengunduh semua rekaman yang ada dalam tiap kamera. Membiarkan _smartwatch_ bekerja, dan ia mengambil buku absensi tingkat Jounin, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Merapikan isi laci, lalu mengunci dan bangkit berdiri lagi.

" _Geniuses_ , kita belajar di luar saja." Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Oh, Shikadai, kau ikut saja kalau mau. Atau boleh, terserah apa yang kauingin lakukan dalam kelas, asal tak membangunkan Kebanggaan dan Kesayangan Sensei, oke?"

Meskipun di bawah napasnya Shikadai menggumamkan bangun keluar, terpapar sinar, adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan, keluhannya melahirkan tawa tertahan beberapa anak lain, toh ia tetap beranjak bangun.

Tanpa kata, meminimalisir keberisikan mereka berkemas-kemas membawa peralatan tulis, modul, dan segala hal yang mereka inginkan untuk dibawa belajar keluar, pemuda-pemudi tingkat Jounin beriringan keluar ruangan.

"Saya ikut kelas Anda saja, boleh?" Shikadai mengerling sekilas. Lanjut mengganjal kepala Inari dengan buntalan blazer kelasnya sendiri. Di luar terlalu panas untuk pakai itu, begitu kilahnya pada Konohamaru yang masih sempat-sempat menggodanya yang mendadak jadi lebih baik hati.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Sensei tidak bertanggung jawab untuk kebosananmu karena betapa tertinggal pelajaran kelas ini, oke?"

Shikadai ikut berdiri, ditatapnya sang guru dengan saksama, walau untuk orang awam, kelihatan orang awam biasa saja. "Pelajaran kelas ini memang tertinggal, atau memang Anda sengaja membuat _pace_ belajar kelas ini tidak diikutkan dalam ranah kompetisi merebutkan prestasi?"

Naruto lurus membalas tatapan putra Shikamaru itu. Dalam hati bersiul kecil, mungkin bahkan kalau ada anak yang bisa menemukan beberapa properti dan sisipan piranti _hi-tech_ kecil yang tersebar dalam kelas, datangnya pasti dari anak ini.

Naruto asal mengangkat bahu. "Tiap guru diterima masuk ke sekolah ini, dan dianjurkan agar bereksperimentasi.

"Untuk ukuran guru yang diekspektasi agar bereksperimentasi supaya mendulang prestasi tertinggi, Anda tidak tampak seperti orang yang sedang coba-coba, Uzumaki-Sensei."

Shikadai membenamkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Berusaha mengelupas apa yang ada di balik cengiran kekanakan pria yang tampaknya sudah begitu banyak makan asam-garam kehidupan.

"Oh, begitu menurutmu?" Naruto mengambil botol air mineral dari rak _stock_ yang selalu ia isi tiap dua atau tiga hari sekali. Memikirkan mungkin ia akan melengkapi kelas ini dengan dispenser saja lain kali, agar lebih praktis.

Shikadai menguap sesaat. "Anda tahu apa yang Anda lakukan, mengerti apa yang sebaiknya Anda lakukan, katakan, dan ajarkan pada anak-anak agar mendapatkan hasil tertentu."

"Maksudmu?" _Oh, crap._ Naruto berusaha merilekskan diri dengan memijit tombol kecil, hologram lenyap begitu unduhan video CCTV 12 jam terakhir telah selesai, sehingga begitu tangannya keluar dari balik meja, yang tampak hanyalah arloji biasa.

"Anda banyak mengatakan hal positif pada mereka, karena ingin mereka punya kepribadian positif. Anda bukan memanjakan mereka dengan makanan, jalan-jalan sebentar keluar kelas, atau bahkan waktu luang lima belas menit untuk mengobrol santai dengan murid-murid itu bukan karena Anda bodoh, tapi ingin mereka dalam kondisi terbaik saat belajar, juga memberi jeda waktu agar mereka bisa beristirahat setelah belajar.

"Dan berjalan keluar kelas, itu agar mereka tidak bosan karena merasa terjebak dalam kelas—Anda tak terjebak _stereotype_ bahwa belajar hanya harus dalam kelas. _Anda tahu,_ bahwa sekolah ini memperbolehkan guru _melakukan apa pun_ pada muridnya _."_

Perkataan itu menyebabkan Naruto terjerembap dalam lamunan dan wajah Kyuubi yang sembap di suatu sore, dua bulan lalu. Toh, Shikadai cukup observan untuk tahu Naruto tak melakukan kesalahan pemula: menghindari tatapannya.

Naruto menatap, senyap, dan tetap bergerak merapikan tumpukan essay dan peralatan tulis di meja guru. Dia mengangguk untuk mempersilakan Shikadai melanjutkan, tahu bahwa Shikadai belum selesai bicara.

"Ditambah, jalan-jalan ringan sama seperti berolahraga. Bila manusia banyak bergerak, itu memicu hormon _dopamine_ dan _serotonin_ terproduksi lebih aktif, Itulah mengapa orang yang berolahraga, lebih berbahagia daripada manusia yang malas bergerak.

"Namun Anda tidak melakukannya berlebihan, bahkan dalam kelas olahraga anak-anak Kyuubi, yang saya yakin Anda juga mengerti, berolahraga terlalu banyak bisa menjadi stressor manusia dan meningkatkan kadar hormon _Norepinephrine_ secara berlebihan—salah satu hormon yang merangsang manusia agar jauh lebih fokus, waspada, tak bisa tidur, sampai stress selagi mengalami tekanan yang ia rasakan."

"Sensei ingin bilang, _"Oh, ternyata kaudengar penjalasan Sensei di kelas Biologi dua hari lalu, ya."_ Tapi kau pasti sudah lama tahu pelajaran itu." Naruto manggut-manggut. Dia mengerling pada refleksinya yang tertuang di kaca jendela. "Sensei mengajak jalan-jalan juga untuk kebaikan sendiri, kok. Kautahu BDNF, 'kan?"

"Bahan kimia aktif dalam badan yang menjadi faktor neurotropik pada otak yang berguna untuk pertumbuhan sel-sel otak. Aktivitas ini berlangsung di _hipocampus_ —wilayah otak yang memiliki tanggung jawab dalam memori otak." Shikadai mengangguk singkat. Dia menghela napas cepat.

Naruto mengangguk puas. "Ya, supplai BDNF itu rangsangan dari otak yang menyebar di badan, seperti ketika melakukan jalan ataupun _jogging_ ringan, hormon itu jadi aktif bekerja sehingga mengurangi kemungkinan gejala kepikunan dini."

Shikadai terdiam, menajamkan pandangan. "Ada yang Anda tidak ingin lupakan di usia yang tak lagi muda?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Tentu saja _ada_. Pernah dengar ungkapan lama, _celakalah manusia bila melupa_?"

"Baru pertama kali." Shikadai sedikit mendengus. "Tapi, ya, saya bisa mengerti maksud nasehat itu. Dan juga maksud Anda ... bahwa, sebenarnya, melupa tak selalu berarti buruk, jika itu berarti dapat melupakan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi atau dilakukan padamu."

"Jenius," gumam Naruto, merasa bangga walaupun Shikadai bukan anak ataupun muridnya. Dia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, mengerling ke samping pada Shikadai. "Sayangnya, manusia cenderung tidak mudah melupakan hal-hal yang _memorable_ —momentum yang terkenang—di hidup mereka."

"Dan hal-hal _memorable y_ ang Anda ingin lupakan itu ..." Shikadai melirik pada Himawari, "sebegitu buruknya?"

 _Demi resep rahasia krabby patty, double crap. Anak ini dikasih makan apa, sih?_ Naruto berpura menatapnya dengan jenaka, walau Shikadai jauh lebih jeli untuk tahu bahwa ada kilat getir lain yang senantiasa bersemayam di sorot matanya.

"Kalau Sensei bilang begitu, berarti mengingkari karunia Tuhan—karena Tuhan telah memberi begitu banyak anugerah. Tapi tidak munafik, ada masa di mana, Sensei ingin melupakan— _melepaskan_ —segalanya."

Shikadai mematung di tempat. Merinding, berbagai kemungkinan melejit tebersit di benaknya. Airmukanya berubah tak percaya, karena bagaimanapun, tampak luar saja, guru satu ini terlihat begitu percaya diri.

 _... bunuh diri?_

Shikadai mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang hebat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa membatalkan ingin melupakan dan melepaskan?" tanya Shikadai, melirik simpatik sekali lagi pada Himawari.

"Karena ada yang patut diperjuangkan."

Sayang, Himawari tak membuka mata untuk tahu, seberapa sayang ayahnya tatkala memandangnya.

Jauh lebih disayangkan lagi, Boruto malah tak pernah mau tahu itu.

Shikadai memandang sang guru, setengah termangu saat digiring keluar ruang kelas. "Jadi memang benar, Anda sudah tahu apa yang ingin Anda lakukan di sini dan memang tidak murni bereksperimentasi."

Naruto merangkul ringan, menepuk pundaknya dengan bersahabat. "Wah, jangan loncat ke kesimpulan begitu. Sensei tidak suka dengan kata eksperimentasi, kesannya Sensei ini _mad-scientist_ , dan murid-murid itu cuma objek eksperimentasi."

"Tapi mayoritas di sekolah ini, memang begitu kenyataannya." Shikadai memutar bola mata. Dia terheran-heran dengan dirinya sendiri, tak mendapati niatan ingin menepis lengan sang guru yang merangkulnya dengan maskulin.

Shikadai menggendik bahu acuh tak acuh. "Setidaknya saya tahu, sekarang Anda telah punya cukup banyak pengalaman mengajar, atau paling tidak, berdedikasi dalam hal ini."

Shikadai merendahkan suaranya agar hanya Naruto yang mendengar, dan lagi, dia tidak ingin anak-anak kelas lain tahu. Hanya yang cukup observan seperti Shinki dan Kagura, melirik sekali dua kali ke dalam kelas.

"Well, terima kasih pujiannya! Sensei masih perlu banyak belajar, kok, agar bisa mengajari murid-murid kelas ini jadi lebih baik." Naruto piawai menampakkan cengiran dan gestur salah tingkah terklise sedunia, garuk-garuk pipi. _Uwah, anak ini benar-benar mengerikan. Kenapa pula ia perlu mewarisi otak ayahnya, hah?_

Ah, anak itu tak tertipu. Naruto mengetahuinya tatkala melihat kilat semangat di mata Shikadai, persis anak kucing yang tidak sengaja menemukan tali ditarik pelan ke bawah meja.

Omong-omong, _curiosity kills the cat_. Hal terakhir yang Naruto inginkan, melibatkan murid-murid dalam ambisi dan misi pribadinya.

"Kalau Anda tidak tengah bereksperimentasi agar anak-anak bisa berkompetisi supaya bisa memenangkan prestasi ..."

Shikadai menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu.

Naruto yang memastikan anak-anak yang tengah tertidur tetap lelap, menoleh kembali padanya.

"... apa yang Anda lakukan di sekolah ini, Uzumaki-Sensei?"

Shikadai pantas dapat satu set piring dan gelas cantik, _triple crap_. Naruto mendengus dengan cetusan pertama yang mencuat di benaknya. _Smartwatch_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa memberat karena pertanyaan itu, seakan bisa memuntir pergelangan tangan kirinya hingga terputus.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikadai. "Memotivasi anak-anak agar belajar dengan benar—agar tidak seperti Sensei dulu."

"Belajar dengan benar?" Shikadai memincingkan mata.

Naruto mengangguk ringan. "Mencoba menyenangi tiap pelajaran untuk kesenangan diri sendiri."

"Bukannya tujuan belajar adalah mendapat ilmu dan sekolah setinggi-tingginya?" Shikadai melangkah keluar kelas lebih dulu.

"Kalau yang pertama, iya. Kalau yang kedua, mungkin iya dan bisa juga tidak." Naruto meraih _remote_ AC di atas lemari, menaikkan suhu agar ruangan sedikit lebih hangat.

"Anda suka sekali bicara ambigu." Shikadai berdecak.

"Sensei belajar dari ahlinya." Naruto terbahak sejenak, teringat wajah-wajah sangar mereka yang telah memungut, membantu, menopangnya, bersama dengannya selama ini.

"Oh, baiklah. Maksud Anda yang tidak menyetujui sekolah setinggi-tingginya?"

"Bukan tidak setuju, hanya saja, Sensei berpikiran ... bahwa mendapatkan ilmu itu, sebenarnya tidak mesti sampai merasa terpenjara tembok sekolah." Naruto menyelipkan kaki ke dalam sepatu kanvasnya. "Pernah dengar, bahwa agen-agen intel rahasia dan para ilmuwan terbaik di dunia, itu biasanya malah tidak bersekolah setinggi-tingginya?"

Shikadai hanya mengerjapkan mata. "Masa?"

"Coba saja cari di internet." Naruto terkekeh geli. Tatapannya melembut melihat murid-murid tak jauh di depan, berceloteh riang tentang kelas malam. "Maksud Sensei, jangan berpikiran sempit, bahwa belajar itu melulu tentang apa yang diajarkan di sekolah.

"Kita bisa belajar dari segala hal yang Tuhan taruh di dunia ini, asal mau mencoba memahaminya. Bahkan kita bisa saja belajar dari katak yang lewat di tepi jalan setapak taman."

"Katak?" Dahi Shikadai mengerut makin dalam.

Ada keheningan ganjil yang meruap ke ruang lengang.

"Katak tak pernah loncat ke belakang, Nak."

Ada denting yang bening mengisi hening, sampai Shikadai sekali lagi merinding.

Naruto menerawang fatamorgana gedung Rumah Asrama lain di kejauhan yang meremang karena bayang-bayang terik cahaya matahari siang.

Shikadai mengembuskan napas panjang. Berapa banyak penyesalan yang pria ini miliki, huh?

Ia berujar untuk mengurai kesunyian menyesakkan, "Oh, karena itulah mesin waktu takkan ada. Kalau ada, manusia takkan berjalan maju ke depan begitu membuat satu saja kesalahan, atau saat ada sesuatu yang amat mereka inginkan."

"Jenius!" kekeh Naruto. Menepuk-nepuk keras pundak putra Shikamaru yang meringis. "Sensei ingat, dulu pernah belajar dari Himawari kecil—waktu masih batita."

Senyum kecil terbit di bibir Shikadai. "Belajar bahwa dunia masihlah begitu tanpa dosa?"

"Oh, tidak senaif itu, kok." Naruto refleks tertawa. "Belajar bahwa meskipun patah, krayon tetap saja bisa memberi warna yang sama."

Tepat ketika pintu digeser menutup dan langkah-langkah perlahan menjauh, Sarada membuka mata.

* * *

Sore hari, kantor guru selengang di kala pagi.

Mungkin karena masih ada jam kelas, atau mayoritas siswa sudah pulang. Apalagi yang tingkat Genin dan Chuunin. Mayoritas telah bubar, mengambur seperti butir-butir bintang meteor yang menyerbu bumi untuk melangkah kembali ke rumah.

Jadi, amat asing untuk Naruto yang baru kembali dari kelas mengajar sore, masuk ke ruangan kantor guru dan hanya mendapati beberapa orang. Hinata, Sakura, Sarada, dan Himawari.

Inginnya sih putar balik, tapi kesannya pengecut sekali. Jadi Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa, menyelinap ke meja kerjanya dan berpura-pura tak mengawasi apa yang tengah terjadi.

Tadi saat mengajar di siang hari, Naruto berpapasan dengan Sakura dan telah mengabari soal Sarada. Nyaris saja Sakura menyerbu masuk kelasnya dan membujuk Sarada untuk masuk ke ruangan, tapi Naruto menghentikannya dan berkata bahwa gadis muda itu butuh istirahat.

Terlebih tadi saat kelas tingkat Chuunin yang digeser sedikit ke sore—sementara tingkat Jounin Kyuubi beristirahat untuk kelas malam—Naruto mencegat Hinata yang keluar kelas Chuunin-nya pula.

Dia menahan cengiran, mendapati pipi Hinata semerah bara kala disapa olehnya—pasti masih ingat kejadian di jam makan siang—barulah mengabarkan soal Himawari.

Naruto menemani dua ibu itu ke kelas Kyuubi, dan kedua wanita yang mengikutinya, terkejut mendapati kedua putri mereka tidur pulas di tengah kelas bersama murid-murid tingkat Jounin kelas Kyuubi. Walaupun sebagian muridnya yang tengah berleha, gelagapan karena ini pertama kali kelas mereka didatangi guru lain.

Begitu mendapati keduanya masih pulas, Naruto tahu ekspresi kedua wanita yang jarang saling bicara itu berubah.

Yang ada di sana, bukanlah airmuka guru hendak menegur murid yang bolos kelas, melainkan wajah gundah seorang ibunda.

Keduanya luluh terlalu mudah.

Hinata bahkan meminta maaf karena gagal menghentikan Sarada yang nyaris tidak tidur beberapa hari belakangan, begadang menggarap tugas dan belajar keras.

Sakura menggeleng keras, mendesah, mengomentari betapa keras kepala putrinya itu. Menyentil lembut kening putrinya, yang seolah mengetahui kehadiran sang ibu, sehingga melindur lalu berguling untuk memeluknya.

Hinata merengkuh Himawari yang mendengkur lembut, membenarkan selimut, terkikik pelan melihat betapa imut pipinya tertekan bantalan tas yang sebenarnya terlihat tak nyaman.

Naruto memalingkan pandangan, sukar menahan senyuman, gelembung hangat yang meletup dan pecah menyakitkan seolah menumpah nanah di hatinya, apalagi ketika Hinata membelai lamat-lamat rambut Himawari yang juga berguling untuk memeluk ibunya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Dia bisa mati meleleh di tempat. Karena itulah, dengan serabutan dan pura-pura tergesa, toh memang ia benar-benar telah ditunggu anak-anak kelas Chuunin di taman, Naruto berpamitan pada kedua wanita itu untuk mengajar.

"Aku sudah berpesan padamu untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh!" desis Sakura, gemas memukul kecil lengan Naruto. "Kenapa masih saja diulangi lagi, sih?! Kasihan Hinata, tahu! Kau juga, aku tahu sesuatu dulu pasti terjadi padamu, tapi kenapa kau malah nekat memprovokasi Sasuke-kun, hah?!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari orang yang seru sekali cakar-cakaran ala kucing rebutan ikan—argh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto meringis karena punggung lengannya dicubit keras. Mengerling Hinata sepintas, karena ia menjaga pandangannya di tiap ada orang selain mereka berdua. "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Wanita itu pun menghindari tatapannya. "Ja-jangan minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang ... uhm, bukan salahmu."

Naruto didera sensasi nostalgia yang kian menggila, karena itulah ia juga turut berpaling dari Hinata.

Sakura membagi pandangan antara mereka berdua. Dia mengamburkan napas berat melihat keduanya. Oh, astaga, apa benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mereka yang pantas sekali bersama?

... padahal, dengan lahirnya Sarada—

Sakura meringis, miris menatapi putrinya. Tak tercegah kelebatan memori tentang berlak-lak uang yang dilemparkan ke wajahnya, dari orang-orang bermata merah anomali. Sentilan lembut di kening dulu kala, yang selalu membuatnya terbuai.

Refleks ia mengeratkan genggaman di tangan Sarada yang masih dilingkupi mimpi.

"Kau ada kelas sore dengan anak-anak tingkat Chuunin, 'kan?" Sakura berwajah ramah, meninju ringan punggung lengan Naruto yang ia selalu tahu, mati gaya di depan Hinata. "Sana! Jangan biarkan mereka menunggu!"

Naruto terpaksa angkat kaki dari kelasnya sendiri. Lagi pula, siapa juga ingin terjebak di antara dua wanita dengan ketegangan dan kekakuan yang memuncak.

Ia masih sempat memerhatikan dari jendela luar kelas. Nihil kemungkinan Sakura akan mencakar Hinata, apalagi terjadi sebaliknya.

Bagaimanapun, meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Naruto tahu mereka berdua adalah wanita dengan hati yang dewasa dan mampu menyikapi masalah tanpa melibatkan kekerasan.

Semoga saja.

Naruto beranjak pergi begitu melihat keduanya bercakap, saling berterima kasih tentang pemberian makanan satu sama lain. Tidak lama, mereka bicara soal film terbaru di bioskop, lalu melenceng cepat ke topik teori kosmos.

Nah, melihat mereka berempat lagi, apalagi dengan wajah sembap baru bangun tidur Sarada dan Himawari, Naruto tak berminat menyela atmosfer menyenangkan antara mereka.

Ia mengangguk singkat ketika tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Hinata—satu-satunya yang menyadari kehadirannya dalam ruangan.

Detik berikutnya, keduanya sama-sama berpaling.

Naruto membiarkan keempatnya bercakap-cakap. Dia duduk di kursi roda, mengeluarkan jurnal dan modul. Memberantakkan di atas meja, membuka tiap halaman yang telah ditandai _post-it_ warna-warni.

Mengerling sekilas, ia tahu keempatnya masih sibuk bicara. Tentang Himawari yang tetap mesti masuk kelas, kata Sakura yang memaklumi Himawari sekali saja. Himawari meminta maaf, dan Hinata tertawa pelan (melodis, di telinga Naruto) melihatnya.

Mereka teralih, terjadi perdebatan karena Sarada enggan masuk kelas berikutnya. Mereka tengah berusaha bertanya kenapa Sarada tak mau masuk kelas, saat Naruto membuka brangkas di kolong meja kerja.

Naruto mengambil _wireless bluetooth earphone,_ menyalakannya, lampu mungil biru safir berkedap-kedip tanda telah menyala, kemudian menyematkan _earphone_ itu ke telinga kanannya. Sekali pandang, orang juga pasti tahu itu terhubung entah dengan piranti yang memutar alat musik, atau juga telepon.

 _Smartwatch_ di lengan kirinya bergetar. Naruto mengoneksikan _earphone_ dengan _smartwatch_. Senyumnya seketika merekah. Ia menekan layar sentuh dari hologram transparan berikon gambar gagang.

" _Hei,_ _hyvää päivää, Jiraiya Herra_ _!"_ (Halo, selamat siang, Jiraiya-Sensei!)

" _Miten sinä_ , Naruto?" (Apa kabar, Naruto?)

" _Voin hyvin, kiitos_ _. Herra?_ " (Kabarku baik, terima kasih. Herra?) Naruto terkekeh.

" _Olen myös kunnossa_ _. Ah, s_ _inulla on hyviä uutisia sinulle_." (Kabarku juga baik. Ah, ada kabar gembira untukmu!")

" _En puhu hyvin suomea, anteeksi_." (Aku tidak begitu fasih bicara Finnish, maaf.)

" _Ei se mitään_." (tidak apa-apa) Jiraiya tertawa keras dari seberang sambungan. _"How about in English?"_

" _If you'are asking me, is it possible for you to speak in our mother language?"_

Naruto bersandar nyaman di kursi roda, memutarnya ke belakang. Bangun lagi, meraih buku dan menuju kursi pijatnya. Mengaktifkan, kemudian duduk nyaman untuk melenturkan otot-otot bahu yang terasa kaku.

"Aku yang malah sudah agak lupa, tahu." Jiraiya mendengus keras.

" _It's okay._ Jadi, ada kabar gembira apa buatku?" Naruto menundukkan kepala, berpura sambil membaca buku, dan mendengarkan musik—menikmati sesi pijat gratisnya. "Akhirnya aku jadi guru teladan yang diliput di _New York Times_ dengan kemenangan berturut-turut sebelas kali?"

"Itu guru atau pesepak bola?" Jiraiya terbahak. Terlalu lama ada di luar negeri, logat Jepangnya sekarang terdengar sedikit aneh. "Omong-omong, aku dengar dari Kurama, kau berhasil diterima di Hidden Schools. Selamat, walaupun aku tahu, kau pasti bisa."

Naruto melemaskan jari-jemarinya, bergemulutuk saat ia menarik satu per satu. _"Kalau bukan karena koneksi Anda, mungkin tidak akan."_

" _Kau memang mesti berterima kasih padaku!"_ orang tua itu tergelak makin kencang, terlebih begitu mendengar muridnya mendengus dan berpura-pura menggerutukan terima kasih. _"Aku sudah dapat konfirmasi soal_ link _aliran dana_ Hidden Schools _."_

Naruto nyaris menegakkan duduknya dan bersorak, kalau bukan karena ia ada di tempat yang Kyuubi antipati hidup-mati. Pula, bisa jatuh harkat-martabatnya bersorak kanak-kanak di depan empat perempuan yang masih bercakap-cakap.

"Pukul sepuluh malam ini, buka tautan situs _deep web_ yang kukirimkan. Unduh _file_ yang aku unggah. Langsung _print-out_ , berikan pada Kurama dan yang lainnya."

Jantungnya berdentam-dentam. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ... Naruto menghirup napas dalam. Nyengir berseri-seri. "Okeee!"

"Omong-omong, benar katamu." Terdengar napas yang terempas berat. "Sepertinya, dilihat dari siapa terduga para distributor dana, memang dari para penguasa. Namun aku ragu, ada kaitannya dengan Penguasa Dunia."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Bagus kalau tidak ada kaitannya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang punya apa-apa, tidak juga aku bisa melawan mereka."

"Bukan cuma kau," kekeh Jiraiya ala pria paruh baya, "ini bukan perkara bisa atau tidak, ini perkara mau atau tidak. Walau, ya, memang ... bisa apa kita di hadapan penguasa yang menggenggam dunia di tangannya dan jadi alasan terjadi perang serta tragedi di dunia ini?"

"... ukh, Sensei," Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan penat, "kita pernah membicarakan ini, dan kautahu jawabanku."

"Aku tahu ini sangat berbahaya, tapi kalau bukan kau, siapa?"

"Siapa pun yang bersedia."

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Tidak. Sensei tahu tujuanku, 'kan?"

"Ah, ya ... kau ingin jadi pria yang kali ini lebih mementingkan keluarga daripada umat manusia," tanggap Jiraiya, nada sinis terlapis di setiap katanya.

"Aku tidak mau mereka kenapa-napa." Naruto mengerling Himawari dan Hinata yang berdiri berdampingan, tak jauh darinya. "Itu saja."

Jiraiya berdecak. "Kata-katamu berbeda dari seseorang yang kutahu."

"Oh, seseorang bermain pahlawan?" Naruto terkekeh.

"Ya, dulu kala," suara Jiraiya menjuru pada sendu. "Dia berakhir kehilangan segalanya karena mencoba menyelamatkan semua orang."

"Hmm ..." Naruto memejamkan mata. "Apa perjuangannya menyelamatkan banyak orang?"

Lengking katak di kejauhan menggema, mungkin gurunya ini tengah berada di alam terbuka atau entah di mana. "Iya, tapi dia kehilangan keluarga dan segalanya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk pada diri sendiri. "Apa ada tempat yang berhasil dilindungi kedamaiannya olehnya?"

"Ada banyak tempat."

"Berarti, seseorang yang Sensei tahu itu, perjuangannya tidak sia-sia," ucap Naruto, terdengar seperti tengah mengucap salut pada seorang pahlawan.

Jiraiya tertawa, dengan nada yang Naruto tidak pahami, tapi menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga hingga terasa menyesakkan. "Walaupun setelah itu dia meninggalkan anaknya sendirian?"

Senyum Naruto seutuhnya menghilang. Dia menangkupkan tangan ke wajah, mengusap-usapnya lamat-lamat. Tetap tidak menghilangkan penat yang berpusat di dahi, apalagi karat di hati.

Naruto menanggap, pelan seolah tengah meminta maaf, "Yah, siapa pun orang yang Sensei tahu itu ... aku bukan dirinya, dan tidak mau jadi dirinya."

"Aku mengerti, dan siapa juga mau ada lagi muridku yang berakhir seperti dia, sih?" tawa sang pria tua mengudara, sedikit terbatuk-batuk di akhirnya.

"Suhu di sana berapa?" tanya Naruto cemas. "Sensei baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, sudah mulai normal, kok. Sudah masuk belasan derajat celcius." Keriyap angin menyelinap dari seberang sambungan di sela suara parau Jiraiya.

"Aku akan selalu rindu melihat ombak yang membeku di sana." Naruto tertawa geli, nada suaranya melunak. "Sensei masih di Helshinki?"

Jiraiya bersin sekali sebelum menjawab, "Sekarang masih, tapi minggu depan aku akan ke Frankfurt. Ada seminar yang mesti kudatangi, dan bonus kabar gembira, aku akan pulang ke Jepang dan menetap setelah itu."

"Naaah, itu baru kabar gembira!" seru Naruto, terkekeh sedikit karena memahami bahwa seminar hanyalah kamuflase belaka dari yang akan Jiraiya lakukan sebenarnya. "Kau harus mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen dan Kyuubi Sushi! Kabari aku jam _landing_ pesawatmu, nanti aku jemput di bandara, Sensei. Sepuluh jam penerbangan, pasti _jet-lag_ -nya luar biasa."

"Enam-tujuh jam saja, kok. Penerbangan keduaku dari Frankfurt ke Tokyo. Baiklah, Bocah, mau kubawakan _Karjalanpiiraka_ dan _Rye Bread_?"

"Nanti oleh-oleh darimu basi."

"Kan yang kubawa semua dalam tas beku, di hotelku di Frankfurt ya aku masukkan kulkas dulu. Nanti tinggal kauhangatkan saja begitu aku berikan."

"Sensei, karena kau mampir ke Frankfurt, sekalian bawakan _Bockwurst_ yang ikan dan ayam!"

"Tsk. Banyak maunya kau." Jiraiya mendengus.

"Aaaah, bawakan!" Sayang ia tidak di tempat tidur kamar sendiri, kalau iya, Naruto pasti sudah guling-guling seperti dulu kala ketika Jiraiya mengajarinya secara pribadi. "Yang banyak dan enak."

Jiraiya memanjang-manjangkan desahnya. "Oke, aku bawakan yang banyak. Awas kau kalau tidak menjemputku di Bandara."

"Siaaap, Bos!" Naruto meninjukan kepalan tangan ke udara.

"Oh, sudah bertemu keluargamu?"

Naruto mendongak sejenak, kemudian ia berpaling dan membendung cengiran yang nyaris kasatmata. "Sudah."

"Bagaimana kelas barumu? Kaudapat salam dari murid-muridmu di sini."

"... well, penuh tantangan. Detailnya kuceritakan lengkap kalau kita sudah bertemu." Naruto terkenang wajah-wajah putih kemerahan, rata-rata bermata hijau ataupun biru, dengan rambut pirang-coklat keemasan. Logat khas mereka yang menggemaskan. "Tolong bilang, _Fishcake Herra_ juga kangen sekali sama mereka."

"Coba kirim sesuatu dari Tokyo sana ke Helshinki untuk murid-muridmu, Naruto." Jiraiya terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Oke. Sensei tunggu di sana dulu." Naruto mengecek _smartwatch_ -nya tanpa memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Aku kirim malam ini juga, mudah-mudahan tiga-empat hari lagi sudah sampai."

"Alamatku di sini masih ingat, 'kan?" Jiraiya mencibir penuh canda. "Celaka kalau kaulupa."

"Aku lupa tak masalah, masih kusimpan, kok," kekeh Naruto. Ia meregangkan kaki dan lengan, merasa lebih rileks. "Sebaiknya Sensei cepat masuk rumah. Jangan kelamaan di luar. Tidak akan ada yang kauteriaki suruh memijiatmu kalau sakit punggungmu kambuh."

"Nanti saja pulangnya. Aku masih akan pergi kencan!" Jiraiya terbahak

"Astaga." Naruto menepuk dahi. "Kenapa aku selalu dibuat susah dengan lelaki mata keranjang?"

"Aku harap kau akhirnya berani mengonfrontasi temanmu itu."

"Sudah, kok! Kunantikan kepulangan Sensei, semuanya nanti kuceritakan."

" _Vihdoin, kuusi palaa_! (akhirnya! Kau penuh semangat api!) Sampai bertemu di Jepang, Pejuang," Jiraiya berseru dengan nada yang mungkin, paling tidak untuk Naruto yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya punya ayah, mendekati cara bicara seorang ayah yang bangga pada putranya.

"Uhm!" Naruto mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu Jiraiya tak mungkin tahu apalagi bisa melihatnya.

Sunyi sesaat, hingga Jiraya dengan volume vokal merendah berkata, "Naruto, _aja hiljaa sillalla_."

 _Hati-hatilah berkendara saat melewati jembatan_ , arti frasa yang Jiraiya sebutkan. Kiasan pesan yang Jiraya sampaikan membuat Naruto menghirup napas dalam, mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Matanya berkilat sesaat, melirik angka digital yang terpapar di layar.

" _Joo (ya)_ , Jiraiya _Herra_." Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Sesaat sorot matanya berkilat oleh sesuatu penuh tekad, sebelum kembali seperti semula.

Bunyi sambungan telepon diputus terdengar seputus asa koak gagak menjelang petang. Naruto menyentuh layar _smartwatch_ -nya, mengembalikan tampilan jam analog seperti biasa. Ternyata sudah saatnya untuk masuk kelas terakhir, anak-anak jeniusnya pasti telah menanti.

Ia mematikan mesin kursi pijat, lalu kembali ke meja untuk memasukkan buku yang batal dibaca, dan menyandangkan ransel ke pundak. Mengerjapkan mata karena mendapati empat pasang mata memandangnya, entah telah berapa lama mereka melakukan hal itu.

"Apa aku baru saja mendengar kaubicara dengan bahasa asing, Naruto?" Sakura menyarangkan tatapan curiga padanya.

Naruto melambaikan tangan. "Apa bicara bahasa Jepang kita sendiri itu termasuk asing untukmu, Sakura-chan? Permisi, aku duluan mau masuk kelas—"

"—tunggu, Uzumaki-Sensei!"

Seisi ruang lengang terkejut mendapati Sarada meraih ujung kemeja Naruto.

"Apa saya bo-boleh ... i-ikut kelas Anda?" Sarada menatap penuh harap pada wali kelas Kyuubi itu. "Ha-hanya satu jam pelajaran, hari ini saja."

Naruto menilik gestur Sarada baik-baik. Ujung-ujung jemari menjumput kuat-kuat tepi kemejanya. Mana memegangnya itu bagian ujung bawah yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, sedikit gemetar, benar-benar refleks seseorang yang sedang panik.

Dia mengerling kanan-kiri. Keningnya berkerut menyadari tak ada seorang pun yang kelihatan akan menegur Sarada. Seolah memang, ikut kelas Kyuubi itu adalah jalan keluar atas sesuatu.

"Seingatku, kau sudah tertinggal kelas dari habis makan siang, bahkan kau juga tetap ada di kelas Kyuubi sesorean," Naruto melunakkan caranya berbicara, "aku tidak masalah, tapi apa absensimu di kelas Hebi nanti tidak jadi masalah?"

"Sebenarnya saya tadi berniat ikut kelas siang," gumam Sarada, meremat lebih erat ujung kemeja Naruto, seakan akan kalau tidak dipegang, pasti Naruto akan melepaskan.

Naruto menjentik jarinya. "Ah, kau berniat menghindari kelas malam ternyata."

Ia abai dengan suara-suara terperangah keempat perempuan di hadapannya. Naruto melirik kanan-kiri, tampaknya mereka menyerahkan keputusan pada Sarada.

"Tidak," Sarada cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, "itu akan jadi urusan saya. Dan saya pastikan, tidak akan memengaruhi martabat kelas Kyuubi maupun Anda, Uzumaki-Sensei."

Naruto paham dari kelas-kelas dahulu yang membuatnya penat, salah satu mata kuliah psikologi anak, bahwa kalau reaksi mereka sudah seperti ini, berarti ada sesuatu yang mereka takuti atau tidak siap untuk menghadapi.

Perbedaannya, Sarada ini punya aura yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke waktu muda dulu. Naruto melirik Sakura, nyengir sekilas. Namun Sarada jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat, entah mengapa. Bukan karena dia anak perempuan, melainkan ia meyakini ini warisan dari Sakura.

Bisa-bisa kelasnya (atau bahkan seseantero Rumah Asrama Konoha) geger sekali lagi, tahu ada Ratu lulusan Chuunin dan siswi baru tingkat Jounin, sampe datang ke kelas paling bobrok.

Sarada sedikit tersiap karena pria di hadapannya malah berlutut, meraih tangannya dengan lembut untuk ditepuk pelan nan sopan. Posisi ini harusnya mirip seperti pangeran yang berlutut dan memegang tuan putri, seolah meminta sang putri untuk mengajak berdansa.

Namun ia tidak mendapati kesan itu sama sekali. Sarada sedikit menunduk, merasa lebih lega mendapat tatap bersahabat dari Naruto. Lebih mirip ayah yang tengah dalam mode amat bersabar, menanyakan kenapa putrinya mogok sekolah.

Ironis sekali dengan Naruto Uzumaki yang seidentik matahari dan padang bunga ilalang bercahaya keemasan di sore hari.

"Sarada, kau bisa saja ikut kelas Sakura-chan atau Hinata." Naruto agak mendongak untuk memandang lurus pada anak perepuan ini. "Kau anak yang pintar. Ikut kelasku tidak akan membuatmu bertambah ilmu akademik. Kenapa mesti kelasku?"

Sarada terdiam sebentar. Terngiang lagi percakapan Shikadai dan Naruto, gegap-gempita dan sesaput lembut tak bernama yang terbenam dalam atmosfer kelas Kyuubi.

Anak-anak kelas Genin yang bernyanyi riang, mendoakannya dengan manis. Anak-anak kelas Chuunin yang mengerubuti dan bertanya. Kelas Jounin yang bahkan tak hirau ia anak kelas Hebi, dan ia kena lempar botol minum dalam pertengkaran kelas untuk kesekian kali.

Terbayang kelasnya. Sebagai kelas teladan, mereka diberikan tiga ruang kelas berbeda dan bisa berpindah-pindah untuk ganti suasana. Malam ini, adalah salah satu kelas yang paling ingin ia hindari.

Sarada meneliti balik pria yang tengah memandangnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut melihat ada bekas luka aneh yang menyembul dari garis entah pundak atau tengkuk, ekor garisnya membuntut di selangka. Luka lama.

Tangan dengan kulit tan yang memegangnya juga jelek, berbanding terbalik dari papanya.

Kasar oleh kerut-merut usia, berbaret luka, dengan urat-urat khas lelaki menonjol. Tangan seorang pekerja keras, tapi dari hari ini saja, Sarada tahu jari-jari panjang dan kuat ini bisa begitu ramah bercengkerama dengan pemuda-pemudi maupun mengelus kepala anak-anak.

Tangan yang hangat.

"Ilmu akademik," ulang Sarada, dia membenarkan letak kacamata di pangkal hidungnya. "Di tempat mana pun, kita pasti bisa memelajari hal baru—kalau _kita mau_ memaknainya. Dan saya berkeyakinan, pasti ada yang bisa saya pelajari di kelas Kyuubi—walaupun mungkin bukan materi akademik. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, anggap saja ini seperti pertukaran pelajar kecil-kecilan."

Keheningan yang berkuasa di ruangan, membuat napas Sarada tertahan. Wajahnya memerah begitu ia mendengar kikik mama, ibunda angkat, dan adik perempuannya yang teramat geli.

Mata Sarada terpincing, sedikit merasa risih, dan bibirnya maju ketika mendapati Naruto tampak mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Himawari," Naruto menoleh pada putrinya dengan cengiran lebar, "kamu pasti senang punya kakak sepintar Sarada, ya?"

"Uhm!" Himawari seketika melompat untuk memeluk Sarada dari belakang. Dengan inosen, dia menengok pada wali kelasnya. "Saya ikut kelas Uzumaki-Sensei juga boleh, ya?"

"Himawari ... jangan katakan kau mau menghindari kelas Aljabar," Sakura mendesah, dibarengi decakan pelan. "Kau sudah sesorean di kelas Kyuubi, 'kan?"

"Eeeh ..." Himawari menundukkan kepala dengan kecewa.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan mendesah keras ketika Sarada ikut menatapnya dengan memelas. "Astaga, Anak-anak. Tidak bisa begini. Ini demi kebaikan Himawari sendiri, oke?"

Hinata dan Naruto berpandangan, kali ini keduanya sama-sama tertawa karena kedua anak perempuan itu memandang Sakura bagai kucing terbuang memohon untuk dipungut.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah, dia sedikit membungkuk untuk menatap keduanya. "Oke. Kau boleh ikut kelas Naruto, tapi aku akan menggandakan tugas dan materi yang mesti kaukuasai. Bagaimana, Himawari?"

"Ya Tuhan, Himawari ..." Naruto merangkul putrinya dan pasang tampang prihatin, "kau pasti banyak menderita di kelas Sakura—aaaw! Sakura-chan!"

"Kita mesti masuk kelas." Sakura berkacak pinggang, puas memerhatikan Naruto meringis-ringis kena jitak olehnya. Dia menatap lagi Himawari. "Malam ini, aku kirimkan tugasmu via email."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-Sensei!" Himawari mengangguk santun, senyum berseri-serinya menularkan senyum pula pada sang guru.

"Aku akan membantumu belajar." Sarada tersenyum ketika Himawari memekik girang dan memeluknya.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto, tatapan mereka lagi-lagi bertemu—dan ia berusaha menekan ingatan akan insiden jam makan siang tadi. "Apa tidak menganggumu ada dua murid tambahan?"

"Tenang saja," Naruto nyengir dan menyorongkan tangan untuk bertos-tosan dengan Himawari dan Sarada, "mereka gangguan termanis yang pernah kudapatkan."

Sakura menghela napas. Kalau boleh jujur, dia iri dengan bagaimana cara Naruto menatapi Hinata. Dipandang sesayang itu, siapa juga perempuan yang tidak mau? Namun dia lebih gemas lagi melihat Hinata, selalu dari dulu sejak mereka kerja di tempat yang sama, tersipu malu di bawah tatapan Naruto.

Ironisnya, ia tidak menemukan rasa cemburu membabi-buta. Malahan, kelegaan menyebar, yang juga dinodai oleh kecemasan.

Ia yakin, bukan hanya dirinya mengalami kenahasan dulu kala. Sudah cukup insiden tadi siang. Entah pertengkaran macam apa lagi akan dikobarkan Sasuke dan Naruto, kalau keduanya berseteru lagi.

Terpaksa Sakura berpura-pura penuh canda menyodok pinggang Naruto dengan tangannya. "Cepat masuk kelas, sana!"

"Aish, Sakura-chan!" desis Naruto sebal. Walaupun dari gelengan kecil Sakura, ia mengatup mulut.

Sementara itu, Hinata mengelus puncak kepala kedua remaja putri kesayangan mereka bertiga dengan lembut. "Belajar yang benar dengan Naruto-Sensei, oke?"

"Iya!" sepasang pemudi itu mengangguk, lalu membungkuk sopan pada Naruto. "Mohon bantuannya, Sensei."

"Mohon kerja samanya juga." Naruto balas mengangguk, kemudian dia menyandangkan ransel ke pundaknya.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan remaja putri itu untuk ia gandeng, seperti biasa ia menggenggam tangan murid-muridnya. Sarada tampak kikuk diperlakukan demikian, mungkin tak terbiasa.

Namun perasaan Naruto baru tak karuan, mengharu-biru, ketika akhirnya bisa menggenggam tangan mungil putrinya erat-erat. Mungkin memang ada juga kehangatan yang seperti ini, yang melahirkan sesak tak tertahankan, hingga tangan sendiri sampai bergetar.

Ia menggenggam tangan Himawari erat-erat. Seakan takkan melepaskan, karena memang itulah yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Ayo kita pulang ke kelas!" Naruto berhasil mengatasi serak ganjil yang seperti kerikil, mengganjal kerongkongannya.

Tertinggallah Hinata dan Sakura, menyaksikan seorang pria menggandeng dua remaja putri di kanan-kiri. Salah-salah, orang-orang bisa berpikiran dia seorang pedofil. Namun kalau mengamati ekspresi ketiganya baik-baik, maka mereka akan menemukan senyum di wajah ketiganya yang menghangatkan untuk dipandang.

Sakura pelan mengusap punggung lengan Hinata yang menyeka sudut-sudut matanya. "Sedih, ya ... melihat Naruto sesenang itu bisa menggandeng Himawari?"

"Aku senang," gumam Hinata parau, dia menyeka sebab mengapa matanya memanas dan lembap, "sangat senang, sampai sakit ... _sangat sakit_ rasanya."

Sakura mengangguk, pandangannya menerawang pada pintu. Di mana ketiga sosok tadi menghilang di baliknya. "Aku juga pernah merasa seperti itu, ketika Sasuke-kun pertama kali mengajak Sarada jalan-jalan."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, kemudian tertawa. Nada pilu bertalu-talu seakan membeku waktu.

Mereka hanya wanita yang telah pasrah atas semua yang terjadi. Lelah karena mereka masih saja sama, terperangkap oleh cinta yang dulu; cinta yang masih begini saja, dan tak pernah beranjak kemana-mana.

Cinta yang terlalu sayang, maka tak jua dibuang.

"Uhm ... setelah mengajar, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura setelah ketiganya menghilang, menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga dengan gugup. "Kita bicara ... dan _check-up_."

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku," bisik Hinata tulus, meraih tangan Sakura ketika mendapati wanita itu telah berhasil menahan diri untuk tak bergetar di hadapan ketiganya tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku juga. Padahal aku sudah melakukan hal ... astaga, itu hal mengerikan yang telah aku lakukan padamu." Sakura tertunduk. Airmata jatuh setitik, menggema seruangan. Terisak rikuh, "Aku ... _takut_."

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Mendadak, semua perasaan yang baru sebentar sempat mereka bicarakan, meruap, meluap-luap ke permukaan, tak ubahnya hari yang tenang sebelum badai datang.

Tersenyum perih, Hinata melirih, " _Bukan_ _hanya_ Sakura-san saja yang takut."

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 5: Fear

.

( _Who says it's easy to accept and embrace all of your fears?_ )

* * *

 **Glosarium/Trivia:**

 **Konservatif (a)** : kolot; bersikap mempertahankan keadaan, kebiasaan, pila pikir zaman dulu, maupun tradisi yang berlaku dari dulu.

 **Stereotype/stereotip (n)** : pengertian mengenai sifat suatu golongan berdasarkan prasangka yang subjektif dan tidak tepat.

 **BDNF** : _Brain Derived Neurotrophic Factor_ , adalah hormon yang bertumbuh dan bertanggung jawab pada neurogenesis untuk menciptakan neuron yang baru.

 **Mad Scientist** : arti sebenarnya adalah "Sarjana Sinting", tapi fanfiksi ini mengambil arti yang umum diketahui publik, yaitu ilmuwan gila yang melakukan apa pun demi menyukseskan eksperimentasi/percobaan yang ia lakukan untuk mencapai tujuan tertentu.

 **Berlak-lak:** bergepok-gepok; bertumpuk-tumpuk uang disatukan dalam satu selendang kertas dengan label jumlah uang. Kalau idr (Indonesian Rupiah), pecahan idr 100 ribu, maka satu lak itu senilai 10 juta rupiah.

 **Teori kosmos** : teori tentang suatu sistem dalam alam semesta yang teratur dan harmonis, sebagaimana planet-planet mengorbit mengelilingi matahari sebagai pusat tata surya.

 **Finnish** : bahasa nasional Finlandia.

 **New York Times:** adalah koran harian yang diterbitkan di New York oleh Arthur Ochs Sulzerger Jr. dan didistrubisukan secara internasional. Dianggap sebagai koran yang bisa diandalkan sebagai sumber referensi resmi untuk kejadian-kejadian terkini dalam skala dunia.

 **Deep web:** disebut juga darknet, merupakan bagian dari World Wide Web (www) tetapi tidak termasuk ke dalam internet yang dapat dicari dengan mudah, jauh lebih besar dari sebaran informasi yang mudah didapatkan mesin pencari (search engineer semacam google), butuh menggunakan indeks mesin pencari web atau bahkan tautan spesifik. (intinya, semacam jaringan internet "kegelapan"/bawah tanah)

 **Penguasa Dunia** : seperti yang pernah saya ulas di Heavenly, penguasa dunia itu bukan negara adidaya, tapi keluarga berdigdaya. Silakan cari di inet, nama keluarga penguasa dunia yang memainkan dunia di tangannya, yang melahirkan teori konspirasi, bahkan menciptakan perang dunia untuk keuntungan mereka pribadi. :')

 **Helshinki:** ibukota baru Finlandia, juga merupakan pusat pendidikan Finlandia dan dunia.

 **Frankfurt:** ibukota Jerman.

 **Karjaalanpiiraka:** pastry yang biasa berisi kentang tumbuk, nasi, wortel atau dengan ikan, makanan khas tradisional Finlandia yang berasal dari daerah Karelia.

 **Rye Bread:** roti yang rasanya agak asam dan berwarna agak hitam, zaman sekarang biasanya bertekstur lembut dan tidak hancur ketika direbus. Salah satu roti, makanan pokok khas Finlandia.

 **Bockwurst:** sosis khas Jerman yang berbentuk panjang ramping, dibuat dari cacahan ayam ataupun ikan.

 **Fishcake:** secara literatur, bila diterjemahkan, "Naruto" itu artinya "fishcake" atau kue ikan.

 _ **Aja hiljaa sillalla**_ _:_ salah satu frasa terindah dari Finlandia versi koran nasional negara ini, _drive safely when you crossed the bridge_ ; artinya berhati-hatilah ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Kenapa beberapa tokoh, seperti Shikadai, Sarada, dan Himawari, membahasakan diri "Saya" pada yang lebih tua?

Ini merujuk pada bahasa halus Jepang, lelaki biasa memakai "boku" untuk mengekspresikan saya secara halus, sementara perempuan biasa berbahasa "watashi", ini adalah bentuk sopan dan formal untuk bicara pada yang lebih tua.

Padanannya dalam bahasa Indonesia, tentu aneh kalau ber-aku-kamu dengan yang lebih tua, maka "boku" dan "watashi", agar selaras pula, saya memfungsikan "saya-Anda".

Nah, untuk anak-anak kelas Kyuubi, mereka bisa berbahasa "atashi" dan "ore", dalam bentuk lebih non-formal dan untuk pandangan publik Jepang pada umumnya bahkan agak kasar, ini dikarenakan wali kelas mereka sendiri berbahasanya demikian dan tak keberatan dengan cara mereka membahasakan diri—agar lebih akrab. Ini sudut pandang saya cari tahu dan ambil berdasarkan dari realitas kehidupan kemasyarakatan Jepang, _**bukan**_ anime-manga :")

Seharusnya saya taruh terjemahan bahasa Finlandia, Finnish, di A/N. Tapi, saya pikir, bakal merepotkan pembaca bolak-balik scroll atas-bawah, jadi saya taruh terjemahan persis di sisinya. Silakan koreksi bila ada yang keliru terjemahannya.

 **A/N:**

Ada beberapa hal penting yang mesti saya sampaikan.

 **Pertama** , saya akan menghiatuskan fanfiksi ini untuk sementara waktu. Ada pekerjaan yang perlu diprioritaskan lebih dulu. Saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa meng-update fanfiksi ini dalam waktu dekat. Jangka waktunya berapa lama, saya belum bisa memastikan.

 **Kedua** , saya terbuka dengan pertanyaan "kapan update" ataupun diingatkan untuk senantiasa update fanfiksi ini, sekiranya nanti saya lupa. Silakan kirim PM pada saya, tanyakan di kolom reviews, ataupun boleh kirim email, chat WA atau Line (silakan tanyakan di PM), untuk mengingatkan. Saya berterima kasih pada pembaca yang mau membantu mengingatkan dan menemani saya untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfiksi ini sampai tamat.

 **Ketiga** , kalau ada hal yang kalian tidak mengerti setelah membaca fanfiksi ini, tolong jangan main loncat ke kesimpulan: silakan bertanya, atau bersabar cerita ini berjalan pelan. Kalau kalian me-review anonymous sebagai guest, maka saya akan buat pengecualian dan menjawab (itu pun kalau pertanyaan kalian penting dan mesti saya jawab; pertanyaan tidak menjurus pada spoiler; khawatir pembaca lain akan bosan kalau saya menjelaskan hal yang sudah jelas berulang kali).

Saya jadi inget. Ada reviewer yang tanya kapan akan adegan masturbasi ... ada, kok. Chapter depan. Omong-omong, kalau Anda berekspektasi lemon atau gore yang _hot-hot_ di fanfiksi ini, maaf, **tolong** **lupakan saja**. :'D Silakan cari fanfiksi yang sesuai harapan dan selera Anda, karena maksud adanya adegan itu bukan menjual sensualitas atapun mengglorifikasi bagian ena masturbasi atau hubungan seksual.

 **Keempat** , tolong—bila kalian ingin memberi reviews untuk fanfiksi saya, tolong tuliskan dengan sopan dan baik. Saya tidak minta kalian untuk selalu reviews, faves, follows, ataupun tetap mengikuti fanfiksi ini sampai tamat, dan saya terbuka dengan kritik-saran membangun, tapi tolong sampaikan hal itu mengenai fanfiksi/cerita saya, **bukan** pada saya pribadi.

 **Kelima** , mungkin jadi kabar buruk untuk kalian, yang ingin spoiler ending (boleh tanya via PM kalau mau), sejujurnya bagi saya pribadi, di cerita semacam ini ... happy ending _mahal_ harganya—tapi bukan berarti mustahil.

 **Keenam** , berhubung fanfiksi ini resmi hiatus, boleh saya tanya, kesan dan pesan apa saja yang kalian dapatkan usai membaca fanfiksi ini? Harapan apa yang kalian punya atau inginkan untuk cerita ini dan para chara yang terlibat untuk ke depannya?

 **Ketujuh** , untuk semua pembaca yang meluangkan waktu membaca fanfiksi ini, mengapresiasi dengan faves dan follow, terima kasih. Untuk yang bahkan bersedia menyisihkan waktu memberikan reviews, terima kasih sekali!

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa: **kymc, muhammaddandi52, kr, uzumaki121, indra223, Guest (1), bluemond, arik, awww, cracker, Nhlgandaria-chan, FAISHAL ROOKIE T, Uzunami1, Sijeki, Hitsugaya no Ookami, Maria26, Chris, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, katarays, wahyutra26, anggahernandi2, dadaberontak, Rifai271, rdiahayu, panggil aja mbak, Hater Uchiha, The Spirit of Wind, Niwa Gremory, Guest (2), kyooigneel, Thanatos, Faded Light505, urarakasakura371, Sukiraki Tatsuya, Sena Ayuki,** dan **.161** untuk fanfiksi ini. Maaf reviews dari pembaca login, baru akan saya balas besok.

Selamat merayakan Hari Raya, Idul Fitri 1439 Hijriah! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk semua pembaca, baik yang merayakan hari penuh berkah dan kemenangan ini, maupun yang mengikuti dari berita. Semoga semua berkah berlimpah untuk pembaca-pembaca setia fanfiksi O-ren-jiii!

Sampai nanti lagi! Saya bakal kangen kalian _, Pembaca Kesayangan-kesayangannya Fragransia!_ /insert lots of "hearts" emoji/


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered Heart

Oleh **Strelitzi** , tentang ORANGE:

Saya selalu gatal untuk ngereview fanfik yang Frag buat :""

Sebenernya pas baca summary, saya agak ragu. Saya kurang suka adegan lemon apalagi PWP. Ditambah cerita ini up di bulan puasa. Semakin ragulah saya mau baca cerita ini di awalnya. Baru pas chapter empat aku beraniin baca karena yang nulis Frag :""

Best quote yang aku hafal adalah "Kamu adalah milik Tuhan dan akan selamanya menjadi milik Tuhan," ini bener banget. Mau bagaimana pun jalan hidupnya, orang itu akan kembali ke tangan Tuhan.

Aku kesal karena ceritanya Frag selalu sukses bikin aku nangis. Aku ga kuat dan lemah sama adegan guru yang se-care itu sama muridnya.

Ga banyak guru yang mengajak anak2 mereka untuk saling menghargai dan memahami satu sama lain. Ga semua murid bisa merasakan suasana belajar yang asyik dan ga menekan murid2 mereka.

Terima kasih untuk cerita ini :". Pesan yang disampaikan juga memberi inspirasi buat pembaca. Juga bahasa yang digunakan filosofis banget. Aku juga salut sama research yang dilakuin Frag dalam setiap cerita yang Frag buat. Duh. Bener2 da best

With love :'''

 **Warnings** : **disturbing content (konten mengganggu)**. Kalau ada yang mudah jijik serta tidak tahan dengan sesuatu menjijikkan maupun menyeramkan, grafik deskrip bebauan tak enak, sekilas soal konstipasi dan tinja. Angst alert. Hurt **no** comfort.

* * *

"Angkat tangan, Naruto Uzumaki-Sensei!"

Detak ambyar sejenak dari rongga dadanya.

Ia berdiri kaku di situ, mendengarkan langkah lamat nan waspada yang datang dari kedua penghujung lorong. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Tangan menyelinapkan benda mungil yang ia genggam sedari tadi, barulah mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara.

"Mmm ... apa memang guru baru selalu diperlakukan seperti pencuri konbini yang terpergok?" Naruto meluncurkan tawa dan mati-matian berharap terdengar seidiot biasanya.

"Ya," suara itu sehalus sutra yang mana kerikil bisa bergulir mulus jika jatuh dari atasnya, "bila Anda memang dipergoki tengah melakukan hal mencurigakan atau memasuki Area Privasi, Uzumaki-Sensei. Berbaliklah."

Naruto terkesiap. Matanya membulat, jantungnya berdenyut hebat. Getar merambat cepat dan tajam dari pangkal tulang ekor, menjalar ke garis punggung, menyetrum tengkuk, dan menerjang ubun-ubunnya.

Sepasang mata biru bersiborok dengan hal paling menakutkan di sekolah ini. Ada bunyi suara ringsek mengerikan dari boneka berambut kusut.

Wajah boneka itu tercabik-cabik. Sebelah rongga mata kosong. Satu mata lagi bola mata mencelat bengkak dengan tidak wajar. Hidung rompel dengan satu lubang besar sebelah lengkap beserta bulu-bulu panjang. Gigi berkarang hitam bolong-bolong. Taring-taring runcing mencuat.

Boneka mainan itu pun berambut sekusut jerami terawut-awut. Tidak ada bau segar ilalang yang dipetik tertinggal, justru bau bangkai tikus menyengat penghirupnya. Baju jubah kumal yang boneka itu kenakan menguar harum apak debu, bahkan sedikit tinja binatang.

Tersambung benang serupa sulur laba-laba menjaringnya pada sang dalang, adalah boneka sialan menyerbak wangi garang arang.

Naruto berpaling ke samping, meringis ngeri, menelan ludah menghirup bebauan sedikit amis dan besi dari boneka yang persis dijorokkan ke wajahnya. Sadar benar, tidur malam ini pasti mimpi akan digentayangi rupa boneka yang dipahat dan diciptakan dari kayu gosong.

"Sasori-Senpai, kenapa tidak kita lemparkan saja dia dengan petasan festival _Hanabi_? Cih, aku bahkan bisa membuat yang skala bom panci terrorist!" Naruto mengenali suara si pemuda berambut pirang, yang tadi menggelegar menyuruhnya angkat tangan.

Apa sekolah ini juga mendidik seorang anak untuk jadi terrorist? Naruto cukup bijak memagari kata-kata itu di balik rapatnya gigi dan katupan mulut.

"Jangan buat keributan yang tak perlu, Deidara."

Bunyi gemertak mengilu telinga itu datang dari ketidaktepatan persendian boneka mengerikan ini dipasang. Begitu sang dalang menarik boneka mundur, Naruto melihat sepasang pemuda yang tengah menatapnya.

Keduanya mengenakan blazer jubah hitam bertabur awan merah. Simbol OSIS Hidden Schools. Ada kartu tanda pengenal tergantung di leher menjuntai ke dada mereka. Hanya ada simbol awan merah, asal Rumah Asrama, dan masing-masing kelas mereka.

"Tsk. Kau membosankan, Senpai. Sudah jelas tampangnya itu kayak maling jemuran ketahuan mencuri _Bra Holder_." Deidara mengibas rambut pirang panjangnya, tak sadar Naruto gatal mencari gunting untuk memangkas habis poni terlalu panjang itu.

 _Kreatif sekali, terima kasih_. Naruto membiarkan sepoi angin mengenainya, tak meredakan darah yang mendidih. Pembuluh darah di pelipisnya berkedut keras.

"Sebaiknya Anda punya alasan spesifik yang baik kalau ingin lolos dari detensi Konoha dan Hidden Schools karena menginvasi Area Privasi, Uzumaki-Sensei."

Sasori menatap Naruto mengabaikan Deidara yang bersungut-sungut. Menyadari sang guru bergidik karena seringai tipisnya, senyumnya berangsur-angsur serupa maniak darah menangkap mangsa.

"Aku tadi habis dari kamar mandi." Naruto menurunkan tangan, mengetahui sepasang anggota OSIS itu lebih fokus padanya. Dia mengumbar ekspresi ngeri dan jemari beralih mencengkerami pipi. "Kulihat ada ular besaaar di taman saat jalan melewati lorong. Bahaya kalau orang-orang yang pulang melihatnya dan dicaplok ular itu!"

"Anda sok heroik sekali malah mengejar ular itu, ya, bukan malah cari pawang atau lapor sekuriti." Deidara memutar bola mata, terang-terangan tak percaya yang Naruto katakan—meskipun itu sesungguhnya benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto mengusap-usap punggung lengan yang meremang. "Astaga, aku lebih baik mengejar ular itu, daripada murid-murid atau kolega kerja yang dimakan. Lagi pula, kalau tidak kukejar, bagaimana bisa aku lapor sekuriti untuk mengeluarkannya kalau kehilangan jejak si Ular?"

"Berkelitmu masuk akal, Sensei." Sasori menganggukkan kepala. Jemarinya di balik jubah usang dan lusuh baju boneka, menggerakkan sang boneka untuk merangkul Naruto lalu menggiringnya. "Itu peliharaan Orochimaru-Sensei. Anda lapor pun tidak ada gunanya, dan bukankah Anda sedang ada kelas malam?"

"Itu dia. Tolong antarkan aku ke taman dekat Menara Astronomi Konoha." Naruto menjentik jari, berupaya menyingkirkan gumulan kengerian karena boneka berbau hangus yang merangkulnya. Mirip cengkeraman jari-jari kurus dan reyot malaikat kematian.

Deidara dengan angkuh menyakukan lagi yang Naruto lihat, (semoga saja) seperti imitasi granat. "Tersasarmu luar biasa, ya, Uzumaki-Sensei. Bahkan Manda—ular Orochimaru-Sensei—saja, biasanya tidak pernah tersasar jauh-jauh sampai sini."

"Ular itu apa tidak bahaya berkeliaran di sekolah, hah?" Badan Naruto samar bergetar saat sang dalang menempelkan pipi boneka ke pipinya. Refleks ia menjauhkan kepala, bau hangus bercampur bangkai tikus dan tinja mencambuk ruang penciumannya.

"Ular Orochimaru-Sensei, Manda, yang Anda lihat kemungkinan sudah steril," sergah Deidara dengan mulut manyun dan dengus keras.

Naruto mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya, apa berarti masih ada ular lain yang masih berbisa. Namun ia tahu, lidah Deidara lentur meluncur kata-kata pedas, dan senyum menyerempet seringai Sasori mengurungkan segala kesinisan yang hendak ia katakan.

Kesalahannya di masa lalu ialah terlalu banyak bicara dan beralasan, sehingga buta untuk tahu bahwa ia tak mampu melindungi apa pun. Naruto mengepalkan tangan terlalu sebentar untuk sepasang pemuda yang mengantar menyadari gerakannya.

Mereka menggiring sang guru keluar dari koridor, melintasi taman yang lenggang dengan pohon-pohon Yamazakura bergoyang karena digoda angin malam. Masuk ke sebuah lorong yang di atasnya ada label bergambar daun dan pusara, tulisan di atasnya tertera: Sektor Konoha.

Sasori berhenti di depan interkom. Sebuah _eye fish lense_ keluar dari dari kotak interkom, mengidentifikasi siapa yang ada di depannya. _Laser_ kecil seperti _pointer_ keluar menyinari matanya, seolah menembus jauh menggapai retina.

Suara artifisial wanita khas pemrograman menebas keheningan. "Sasori dari OSIS Akatsuki berhasil diidentifikasi. Silakan masuk."

Ada bunyi gerak-gerak asing entah di mana, Naruto merasakan bunyi itu adalah vibrasi dari getaran di bawah keramik yang ia pijak. Seakan roda-roda geriti berputar dan bergeser. Gema klik kencang itu seolah kunci entah apa terlepas atau semua roda gerigi telah terpasang.

Pintu mahoni megah berdecit didorong oleh Deidara agar terbuka, menimbulkan kesan klasik dan antik karena deritnya terdengar berat. Naruto mengekorinya, tidak menoleh tatkala Deidara menutup pintu di belakang.

Naruto mengetahui ini jalur ini sebagai jalur khusus siswa-siswi Konoha. Agak terheran-heran dengan interior koridor yang kontras dari mayoritas kelas murid-murid.

Sebagian besar kelas dengan piranti _hi-tech_ , sementara jalur yang kini mereka lewati dipenuhi mural pelbagai warna dari sapuan kuas handal dengan ukiran daun, pusara, dan kobaran api.

"Mengerikan, ya."

Cetusan samar Sasori menghentikan langkah Naruto. Guru itu mengerjapkan mata, mengerutkan kening karena ekspresi tak mudah dicerna kedua pemuda di depannya, lantas merunuti garis pandang mereka.

Tatapan terhenti pada dinding dengan latar krimson. Berjajar beberapa pigura besar dengan bingkai emas, ukiran artistik coklat keemasan bersulur merambati tepian pigura. Di bagian bawah, huruf-huruf timbul memahatkan secarik nama.

Naruto tertegun bukan karena memandangi jajaran pigura lukisan ala zaman Renaisans, Medieval era, melainkan ia seolah tengah bercermin menatapi pria yang tengah tersenyum di lukisan itu. Tengkuknya meremang.

Sepasang mata biru itu perlahan merayap turun, lamat-lamat mengeja deretan sebagian alfabet yang tertera di huruf setimbul _Braille_.

"Dipikir-pikir, Anda mirip juga dengannya, ya, Sensei." Deidara mengibaskan sedikit untaian rambutnya yang kelewatan panjang, kemudian mengerling Naruto. "Salah seorang pendiri sekolah ini yang tragis dan mantan kepala sekolah Konoha, Namikaze Minato."

"Tragis?" Naruto tanpa sadar mendengus. Meski mustahil, rasanya berkas lukanya bertahun-tahun lalu kini terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Dia koruptor kucuran dana pemerintah yang dialokasi untuk sekolah ini." Boneka rongsok dibuat mendekati sosok Minato yang senyumnya abadi dan mati di lukisan ini. "Namun memang, dia juga yang berhasil membuat Hidden Schools diakui pertama kali oleh publik Nasional beberapa tahun setelah sekolah ini berdiri."

Naruto menatap sosok yang tersenyum dengan sorot mata biru begitu teduh. Matanya terpincing. "Dia tak ada tampang-tampang kriminal, tuh."

Ia menahan diri tak terkesiap ketika sudut-sudut bibir Sasori tertekuk ke atas, bersanding bunyi gerak patah-patah dari si boneka, mendinginkan suhu lorong dan remang bayang-bayang lampu yang tak terlalu terang.

"Untung noda hitam kayak dia adanya di Konoha." Deidara melengos tak berminat. "Buat apa murid-murid eksperimennya tembus ke berbagai universitas terbaik dunia kalau caranya kotor? Jadilah dia berakhir mengenaskan."

"Kedengaran seperti pahlawan," komentar Naruto, komat-kamit dalam hati berharap airmukanya tampak datar.

"Oh, yeah. Anda, kan, tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan." Deidara terang-terangan mengangkat sudut mulut kiri ke atas, melenggang pongah.

Siapa suka atmosfer hening yang meremangkan bulu kuduk begini? Naruto tidak, karena itulah ia tertawa. "Memang tidak. Kalian menyebutnya seakan membicarakan seorang pembunuh."

Langkah keduanya berhenti.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Matanya nyaris membola, tapi ia berhasil memiringkan kepala dan memoloskan pandangan. Seketika sengaja melakukan kesalahan ternaif, garuk-garuk pipi.

"Uhm, maaf ... tidak seharusnya aku main asal bicara saja." Naruto nyengar-nyengir tak keruan.

Sasori menatapnya dalam-dalam. Pandangannya melebar. "Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Masa mirip denganku begini, orangnya jahat?!" Dentuman keras nyaris menghentikan detak jantung, yang seketika berubah jadi gemuruh. Naruto meringis, menutupi dengan kekehan, sok akrab menepuk-nepuk bingkai foto itu.

" _Justru_ karena mirip dengan Anda." Deidara dengan seringai meremehkan, walaupun mata biru Naruto tak luput melihat kilat awas di mata sang pemuda sekilas.

"Wah, jangan main menyamaratakan begitu, dong!" Naruto tampak mencak-mencak saat menyakukan tangan ke dalam saku celana, melenggang lebih dulu. "Boleh fisik sama, tapi hati orang siapa tahu, 'kan?"

"Benar juga. Boleh saja kelihatan seperti guru baik-baik dan penyayang murid, tapi siapa tahu dia aslinya bagaimana." Deidara santai mengibaskan rambut kuning lembut, jatuh menutupi matanya. Hanya garis bibir saja yang bisa Naruto lirik, melengkung miring.

"Uh-hm. Guru baik simpatisan anak cacat, keterbelakangan mental, dan idiot saja tetap punya sisi tercela ala manusia biasa." Sasori menggerakkan boneka itu agar merangkul sang guru lagi seolah mereka kawan lama. "Seperti ingin jadi perebut istri orang, misalkan."

Naruto mati-matian menahan decakan. _Sialan._ Dia tidak diberi informasi tentang OSIS berisi anak-anak menyebalkan. Sampai sejauh mana berita kericuhan tadi siang menyebar seseantero sekolah?

"Oi, Sensei, wanita muda yang jauh lebih cantik dan bergairah banyak, kok. Dunia ini tidak kekurangan gadis manis." Deidara melempar-tangkap buntalan imitasi granat rakitan di tangan.

Sasori mengerling. "Kenapa mesti mencari lagi mantan istri?"

"Anda gagal _move on_ , ya?!" Deidara mengakak keras, menangkap bola mungil yang berisi bahan peledaknya. Gigi menggerit _safety-pin_ dengan gestur main-main. "Apa Anda Masokhis Kronis atau memang sebegitu tidak laku?"

Ingin mendamprat murka, tapi Naruto mengatup mulut. Terbayang sosok seorang pertapa yang masih menyukai gadis-gadis muda, definisi pria genit sesungguhnya. Yang mengajarkan tentang katak, dunia berputar layaknya roda, filosofi ombak membeku, dan semesta dalam diri manusia.

 _Di situasi seperti ini, amarah berarti kompensasi untuk menutupi harga diri yang kurang, Naruto._

"Apa ada kamera entertainmentdi sini, ya?" Naruto mendaratkan telapak tangan menaungi dahi, menoleh ke sana ke mari dengan raut wajah kelewatan gembira. "Atau memang warga sekolah ini terlalu banyak dibebani pelajaran, maka pelampiasan mereka atas stress belajar itu berarti mengurusi hidup orang?"

"Tidak ada. Coba saja Anda tidak main-main dengan guru teladan dan keluarga brilliannya, maka tidak akan begini jadinya."

Suara itu datang dari ujung lorong. Naruto harusnya berakting meloncat kucing garong, tapi begitu ia melihat siluet yang merebak membentuk sosok familier, dia menyorot sang interuptor dengan pandangan kosong.

"Anda bermain-main dengan api yang Anda sendiri tidak mengerti, Naruto Uzumaki-Sensei."

Bola mata yang mana keping bening laut tertanam di sana membulat, liar tatapnya menyambar secarik nama di _name-tag_. Bibirnya ternganga, menggeleng sekali.

Naruto tanpa sadar menggumam, _tidak mungkin_.Menggeleng lebih cepat dua kali, _oh-astaga-Tuhan-aku-tahu-dosaku-banyak_ , dan sosok itu tak juga tersaput angin malam.

"Oh, Itachi, apa kau akhirnya sudah sadar bahwa kau butuh pakai masker dan krim pemutih wajah?" Justru Deidara yang pasang suara garang dan naik seoktaf, bawaannya temperamen tiap melihat sang Uchiha.

"Kalaupun iya, takkan kubeli semua itu dari koleksi kosmetikmu." Itachi berjalan mendekat bersama seorang pemuda yang berwajah mirip muka ikan hiu—setidaknya menurut Naruto.

"Ah, wajah Anda seperti orang baru saja melihat _Doppelgängger_ , Sensei." Sasori menggerakkan jemari ramping dengan kuku bergerigi tajam, mengelusi pipi bergaris-garis Naruto yang langsung melompat mundur.

Deidara tergelak dengan sengak. " _Well_ , dia terlihat sepecundang orang yang baru lihat manusia bangkit dari kubur."

"Bersama kalian, mendadak aku merasakan sensasi fantastis di perutku." Naruto langsung memeluki perut dengan kedua lengan. Mendelik pada boneka usang di dekat Sasori. "Maaf kalian mesti melihat wajah konstipasiku, bagaimanapun, boneka itu terlalu bau."

Deidara berdecak jijik. "Anda benar-benar habis dari kamar mandi?!"

"Setidaknya, aku tidak terlihat seperti maling jemuran _Bra Holder_ yang tertangkap akan merekam video mesum di kamar mandi wanita." Naruto memutar bola mata dengan hidung kembang kempis.

Tawa Itachi terbungkus dalam dengus halus. "Sebaiknya Anda banyak mengonsumsi buah dan sayur, itu dapat melancarkan sistem pencernaan dan melunakkan tinja."

Tersinggung dengan sindiran halus itu, Naruto menyipit mata dengan sengit. "Pernah dengar ungkapan, _jangan ajari burung untuk terbang_?"

"Oh, maaf. Anda tidak tampak seperti guru yang tahu tentang hal itu soalnya."

Naruto tidak bisa menguraikan apakah ucapan maaf Itachi tulus atau tidak, yang ia tahu, adalah serasa usus dipuntir dan isi perut melilit melihat Itachi yang kulitnya berkerut sepucat mayat.

Sasori menggerakkan bonekanya agar bertepuk tangan meriah walau gerakannya patah-patah, suara ringsek dan bunyi kayu rongsokan si boneka bergemelutukan. "Mari kita lumrahi, beliau tidak ada istri untuk menjaga asupan gizi dan nutrisi dari panganan yang mesti dikonsumsi."

"Salahnya tidak lagi cari istri, malah menggoda istri orang." Deidara menaikkan satu sudut mulutnya.

Berairmuka datar, Itachi pun berujar, "Omong-omong, kalau Anda tidak mau tersasar lagi dan lupa bawa peta sekolah ini, coba unduh aplikasi Navigator Hidden Schools dan Konoha di toko aplikasi _online_. Ada, tidak pakai biaya."

"Kalau benar Anda sebegitu miskin seperti yang dirumorkan sampai-sampai cerai dan tidak bisa beli susu anak, jangan cemas, cuma mesti punya kuota buat mengunduhnya," timpal Deidara seraya mengibas poninya.

Sasori melirik kedua rekan seorganisasi sekolahnya. "Kecuali Anda mau tersasar lagi dan menerima detensi, maka tidak usah lakukan apa yang mereka sarankan, Uzumaki-Sensei."

"Kalau saja kalian bukan OSIS, aku sudah potong poin Rumah Asrama dan individu kalian," desis Naruto sebal, intens memelototi ketiga pemuda itu satu demi satu. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan dan sindiran kalian, semoga kalian punya hal lebih baik daripada menyimak gosip hidup orang yang _mengada-ada."_

Deidara menjulurkan lidah ke arah salah satu pigura, yang Naruto cukup tahu bahwa itu berarti sang pemuda tengah merayakan kenyataan bahwa mereka tak terjamah hukum karena strata.

Naruto memastikan langkahnya tidak terlalu tergesa untuk mereka tahu, betapa ia tidak mau untuk tetap ada di situ.

Namun tentu saja Naruto tahu bahwa ketiga anggota Akatsuki juga tahu, Naruto jelas tak mau membeku apalagi membiarkan dirinya tetap ada di situ.

* * *

"... uhm, Sensei, ada sesuatu terjadi? Kok, dari tadi diam saja sejak kembali dari kamar mandi?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk termangu, mengerling pada Moegi. Memang sejak kembali dari toilet, ada getar yang bercokol di dada, dan memusat penat di dahi begitu ia tak sengaja memergoki yang terjadi.

Hampir mencapai kelas Astronomi, dia mendapati Boruto tengah diam-diam menyaksikan perdebatan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Konfrontasi tanpa suara dengannya. Pandangan membenci dan menyalahkan.

Naruto menahan mual mengingat gerbang besar. Hari berhujan. _Lighter_ yang terbuang, terhanyut genangan air ke selokan. Wajah berurai airmata Himawari kecil. Raungan marah Boruto. Dunia menggelap.

Ia menahan hasrat ingih muntah karena mengingat Sasuke nyaris mencium lagi Hinata. Tentu, itu hak Sasuke sebagai suami, tapi bukan berarti perasaan itu tak meninggalkan bara di hati pria lain yang melihatnya.

Lebih menyesakkan, karena tidak seperti Hinata dan mayoritas orang-orang, mungkin di sekolah ini, hanya dirinya yang mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan semua hal demikian. Namun belum saatnya untuk mengonfrontasi Sasuke soal hal ini.

Andai saja ia bisa mengusap airmata Hinata. Merah memenuhi semua sekat pandang, yang mengingatkannya pada ruang remang. Bayang-bayang orang. Sedu-sedan Hinata yang memeluk kaki seseorang.

Namun pada akhirnya, angan-angan semata memang tak berguna. Tidak juga Naruto boleh mengatakan pada Hinata, _aku ada_. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Pandangannya menggelap.

Naruto meraba selangka di balik kemeja yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia melepaskan, kemudian mengelus sekilas puncak kepala gadis remaja itu. "Sensei kepikiran beras di rumah sudah hampir habis."

"Err ... Sensei segalau ini kukira karena krisis moneter dunia!" syok Yakumo.

Sang guru menghela napas dibuat-buat. "Kalian tak mengerti, bagi Sensei, ini perkara mirip hidup mati. Mending Sensei beli beras saja, atau ramen saja supaya lebih hemat?"

"Jangan kebanyakan beli ramen, kandungan MSG-nya akan membuat manusia bodoh, Sensei."

Raut prihatin Moegi ditambah cetusan polosnya, malah membuahkan tawa ringan Naruto.

"MSG tidak bikin bodoh." Naruto terkekeh, memungut ponsel Moegi yang ditaruh di meja. Memerhatikan hasil foto dari aplikasi memfoto ruang angkasa yang telah diinstalasi saat awal kelas ini dimulai.

Moegi dan beberapa murid lain tampak tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan itu. Mengerucut mulut, menghela napas pendek, tapi tak satu pun angkat bicara. Semata karena mereka tahu, kalau Sensei sudah bicara begitu, tandanya memang ada yang mereka tidak tahu.

"Sarada, kau mengerti kenapa Sensei bilang MSG itu tidak bikin manusia bodoh?"

Naruto melempar pertanyaan itu pada gadis yang tengah mengagumi hasil jepretan foto perbintangannya. Sarada mendorong kacamata ke pangkal hidungnya, tampak tak terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Karena itu cuma stigma negatif masyarakat yang terbangun, akibat ketakutan beberapa manusia yang tidak toleran terhadap glutamat, jadi bila mengonsumsi glutamat berlebihan mereka akan mengalami CRS."

"Sebentar, Sarada, tolong jelaskan pelan-pelan!" pinta Iwabee, menyeka bulir kecil keringat yang mengalir di dekat telinganya.

Sarada tertawa kecil, dia mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian tahu Monosodium Glutamat, 'kan? Garam yang molekul penyusunnya berupa sodium atau natrium, dan glutamat. Sebelumnya, kalian ingat apa itu glutamat?"

" _Umami_! Rasa gurih makanan yang mana lidah punya reseptor sendiri untuk mencecap rasanya," celetuk Yakumo, menetaskan tawa dari teman-teman sekelas.

Sarada ikut terkikik. "Benar, kok, Yakumo-san, tapi yang kutanya soal glutamat dengan sudut pandang Biologi."

"Asam amino non esensial, glutamat berperan penting dalam berbagai proses metabolisme." Shinki meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya ke atas meja. "Glutamat itu _building block_ dari protein, atau bisa dibilang bahan pembentukan protein."

"Nah, kalau protein kalian tahu?" Sarada sedikit memiringkan kepala.

 _Anak kelas Hebi, jangan remehkan kami_. Shinki menyorot datar padanya. "Protein berfungsi sebagai bahan pembangun tubuh, membentuk sel baru, mengganti sel-sel yang rusak, dan masih banyak lagi."

Kagura menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran bangku panjang taman. "Glutamat juga secara alami ada di berbagai makanan manusia seperti ikan, daging, sayur, bahkan buah-buahan—sementara asam amino bisa diciptakan sendiri dalam tubuh manusia."

"Terus glutamat dalam MSG itu apa?" tanya Udon yang bahkan ikut menaruh ponsel ke meja.

"Ah, itu ekstrasi dari berbagai makanan yang mengandung glutamat." Konohamaru menoleh pada Shikadai. "Ya, 'kan?"

"Ya, dan zaman sekarang, MSG dihasilkan dengan cara ekstrasi dari fermentasi alami tumbuh-tumbuhan seperti lobak, tebu, dan gandum." Shikadai diam-diam tersenyum, padahal untuk ukuran diskusi kelasnya, topik sesederhana ini terlalu membosankan.

"Loh, kalau begitu berarti glutamat penting buat manusia?" Yakumo menimbrung dengan raut airmuka bingung. "Terus kenapa dipandang sangat negatif kalau asalnya saja dari makanan alami?"

Sarada menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Menurut _US. Foood ad Drug Administration_ , FDA, MSG itu termasuk aman dikonsumsi, kok. Kalau dosisnya sesuai dengan rekomendasi mereka. Kan, dosis manusia dalam menoleransi MSG berbeda-beda."

"Maksudnya?" Kali ini bahkan Konohamaru mengerutkan kening.

"Pernah dengar istilah _lactose intolerant_ —orang yang akan mual sampai diare kalau minum susu murni?" begitu mendapati banyak anak mengangguk, Sarada melanjutkan, "Glutamat juga seperti itu, makanya tadi kusebutkan CRS— _Chinese Restaurant Syndrome_.

"Istilah CRS lahir sekitar tahun 1968, Dr. Robert Ho Man Kwok menyebut kumpulan gejala mual, pusing, lemas, yang sering terjadi sekitar setengah jam setelah makan di restoran Cina."

"Ah, ini karena restoran Cina banyak memakai MSG agar _umami_ —rasa gurih—dalam makanan mereka kuat," sahut Himawari yang ikut duduk bergabung dalam forum diskusi.

Sarada mengangguk lagi. "Efek pusing dan mual habis makan MSG, mengalami CRS, bukan diakibatkan oleh MSG, tapi lebih karena glutamatnya. Mesti kita ingat, MSG adalah garam penyedap rasa gurih, sementara glutamat dalam MSG itu asam amino non esensial yang ada di mana-mana dan tidak hanya ada dalam MSG saja.

"Yang membuat seseorang pusing dan mual habis makan MSG sampai mengalami CRS, ini karena memang orangnya saja yang tidak toleran terhadap glutamat berlebihan— _glutamate intolerant_."

"Sebentar," sela Kagura, "pada tahun 1960, peneliti Washington _University_ menemukan bahwa MSG dengan dosis sekitar 4 gram per kilogram berat badan memiliki efek merusak jaringan otak tikus baru lahir sekitar usia satu minggu."

"Ah, MSG dosis sebesar itu sama dengan lima mangkuk ramen sepertinya," tanggap Naruto, sudut-sudut mulut berkedut dalam senyuman. Guru mana tak senang mengamati murid-muridnya berdiskusi?

"Hah." Kagura langsung menyipit sengit karena Ryuuki yang membuang napas congkak. "Demi Jashin, itu terbantahkan dengan penelitian pada tahun 1970."

"Tepat. Bazzano, D'Elia, dan Olson melakukan penelitian pada 11 relawan dewasa. Relawan bahkan dijejali 100 gram glutamat per hari selama 42 hari, dan mereka mengobservasi segala yang terjadi—mengamati apakah akan ada efek pada sistem saraf manusia.

"Sampai hari terakhir, tidak ditemukan bukti bahwa MSG dapat mengubah struktur maupun fungsi sistem otak maupun badan para relawan. Berarti, tidak terbukti bahwa MSG bisa menghancurkan entah bagian mana dalam otak yang _katanya,_ bikin manusia bodoh."

Sarada mendengus sejenak, yang meluluh jadi senyum geli karena Himawari mengipasinya dengan kedua tangan. Mulut mengucap penuh canda, "Sabar, Anee-sama."

"Sebelum Sarada menjelaskan ke bagian lebih sainstifik," Shikadai menyela karena tampaknya Sarada bisa saja menjelaskan dari A sampai Z soal glutamat, asam amino non esensial, metabolisme, dan lain-lain, "biarkan kita bertanya, jadi, bagaimana bisa anggapan MSG membuat manusia bodoh itu lahir dan jadi miskonsepsi turun-temurun di masyarakat?"

"Ini bodoh sebenarnya." Sarada berdecak. "Miskonsepsi ini sepertinya lahir dari ketakutan dan kekhawatiran berlebihan manusia yang _glutamat intolerant_ , juga dari orang-orang yang ngeri menyaksikan para _glutamat intolerant_ yang pusing—dan efek samping lainnya—setelah mengongsumsi MSG.

"Sekali lagi, MSG tidak bikin bodoh, kok. Yang bodoh adalah tidak mau mencari tahu benar atau tidaknya anggapan bodoh itu sendiri. Nah, yang paling bodoh adalah tidak mau menerima kebenaran sebagaimana adanya."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Udon garuk-garuk kepala tatkala menatapi Sarada.

Sang gadis menerawang pada penghujung petang tak berbintang. "Itu ditujukan pada manusia yang hanya mau menerima kebenaran yang mereka inginkan."

Naruto refleks jadi yang pertama dan bertepuk tangan, sudah terbiasa dengan murid-muridnya yang—dengan ekspresi masing-masing—mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Terima kasih sudah meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, Sarada."

Tangan sang guru terulur untuk menepuk lembut kepala Sarada. Gadis muda itu tersipu malu, menggerutu pelan bahwa itu bukan apa-apa, dan masih banyak hal untuk dijelaskan mengenal hal ini.

"Karena inilah aku senang punya kakak seperti Sarada Nee-san!"

Naruto mengerling pada Himawari yang berbisik keras-keras padanya, tergelak karena Sarada mengelak dari senyum Himawara yang berseri-seri.

"I-itu, sepertinya Bintang Venus sudah terlihat!" Sarada bergegas bangkit, menyambar ponselnya dari atas meja, menuju ke tengah lapang taman dan menunjuk ke arah langit gelap. "Oh, mungkin ada dua atau tiga orion di sana."

"Konon katanya itu kendaraan Jashin untuk datang ke bumi ini." Ryuuki mendongak, menangkupkan tautan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan khidmat.

"Kasihan sekali dewamu itu tidak modal, perlu tunggu komet untuk bisa datang ke bumi," komentar Shinki brutal.

"Padahal ini sudah zaman di mana manusia saja pakai roket," imbuh Kagura yang duduk di sisi Shinki.

"Manusia melihat bintang saja butuh aplikasi dan teropong bintang, dewaku mengendarainya." Rahang Ryuuki mengeras, memelotot ganas pada dua pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

Shinki menyeringai. "Aku agaknya mengerti pepatah: _hamba bodoh belum tentu Tuhannya, tapi dewa bodoh pasti bodoh pula hamba-Nya_."

"Bodoh itu anggapanmu sendiri! Jashin-sama akan mengutukmu jadi batu karena telah berani-berani menghinanya begitu ia datang dengan bintang jatuh!" Ryuuki membelalakkan mata, seakan bola matanya bisa meloncat untuk menubruk Shinki—walau yang ia bisa hanya tatapan menusuk.

"Bintang jatuh itu kan meteorid—pecahan benda-benda ruang angkasa. Ternyata selain gagap teknologi dan ketinggalan zaman, dewa yang kausembah bodoh juga." Kagura menghela napas panjang. "Pantas hidupmu susah. Dewamu jarang datang ke bumi. Ini karena orbit meteorid saja tidak beraturan dan tidak mengorbit matahari.

"Meteorid mendekat ke bumi apabila ada dalam jalur orbit bumi yang berevolusi ke matahari—dan tertarik gaya gravitasinya, benda langit apa pun itu yang akan mencapai ke bumi, pasti sudah terbakar di atmosfer lebih dulu."

"Ah, dewamu kasihan juga. Dia tidak bisa ke bumi, pasti karena takut terbakar lapisan atmosfer." Shinki memaniskan seringainya, setingkat lebih maniak sekarang.

"Dewaku tentu kebal dari semua itu, dasar kalian manusia-manusia tidak percaya Tuhan." Ryuuki menggemerencing gelang-gelang aneh yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kebal atmosfer sih oke, tapi perlu naik meteorid dulu sampai bumi." Kagura menyengir kecil. "Kenapa tidak dia jatuh bebas saja dari ruang angkasa ke sini?"

"Kenapa juga dia tidak teleportasi sekalian?" Shinki meletakkan lengan di atas sandaran bangku.

Bahu Konohamaru menurun dengan lesu, mengabaikan tepukan _oh-harap-maklum-Kaichou_ dari Iwabee dan Udon. "Tuh, kan ... pasti mereka mulai lagi."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kalau mereka tidak begitu, kelas kita sepi jadinya. Toh, ini bukan pertama kali."

"Tidaaak, Sensei, tolong Anda hentikan mereka!" pinta Konohamaru dengan nada merana. "Di kelas Astronomi minggu lalu, mereka mendebatkan soal bumi itu bulat atau datar."

"Bumi itu sebenarnya agak oval." Iwabee turut menyangga dahi dengan tangan, memijat-mijat ringan.

"Oke, kemarin kenapa kata Ryuuki bahwa bumi itu datar?" Naruto menghapus butir tipis keringat yang menyembul di keningnya.

Udon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kata Ryuuki, wajar bumi datar, karena hujan tidak tumpah ke ruang angkasa. Kan, kalau bulat, harusnya hujan tumpah ke ruang angkasa."

"Oke, lalu Shinki atau Kagura berargumen apa?" Naruto lebih geli lagi dengan perdebatan ketiga muridnya itu.

Iwabee mengubah posisi bertopang dagu jadi dengan telapak tangan. "Karena hujannya saja ada dalam bumi, tergantung kepadatan awan dari lapisan troposfer apa sampai atmosfer atau tidak—kalau sepadat itu ya jadinya badai. Jusru karena ada lapisan-lapisan bumi, maka hujan tidak tumpah ke ruang angkasa."

"Diskusi mereka itu ibaratnya menabrakkan agama dengan sainstifik," keluh Konohamaru lagi. "Ini tingkat diskusi yang mencerminkan keidiotan kelas Kyuubi."

Naruto tetap seperti biasa, kalau sudah begini, dia akan menepuk-nepuk pundak sang ketua kelas. Tatapan bergulir pada setiap murid, memastikan anak-anak menautkan pandangan padanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian memandang ini sebagai proses belajar, dari yang tidak tahu ya menjadi tahu. Dari tidak mengerti, menjadi mencoba untuk mengerti."

"Iya, Sensei!"

Naruto menyungging cengiran, menyorongkan tangan agar bisa menepukkan tangan—ber- _highfive_ —dengan murid-murid yang menghadiri kelas bonus setelah kelas Aritmatika, kelas Astronomi.

"Sensei, itu ada Bintang Senja!"

Naruto menoleh, memandang sayang Himawari seorang yang berdiri di tengah lapang. Dia beranjak untuk mendekat. Berdiri di sisi Himawari, mengelus rambut putrinya seraya menengadah.

Langit di atas mereka terbentang luas. Melihat langit lebih dekat dulu bukanlah sesuatu yang mampu Naruto lakukan, sekalipun ia menikmati, karena bintang kecil saja begitu jauh. Berkedip rapuh. Ia hanya satu dari manusia di bumi ini yang mengalami jatuh luluh.

Naruto terkekeh saat merapikan sejumput rambut Himawari yang mencuat satu. "Kautahu, Bintang Senja dan Bintang Kejora, tuh, sebenarnya sama saja?"

"Palsu juga menyebut itu bintang." Himawari terkikik, Naruto berpikir untuk apa lagi meraih bintang, kalau kedipnya saja tertanam dalam sepasang mata putrinya. "Kan itu Venus. Aku jadi ingat! Kaa-chan pernah cerita, dulu kalian suka melihat bintang senja pas—uh, matahari terbit atau terbenam?"

"Matahari terbenam." Sesuatu agaknya merosot, terjerembap dalam diri Naruto, membetik memori akan wajah sembap Kurama saat langit jingga berkalang petang.

Himawari berceloteh mengenai romansa senja dalam berbagai cerita, tentang petang yang terdengar usang di telinganya, seperti secarik memori; sejingga kertas yang telah lama dilapuki usia.

Yang ia tidak tahu, menurut sang guru, seperti cintanya di masa lalu.

Semua orang selalu menganggap Hinata Hyuuga seindah rembulan. Secantik bintang kejora yang dapat terlihat dengan mata telanjang ketika fajar menyingsing, ataupun seindah bintang senja kala petang meradang.

Namun lebih dari anggapan yang semua orang sematkan padanya, bagi Naruto, Hinata tidak seperti bintang senja atau dewi cinta yang ada di kala waktu berganti; masa transisi.

Bagi Naruto, Hinata bukanlah seseorang yang seterang benderang matahari, bukan pula bulan yang hanya bisa memantulkan cahaya dan konstan mengorbit bumi.

Untuk Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga seperti Venus. Namun bukan dalam artian dia indah dilihat dengan mata telanjang, melainkan karena punya cahayanya sendiri tanpa perlu menjadi bulan yang perlu memantulkan cahaya matahari hanya untuk kasatmata di langit—baik ketika ada ataupun tidak ada matahari.

"—tapi melihat langit seperti ini dengan langit berbintang, jadi merasa kecil, ya. Kita hanya manusia biasa, bukan apa-apa dibandingkan semesta."

Lamunannya memudar. Terbayang wajah Hinata yang basah, dan ekspresi di tiap pagi yang selalu didekap mimpi buruk. Sorot mata berkaca-kaca yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, _tolong aku_.

Rahang Naruto mengeras, menahan gemelutukan gigi. Lebih baik ia mengalihkan diri.

"Kalian merasa _kecil_?" Naruto menoleh pada Sarada yang ternyata, bersama Himawari dan murid-muridnya, telah berada di tengah lapangan. Berdiri seraya menengadah pada langit malam tak berbulan.

Shikadai mengerutkan kening. "Kesannya sombong kalau tidak pernah merasakannya."

"Sensei juga pernah merasakannya." Naruto tertawa, hambar terasa. "Kadang kita tidak bisa menolong diri kita sendiri terintimidasi dengan arus perkembangan zaman yang makin cepat dan masif, sementara kita tahu, rotasi bumi dan revolusinya mengitari matahari selalu sama saja tiap waktu. Kita beradu dengan sesuatu yang—bahkan kita sendiri—kadang tidak tahu apa itu.

"Di masa sekarang ini, tidak perlu dijatuhkan untuk hancur. Kau seperti mati suri ketika diam saja tanpa beradaptasi."

Tatapan menyangsikan, bahkan dari putrinya sendiri, berlabuh di sisi wajah Naruto yang menaikkan kerah kemeja yang terasa mencekik.

" _Merasa_ , itulah kuncinya. Memang benar kita ada di dalam semesta yang Mahaluas ini." Naruto menemui tatapan para muridnya, sorotnya melunak. "Tahu Uraian Cosmos?"

Gelengan adalah jawaban dari anak-anak. Pandangan Naruto kembali menyiangi langit bumi yang mencerminkan semesta yang Mahamegah.

"Nitrogen di DNA kita, oksigen yang kita hirup, kalsium di gigi manusia, zat besi di darah dalam badan, bahkan hal sesepele karbon dalam pie apel yang kita makan, itu sama dengan semua zat, partikel, atom, molekul, segala yang terdapat dalam bintang jatuh dan seisi semesta."

Naruto mengerling pandangan-pandangan tanpa dosa yang mesti ia bina agar menjadi dewasa.

"Jadi mengapa harus merasa kecil ketika semesta sebenarnya juga ada dalam diri kita?"

Dering bel sekolah melengking, menjadi pengiring untuk sebuah meteorid mungil—bintang jatuh—yang melesat di langit, pula dari bingkai sepasang mata biru, pada mereka yang terpaku menatapnya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, mengelus pelan dan sayang puncak kepala anak-anak satu per satu. "Ayo kita pulang!"

Anak-anak bukannya bersorak, malah melenguh dan merutuki bunyi bel itu. Mereka dengan garing bersahut-sahutan, " _Yes_ , pulaaaang!" untuk bahan melucu.

Naruto mati-matian mencoba mengingat bagaimana dulu wajah cerah seorang bocah, putranya yang akan berlari, menerjang dengan pelukan begitu ia berucap: _Ayah pulang_.

* * *

 _Naruto meringis miris._

Oh, Tuhan, apa salah dan dosaku _—iya, seklise itu ratapannya saat melihat kepala berambut kemuning, seorang siswa berseragam kelas Hebi, tengah berdiri di tepi koridor depan kantor guru._

 _Kenapa susah sekali untuknya kembali ke taman dekat menara astronomi?_

 _Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa sembelit. Pangkal perutnya berkelojotan melihat seseorang yang pasti mewarisi DNA-nya._

 _Pelbagai macam perasaan tak terkatakan berkelibatan. Suara itu dulu begitu cempreng, melengking seperti belati runcing menghujat sang ayah. Sekarang ataupun sepuluh tahun lalu, kata-kata anak itu masih saja melengking bising membercaki dinding-dinding memorinya._

Lebih baik tidak punya ayah sekalian daripada punya ayah sepertimu!

 _Lambat-laun sepasang mata biru meredup, menyorot ke bawah pada lantai keramik_ grayscale _. Corak serupa pulasan semen yang mentah dan belum dibubuh cat, seperti mencerminkan kegagalan menjadi seorang ayah yang semestinya memberikan panutan pada anak-anaknya._

 _Naruto hendak balik kanan, kalau bukan karena suara parau Hinata membilah kelenggangan lorong kantor._

" _Aku tidak pernah minta apa pun, tapi tolong, pulang dan temuilah, Sarada! Kau punya banyak waktu untuk bersama semua wanita itu bahkan Boruto, kenapa tidak dengan dia?"_

 _Naruto mendongak, mendapati Boruto ternyata telah menyembunyikan diri di tikungan koridor. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Boruto, kecuali jemari yang rapat mencengkeram lekukan tembok._

 _Suara dingin Sasuke menerkam keheningan ruangan. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusanmu atau apa pun, maka lakukanlah hal yang sama. Sudah tugas seorang istri untuk menurut pada suami."_

 _Naruto mengepalkan tangan, mungkin lebih baik dia balik kanan. Dia tidak tahan melihat Boruto menundukkan kepala, maupun tarik-hela napas Hinata yang memburu dan airmuka menyiratkan ia terluka—bahkan walaupun bukan karena dirinya._

" _Susah untukmu tahu dan mencoba mengerti, anak gadismu, berusaha belajar keras dan jadi yang terbaik supaya kau memerhatikannya?"_

 _Alih-alih menanggapi Hinata, Sasuke malah menyergah dengan jengah, "Ah, hari ini dia bolos kelas. Keterlaluan anak itu."_

 _Airmata jatuh dari pipi, meluncur langsung, merintik keramik dan sunyi yang hidup oleh semayup cakap-cakap murid-murid kelas malam._

" _Kau bicara soal keterlaluan?" Tawa meretakkan hati luruh dari bibir Hinata. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia sampai nyaris pingsan karena belajar tiap malam dan menantimu pulang."_

 _Hinata memejamkan mata, terperah lebih banyak rerintik dari matanya. Dia tidak pernah menangis sekejam dan sebengis apa pun Sasuke membantingnya ke ranjang, tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis yang hanya beberapa dari mereka tahu, tak pernah diharapkan kehadirannya oleh ayah sendiri._

" _Kau tidak mau tahu dia harus memilih antara kau atau ibunya. Wajar apabila Sarada merasa tidak cukup kau memperbolehkannya untuk ada di rumahmu. Dia tersia-sia menunggumu pulang."_

 _Naruto terpaku melihat wajah Hinata sembap bukan main. Dia selalu tahu momen-momen di sekolah, saat Sasuke akan mengempasnya ke dinding dan meraup Hinata dengan segala ego, wanita itu tak pernah marah—atau mungkin sudah terlampau lelah._

" _Kau tidak mau tahu, menunggumu pulang itu berarti Sarada harus meninggalkan Sakura-san sendirian di rumahnya. Kabari saja aku kalau kau tidak pulang, aku bisa memberitahu Sarada supaya dia tidak usah menunggu di rumah. Jadi dia bisa bersama Sakura-san."_

" _Jangan buat ini susah dan malah memperbesar masalah," Sasuke berdecak, "beritahu saja Sarada begitu. Apa susahnya?"_

 _Mulut Hinata terbuka, ternganga. Menatap hampa pada seseorang yang berstatus suaminya. Suaranya bergetar tatkala berujar, "Tidak ada hal yang lebih kejam yang bisa orang tua lakukan, selain membuat seorang anak harus memilih antara ayah atau ibunya."_

 _Hinata cepat-cepat meyeka airmata, yang mana begitu diseka, justru lebih melimpah ruah yang melintasi garis wajahnya. Bersikeras untuk tak terisak, tapi nada-nada suaranya terjerumus serak._

" _Sarada tidak bodoh, karena itulah harusnya dia bisa memahami bahwa seorang ayah tidak bisa setiap waktu selalu bersama dengannya." Sasuke mendengus sekilas. "Kau tentu tahu, dalam_ parenting _, akan lebih baik jika anak perempuan dekat dengan ibunya, sementara anak lelaki harus lebih kuat dan diajari lebih banyak oleh ayahnya—"_

 _Suara tegar Hinata pecah ketika menandas, "Boruto bukan anakmu, tapi Sarada itu_ _ **darah dagingmu**_ _sendiri!"_

 _Sasuke mengembuskan napas pendek. Raut wajahnya sebosan orang mendengarkan siaran berita cuaca harian. "Jangan beritahu sesuatu yang sudah kutahu, Hinata."_

 _Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Matanya membola melihat Sasuke menangkup dagu Hinata dengan kuat, memaksa hendak menciumnya—yang mana Hinata mengelak sekuat yang ia bisa._

" _Terserah kaumau pergi ke mana." Hinata menepis habis lengan Sasuke, mengusap-usap wajahnya yang sembap dengan tangan pelan-pelan. "Himawari, Sarada, dan Boruto, biar diantar pulang oleh supir saja. Aku ada urusan."_

" _Urusan dengan si Bodoh Naruto?"_

 _Mungkin jika nada bisa berupa pisau, maka mata pisau dari kata-kata Sasuke dimaksudkan untuk tidak hanya menggores, tapi juga menusuk dan mengoyak sang wanita._

 _Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca agak mendongak, melirik dengan cara yang mengingatkan pelihatnya akan stalaktit di Antartika. Bening, tajam berkilat, dan jika sampai jatuh maka akan pecah menusuk._

" _Urusanku_ _ **berbeda**_ _dari_ urusanmu _, kalau itu yang kaucemaskan."_

 _Sepasang mata Sasuke bergelola oleh bara yang asing sekaligus familier kala Hinata menatapnya. Tentu saja, suami mana percaya begitu saja? "_ _ **Kau milikku**_ _, Hinata. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah fakta itu."_

" _Siapa pun mengatakan apa pun, tidak akan mengubah kebenaran aku selamanya milik Tuhan."_

" _Itu delusimu, Hinata. Kau hanya suka bermimpi buruk."_

" _Mauku pun begitu—bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, tapi bagaimana aku bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruk—yang tidak kusuka—jika mimpi buruk itu yang selalu menafsuiku?"_

 _Hinata pergi memunggungi semua lelaki yang ada di sana. Tidak menoleh ataupun berbalik lagi. Punggungnya bergetar keras. Tangan menangkup mulut rapat-rapat, kelopak mata terperjam erat, sehingga tak sadar langkahnya sedikit limbung sampai nyaris tersandung._

 _Namun Hinata bangkit sekali lagi, langkahnya menderak keramik—seakan menegaskan bahwa untuk tetap ada di sana saja ia tak sudi._

 _Naruto nyaris berbalik dan pergi dari sana, tapi terpaku mendapati sepasang mata biru lain membulat—menangkap basah dirinya._

 **Ini semua salahmu.**

 _Kilatan di mata Boruto itu yang membuat sorot mata Naruto kosong saat membalas tatapannya._

 _Sebelum Boruto menyemburkan kenyataan akan betapa hina ayah yang hanya sebatas mewarisi darah dan rupa padanya, Naruto beranjak pergi._

" _Berhenti menggoda Kaa-chan."_

 _Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar desis Boruto, terdengar seperti anak singa yang marah dan terluka parah._

" _Seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan, tidak pantas bersama dia di saat terbaiknya."_

 _Tangannya terkepal. Naruto menghirup napas dalam, lanjut berjalan tanpa menanggapi ataupun menoleh lagi._

 _Sekeping hatinya lagi-lagi tersisih dan mati._

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 6: Shattered Hearts

.

 _(No one, in their right minds, want to hurt the ones that they love the most.)_

* * *

 **G** losarium/ **T** rivia:

 **Festival Hanabi** : festival kembang api di Jepang yang biasa diselenggarakan saat musim panas.

 **Doppelgängger** : kembaran diri sendiri yang diduga adalah tanda-tanda seseorang akan meninggal.

 **Konstipasi (a** ): sembelit, perasaan mulas dan sakit perut karena sulit BAB.

 **Keramik Grayscale** : keramaik bermotif abu-abu seperti semen atau permukaan beton bergaya industrial.

 **Ruang angkasa** : dalam KBBI V, yang benar ruang angkasa, _**bukan**_ luar angkasa. Antariksa, merujuk pada bagian yang relatif kosong dari jagad raya, dan di luar atmosfer dari benda-benda langit; sederhananya, semua ruang spasi di luar bumi.

 **Venus** : planet kedua terdekat ke matahari, sering disebut bintang senja karena bisa terlihat dari bumi antara waktu fajar atau senja; istilah lainnya adalah bintang kejora.

" _The nitrogen in our DNA, the calcium in our teeth, the iron in our blood, the carbon in our apple pies were made in the interiors of collapsing stars. We are made of starstuff."_ –Carl Sagan, Cosmos

" _Many people feel small because they feel small, but I feel big, because this universe is in me."_ –Niel Tyson (ini karena molekul dan zat pembentuk di ruang angkasa sebenarnya sama saja dengan yang ada dalam diri manusia)

" _People only want to hear what they want to hear. Only want the truth that they can accept it."_ –Paulo Coelho

 **A/N:**

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang senantiasa menanyakan kapan Orange update, baik via reviews, PM, maupun Chat.

Saya minta maaf juga pada pembaca. Setelah saya baca ulang reviews kalian, baru saya ngeh ternyata fanfiksi saya melebihi ekspektasi kalian, dan enggak nyangka juga banyak yang mau lanjut baca. Banyak pula yang mikir ini fic lemon esek-esek murahan. Saya ternyata sama aja: berpikiran pembaca datengnya pasti karena mencari fic lemon erotis stensilan. ": )

Ada hal menarik sering diulas Reviewers.

Memeable: "Naruto beli susu anak saja enggak mampu." (bahan angsa kok ngoplak begini jadinya begitu saya baca bolak-balik. XD)

The sweetest: "Kamu hanya milik Tuhan, dan selamanya hanya akan milik Tuhan. (Untuk pembaca yang tanya ini dapat dari mana, itu murni buatan saya.)

Dari semua peringatan yang sudah saya tulis, saya juga sudah mencantumkan rating M. Saya anggap semua yang membaca sudah di atas usia 16 tahun untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Kalaupun belum, saya harap adik-adik sekalian bisa menelaah sisi baik fic ini, dan yang jeleknya, dijadikan pembelajaran untuk dapat manfaat baik. Utamanya, semoga fanfiksi ini menghibur kalian. ^^

Adegan masturbasi yang (beberapa dari) Pembaca nantikan, saya pending ke chapter depan. Sekalian peringatan, mungkin Pembaca sekalian bisa berjaga-jaga menyiapkan kantong muntah dan tisu.

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa untuk Orange: **muhammaddandi52, mashiroyuki221200, yashan, bluemond, Deandra, urarakasakura371, Nhlgandaria-chan, rachman fatur 161, dadaberontak, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, Strelitzi, Thanatos, Apocalypse of Yami, BlankCode, hantu author fanfiction yg sudah pensiun, Sikecil, Kakek Legend, kyoigneel, Aquarius D Zhura, Atago, Guest (1), nadya ulfa, Guest (2), reanarthur, Keith Farron Lucifer, Katarays, Uchiwakaza997, Si Kutil, UCHIHA SATSUKI-CHAN.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Even After 10 Years

Oleh **Sikecil** , tentang ORANGE:

 _Alurnya perlahan dan ga menggebu2. Selain itu, walaupun temanya berat, tapi jalan ceritanya ringan (aku suka banget sama novel/drama/film yg kaya gini)._

 _Ada yang bilang penulis yang baik adalah penulis yang berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya ke pembaca lewat karyanya. And, yes you are!. Berasa banget gimana feelingnya naru ke keluarganya, dan sebaliknya._

 _Tapi yg paling aku suka dari semua ini adalah quotes dan teori-teori yang dipaparkan di fict ini. Jujur, pertama kali aku baca fict yg bikin wawasan nambah wkwk._

 _"Semoga kamu hanya milik Tuhan" itu thor bikin sendiri kah? Buat aku, itu adalah kalimat, atau doa, yg sangat sangat sederhana tapi sangat mendalam maknanya, tanpa harus mendramatisir kalimat.._

 _Aah satu lagi niih.. Aku suka banget sama cara tiap karakter menghadapi masalah mereka. Nggak kekanakan dan bijak.. Dan realistis. Menurut aku apa yang mereka lakukan ya hal yg wajar.. Makannya aku bisa bilang fict ini realistis._  
 _Aku bakal nungguin ending dari fict ini, entah naruhina bersatu atau nggak, karena perpisahan bukan berarti sadend/badend._

 **Warnings** : **disturbing content (konten mengganggu)**. Kalau ada yang mudah jijik serta tidak tahan dengan sesuatu menjijikkan maupun menyeramkan, grafik deskrip bebauan tak enak, adegan dewasa masturbasi. Mari berileksasi sejenak karena tidak ada pelajaran apa pun di chapter ini selain melodrama keluarga.

Sekali lagi, tolong **tidak** menyerap isi dalam fanfiksi ini mentah-mentah. Seraplah _yang baik-baik_ dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

"Aneh, ya. Perasaan tadi langit masih begitu cerah. Tiba-tiba saja gerimis."

Sesaat beberapa anak tingkat Jounin dari kelas Kyuubi mendongak. Mereka berlarian dari taman dekat Menara Astronomi ke teras gedung terdekat.

"Sensei," Himawari menarik lengan kemeja ayahnya yang melembap karena sentuhan lembut gerimis, "kenapa bisa mendadak hujan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak mendadak." Naruto memakai sapu tangannya untuk mengelap kepala Himawari, Sarada, lalu murid lainnya satu per satu.

"Cuaca ekstrim karena pemanasan global, ya?" Udon memajukan mulut. "Masa iya seekstrem ini?"

Sarada menggeleng ringan. "Beberapa bagian langit memang telah menggelap lebih dulu, ini karena tiupan angin yang membawa awan berisi uap air dingin, jadi bersentuhan dengan suhu udara yang lebih tinggi, nanti jadinya—"

Sebagian siswi memekik ketika guntur menyambar daerah sekitar sekolah. Sarada yang mencengkeram lengan Shikadai komat-kamit mengatakan, karena itulah terjadi petir karena pertemuan awan beruap air dingin dengan panas.

"—intinya, hujan berkelir. Astaga, bagaimana nasib kita pulang begini jadinya?" gumam Konohamaru muram.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Ya sudah, mumpung hujannya belum kencang, ayo kita lanjut pulang saja."

Murid-murid menyahut setuju pada kata-kata sang guru. Mereka berniat langsung pulang tanpa mampir ke mana-mana dulu.

Niatnya sih begitu, tapi langkah mereka vakum begitu melewati suatu lorong. Ini karena keheningan mematikan di depan suatu kelas terbelakang di area Konoha. Atau karena ada beberapa anak berkerumun di depan kelas itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi." Sarada menarik tangan Himawari dan Moegi untuk menjauh dari depan muka pintu itu.

"Oi, Sarada, itu bukannya salah satu kelas Hebi?" Shikadai sedikit menengok ke atas, mendapati simbol ular terukir di sebuah papan bertuliskan Jounin. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kaubilang kau mendadak semalas aku."

"Ka-kalau memang iya, apa itu masalah buatmu, hah?" Cuping telinga Sarada memerah parah. "Pokoknya, ayo kita langsung pulang saja!"

"Inojin?" Kagura menegakkan kepala, mengenali seorang murid yang berdiri di dekat kerumunan itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Inojin menoleh ke belakang. Cengiran Naruto berubah miring. Tidak usah tanya dia anak siapa, senyum artifisialnya saja sudah cukup menjelaskan identitas anak ini.

" _Konbawa, Kyuubi no Minasan_ ," sapanya sopan. Inojin bertatapan dengan sang wali kelas Kyuubi, kemudian membangkukkan badan ketika anggota kelas Kyuubi balas menyapa dengan santun. "Kelas kalian tidak sampai jam tujuh malam?"

Konohamaru merangsek maju. "Bonus setengah jam sebelum pulang, Inojin. Omong-omong, kenapa kau ada di depan kelas Hebi, hm?"

Naruto memerhatikan keresahan Sarada yang makin menjadi-jadi, memelas mendongak padanya dan menarik lengan agar ia membujuk semua murid kelas Kyuubi untuk tak menghampiri kelas Hebi.

"Wali kelas kami pergi. Jadi kami tertarik untuk memerhatikan kelas ini. Siapa tahu bisa jadi bahan inspirasi." Inojin mengangkat kuas dan kanvas yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita di sini!" Sarada menarik pelan lengan Moegi dan Yakumo. "Ayo kita berkemas dan cepat pulang!"

Shikadai menghela napas lelah. "Kau, nih ... lagakmu kayak gadis bakal ketinggalan drama idolanya saja."

"Mungkin juga kayak anak yang mendadak melihat ada pintu atau lemari terbuka di film horror." Ryuuki mendengus kecil.

"Itu lebih tepat." Sarada menjentikkan jari tatkala menatapi Ryuuki.

" _Well_ , film horror tidak akan bermula dan takkan seru, kalau si tokoh tidak menghampiri pintu atau lemari terbuka itu, bukan?" Shinki menyeringai dengan mata berkilat, sampai teman-teman sekelasnya sedikit mundur teratur karena merasa bisa melihat ekor iblis, tanduk setan, dan sayap kelelawar di sekitarnya.

"Jangan! Itu kebodohan hakiki—" Sarada gagal menjambak seragam Shinki bagian belakang, pemuda itu diekori yang lainnya telanjur melenggang, "—astaga, Shinki! Berhenti!"

Naruto meraih bahu Sarada, menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Ada apa sebenarnya di kelas _Hebi_ sampai-sampai kau membolos?"

Wajah Sarada memerah. Bibirnya bergetar, pupil mata berdilatasi. Bola mata berkeliar ke sana ke mari. Keringat dingin menyembul di sekitar kening.

Naruto meraih tangan Sarada yang tidak digenggam erat Himawari. Kening berkeriut dalam mendapati tangan Sarada dingin bukan main. Dia menahan decakan, sadar benar tidak sepatutnya memaksa anak yang tak mau menjawa.

"Kalau kau merasa cemas," Naruto berhati-hati memilih kata-katanya, "sebaiknya kau duluan ke kelas."

"Tidak, jangan aku sendiri!" suara Sarada seperti orang tercekik. "Sensei, kumohon, murid-murid kelasmu terlalu lugu untuk datang ke kelasku."

"Himawari, kaumau mengantarkan Sarada Nee-san, 'kan?" Naruto menatap putrinya. Dari sorot mata biru bening itu, Naruto tahu bahwa Himawari telah tahu sebab mengapa Sarada sampai seperti ini.

Himawari mengatup mulut. Dia menghindar dari pandangan ayahandanya, setengah memeluk Sarada yang berusaha menggapai anak-anak Kyuubi yang dililit rasa penasaran.

Naruto meninggalkan kedua remaja putri itu. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Seolah diafragma mengetat, dan ia serupa tokoh utama film horror, datang mendekat pada sumber bahaya. Jangan katakan ia akhirnya mendapatkan kebobrokan sekolah ini.

Sang guru menenggak saliva, berjalan menuju ke deretan jendela yang agak tinggi di kelas _Hebi_. Mengintip ke dalam atas apa yang terjadi. Alisnya bertaut menyaksikan seorang pemudi berdiri gemetaran di depan kelas.

"Oi, cepat lakukan!" seorang murid kelas Hebih berseru. "Sebentar lagi jam tujuh malam, semua ingin cepat pulang!"

Tangan Naruto menyentuh kusen jendela yang berdebu. Ia mendapati Sasuke duduk tenang di meja guru, intens mengawasi siswi yang bergetar serapuh ranting kering musim gugur tertiup angin keras.

Namun, ada yang janggal. Banyak siswi menundukkan kepala, bergetar, menahan tangis, atau sibuk kipas-kipas kegerahan. Sebagian siswa pasang mata baik-baik dan seringai aneh melengkungi mulut mereka. Sisanya, bertopang dagu bahkan menguap bosan.

Sasuke tampak mengatakan sesuatu. Apa pun itu, tetapa saja bagaimana sang siswi yang berjengit ketakutan tak lolos dari pandangan Naruto. Ia bisa melihat Boruto memandang keluar jendela, tampak tertarik dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Darah terasa meninggalkan wajah, bahu menurun, tercekat hebat. Tidak pernah dalam segala imaji terliar Naruto, menyaksikan seorang siswi gemetaran membuka kancing baju satu per satu, menarik fabrik kemeja keluar dari rok.

Sang siswi menjepit kedua kakinya. Jemari gemetaran menangkup dada sendiri, gemetar meremas segunduk empuk aset tercantik perempuan—dan disaksikan semua orang yang ada di sana.

Tangan lain meremas habis tepian rok, mengangkatnya perlahan. Jemari meraba garis paha sendiri. Menyusup masuk ke bagian dalam paha. Terhenti di sana. Gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan badan bergetar.

"Kau tidak pernah memuaskan dirimu sendiri?" sambar seorang murid perempuan lain kelas _Hebi._ "Dasar membosankan. Kau hidup di zaman apa sampai tidak mengerti manfaat dari semua ini?"

Siswi itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Tangan bergerak meremas dadanya sendiri, remas yang semakin keras. Banyak murid lelaki tampak menahan diri bersorak, saat ia menyusupkan tangan ke balik _bra-holder_ putih.

"Ya Tuhan!" Naruto menyeruak dari anak-anak yang mematung di depan pintu kelas Hebi, mengintipi dari celah pintu. Dia membuka pintu tanpa salam apa pun, dan lebih gila, tak seorang pun mereka yang dalam kelas Hebi menoleh padanya.

"Kau begitu saja sudah menangis," cemooh seorang anak lain lagi. "Sensei, dia curang! Masa kau membiarkannya tidak memenuhi standar penilaian?"

Si siswi itu mengangkat kepala. Airmuka tak berdaya, perlahan menoleh pada wali kelas. "Sa-saya ... su-sudah. Sudah c-cukup. Saya moh-mohon, Sensei."

Sasuke menatap tajam pada anak perempuan itu yang mengemis, tubuh menggigil untuk minta berhenti melakukan semua ini. "Kau minta berhenti padahal lulus standar penilaian kelas ini saja tidak? Mau jadi sampah atau ditendang keluar dari kelas ini?"

"Na-nanti saya lak-lakukan," gadis itu tersedak isaknya sendiri, "i-ni saya sedang uh, dalam periode ... me-menstruasi. Tidak mungkin me-melakukannya."

Riuh-rendah merambah seisi kelas Hebi. _Dasar, anak sialan itu pasti mau enak sendiri! Dia berbohong sedang menstruasi supaya bisa lari._

Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya. "Lakukan. Justru perempuan dalam masa PMS dan periode tengah berlangsung, gairahnya amat besar. Jangan termakan ketakutanmu sendiri."

Siswi itu meremas fabrik seragam hitam hebi-nya erat-erat. "To-tolong ... a-ampun, Sensei. Saya—grh—akan mengerjakan hukuman apa pun—"

"—kau minta dihukum melakukan hal lain?" Sasuke mendesis tajam. "Coba buka pikiranmu! Apa itu adil untuk teman-temanmu di kelas ini yang berani mengekspresikan diri?"

Anak perempuan itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Linangan airmatanya masif, hingga merintik keramik kelas. Sedu-sedannya memilukan, bersanding sunyi yang agung bertakhta di kelas bersimbol ular.

"Tayuya, beri dia contoh bagaimana cara mengenali diri sendiri!" instruksi Sasuke, nadanya sedingin, ekspresi wajah tetap sedatar papan seluncur.

"Baik, Sensei!" Sang gadis yang dipanggil melonjak girang, keluar dari bangku. Melangkah, tubuh mulusnya melenggak-lenggok seolah kelas panggungnya adalah arena catwalk. Pinggul dan bokong meliuk binal. Dia memberi hormat pada sang guru, lalu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Tayuya mendaratkan jemari di antara kedua belahan dada, tangan merambat ke lipatan bagian bawah. Tangan menyelinap ke balik bra holder, menarik ke atas. Tersenyum dingin ketika beberapa pasang mata lelaki intens menjelajahi badannya.

Tak memedulikan semua itu, Tayuya membebaskan buah dada remajanya. Dia mengulum bibir bawah saat tangan meremas keras, memutar payudara kanan searah jarum jam.

"Hmmh ..." Tayuya memejamkan mata, terlebih ketika jari-jari mengelus-elus puting coklat kemerahan. Melesak maju seolah ia siap bila siapa pun ingin menyusu. Memilin-milin seru, badannya melengkung saat ia mencoba meraup puting payudaranya sendiri.

Tayuya menghentikan sebentar aksinya. Berpindah ke depan meja guru, menemui tatapan tajam sang wali kelas yang bagai elang mengawasi ular mungil untuk dimangsa.

Tangan kiri cepat-cepat berlari menyibak rok, menurunkan celana dalam, naik ke atas meja guru untuk sanggaan. Memperlihatkan lembah lembap kewanitaan yang telah basah pada sang guru. Melonggarkan kedua kaki, jemari menyusuri rambut-rambut halus yang melindungi lorong hangat salah satu kenikmatan hakiki lelaki.

Jari tengah menarik dinding terluar, memampang koridor kewanitaan. Tayuya mencelupkan jari telunjuk ke dalam, perlahan, inci demi inci tertelan dinding-dinding yang berdenyut hangat seakan menelan kejantanan sungguhan.

"Sasuke-Sensei ... ah," Tayuya terengah-engah. Peluh mengucur, membuat kemeja transparan, dan mengetat di tubuh. Antariksa kehangatan wanita, menjepit, melonggar, mengapit erat jari yang keluar masuk mencari titik nikmat tertinggi.

Sasuke membiarkan Tayuya bermain sendiri. Tidak mengindahkan siapa pun yang menonton dari keluar kelas. Tatapannya menghunjam siswi yang menggigil ketakutan.

"A-a-ampun, Sensei!" pekik gadis itu, buru-buru menurunkan celana dalam miliknya.

Sasuke berisyarat agar siswinya mengangkang, diiringi sorak-sorai beberapa siswa kelas Hebi. Menahan tatapan pada paha yang lembap, mengamati sang gadis menyelipkan kedua jari sekaligus dalam kewanitaaan.

"Keparat, itu pelecehan seksual!" hardik Naruto ketika melihat gadis itu terisak keras menahan kesakitan. "Pemaksaan jelas termasuk—"

"—diam, Bodoh. Bisamu hanya menganggu saja. Tidak cukup menganggu istriku, sekarang kau mengganggu kelasku," tukas Sasuke, sorot pandangnya monoton mengawasi muridnya.

Jemari sang siswi menelusup lebih dalam dan keras. Bunyi gemercik darah dan licin organ vital perempuan melebur dengan sedu sedan sang siswi, serta desah semurah film biru Tayuya.

Semua yang menyaksikan hampir nyaris muntah di tempat melihat dua jemari terjepit antara sepasang paha. Darah berlelehan sepanjang tungkai. Beberapa berbisik jijik. Tidak ada noda putih tanda kenikmatan.

Padahal bukan ia yang melakukan, tapi Naruto merasakan matanya memanas. Nanar memandang siswi itu yang jatuh luluh ke lantai, terisak tak berdaya di sana.

Sasuke mendengus merasa jijik, beralih melirik pada temannya sejak kecil dulu yang terpaku di pintu. "Kau tidak pantas menginterupsi kelas, pula telah melanggar etika serta tata tertib Hidden Schools dua kali hari ini: butir ketiga ayat kedua, dilarang ikut campur urusan kelas, siswa, dan guru lain."

Naruto nyaris gelap mata, langkahnya lebar dan berderap kasar di atas keramik untuk menyarangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke. Ada suara menggelegar Ino tadi siang menyambar benaknya.

 _Ada yang tidak beres di sekolah ini!_

"Aku bisa melaporkan ini pada pihak berwajib, ataupun Komisi Anak, bahkan Kementerian Kesehatan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan keras-keras.

"Sasuke-Sensei, sa-saya mohon hentikan ..." Gadis itu tersedu-sedu merentangkan lengan, telapak tangannya terbuka ke arah Naruto dan menggapai-gapai sekuat tenaga, lalu tertunduk. Begitu malu pada dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan saya. Tolong jangan laporkan pada orang tua saya."

"Ini bagian dari pembelajaran." Sasuke terang-terangan mengabaikan siswinya. "Laporkan saja. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan tindakan yang kaumau."

"Ini penyiksaan!" Naruto mengumpat, giginya bergemertak hebat. "Kelas sialan macam apa ini, hah? Pantas Sarada tidak mau masuk kelas!"

"Mana anak itu, hn?" Gerakan Sasuke melambat, sedu-sedan tak keruan sang gadis menguat.

"Kau ... mau menodai anakmu sendiri?" Naruto terbelalak ngeri.

"Itu kan menurutmu." Jejari panjang Sasuke bergerak liar mengelusi paha Tayuya yang—tengah menggelinjang di meja guru—berlumur cairan kenikmatan. Bunyi kecipak mencelup itu makin signifikan menepis kelas yang menegang karena kehadiran interuptor.

"Ini Kelas Ekspresi, terobosan yang kuciptakan. Di kelas ini, anak-anak akan belajar untuk mengekspresikan diri mereka, menghumanisasi tiap individu sampai ke hal paling krusial dan tabu: _kenikmatan_."

Seringai tertoreh di wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak usah munafik, ini adalah anugerah terindah Tuhan, bukankah begitu?"

Naruto menutup mulut dengan tangan ketika Sasuke menarik jari dari bibir koridor kewanitaan Tayuya. Beralih pada gadis malang di tengah kelas, pening menahan muntah tatkala melihat jemari yang berlumuran darah kotor menstruasi.

Sudah empat kali dalam malam ini, ia nyaris muntah. Melihat ular besar, Akatsuki dan boneka sialan itu, memergoki Sasuke memaksa mencium Hinata (walaupun ini sudah cukup sering), dan sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak senaif itu untuk berpikiran bahwa kenikmatan cuma didapat dari hal-hal berbau seksual, Sasuke!" Naruto meninju papan tulis kelas Hebi, mengguncang _infocus_ di atas kelas seraya meraung, "kau tidak bisa lihat muridmu kesakitan?!"

Sasuke mendengus keras. Seperti dirinya pria berderajat tinggi terkena noda saus di acara jamuan makan sosialita, merogoh sapu tangan dari saku jubah, lalu berjalan ke wastafel. Mencuci tangan dengan wajah berkeriut jijik melihat manikkam dilumerkan air serta sabun cuci tangan.

Naruto sadar, ia bukan jijik pada darah menstruasi perempuan. Itu sudah kodrat ilahi dan anugerah Tuhan untuk pertanda menakjubkan, mereka bisa hamil. Ia merasakan demikian, lantaran Sasuke melakukan itu dengan raut wajah seolah tak bersalah telah melecehkan siswi sendiri, bahkan membiarkan siswinya menderita.

"Persetan apa katamu!" Naruto melepas jas yang ia kenakan, langsung menggapai tangan siswi malang itu. Membantu merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian membalutkan jas pada murid perempuan yang merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke berbalik ke belakang, memancang tatapan garang pada Naruto yang merangkul murid itu. "Aku bisa memotong poinmu sebagai guru, dan melaporkanmu pada Rektor Konoha serta _Hidden Schools_ agar kena detensi. Tiada ampun untuk yang menginterupsi kebijakan kelasku."

"Potong saja!" Naruto merangkul siswi itu, mendorongnya untuk lari pada murid-murid kelas Kyuubi yang masih tercengang di pintu. "Laporkan dan biarkan aku kena detensi, silakan!"

"Akan kulaporkan pada Rektor." Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya terjulur. "Kembalikan muridku. Kelas ini belum selesai sampai dia berhasil mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri."

Naruto tertawa jengah. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau lebih jenius dari hal seremeh ini untuk membuat kelas yang jauh lebih baik dan menjadikan murid-murid berkompeten sebagai akademisi!"

Sasuke membuang napas, mengibas pelan jubah saat merangkul Tayuya agar berhenti mendesah. "Omong kosong, kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku begitu, Bodoh."

"Benar, sekarang _tidak lagi._ " Naruto menatap awas pada Sasuke yang memandangnya bagai ular siap mematuk. "Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini. Karena ... Itachi, bukan?"

 _Bingo._

Ganti Naruto menyungging senyum miring. "Aku ngeri melihatnya. Siapa Itachi Uchiha yang tergabung di anggota Akatsuki, OSIS _Hidden Schools_ yang Terhormat?"

Naruto yakin, bahkan anak-anak yang tak berani angkat suara atas perdebatan mereka, menyaksikan bagaimana airmuka Sasuke menggelap mendengar seutas nama familier tercetus.

"Adikku, itu kebodohan orang tuaku. Itachi _bukan_ Itachi Nii-san." Sasuke mengambur napas dengan gusar. Dia maju selangkah, derap tenangnya melejitkan alarm mara bahaya dalam benak Naruto.

Menyimpan siswi yang gemetaran di belakang punggungnya, Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Bukankah Itachi seharusnya kakakmu, dan bertahun-tahun lalu, dia—"

"—tahu dari mana kau soal _itu_?" desis Sasuke, angkara murka bersangkar di suara dan mulai mekar memenuhi airmukanya.

"Teman Itachi. Kau tidak kenal dia." Naruto menjadikan badannya tameng untuk melindungi sang siswi. "Dari apa yang dia beritahukan, kukira sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau membenci wanita sehingga _mempermainkan_ mereka."

Sasuke memangkas jarak di antara mereka dengan lebih cepat. "Mereka layak menerimanya. Itachi Nii-san masih akan di sini, kalau bukan karena wanita—"

Naruto mendorong mundur sang siswi agar semakin dekat ke pintu, brutal memfrontal, "Gara-gara guru wanita itu. _Bukan_ siswi ini, murid-muridmu, Sarada, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Shion, Himawari, apalagi Hinata!"

Sasuke menghantamkan kepalan tangan ke papan tulis, membuat murid-murid berjengit. "Tidak mengubah fakta bahwa semua wanita bisa menjadi dia. Bagaimanapun, perempuan adalah makhluk seksual. Seseorang harus menempatkan mereka pada—"

"Kau bahkan bukan bermain pahlawan, tapi memang cuma ingin menghancurkan, mencari pelampiasan karena kehilangan!" bentak Naruto, langkahnya galak menghentak lantai kelas. "Percuma saja bicara pada orang yang terbutakan dendam masa lalu!"

Sudut-sudut mulut Sasuke meruncing dalam seringai meremangkan bulu kuduk mereka yang melihatnya. "Hoo ... seolah kau tidak saja."

"Aku mencoba memaklumi kenapa kau begitu setelah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Itachi—yang _kakakmu_ , tapi _tidak_ kalau melibatkan anak-anak seperti ini." Naruto menyengatkan tatapan mematikan pada Sasuke yang membalas sama intensnya. "Aku pergi, siapa peduli detensi!"

Naruto berbalik, merangkul siswi yang tertatih-tatih itu untuk menyeruak kerumunan di luar kelas. Kepalang tanggung tetap ada di sana, apalagi riuh-rendah para siswa mulai membumbung ke seantero kelas.

Ia mensyukuri murid-murid kelas Kyuubi tadi telah membawa barang-barang. Tak ada yang mereka tinggalkan di kelas. Benar-benar tinggal pulang.

"Cepat pulang ke rumah, Anak-anak! Jangan ada yang kembali ke kelas!" instruksi Naruto tegas.

"Astaga, Sensei, apa yang kaulakukan?!" isak Konohamaru dengan suara seperti tercekik.

"Maaf," Shikadai horror menatapi karena melihat Sasuke berderap, menggeram hendak keluar kelas, "Uzumaki-Sensei, sebaiknya Anda—"

"Kalian kembali ke kelas kalian sendiri atau segera cari orang tua, oke?" Naruto menatapi Shikadai dan Inojin yang berdiri terpinggir dari pintu kelas Hebi, kemudian pada Sasuke yang murka dan mengejar, lantas pada murid-murid kelas Kyuubi. " _Geniuses_ , lari seolah Sensei akan memberikan kalian PR tambahan yang keterlaluan banyaknya!"

Beberapa murid kelas lain melongo tak percaya melihat murid-murid kelas Kyuubi dengan kecepatan mengerikan, berputar seperti gangsing, kemudian berhamburan lari sepanjang koridor.

Derap langkah kaki mereka meneriakkan kebebasan—persetan peraturan tidak boleh lari-lari begini, _kami masih nyawa dan ingin menyaksikan matahari terbit esok hari!_

"Sensei, kenapa kau tidak sayang nyawa, hah?!" teriak Iwabee miris.

Udon berlari dengan ingus yang rasanya berterbangan terempas angin. "Sensei bisa tidak, kau tidak gila sehariiiii saja?"

"Kita akan mati! Aku masih belum dapat pacar, jangaaaan!" pekik Yakumo pedih.

Kagura berdecak keras. "Kenapa cari ribut dengan Guru Teladan? Sensei, kami tahu dan paham pengakuanmu bahwa kau tidak jenius, tapi coba, pakai otakmu sedikit saja!"

"Jashin akan melindungi, janganlah kita lari seperti pengecut! Sensei, jangan ajari kami jadi pecundang, kita hajar sajaaaa—aargh!"

"Diam, Ryuuki!" Moegi menjewernya dan menariknya untuk ikut lari. "Harusnya kita mendengarkan perkataan Sarada-san!"

"K-kan aku sudah bilang!" Sarada menggamit tangan Himawari sambil berlari.

"Sensei, kenapa kita tidak punya kelas seperti kelas _Hebi_ juga?" Shinki pun menjadi dirinya yang gagal peka dan kompetitif seperti biasa. "Bagaimana caranya menundukkan mereka agar tidak sengak dan menginjak-injak kelas kita? Kita butuh kelas mastur—"

"Jangan!" Sarada memelotot pada Shinki yang menyeringai menyebalkan. "Aku tidak bisa membantah argumen Uchiha Sasuke-Sensei, tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kelas sialan itu tidak benar!"

"Nyawa kita, hoi!" sentak Konohamaru pilu. "Naruto-Sensei, sih, gara-garanya! Kenapa kita mesti punya wali kelas yang juga ABK?!"

"Kalian bawel sekali, sih. Siapa mengajari kalian jadi sebawel ini, hah?!" tukas Naruto senewen, dia membopong—menculik—siswi Sasuke yang separuh tak sadarkan diri. Tangan lain menggamit jemari Himawari yang terkikik girang kala berlari, sementara putrinya itu balas menggandeng Sarada yang merepet ketakutan.

Inojin tersenyum lebar. "Wow. Kelas kalian seru juga."

"Ah, memang kelas Tou-chan-ku sangat seru," tanggap Himawari, nyengir bangga pada Inojin.

"Syuuuh!" Alarm mara bahaya sama sekali lain, berdering keras dalam diri Naruto melihat Himawari tersenyum semanis itu pada Inojin. _Demi pantat kodok peliharaan Jiraiya-_ Herra _, aku belum siap_! "Pulang sana ke pelukan ibumu, Nak!"

"Tentu saja iya. Oh, salam kenal, Uzumaki-Sensei. Nama saya Inojin—"

"—tidak ada waktu untuk itu!" Shikadai menyambit lengan Inojin, ikut terkejut karena melihat siapa yang berlari bersama mereka. "Metal Lee? Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Itu juga ya-yang aku ingin tahu, ma-maksudku, hal yang terjadi tadi di kelas _Hebi_ —" Metal Lee berlari di sisi mereka dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang dan wajah memerah.

"Jangan diingat!" salak Sarada galak.

"Himawari, Sarada! Jangan ikuti kegilaan dia!" seruan dan umpatan Boruto yang ternyata menyalip Sasuke berkumandang.

Sang siswa teladan berlari dengan dua tas tersandang di pundak dan menjinjing satu tas lagi, mengejar gerombolan kelas Kyuubi yang berusaha keluar daripada koridor jadi medan pertempuran.

Naruto tak mengindahkan Boruto yang lari dari belakang, dia bisa mendengar desisan berbisa Sasuke pula. Nyengir kecil pada anak-anaknya saat berseru, "Jangan berhenti, terus tancap gaaaas, Kyuubi _'s Geniuses_!"

" _We are what we are!"_

Anak-anak bersorak kompak, suara mereka menggelegar, menggetar pilar-pilar hingga sepenjuru area yang mereka lalui.

Serombongan personil kelas Kyuubi tidak mengurangi kecepatan lari mereka sampai ke taman dan pelataran parkir.

Naruto tak henti bersyukur dalam hati, mengingat tingkat Jounin hanya terisi anak-anak yang lambat daya serap pelajarannya dan bebal tak keruan. Tak ada ABK. Kalau ada, Naruto pasti sudah pontang-panting harus menggotong para murid ABK.

Keributan mereka mencuri perhatian para siswa yang masih berketam di sekolah meski malam telah mengelam. Guru-guru melongokkan kepala keluar dari ruang guru.

Sekuriti sampai panik, dan tak sempat menghentikan beberapa murid yang masuk ke ruang guru. Tidak juga mereka diindahkan tatkala berseru, memanggil anak-anak agar berteduh dulu karena gerimis mulai menderas.

Kebetulan, tepat ada bus di terminal kecil tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Mereka berebut masuk ke dalam bus. Berhubung seketika semua kursi terisi, bahkan beberapa siswa mesti berdiri, bus segera beranjak dari terminal. Sebagian murid kelas Kyuubi melambai dari kaca jendela belakang bus pada wali kelas.

Usai melambai, Naruto mencegat taksi yang tak sengaja lewat. Membuka pintu, memapah siswi yang setengah linglung itu untuk masuk.

Siswi itu menyambar kemeja putih di lengan Naruto, mencengkeram erat-erat. "Se-Sensei, nanti saya kena hukuman dari Sasuke-Sensei, la-lagi pula tas saya—"

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Kamu pulang saja sekarang, istirahat di rumah. Besok, Sensei yang akan mengurus, oke?" Naruto menepuk sekilas bahu sang siswi, memastikan anak perempuan itu telah terbalut rapat oleh jasnya.

Suara Boruto menyalak, "Woy, Tou-chan!"

Sarada terkesiap. "Jangan, Boruto!"

Himawari berkata, "Nii-chan tidak lihat tadi apa yang Sasuke Oji-san lakukan pada teman sekelas Nii-chan—"

Suara riuh Sarada dan Himawari mencegat Boruto, Naruto tak menghiraukan ketiganya. Dia menarik keluar dompet, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang agaknya terlalu berlebihan untuk ongkos taksi bahkan uang tips. Menyerahkan pada supir taksi.

"Tolong antarkan murid ini sampai ke rumah, pulang pada keluarganya, ya." Naruto menjejalkan gumpalan uang itu cepat-cepat pada si supir taksi yang gelagapan. Menoleh lagi pada sang siswi dan menyerahkan selembar kartu. "Hubungi Sensei kalau ada apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi tas dan barang saya masih di kelas—"

"—astaga. Aku mesti adu tinju dulu dengan Sasuke?!" Naruto mengacak rambut.

"Dasar Tou-chan Bodoh, makanya kubilang minggir! Ini tas Akane-chan!"

Naruto merasakan ada tangan yang menyentaknya ke samping. Terkesiap karena gestur kasar itu, dan juga sosok Boruto yang menutupi pintu taksi, menyerahkan tas pada siswi yang refleks ia bawa lari.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Boruto mengangguk mantap. "Tenang saja, nanti aku akan bicara pada Sasuke Chichi-ue untuk tidak menghukummu."

Memeluk tas yang Boruto berikan, gadis itu mengangguk penuh haru. "Te-terima kasih."

Boruto menyengir pada sang supir. "Paman, tolong antarkan temanku sampai ke rumahnya, ya!"

"Siap!" Supir itu memberi hormat.

Naruto, berdiri di sisi Himawari dan Sarada, menyaksikan Boruto berpamitan pada sang supir yang tampak girang usai menghitung jumlah uang di tangannya, kemudian menutup pintu taksi yang seketika itu langsung melaju.

"Kau gila atau bagaimana, hah?!" damprat Boruto pada sang ayahanda yang bergegas pergi.

"Kau sebenarnya paham Tou-chan tidak gila, Boruto. Kalau memang benar kau berpikir begitu, kenapa kau membawakan tas Akane?" Naruto menyimpan kembali dompet ke saku celana, kini ganti merogoh saku kemeja untuk mengeluarkan kunci mobil.

"Hei, itu tasku!" Sarada menunjuk pada tas merah beraksen hitam yang tersandang di pundak Boruto.

"Siapa suruh kau kabur dari siang, hah? Bodoh! Nih, tasmu!" Boruto hendak menjitak Sarada, tapi gadis itu mengelak lebih dulu, dan merebut tasnya dari Boruto yang memutar bola mata. "Kukira kau benar-benar izin sakit karena tadi sore Sakura-Sensei bilang begitu, ternyata malah main-main di kelas sampah."

"Te-terima kasih." Sarada memeluk tasnya erat-erat. Wajahnya memberengut. "Lebih sampah kelas kita karena ada kelas semesum itu, dan apa pun sanggahanmu, takkan mempan buatku, Boruto."

"Kau tidak mencoba melihatnya dari sudut pandang positif, sih." Boruto mendengkus sambil bersidekap.

Sarada memutar bola mata. "Mana yang positif dari kelas sialan itu, ha?"

Mereka bertiga berhenti di pelataran parkir mendapati Naruto menghampiri sebuah mobil mini bus. Saling bertatapan.

Boruto mendengus lebih keras dan membuang muka. Sarada menghela napas panjang, was-was melihat ke area sekolah, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada Himawari yang mulai murung mengamati interaksi sang ayah dan kakak.

Seakan ada garis batas yang jelas memisahkan mereka sebagai keluarga.

Sarada menelan ludah dengan pahit. Mungkin ini takkan terjadi kalau bukan karena papanya.

"Kalian bertiga pulang bagaimana?" Naruto menoleh kembali dari kegiatannya, cekatan memanaskan mesin mobil.

"Ada supir keluarga Uchiha, kok." Boruto mengumpat, tidak usah sok peduli—yang makin membuatnya gemas karena Naruto tak menanggapi caci-makinya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sarada mendesah. Gugup menyelipkan rambut ke balik telinga, enggan mengatakan bahwa ia takut pulang bersama papanya. Siapa tidak setelah ia membolos kelas dari siang?

"Kau ikut denganku dan Himawari saja." Boruto ringan menepuk punggung lengan Sarada. "Toh, kita mesti ke rumah sakit."

Naruto kali ini membiarkan mesin mobil sendiri. Seakan ada decitan menyakitkan dalam dirinya mendengar cetusan cuek Boruto. "Siapa yang sakit?"

Boruto menatapnya tajam. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini memang waktunya Kaa-chan _check-up_ bulanan untuk kesehatan, kok. Cuma baru kali ini saja, ditemani Sakura-Sensei," Himawari menengahi. Dia meraih ujung kemeja ayahnya, menatap sarap harap. "Uhm ... Tou-chan, tolong antarkan kami ke rumah sakit."

"Oh, benar! Nanti dari rumah sakit, aku bisa pulang dengan Mama." Perlahan senyuman terbit di wajah Sarada. "Boleh, ya, Uzumaki-Sensei?"

Boruto berkacak pinggang dan menjulurkan lidah. "Ceh, itu ada jemputan supir, kenapa mesti—"

"Kenapa tidak?" Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Himawari, lalu menepuk pundak Sarada. Menyenangi reaksi gadis itu yang langsung berseri-seri, ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah belakang. "Ayo masuk saja!"

Boruto ternganga tak percaya melihat kedua gadis itu membuka pintu mobil, masuk ke dalamnya. "Bagaimana nanti supir—"

"Makan gaji buta, atau paling juga nanti dia mengantar Papa." Sarada memegangi pintu mobil, menatap Boruto baik-baik. "Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Tidak sudi!" Boruto meludah ke bawah ban mobil.

"Oke." Sarada menyundut kacamata ke pangkal hidung. "Kau dengan supir keluarga Uchiha saja ke rumah sakit, ya."

"Hei, hei! Aw!" Boruto memekik kesakitan saat ia menjadikan badannya penghalang sebelum pintu mobil ditutup Sarada. "Kalian kenapa mesti menebeng dia, sih?!"

"Dengar, Boruto," Sarada menghela napas jengkel, "kalau kau tidak mau, ya, sana! Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk ikut naik mobil ini. Toh, tujuan kita sama, bukan?"

Boruto berdecak keras-keras. Kali ini ia membuka pintu, memaksa masuk ke kursi penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi. Membanting pintu dan menekuk mulut. Dia mendelik ala malaikat maut.

Naruto memanaskan mesin mobil. Diam-diam menahan senyuman. Memastikan panas mobil sudah cukup, lantas ia mulai menggeser persneling. Mulai membuat mobilnya hengkang dari parkiran, selagi mendengarkan perdebatan Sarada dan Boruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian diperdaya pedofil tua bangka ini!" geram Boruto keras.

"Jaga bicara dan sopan-santunmu, bagaimanapun Uzumaki-Sensei itu ayahmu!" Sarada merangsek maju dari kursi belakang, meninju punggung lengan Boruto yang cemberut.

"Siapa sudi punya ayah seperti dia!"

"Kalaupun kau tidak sudi, tetap saja kau harus menghormatinya!"

"Kita memang harus menghormati semua orang, mau tua atau muda, terlepas dari siapa dia sebenarnya, Sarada! Akan tetapi, ada juga orang-orang yang tidak pantas, apalagi—"

"—apalagi orang tua kita sendiri, Boruto! Kalau ayahmu kriminal, psikopat, pemabuk, gila, _suka main perempuan_ ," Sarada tiba-tiba saja tercekat hebat di tiga kata terakhir, "aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau membenci—"

"Aku tidak minta juga untukmu mengerti," Boruto bersikeras, "bahkan seseorang yang main perempuan, kriminal sekalipun, pasti ada hal baik yang ia lakukan dan itu patut dihormati."

Bahu Sarada menurun dengan lesu. "Jadi perilaku itu wajar menurutmu?"

"Tidak, tapi kita bisa memaafkan mereka, dan memandang sisi positif dari apa yang ada pada mereka. Daripada ayah yang meninggalkan anaknya saat masih kecil, lari, tidak bertanggung jawab—"

"Tidak tepat."

Baik Naruto, Sarada, bahkan Boruto, berjengit mendengar suara pelan dan tenang mematikan milik Himawari.

"Kita memang sebaiknya memaafkan kesalahan seseorang, tapi bukan berarti mewajarinya. Yang kalau diwajari, orang itu hanya akan mengulangi lagi."

"Kau bicara soal Tou-chan, 'kan, Himawari?" Boruto menoleh pada adiknya, dan ia langsung berpaling menatap jalanan yang terpapar dari balik jendela.

"Hima-chan bicara soal papaku juga," lirih Sarada, mengangguk paham dan tersenyum pahit.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak main menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Bisa saja, ada sesuatu dari Tou-chan dan Sasuke Chichi-ue yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan kita tidak tahu," ujar Himawari dengan suara yang menenangkan, identik milik Hinata. "Yang kita bisa lakukan, adalah mencoba mengerti, dengan _tidak_ bersikap sok tahu atas apa yang terjadi."

Baik Sarada maupun Boruto menoleh pada adik mereka. Saling berpandangan, mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Mengangguk tanpa suara, sepakat untuk tak lagi bicara.

 _Siapa yang kakak sebenarnya?_ Naruto membiarkan pertanyaan itu tak tersuarakan, fokus mengendarai mobil melindas kubangan jalan yang besok pagi jadi genangan air.

Pandangannya melunak. Sadar benar bahwa Boruto telah belajar dari pengalaman dua bulan belakangan. Tidak lebih banyak memakinya lagi di depan Himawari, apalagi kini adik kecilnya telah beranjak dewasa dan memahami apa yang sang kakak hujat pada ayah mereka.

Atau mungkin itu cuma maunya saja. Senyum menggantung tipis di bibir Naruto.

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir menuju rumah sakit. Hening dihuni deru mesin mobil, kobat-kabit wiper, desis AC, dan juga rinai hujan yang bicara bahwa ia masih akan lama menemani malam menemui pagi.

* * *

"Naruto?!"

Pekik syok Sakura dan Neji melahirkan cengiran di wajah Naruto.

"Halo, Sakura-chan, Neji," senyum Naruto sedikit menyurut saat melihat Hinata yang sama terkejutnya, "Hinata."

Kedua wanita itu telah berdiri di depan lobi rumah sakit. Tampak tengah berangkulan dan menanti, bersama Neji. Raut wajah mereka kontras dari nuansa putih yang mendominasi eksterior lobi.

"Anak-anak di dalam mobilku." Naruto mengibaskan blazer-nya yang lembap karena hujan, berhubung ia yang mengalah daripada ketiga anak bertengkar lagi.

Walaupun pertengkaran mereka kali ini cukup rasional. Siapa yang akan menjemput kedua ibu mereka? Naruto memilih turun dari mobil daripada ada anak yang kehujanan, membawa payung yang lama teronggok dan mungkin milik Killer Bee.

"Supirnya Sasuke-kun, Juugo-san, ke mana? Kok, tidak mengantar anak-anak ke sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tadi Boruto sempat telepon pas di mobil, katanya Juugo-san disuruh menunggu Sasuke saja." Naruto asal mengedikkan bahu, kemudian menggeser pandangan. "Kenapa Neji di sini?"

Neji tersenyum ringan. "Tadi mereka berdua minta diantar olehku."

"Oh, terus bagaimana hasil check-up-nya?" Bagaimana Naruto manggut-manggut. Agak tak suka dengan seliweran perawat, dokter, dan pasien berpakaian serba putih, yang mana mengingatkan Naruto pada banyak hal yang ia tidak lagi ingin mengingatnya.

Kening Naruto berkerut dalam. Matanya tak luput melihat bagaimana raut wajah ketiga orang di hadapannya berubah keruh. Namun, mereka pandai menghilangkan airmuka tak menyenangkan itu, yang selintas terkesan rapuh.

"Ya, hasilnya cukup bagus, kok, tapi ada tes lain yang butuh waktu untuk tahu hasilnya." Sakura menyungging senyum ceria yang menandakan tidak ingin Naruto bertanya-tanya lebih jauh.

Neji dengan andal mengalihkan, "Naruto, katamu anak-anak ada dalam mobilmu?"

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Aneh aku punya mobil, ya?"

"Pantas mendadak malam ini hujan deras," komentar Neji dan Sakura, airmuka tanpa dosa, tapi begitu sadar komentar mereka sama, keduanya bertukar tawa.

Neji membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura, yang mana wanita itu balik berbisik, kemudian menelengkan kepala. Neji menggeleng dengan senyum ringan, sehingga Sakura mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oi, ada kami di sini, tahu," cibir Naruto sembari bersidekap.

Neji membuka payung yang ia bawa, menggesernya pada Sakura yang segera berpindah ke sisinya. Seketika Naruto merasakan firasat buruk, terlebih ketika petir memekik histeris menerangi langit.

"Kami akan menjemput Sarada, lalu nanti aku mengantar Sarada dan Sakura pulang," Neji memutuskan seraya melambai ringan pada adik sepupunya, "Naruto, tolong jaga Hinata dan anak-anakmu, ya."

"HOI—" petir sialan meredam jeritan Naruto, tapi tidak dengan kikikan Sakura serta Neji yang berpamitan pergi duluan, "NEJI, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto nanar. Tangannya terangkat sia-sia, dikucuri hujan yang berlinang dari tepi genting teras lobi. Dia mengerling Hinata yang sama tak berdayanya menyaksikan Neji memayungi Sakura, keduanya berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto mencak-mencak seorang diri, luput melihat senyum tipis Hinata memerhatikan sepasang orang yang berlalu. Sakura tengah protes, menarik kemeja putih agar Neji lebih mendekat padanya, menunjuk sisi bahu lain Neji yang dibasahi hujan. Neji menggeleng, tersenyum pada Sakura dan menunjuk ke mobilnya sendiri.

Hinata baru sadar ada tatapan yang menggelayuti sisi wajahnya, manakala ia mengerling lagi pada Naruto. Ketidakberdayaan mereka sama. Seolah waktu diputar lagi kembali ke hari itu, yang sudah jadi kenangan berdebu tersaput arus waktu dan benalu pilu.

Naruto menyorongkan payung ke arah Hinata. Mengusap-usap pahanya dengan canggung, entah untuk apa. "Yuk, Hinata. Anak-anak sudah menunggu."

Hinata mengambil payung, sedikit bingung karena Naruto justru melepaskannya. Dia mengamati Naruto membuka blazer sendiri, lalu memakai blazer itu untuk menutupi kepala dan menembus arus lebat titik-titik hujan.

"Naruto-kun, kau nanti bisa kena flu!" seru Hinata yang mendekap erat tas kerjanya, berusaha mengejar langkah terbirit-birit Naruto. "Kenapa tidak kita—"

Tetiba saja pemahaman menghampiri Hinata. Punggung Naruto sesungguhnya tak begitu jauh untuk ia raih, tapi pria ini sengaja tak bicara. Memberitahukan bahwa memang, tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

Melakukan hal sesederhana itu, mungkin hanya akan meningkatkan harapan dalam dirinya. Yang siang tadi Naruto katakan untuk membelanya dari Sasuke, bisa jadi hanya kata-kata belaka.

Harapannya sedikit bersemi, menghibur diri dengan kemungkinan lain. Mungkin saja Naruto melakukan hal ini untuk menjaga hatinya sendiri, dari yang Hinata juga yakini, masih ada sesuatu tak kasatmata yang menautkan hati mereka sampai saat ini.

Hinata memindahkan perhatian pada mobil kakak sepupunya. Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam. Neji kini menghampiri Naruto yang telah berhenti berlari-lari, keduanya bercakap singkat dengan siapa yang ada di balik jendela dalam mobil.

Naruto membuka pintu, membantu Sarada untuk turun. Tersenyum lebar ketika Neji memayungi Sarada dan merangkul putri Sakura, keduanya berlalu dengan cepat untuk masuk ke mobil Neji.

"Naruto-kun, kau basah kuyup." Hinata membiarkan Naruto mengambil payung dari tangannya, merangkul agak longgar, kemudian Naruto membukakan pintu mobil.

"Basah sedikit saja tidak masalah." Naruto tersenyum sekilas. "Ayo cepat masuk, Hinata!"

Usai memastikan Hinata masuk dengan aman dan posisi duduknya telah nyaman, Naruto menutup pintu. Langsung masuk ke kursi pengemudi, melipat payung, menyimpan asal payung basah itu ke bawah joknya sendiri.

" _Okaeri,_ Kaa-chan!"

" _Tadaima_ , Himawari, Boruto." Naruto yang tengah memasang sabuk pengaman, bungkam mengamati Hinata tertawa pelan. Wanita itu memeluk Himawari kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Boruto. "Bagaimana keseharian kalian hari ini?"

"Cukup seru," Boruto terdengar defensif, sampai-sampai Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Tak mengerti mengapa putranya itu mendelik padanya.

"Seruuu! Aku, Sarada Nee-chan, dan kakak-kakak Jounin di kelas Kyuubi, ada kelas Astronomi," terang Himawari berseri-seri.

"Ceh. Apa serunya melihat bintang yang begitu-begitu saja?" Boruto mendengus-dengus.

Himawari mengulum senyum. "Apa serunya melihat perempuan disiksa suruh telanjang, hah? Oh ... atau Nii-chan senang, ya?"

"A-aku tidak senang— _ttebasa_! Siapa juga yang girang?!" Boruto melentingkan pelototan via kaca spion pada sang adik yang terkikik menggodanya. "Su-sudahlah. Kaa-chan bagaimana hasil _check-up_?"

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Uhm ... gula darah, tensi, asam urat, dan lain-lainnya normal."

"Syukurlah." Himawari merangkul ibundanya. "Kaa-chan jangan sampai sakit, ya."

"Kaa-chan harus menyaksikanku dapat piala dan piagam Siswa Teladan lagi." Boruto meninjukan kepalan tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kiri. "Kali ini, aku juga akan memenangkan _Gallant War_ supaya Konoha jadi Rumah Asrama Terbaik, dan _Hebi_ jadi kelas Terbaik se-Hidden Schools."

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Akan Kaa-chan tunggu. Selamat berjuang, Boruto."

"Huh, kau pasti ingin mengalahkan kelas Hebi dan Sasuke Chichi-ue, 'kan?" Boruto bersidekap, mendengak dagu pada ayah kandungnya yang baru selesai memasang sabung pengaman. "Tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kemenangan kami dua tahun berturut-turut!"

"Semoga kau dan kelasmu menang, Boruto," tanggap Naruto enteng, menendang payung basah yang bikin kakinya tidak nyaman ke kolong bangku.

"Ka-kau meremehkanku dan kelas Hebi, ya?!" Gigi-gigi Boruto sampai bergemertak, entah karena marah ataupun kedinginan. "Jangan kira kelas Kyuubi bisa menang, ya!"

"Boruto, bicara yang sopan pada ayahmu," tegur Hinata.

Boruto kilat menengok ke belakang pada ibunya. "Untuk apa sopan pada seseorang yang sudah bikin kita—"

"—Boruto." Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

Ada nada suara yang semuanya mengerti, juga sorot tatap mata meminta yang tidak bisa dibantah apalagi ditolak oleh siapa pun. Boruto memberengut, merajuk dan merutuk dalam gumaman.

"Aku mendoakan kemenanganmu, Boruto." Naruto membuang napas panjang. "Apa pun peperangan itu yang kausebut barusan."

"Pembohong." Boruto mendengus kasar. "Diam-diam saja kau bilang begitu, tapi sekarang saja kelasmu mulai menunjukkan kemajuan dalam proses pembelajaran. Dasar munafik."

Hinata menarik napas tajam. "Boruto!"

Remaja lelaki dalam masa pubertas bersikeras, berkeras kepala atas apa yang ia ucapkan. Membuang pandangan keluar jendela, mengabaikan nada peringatan sang ibunda yang berletupan siratan kekecewaan.

Naruto menelengkan kepala sesaat, memangku sisi wajah dengan telapak tangan. "Terima kasih, Tou-chan anggap itu pujian. Omong-omong, apa kau benar-benar yakin kelas ABK berisi anak-anak bebal dan keterbelakangan mental, mampu membalap siswa-siswi berprestasi kelas Hebi?"

"Heh. Tentu saja tidak, tapi ... berjaga-jaga tidak pernah salah. Apalagi kau orang baru di Hidden Schools." Boruto melirik ganas, walau Naruto cukup paham lirikan mematikan itu amat awas—seolah takkan lengah. "Penilaian akhir, kan, bergantung indeks prestasi seluruh siswa dalam kelas masing-masing."

"Kau salah sasaran." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. "Mending pikirkan cara menumbangkan kelasnya Shikadai, Metal Lee, atau Inojin, oke?"

Sebelum Boruto sempat mendamprat, Himawari menjawil kakaknya kemudian berbisik keras, "Kata kakak-kakak kelas Kyuubi, Tou-chan memang sinting tidak mau ikutan memenangkan Gallant War."

Mata Boruto membola. Dia menoleh pada ayahnya yang tengah menyeka sisa-sisa hujan di wajah dan lengan. "Kenapa tidak?"

Naruto melipat _blazer_ -nya yang kuyup sedikit. "Kenapa harus?"

"Jangan retoris begitu! Jawab saja apa susahnya!" sergah Boruto gemas. "Kau direkrut sebagai guru Hidden Schools untuk menguji coba segala metode pelajaran, supaya murid-muridmu memberikan prestasi terbaik mereka!"

"Nah, itu kau mengerti." Naruto mengerling putranya yang kalau saja tidak ada Himawari dan Hinata, pasti sudah mencoba meninjunya sekarang juga. "Aku tahu, kejam mengatakan ini sebagai guru, tapi aku tidak mau murid-muridku diposisikan kayak ayam sabung. Diberi gizi banyak, hanya untuk dipakai berkelahi dan memenangkan taruhan pemiliknya."

"Oooh, jadi kau menghinaku ayam sabung?!" Boruto menggulung lengan baju.

"Kau merasa terhina?" Naruto menggaruk rambutnya. Oh, astaga. Sungguh, bagaimana cara menghadapi putra yang beranjak remaja? "Maksudku adalah, aku ingin wawasan dan kepribadian muridku membaik tanpa meninggikan watak persaingan, atau malah membangun sifat kompetitif yang destruktif. Itu saja."

"Omong-omong, Boruto, Kaa-chan juga berpikiran hal yang sama," Hinata menyela perlahan, seperti air yang menyiram api yang mulai berkobar, "kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Boruto hendak menyergah, tapi teralih ketika Himawari mencetus dengan salah tingkah. "Maaf ... a-apa hanya Himawari saja yang tidak mengerti?"

Ketiga orang yang paling menyayanginya itu memusatkan perhatian pada Himawari. Mendapati gadis kecil mereka merona, kikuk membenamkan setengah wajah ke tas sekolah.

"Omong-omong, Himawari juga senang kita ... akhirnya, kita semua bisa berkumpul lagi," gumamnya tulus.

Perkataan itu seperti denting yang menghadirkan hening, menjernihkan titik-titik bening yang lembut meleleh di kaca jendela mobil. Ada kepolosan anak perempuan dan kasih sayang yang melunakkan situasi, tanpa Himawari sendiri mengerti.

Naruto mengiyakan dalam hati, mematirasakan sensasi menyakitkan yang bangkit ketika ia bertanya, "Omong-omong juga, apa rumah kalian masih di rumah Uchiha yang waktu itu, terakhir kali Tou-chan datang saat ulang tahun Himawari?"

Boruto menghirup napas, mengangguk-angguk dengan gestur bangga. Mendengus, lalu memerintah, "Iya. Antar kami pulang ke rumah!"

Naruto menepis decakan dalam dirinya. "Oke. Kuantar kalian pulang, ya."

"Jangan dulu. Himawari lapar," sela si bungsu yang melunglaikan kepala pada ibundanya. "Nii-chan juga, 'kan?"

Boruto tanpa sadar tertawa. "Kamu yang lapar, Himawari."

"Hujan, Sayang. Makan di rumah saja, ya?" pinta Hinata, mengelus-elus rambut putrinya yang mulai memanjang.

Himawari memajukan mulut. "Jalanan macet. Kapan makannya?"

"Kalau kau minta dijajani, bilang saja," goda Boruto geli.

"Nah, itu Nii-chan mengerti!" Himawari menjulurkan kedua lengan ke depan, memeluk leher kakaknya yang terkekeh. "Sesekali tidak apa-apa, ya, 'kan, Kaa-chan? Toh, besok hari libur ini."

"Hei, kamu sedang cari alasan supaya bisa lama-lama dengan Tou-chan, ya?" tuduh Boruto, menahan lengan adiknya dan menggelitiki kulit di sana.

Himawari memekik, terkikik geli dan balas meniupi telinga Boruto yang langsung mengumpat-umpat. "Tidaaak, kok! Nii-chan tidak mau makan malam di luar? Ayolah, _yakisoba, cola, DOUBLE CHEESE BURGER_!"

"Oke!" Boruto bertos-tosan dengan adiknya. "Ayo kita makan dulu!"

Naruto refleks menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum melebar. "Tou-chan maunya makan ramen."

"Kata siapa Kaa-chan mengizinkan kalian makan _junk-food_?" sela Hinata lugas.

Sepasang anak berseru tak setuju. Naruto mengerem mulut yang nyaris menyahut, mengapa hati anak-anaknya ikut murah pada makanan mudah diolah yang tergolong sampah. Namun ketiganya tak bisa membantah, apalagi kalau Hinata sudah dalam mode sebelas-dua belas dengan ahli gizi.

Mobil masih di parkiran rumah sakit. Hujan melebat dahsyat di luar sana. Para penumpang berdebat menentukan akan makan di mana.

Siapa pernah menyangka, butuh satu dekade untuk Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya punya keluarga.

Naruto menelan ludah perlahan. Terlalu lama merana, sampai lupa rasanya berbahagia. Orang-orang yang selalu ada bersama keluarga mereka, takkan pernah mengerti, betapa berarti untuk seseorang seperti Naruto bisa bercakap-cakap dengan orang-orang tersayang yang terikat dengannya.

Oh, _semestinya_.

Senyumnya memudar.

Getaran ponsel merambat di kemeja. Naruto merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel. Ada pesan dari nomor luar negeri yang ia kenali. Finlandia. Chat singkat dari Jiraiya Herra.

 _Jangan lupa hadiah untuk murid-muridmu di Helshinki sini, sekalian kirimkan sake Jepang buatku juga!_

 _P.S: jam 10 malam, jangan lupa kiriman untuk Kyuubi_ atg _._

Naruto mengangkat pergelangan tangan kiri. _Smartwatch_ yang menampilkan jam digital menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat lima belas menit.

Kalau menghitung waktu makan malam, mengantar keluarganya ke rumah Uchiha beserta jalanan yang macet—Naruto getir berpikir ia mesti memulangkan anak-anak dan Hinata pada Uchiha—lalu langsung pulang ke rumah dan mengunduh _file_ , mungkin takkan sempat.

"Ah, maaf," Naruto menyela perdebatan, memindahkan posisi untuk menghadapi mereka yang berhenti berdebat, "kira-kira ... apa kalian ada ide, oleh-oleh yang unik khas Jepang untuk anak-anak setara tingkatan _Chuunin_?"

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata, mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Untuk murid-muridku di lain tempat," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Terdengar mencurigakan." Boruto mengernyitkan sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi, mendelik sebal pada ayahnya yang persis di sebelahnya. "Memang kau mengajar di mana lagi?"

Naruto menyibukkan diri dengan memasang sabuk pengaman. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Tou-chan sempat mengajar di sekolah lain."

"Di mana?" kejar Himawari seraya menggelayuti bagian belakang kursi pengemudi. "Tou-chan masih mengajar di sana juga?"

Tentu ketiga penumpang lain yang kini nama mereka disematkan marga Uchiha, berpandangan tak mengerti, memusatkan perhatian pada sang pengemudi yang menerawang aliran air yang diseka oleh wiper.

"Ada, lah." Naruto mengibaskan tangan. Sengaja melebarkan senyuman. "Tou-chan sudah tidak mengajar di sana lagi."

"Di sana mana maksudnya, sih?" Boruto bersidekap. Pandangannya tajam memburu perhatian ayahnya. "Sudahlah, jangan berputar-putar!"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa cerita," Hinata tersenyum sederhana menyadari Naruto meliriknya sepersekian milidetik melalui spion, "mereka bersekolah di tempat yang seperti apa? Siapa tahu dari situ, kami bisa membantumu mencari tahu apa yang cocok untuk jadi cindera murid-muridmu."

Naruto nyaris meninju dashboard dan bersorak penuh kemenangan, sayangnya ia ingat sudah bukan usianya untuk melakukan hal sekekanakan itu.

Namun setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa lama, apalagi menyadari bahkan Boruto emosinya bersumbu pendek bahkan tampak sabar menanti jawabannya, Naruto mengacak sekilas rambut dan mengembuskan napas berat.

Naruto menatap jalanan yang dari balik jendela yang dikaburkan hujan. "Aku pernah mengajar di Helshinki, Finlandia. Guruku menyarankan untuk mengirimkan cindera mata pada mereka, karena murid-murid menanyakanku."

Ia tak terkejut dengan suara tercekat, tercengang bukan kepalang, sampai-sampai rahang mungkin hampir nyaris jatuh ke bawah.

Jeda begitu lama, hingga dengan rahang mengeras Boruto bertanya, "Jadi selama ini Tou-chan sembunyi ke sana, hah?"

"Tou-chan tidak langsung mengajar ke sana, bagaimana bisa?" Naruto mendesah. Memijat-mijat pelipisnya, walau tak menghilangkan penat yang berkutat di sana.

Hinata memajukan duduknya, melingkarkan lengan dari belakang pada Boruto—yang ia cemaskan akan menerjang Naruto. "Berapa lama kau di ... Finlandia?"

"Mungkin sekitar lima-enam tahun." Naruto mengerling, merasakan aliran keringat dingin di tengkuknya karena ada tatapan dari tiga pasang mata yang senantiasa melekatinya.

"A-apa keterlaluan kalau aku bertanya, bagaimana bisa kau ke sana?" lirih Hinata. Tentu bagaimana bisa ia lupa pagi buta setelah ulang tahun ketiga Himawari, entah bagaimana nasib Naruto hari itu.

Naruto menggeleng, tersenyum maklum. "Aku bertemu teman-teman baru. Guru mereka jadi guruku juga, dan mengajakku—memaksaku—ikut ke Helshinki."

"Kenapa Tou-chan mau ikut ke sana?" meskipun mengumbar amarah, tapi ada berlapis-lapis kekecewaan tersirat dari pertanyaan Boruto. Ia menggebrak _dashboard_. "Kenapa mesti ke sana? Kau tidak tahu Himawari terus mencarimu, Orang Tua?!"

"Boruto Nii-chan, sudahlah, aku tidak a-apa-apa." Himawari buru-buru menepuk-nepuk dan menahan lengan kakaknya yang nyaris meninju sang ayahanda.

Boruto habis sabar. Dia menarik kerah kemeja ayah biologisnya dan memelotot, kemarahan yang terpendam dan tertahan bertahun-tahun meluap-luap, tertuang dari sorot matanya.

"Jawab aku!" hardik Boruto, menggerit gigi karena ayahnya bergeming dan menghindari tatapannya.

"Jangan, Onii-chan!" Himawari berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kakaknya dari ayah mereka. "Kalau kau begini terus, Tou-chan bisa-bisa pergi lagi. Tou-chan sudah kembali, itu lebih dari cukup!"

"Coba kau diam, Himawari! Jangan membelanya terus-menerus, bukan dia yang merasa sedih dan tidak berdaya tiap melihatmu menanyakannya!" Boruto memakai lengan lain untuk mendorong mundur adiknya.

Naruto berusaha untuk tak menunduk, menatap sepasang anaknya bergantian dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan Tou-chan."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu!" Boruto meninju lagi _dashboard_ mobil. "Kenapa kau mesti kembali lagi?!"

Himawari memeluk kakaknya erat-erat. "Boruto Nii-chan, kalau kau berani mengusir Tou-chan pergi lagi, sekarang aku akan ikut pergi!"

Kali ini baik Boruto maupun Naruto terperangah. Sampai-sampai keduanya kompak berseru, "Jangan!"

"Kurasa kalian lapar."

Cetusan di luar konteks percakapan menegangkan itu benar-benar membuat buyar ayah dan sepasang anaknya.

Sampai ke tahap mereka menoleh pada sumber suara letih, luput melihat bagaimana wanita itu cepat-cepat menyeka matanya yang basah—dan bukan karena hujan. Hanya mendapati sang ibunda tersenyum tipis pada mereka semua.

"Ayo kita cari makan saja," ajak Hinata, agak memaksa terdengar gembira. "Sepertinya makan _junkfood_ sesekali enak juga. Omong-omong, Naruto-kun, sepertinya anak-anak tahu toko serba ada yang masih buka sampai nanti tengah malam. Beli oleh-oleh di sana saja, bagaimana?"

"Boruto Nii-chan dan aku memang tahu, tapi bukan itu—" Himawari menatap ibunya dengan tak percaya.

Naruto yang memahami maksud sebenarnya Hinata, lekas menyelaraskan dengan keriangan yang setara kepura-puraannya. "Di Helshinki sangat dingin. Kalau bisa, sesuatu menghangatkan seperti cindera mata berbentuk barang saja, agar bisa mereka simpan."

"Baiklah. Boruto, Himawari, beritahu tempatnya di mana pada Tou-chan, ya." Hinata membelai rambut putrinya yang tergugu.

"Kaa-chan," desah Boruto putus asa. Ia tak pernah benar-benar bisa marah pada sang ibunda. "Jangan dialihkan!"

Hinata beringsut maju. Dengan lembut, meraih tangan Boruto agar melepaskan cengkeraman dari Naruto. Mengusap-usap dengan sayang kepala putranya memakai tangan yang satu lagi.

Untung saja minim penerangan dalam mobil. Cahaya lampu kendaraan lain maupun penerangan tepi jalan, tak sampai menggapai lara yang lama bersemayam di sepasang mata khas keluarga Hyuuga, seperti telah selamanya ada di sana.

Naruto terdiam ketika akhirnya Hinata berhasil memadamkan amarah Boruto. Lamat dan berat hatinya tatkala jemari lentik Hinata dengan cekatan, dan cantik bukan main—entah kenapa—yang terasa mencekik, membenarkan kerah bajunya. Merapikan kemejanya yang kusut dicengkeram Boruto, menutupi bekas luka lama yang sempat tersingkap.

Hinata jelas melihat torehan jelek itu, Naruto tahu ketika tatapan mereka bertautan bukan hanya matanya saja yang berkaca-kaca. Punggungnya mendadak terasa kebas, seakan ada organisme mengurai lagi kebusukan di kulitnya yang telah lama tak terurai.

Naruto nelangsa. Sedekat ini tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa meraih tangan Hinata dalam genggaman.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan," lirih Himawari pelan, ada ketidakberdayaan dalam nadanya yang menyesakkan mereka semua, "apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku dan Boruto Nii-chan?"

Hinata dan Naruto bertukar kerlingan sekilas di spion. Sekadar ketetapan untuk tak bicara, dan kepahaman untuk tetap dalam hubungan seperti ini demi putra-putri mereka.

"Ini tidak normal." Boruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan yang meninggalkan kita cuma untuk ambisi pribadinya sendiri jadi guru terbaik tingkat nasional. Kenapa kau masih saja membelanya?!"

Sepasang remaja itu tercengang dengan reaksi ayah mereka. Mengempas tawa, pasrah dan kehilangan asa.

Sepintas Naruto menolehkan senyuman yang menyesakkan untuk mereka lihat. "Omong-omong, kata-kata Boruto tadi ... kedengaran seperti seseorang, ya."

"Memang dia." Hinata meliukkan bibir, walau sorot matanya mengkhianati semua itu.

Naruto meragu sejenak, melirik Hinata sepintas dan berujar, "Tapi saat itu benar-benar bukan salahnya, Hinata."

Kali ini tak ada yang bicara lagi ketika Hinata dengan nada terluka menandas, "Jangan pernah membelanya di depanku, Naruto-kun."

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 7: Even After 10 Years

.

 _(Sometimes people tend to forget to appreciate those little moments with their precious ones.)_

* * *

A/N:

Kelas Masturbasi di Jepang beneran ada. Saya tahu dari seorang teman saya yang masuk sekolah seiyuu di sana, dan dia memberitahu apa saja yang dipelajari. Intinya itu kelas ekspresi, tapi bermasturbasi depan kelas bagian dari materi.

Bukan, ini bukan kelas yang menyenangkan. Teman saya itu sisa pelajaran ke depannya milih bolos kelas. :')

*atg: akronim dari and the gank.

Trivia panggilan:

Boruto memanggil: Hinata – Kaa-chan, Naruto - Tou-chan, Sakura – Baa-chan, Sasuke Chichi-ue.

Sarada memanggil: Sakura – Mama, Sasuke – Papa, Hinata – Baa-san, Naruto – Sensei.

Himawari memanggil: Hinata – Kaa-chan, Naruto – Tou-chan, Sakura – Sensei (di sekolah) / Baa-chan, Sasuke Oji-san.

Saya perhatiin, untuk keluarga Jepang yang (di realitanya) langka sekali kasus seperti keluarga ini, bahkan di Indonesia juga ... anak memanggil orang tua yang tak dekat dan panggilan biasa. Namun, saya sengaja membuat seperti ini karena mungkin, akan lebih memudahkan pembaca paham siapa paling tidak dekat dengan siapa.

FYI, saya juga mempertimbangkan untuk memublikasi fanfiksi ini agar dilanjutkan di wattpad saja.

Selamat hari raya Idul Adha 1439 Hijriah untuk teman-teman yang merayakannya! Maaf saya akan membalas reviews nanti.

Pada **_Uchiwakaza997_** maaf kalau saya salah tangkap pertanyaan Anda sebelumnya. Hints kenapa di Enouement Naruto sudah berniat melepaskan Hinata dan keluarga, sementara di fic Orange justru dia berniat sebaliknya (berambisi memiliki mereka kembali), itu petunjuknya telah banyak bertaburan. Silakan dibaca ulang bila berminat, atau tunggu sampai terungkap. ;')

Pada _ **A6452372_** jujur saya belum kepikiran lagu yang dinyanyiin anak-anak kelas Kyuubi apaan. _Bukan_ "Cuma", Reader-san. Saya mikir keras ngarang lagu anak-anak agar selaras dengan usia mereka serta apa yang hendak Naruto tanamkan dalam diri mereka (sebagaimana yang sudah diulas Hinata).

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa untuk Orange: **katarays, BlankCode, 666-Avanger, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, , Indra223, rachman fatur 161, renarthur, muhammaddandi52, kira, Jefferson2512, kymc, Namikaze U Menma, Keith Farron Lucifer, urarakasakura371, Guest (1), Azriel Kun, Nastiti Randany, Aquarius D Zhura, yashan, UCHIHA SHINOKO, Nhlgandaria-chan, Thanatos, Uchiwakaza997, dwika29, ShiranuiShuichi, A6452372, Azumamaro, Tectona Grandis, Cicie Yon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Our Longing to Understanding

**Tectona Grandis** (hello to you, one of my dearest), tentang fanfiksi ORANGE:

 _like always full of pengetahuan yang kadang kita abaikan karena persepsi umum orang2 konservatif yang cenderung menutup mata karena sudah terlanjur didoktrinisasi oleh hoax yang sebenarnya dibuat untuk kepentingan beberapa oknum yang anti terhadap sesuatu. bahkan saya lebih cenderung_ : WHAT FACT WILL FRAG COME UP WITH NEXT CHAP? _dan sering2 lah sharing tentang hal-hal sederhana yang tapi justru menjadi basic hidup manusia._

 _soalnya buat saya yang agak males riset ginian ff ini memberi nilai tambah banyak sekali. juga lebih enak kayaknya kalo bahas sesuatu yang vital buat kita sambil haha hihi santai. nggak sepaneng sampe bikin kepala kita yang udah dipusingin dunyat harus mikir lagi pas baca ff kami. ._ _  
_ _Love TG_

.

 **Warning** : ulasan sedikit tentang bullying/risak, perselingkuhan, family time, angst, hati-hati glorifikasi ketampanan, pencerahan, melodrama.

Sekali lagi, tolong **tidak** menyerap isi dalam fanfiksi ini mentah-mentah. Seraplah _yang baik-baik_ dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

" _Kairo, Sensu, Omamori, Tenugui, Froxion Ball_ dan alat tulis," Naruto menatap takjub Hinata, "kau yakin ini oleh-oleh yang tepat untuk anak-anak, Hinata?"

Hinata menghitung kantung dan kartu cantik. Mengangguk ketika sudah genap enam belas buah. "U-uhm. Katamu murid-muridmu itu di Helshinki, di sana dingin sekali. Kairo—pemanas sekali buang—pasti cocok. Kipas lipat mungkin bisa untuk musim panas ataupun pajangan. Tenugui—sapu tangan—pasti bermanfaat. Apalagi pena dan alat tulis."

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Hinata." Naruto mengambil tumpukan paper-bag, tersenyum melihat sisipan kartu cantik bermotif bunga _Tsubaki_.

Hinata menggeleng, senyumnya menghangat. "Katakan itu pada anak-anak. Mereka semangat sekali memilihkan oleh-oleh untuk murid-muridmu."

"Astaga! Anak-anak," Naruto menepuk dahi, "oh, iya. Mereka kelaparan—"

"Aku sudah beli makanan, kok." Hinata mengangkat kantung belanja lain di tangan kanannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Memerhatikan kantung yang begitu banyak di tangan Hinata. "Belanja, maksudmu?"

Hinata mengangguk tak kentara. "U-uhm, belanja sedikit. Sekalian buat anak-anak makan besok. Nanti biaya belanja yang tadi kaubayarkan, akan kuganti."

"Tidak masalah," potong Naruto, menggeleng dengan raut wajah lunak. "Untuk anak-anak ini, kok."

Hinata mengamati Naruto yang menyatukan beberapa isi kantung jadi satu. Ingin sekali menanyai bagaimana bisa Naruto punya murid di Helshinki, tapi ia tak berani.

 _Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sana, Naruto-kun?_

"Sudah jam sembilan, masih macet tidak, ya?" Naruto mengerling arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Ma-maaf, masih. Maklum, akhir minggu." Hinata menundukkan kepala. "Nanti Naruto-kun kemalaman, ya?"

"Kemalaman sih bukan masalah," Naruto menyungging senyum miring, "tapi anak-anak betah tidak kena macet di jalanan?"

"Tidak akan." Hinata mendesah. Resah memandangi taburan tetes air yang melebat dahsyat. Hujan musim panas memang datang bukan untuk berkawan.

Sesaat senyap menyergap mereka berdua, tak segera menerobos hujan sekalipun ingat masih ada dua anak yang menanti dalam mobil.

Ada suara dalam benaknya, menyarankan usulan setara bisikan setan. Tanpa sadar ia berdecak, tak sadar wanita di sebelahnya pelan terlonjak.

 _Dan bukankah momen semacam ini yang kauinginkan?_

Tentu, tanpa bermaksud melemahkan martabat manusia, memang benar bahwa godaan setan itu mengerikan. Kalau tidak, lantas mengapa bisa bahkan manusia diusir dari surga karena menyantap buah terlarang?

Kemungkinan termudah adalah menyingkirkan skenario terburuk. Seakan isi perut teraduk-aduk, usus saling berkelindan, dan pusing tujuh keliling. Naruto menelan ludah, menghirup napas dan memantapkan diri.

Ini bagian dari rencana mewujudkan ambisi.

Persetan Sasuke Uchiha dan dendam pribadi sendiri yang makan hati.

Naruto meraih sebagian kantung belanjaan dari tangan sang wanita, menatapnya lekat. "Hinata, tempatku lewat jalan yang tidak macet dan tidak jauh dari sini ... mau mampir dulu? Mumpung masih hujan."

Hinata tercenung. Balas memandang, yang Naruto mendapati raut wajah itu berkerut takut. Seperti itu pula hatinya berkedut. Astaga, bahkan yang bicara bahkan bukan malaikat maut.

"Nanti aku akan bilang pada Sasuke. Dia sih apa pun yang urusan denganku juga pasti marah, tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian bertiga." Naruto menggaruk tengkuk yang gatal karena keringat dingin mengalir perlahan. "Kalau mau, yuk tunggu dulu di rumahku. Malam atau pagi buta pun, aku antar kalian pulang. Bagaimana?"

Enam detik itu terlalu lama. Paru-parunya sesak seakan udara menolak masuk ke dalam, sehingga Naruto memaksakan tawa.

"Ehm—kasihan anak-anak sudah menunggu. A-ayo kita terobos saja!"

Hinata meremas kantung belanjanya erat-erat. "A-apa kami tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

Tawa Naruto terbawa bising hujan musim panas yang masih entah kapan akan berakhir. "Kalian tidak pernah merepotkan untukku."

Tak percaya suaranya sendiri, Hinata mengangguk. Ada sesuatu yang terasa melonjak dalam hati, tatkala mendapati senyum Naruto terbit kembali, seakan penghujung bibir menggapai binar di mata birunya.

Hinata tak sampai memayungi Naruto. Hujan musim panas mengampas segala usahanya untuk mencoba menudungi pria itu.

Naruto membuka pintu belakang, menaruh semua belanjaan termasuk milik Hinata, kemudian menutup lagi.

Entah sengaja atau refleks saja, Naruto meraih payung dari tangannya, merangkul Hinata agar tak dikuyupkan hujan, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil. Kebiasaan anehnya, ialah memastikan Hinata sudah duduk aman, barulah menutup pintu dan masuk lagi ke kursi pengemudi.

Untung saja anak-anaknya sahut-menyahut, sibuk bertanya tentang hadiah dari toko serba ada rekomendasi mereka. Berceloteh bagaimana bisa ayah mereka ke Finlandia, sehingga meredam cekatan napas Hinata.

Siapa sangka butuh satu dekade lamanya untuk merasakan semua ini, bahkan ketika dirinya dan Naruto masih saja tak saling memiliki.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Cepat-cepat menyeka matanya untuk basah yang bukan disebabkan hujan, menyadari kini memang mereka takkan lagi bisa saling memiliki.

* * *

"Hinata, maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, kok. Justru aku yang berterima kasih, Naruto-kun mau membantu kami."

Hinata menampilkan senyum, yang mungkin akhirnya, akan permanen selamanya.

Walau ia tahu itu mustahil. Apalagi dengan bayang-bayang hasil _check-up_ yang makin membuat bahkan bukan hanya hati, tapi seluruh tubuh ikut terasa remuk.

"Terima kasih kembali." Naruto meletakkan gelas terakhir ke _kitchen-sink_. "Oh, ya, kau bisa menaruh belanjaanmu di kulkas dulu supaya tidak membusuk."

Hinata mengerling tumpukan belanjaan di kaki sofa ruang tamu."Bagaimana kalau kulkasmu kepenuhan?"

"Belanjaanmu sebanyak apa, sih?" Naruto menyengir kecil, membuka kulkas tiga pintu itu.

Hanya ada beberapa butir telur dan minuman _dopping_ energi. Sekotak _macaroni schotel_ tinggal dihangatkan di _microwave_ , botol air dingin, dua kaleng soda, juga krimer untuk kopi.

"Masukkan saja, ya?" Naruto menoleh sekilas pada Hinata. "Belanjaanmu tidak banyak ini."

"Boleh. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata menilik isi kulkas yang masih sangat bersih. Sedikit sakit hati mendapati tidak ada makanan atau pun minuman bergizi.

Hinata termangu. Sejenak air keran cucian mengalir tersia-sia. Kerongkongan terasa menyempit saat melihat Naruto memunguti kantung belanjaan.

Naruto memasukkan belanjaan Hinata ke dalam kulkas. Bungkusan sayur-mayur, apel serta jeruk dua botol susu murni, aneka bumbu, beberapa kotak ikan, tiga bungkus tofu, satu kotak telur, dan biskuit camilan anak-anak.

Naruto bahkan menata barang-barang dengan rapi dalam kulkas. "Maaf aku yang merepotkan, malah jadi kau yang cuci piring."

Hinata menggeleng. "Hanya gelas minum, piring tatakan, sendok dan sumpit, kok."

Naruto mengamati botol susu yang ia letakkan di pintu kulkas. Mencatat dalam benak, merek itu beserta beberapa camilan anak. "Anak-anak masih minum susu?"

"Kalau ada kelas sampai malam seperti hari ini, daripada meminum _dopping_ , lebih baik diberi susu," jawab Hinata, tak sadar Naruto yang tengah menyimak perkataannya.

"Bukankah minum susu kalau pagi?" Naruto melebarkan bola matanya.

Hinata cekatan menyelesaikan cucian piringnya. "Tidak, kalau pagi mereka minum jus sayur. Kalau beruntung, jus buah. Misalkan jeruk, apel, dan gulanya kuganti dengan madu. Atau air dicampur lemon dengan madu saja. Untuk detoks."

Naruto menjeda sesaat, menatapi mantan istrinya. Tidak sadar bagaimana sorot tatapnya saat itu. "Kau mengurus anak-anak dengan baik, Hinata."

Tentu sang wanita tidak menyangka itu. Jantungnya seakan berdetak terlalu keras sampai tulang rusuk retak. Hinata cepat-cepat menangkap mangkuk nasi yang nyaris tergelincir dari jemarinya.

"Maaf kau mengurus mereka sendiri," gumam Naruto di depan kulkas, angin dingin AC mencubiti wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata mengeratkan genggaman pada _sponge_ kuning, tanpa sadar meremas keras. Busa dan buih putih, gelembung kecil pecah di dekat keran air.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, menyadari Naruto juga tergugu di depan pintu lemari pendingin. Tersenyum semampunya kala melirih, "Kita tidak diberikan pilihan."

Naruto memincingkan mata, menatap hampa sang wanita. Di dunia ini, tidak ada lagi yang pernah menderita karenanya lebih daripada Hinata.

"Manusia memang lebih kejam. Tuhan saja masih memberikan kita pilihan." Hinata melembutkan tatapan dan suaranya. "Kita tidak apa-apa, asal anak-anak baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata pelan Hinata anehnya menelusup dalam, terukir di dinding-dinding memori dan meredakan sensasi kelojotan aneh di organ internalnya. Naruto membalas senyum Hinata sebisanya dan mengangguk.

Usai merapikan barang ke dalam kulkas, melipat kantung plastik dan menaruh di atas meja dapur, Naruto turut bersandar di konter.

Bersama Hinata, keduanya memerhatikan sepasang anak mereka, tengah heboh dengan bingkisan di ruang tamu bergaya modern minimalis dengan tanaman hias di sudut-sudut ruangan. Keduanya saling berdebat, keributan khas saudara.

Sayang mereka melengking dan berteriak, sama sekali tidak mendengar percakapan pelan orang tua mereka. Tidak juga menyadari ada dua pasang mata berkaca-kaca, bahagia dengan senyum pahit melihat keduanya baik-baik saja.

"Kaa-chan kan akan bantu Tou-chan menuliskan kartu, Himawari memasukkan dan menata barang, aku bagaimana?!" protes Boruto keras.

"Cek sudah lengkap semua atau belum!" Himawari menggembungkan pipi.

"Membosankan!" Boruto berguling di atas karpet tebal berbulu lembut, menyambar bantal sofa, memakainya untuk ganjalan lengan. "Oke, Himawari, kamu urus sapu tangan dan kipas, Nii-chan akan memasukkan jimat dan kantung pemanas. Kaa-chan tulis kartu. Nanti kita cek lagi semuanya, bagaimana?"

Himawari tersenyum berseri-ser. "Itu baru Boruto Onii-chan!"

Boruto tertawa bangga saat saling menepukkan tangan dengan Himawari.

Keduanya sibuk memasukkan barang ke dalam _paperbag_. Potongan buah apel serta lemon, direndam dalam madu dan dua gelas susu, menemani di atas meja ruang tamu.

Berbagi kisah entah apa, yang bahkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa saling pandang dan tertawa pelan.

"Naruto-kun mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi?" tawar Hinata, melirik ketel air panas yang telah melengking.

Ia memutar keran air agar tertutup, memakai lap baru—yang tampaknya tak pernah dipakai oleh pemilik rumah—untuk mengeringkan tangan.

"Oh, kopi boleh." Naruto mematikan kompor. Dia menunjuk deretan kabinet di atas kompor. "Teh hijau ada di atas sini, dan lemari gelas di sebelahnya."

Lemari itu tidak terlalu tinggi, sehingga mudah menggapainya. Hinata menarik pintu almari terbuka, tapi ada tangan menyelinap ke dahinya.

"Hei, Hinata, hati-hati." Naruto berdiri persis di belakangnya, melindungi dahi Hinata dengan tangan, kemudian membukakan pintu lemari ke samping. Menarik toples berisi serbuk teh hijau, pelan mengelusi dahi Hinata. "Kau tidak kena, 'kan, ya?"

Hinata refleks menggeleng cepat-cepat. Pipi memanas hebat. Kilat mengelak ke samping dan mengambil toples dari tangan Naruto.

"U-uhm, kamar mandi di mana?" tanya Hinata, menghindari pandangan heran Naruto.

Sang pemilik rumah menunjuk sebuah lorong. "Lurus saja ke arah sana, nanti ada ruang santai dan teras belakang, lewati terus belok kiri."

Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebaliknya dari lorong tadi. "Kalau kau butuh kamar mandi basah, kamar mandinya ada di ujung lorong sana, ya. Ada ruang cuci dan _walk in-closet_ , lewati saja terus belok kanan."

"A-aku mengerti." Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan yang setengah basah.

"Omong-omong, maaf kutinggal sebentar, ya. Ada pekerjaan yang mesti kulakukan." Naruto nyengir separuh hati.

Hinata buru-buru mengangguk. Menghela napas perlahan-lahan melihat Naruto beranjak ke dekat perapian artifisial, berkomentar sesekali ketika kedua anak mereka saling berseru tentang isi kantung sambil mengambil _remote_.

Ia tahu itu perapian gas. Menyala biru kemerahan di balik selapis kaca tahan panas mirip kaca oven, berbingkai dinding hitam anti panas. Tatapan Hinata menanar, hampir tak tahan menyaksikan Naruto meminta anak-anak angkat pantat, bergeser ke dekat perapian agar badan mereka lebih hangat.

Sesudah memastikan putra-putrinya dalam posisi nyaman, Naruto menyalakan televisi agar rumah tidak hanya bising oleh amukan hujan. Tak keberatan dengan mereka yang memberantaki ruang tamunya, Naruto melenggang.

Melempar senyum pada Hinata sekilas, Naruto baru berlalu ke bagian kiri rumah.

Tatkala sosoknya tak lagi terlihat, Hinata mengambil satu toples, dan menjerang teh hijau dalam ketel kecil itu. Meracik kopi dengan krimer. Sedikit mengernyit alis, karena seingatnya Naruto tidak suka kopi.

Mungkin memang, setelah sekian waktu berselang, akan ada satu-dua hal yang berubah dan signifikan. Itu pun tak masalah.

Setelah menyalakan api di kompor lagi dalam proporsi terkecil, Hinata berdiri di tengah konter dapur. Senyum muram bermuara ke wajahnya manakala menontoni antusiasme putra-putrinya heboh dengan bingkisan, yang nanti dimasukkan dalam kardus untuk dikirim ke Helshinki.

Ia memerhatikan interior rumah ini. Modern dengan konsep _open kitchen_ , didominasi warna putih, krem muda, dan cokelat menjurus oranye yang menghangatkan. Terlihat rapi dan jarang ditinggali.

Namun saat mereka tiba di rumah hampir dua jam lalu, Naruto nyengir lebar pada anak-anak dan mengatakan ini rumahnya. Hinata membuang napas panjang.

Rumah ini layak huni untuk sebuah keluarga, dan jelas kalah jauh luas serta mewahnya ketimbang rumah Uchiha.

Mungkin ini cuma perasaan saja. Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ada yang hangat, harum bunga entah dari mana, dan sesuatu berharum semenenangkan keberadaan Naruto.

Namun, itu juga tak ubahnya polutan. Memolusi ruang penciuman. Mengorupsi pikirannya _bukan_ ia dan anak-anak yang dapat menempati rumah ini. Oh, astaga, Hinata hanya manusia biasa, masih menginginkan sebuah kesempatan.

Tentang kebebasan.

Lepas dari penderitaan.

Hinata mematikan kompor, bertanya dalam diri bisakah harapan manusia dipadamkan oleh dirinya sendiri semudah memadamkan nyala pi di atas tungku.

Membiarkan beberapa saat sampai serbuk daun teh hijau mengendap, lantas Hinata menghampiri kedua anaknya yang sudah selesai dengan bingkisan mereka.

" _Otsukaresama deshita._ " Hinata mengelusi rambut putra-putrinya yang nyengir bangga. Mirip sekali dengan ayah biologis mereka.

"Tinggal Kaa-chan nanti menuliskan pesannya, coba tanya Tou-chan, tuh. Entah apa maunya." Boruto menjajarkan kantung-kantung hadiah, menatanya satu per satu dalam sebuah kardus besar.

"Tulisan tangan Kaa-chan sangat bagus. Tidak akan memalukan untuk dibaca murid-murid Tou-chan." Himawari mengangguk-angguk. Kalau bisa bola matanya melebar, pasti itu telah terjadi saat ia menepuk gemas paha sang kakak. "Nii-chan, lihat-lihat rumah Tou-chan, yuk!"

"Tsk. Rumahnya begini saja, tidak lebih dari rumah kita." Boruto mendengkus, tapi membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Himawari untuk bangun.

"Jangan memberantakkan rumah ini, ya. Kasihan Tou-chan nanti merapikannya." Hinata memungut garpu yang terjatuh ke karpet. Memakai tisu yang ia beli untuk mengelapnya, barulah dipakai menusuk sepotong apel yang ia lahap sendiri.

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa, pelipur lara hatinya hanya anak-anak. Sekalipun kadang ada waktu di mana mereka tak mendengarkan, tapi kalau tawa mereka telah merebakkan kehangatan, tak peduli di mana mereka berada, itu mengikis gulana dan kelelahan yang selalu dirasakannya.

Menghindari Sasuke tiap malam dan pagi saja tidak cukup. Hinata memeluk sendiri perutnya. Untung mendadak tiba-tiba terdengar guntur menyambar dan pekikan kaget Himawari, meredam ringisan yang ia tahan.

"Masa begitu saja takut?" Boruto mengelusi kepala pundak sang adik yang bersembunyi di punggungnya.

"Maaf, suaranya kencang sekali. Bikin kaget saja." Himawari berjengit tatkala ada gelegar petir lanjutan.

Boruto nyengir lebar. Mengacak-acak rambut Himawari dan menggenggam tangan adiknya. "Kita dalam rumah, kok. Lagi pula, kau tidak sendirian, oke?"

Himawari masih tampak ragu, tapi toh ia mengangguk. Kebiasaan anak-anak apabila tak ingin merepotkan orang lain untuk mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ayo kita lihat-lihat saja!" Boruto menarik tangan Himawari mendekat ke pintu geser kaca.

Hinata sudah menghancurkan butiran yang menyesaki pelupuk matanya, sejak Boruto menyatakan mereka ada di dalam rumah. Lucu bagaimana Boruto baru sebentar di sini, langsung bilang tempat ini rumah—meski sang ibunda mengerti maksudnya bukan begitu.

Boruto bahkan bilang bahwa rumah megah Uchiha adalah istana.

Andai saja Hinata berani bilang pada putra sendiri, bahwa ia bukan ingin bersama dengan seorang raja. Tidak perlu jadi ratu, tidak butuh anak-anak menjadi tuan putra maupun putri.

Siapa pula menghendaki tinggal di istana, jika rasanya lebih seperti penjara?

"Uwoooh! Kolam renang dan taman!"

Hinata menoleh mendengar seruan antusias Himawari.

Rumah di Jepang, jarang ada yang luas maupun berfasilitas. Maklumi keterbatasan lahan.

Namun Hinata melihat cahaya kebiruan dari lampu kolam renang, berpadu sinar lampu taman, menciptakan nuansa remang yang cantik di balik pintu geser kaca berlapis tirai yang terurai.

Di sisi kolam renang, ada gazebo dan taman kecil. Dinding kawat yang dipenuhi tanaman rambat, dan bergantung pot-pot tanaman herbal. Di sebidang tanah lainnya, ada pohon sakura yang menghijau, dan teduh oleh rimbunnya semak bunga _Ajisai_.

Ada _Hydrangea_ putih, biru, dan ungu. Semarak padu-padan warna yang lembut. Belum semua mekar, sehingga Hinata bangkit untuk mendekat pada kedua anaknya. Mengajak mereka menunduk.

Hinata merangkul kedua anaknya. "Kalian tahu, kepercayaan orang tua kita, bahwa kalau _Ajisai_ masih dalam masa _nanahenge_ dan sedang hujan, kita mesti berdoa?"

"Apa itu _nanahenge_?" Himawari menelengkan kepala.

Boruto melebarkan senyuman. " _Nickname_ bunga _Hydrangea_ , artinya tujuh transformasi. Bunga _Hydrangea_ makin bagus kalau banyak terkena hujan. Ya, 'kan, Kaa-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk, menepuk pundak kedua anaknya seperti dulu ia menepuk-nepuk lembut mereka saat masih bayi. "Iya, karena itulah kita mesti berdoa. Begini bunyinya: _hujan jangan berhenti, sampai Hhydrangea mekar sempurna_."

Kedua anaknya itu mengikuti doa yang ia ajarkan dengan khusyuk. Yang situasi khidmat itu terpecah ketika tiba-tiba Boruto mengangkat kepala. Ia menepukkan tangan.

"Samurai di periode Edo, mengabaikan kemampuan beradaptasi _Hydrangea_ yang berubah-ubah sesuai musim, sempat percaya bahwa bunga ini _immortal_." Boruto mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kaca. "Dari sekitar tahun 1618 sampai 1868.

" _Hydrangea_ juga pernah ada di puisi dari periode Nara, tahun 710-794. Kalau dari selama itu sampai sekarang Hydrangea masih saja bermakna, memang berarti _Hydrangea_ bisa dibilang immortal. "

"Ini dia kakakku yang murid teladan." Himawa terkikik seraya merangkul kakaknya yang tertawa bangga.

Hinata membuka mata. Penghujung jemari menemui pintu kaca yang di sisi lain ditempeli butir-butir lembut hujan, meluruh ke kaki pintu, terempas cambukan angin yang garang menggemertak sekujur daerah setempat.

Ia menyimak percakapan kedua anaknya, seraya mendengarkan alunan hujan.

Musim transisi yang dan hujan selama beberapa waktu yang hanya sebentar, tersisip di antara siklus agung keempat musim lainnya.

"Setahuku, sekelompok _Hydrangea_ yang bersemi, itu merupakan simbolisasi dari persahabatan selamanya, ikatan kekeluargaan, dan _cinta yang masih saja dipertahankan_ ," ujar Himawari.

Hinata terusik karena cetusan putrinya, terlebih melihat putranya malah mengangguk sekaligus mengedik bahu.

"Menurutku, perubahan bunga Hydrangea bisa sampai tujuh kali, malah seperti inkonsistensi, perlambang kesedihan yang tidak akan permanen, perubahan pola pikir, dan lain-lain." Boruto menatapi Hydrangea Ungu yang nyaris rontok ditebas sambitan keras angin. "Tetapi, kalau soal cinta, yang kutahu Hydrangea berarti _hopeless love_."

Memori hari itu berkelibatan di benak Hinata.

Apa yang ada di balik gerbang mewah rumah Uchiha.

Petir yang berontak pada langit di kejauhan.

Himawari dengan boneka dalam pelukan, Naruto berlutut di depannya dengan _lighter_ di tangan.

Suara keras makian Boruto dulu kala.

Isak tangis Himawari yang menyayat hati.

Pagi buta.

Sasuke berdiam diri ketika ada tangan-tangan yang menangkap tubuhnya.

Gelap.

Begitu mata terbuka, ruang remang.

Orang-orang. Ada terlalu banyak.

Bunyi pukulan bertubi-tubi.

 _Gelap._

Tetes-tetes darah.

" _Semua ini salahmu, membawa putri klan kami kawin lari!"_

Hinata terhenyak, dan _bukan_ karena menyimak percakapan Boruto dan Himawari ala perdebatan akademisi. Sudut-sudut mata berkedut. Dia berdeham pelan.

"Yuk, masuk." Hinata merangkul kedua putra-putrinya yang mau saja dibimbing kembali ke sofa, merapikan tirai pintu kaca seperti sedia kala. "Di sini dingin sekali. Kaa-chan khawatir kalian akan kena flu, apalagi tadi hujan-hujanan."

"Kita nonton televisi saja, Himawari." Boruto menggamit tangan sang adik, menggiringnya kembali merebahkan diri ke sofa. "Itu pun kalau Tou-chan tidak pakai antenna yang butuh digeser-geser, atau TV yang mesti digebuk dulu."

"Boruto Onii-chan tidak usah mendrama begitu, Nii-chan masa tidak bisa lihat ini TV bagus, dan ada _decoder_ TV kabelnya?" Himawari memungut _remote_ televisi. Mengecek _channel_ yang ada, berbinar-binar kala menggonta-ganti siaran, membiarkan Boruto memonopoli bagian sofa yang bisa meluruskan kaki.

"Lihat? _Channel_ -nya sangat banyak, sampai siaran stasiun luar negeri juga ada!" Himawari nyengir dengan riang hati.

Hinata mengamati mereka berdua. Terlalu cepat menyamankan diri di rumah yang tak pernah mereka tempati, barulah menyelinap ke konter dapur. Menuangkan teh yang tak lagi mendidih ke dalam gelas.

Boruto lurus menyelonjorkan kaki di bagian panjang sofa, tengah memilih acara yang menarik. Himawari berbaring dengan paha sang kakak, bantal jadi alas kepalanya sembari mengecek ponsel. Tangan lain Boruto asal mengelusi rambut Himawari yang mengikal.

Ia tertawa kecil melihat sepasang remaja memenuhi sofa. Mereka terlalu nyaman untuk ukuran pendatang.

Kalau sudah akur begini, Hinata berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda mereka. Untung keduanya sibuk sendiri. Ada waktu di mana mereka takkan mencari sang ibunda.

Hinata menyingkir dari kualitas waktu yang tengah kedua anaknya dapatkan.

* * *

Membawa sepasang gelas berisi teh dan kopi, Hinata berjalan menuju arah yang tadi Naruto tuju. Ruang bersantai yang menghadap ke bagian depan rumah.

Tidak seperti bagian lain rumah yang terkesan hangat, bagian ruang bersantai ini terlihat lengang karena jarang ada perabot.

Modern minimalis dengan sentuhan monokrom hitam, putih, dan abu-abu. Rak berisi buku-buku dan beberapa pajangan. Meja kerja yang menghadap pintu kaca. Penerangan dengan lampu putih terang-benderang.

Ada ruang bersantai lain yang lebih kecil. Minimalis dan spasius daripada dapur serta ruang tamu—atau keluarga, mungkin. Hinata mememelankan langkah kaki, meletakkan dua gelas minuman di atas meja.

Naruto sedang men- _charger_ laptop, duduk persis di depannya dengan telepon persis di telinga. Belum berganti baju dari tadi, bahkan masih pakai jas setengah basah. Tidak pula sadar ada Hinata persis di belakangnya.

Hinata menajamkan pandangan. Ia melihat ada tiga pigura foto di meja kerja Naruto.

Foto pertama adalah Naruto di depan kedai, memeluk papan bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen dengan beberapa orang.

Seseorang pria paruh baya, nona muda, pria kekar dengan kulit coklat kemerahan, pria lain berkulit gelap dan rambut putih kusam serta berkacamata, dan pemuda dengan rambut dicat oranye kemerahan—nyengir bangga sehingga taring runcingnya terlihat.

Foto lain ialah potret Naruto lengkap dengan mantel dan atribut tebal menghalau dingin cuaca, seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan celengan katak di tangan, dan pemuda-pemudi perpaduan ras mongoloid dengan kaukasoid.

Latar foto mereka adalah sebuah ruang kelas, dengan pintu kaca bening menampakkan lapangan berselimut salju. Ada mading bertuliskan yang tampaknya adalah nama sekolah: TYK, _Töölön Yhteiskoulo_.

Menaksir bilangan usia para remaja, mungkin itu ada satu kelas di sebuah SMA di Helshinki.

Foto terakhir mencekat napas Hinata. Satu foto lusuh Boruto dan Himawari waktu masih belia.

"... aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengobrak-abrik ruang kelasku semalem. Heh," Naruto mendengus, nada suaranya terdengar berbeda, airmuka tampak begitu serius, "mana mereka pasti tambah curiga karena aku terpergok Akatsuki mencari tahu ruang kelasmu dulu itu di Area Terlarang."

 _Bukankah dilarang memasuki Area Terlarang karena itu wilayah staff?_ Hinata mengatup mulut, memilih mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Nah, kan, apa kubilang. Ini map yang dilampirkan saat _technical_ _meeting_ waktu itu, menghilangkan beberapa area yang semestinya ada. Mana mencurigakan sekali nama rektor _Hidden Schools_ dan Rumah Asrama, sama-sama disembunyikan."

Itu memang benar, Hinata diam-diam menyetujui. Gurat kebingungan muncul di keningnya, berusaha menebak jalan percakapan Naruto yang entah dengan siapa.

Naruto memindahkan ponsel ke tangan kiri, kemudian tangan kanan mendarat di atas tetikus dan mengklik beberapa kali. "Woi, Kurama, yang kaukatakan terakhir kali benar. Sekolah ini sinting. Bukan hanya para guru saling memaki siang tadi, masa ada kelas masturbasi?!

"Ah, mana si Sasuke—iya, adik Itachi yang temanmu itu—yang mengajar, dia bilang itu terobosan!"

Ada suara tawa membahana dari seberang sambungan. Respons seseorang di seberang sana pasti menyebalkan, sampai-sampai kemudian Naruto mendengus keras.

"Entah, mungkin pikiran dia mendadak menyempit berpikiran kebebasan berekspresi mesti melalui masturbasi. Kayak tak ada cara lain saja mengajari anak-anak untuk berekspresi." Naruto berdecak, jemari mengetuk-ketuk _wireless earphone bluetooth_ di telinganya. "Sebentar, suaraku tidak terdengar? Di- _jamming_ atau cuma karena hujan, ya?"

Orang di seberangan sambungan menyahut lagi. Hinata tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan, terlebih dengan kegaduhan hujan di luar ruangan.

"Aku tidak bakal pakai metode kayak begitu—oh, Kurama!" Naruto mengelus-elus dada, nada suaranya merana. "Tadi saat bocah-bocah OSIS memergokiku, ada pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan Itachi. Namanya juga Itachi!"

Hinata meraih satu gelas teh untuk ia sesap sendiri. Terbayang sosok adik iparnya yang pendiam. Wajahnya menua oleh ekspektasi yang terlalu masif, sang kakak yang tak pernah mengakui keberadaan dirinya, tapi seketika melembut dan tampak muda kala bermain dengan ponakan.

Meskipun Boruto dan Himawari tak bertalian darah dengannya, tapi Itachi-kun tak pernah membedakan antara mereka berdua dengan Sarada.

Tidak juga ia membocorkan pertemuannya dengan ketiga ponakan. Pintar agar tak terjangkau radar keluarga Uchiha yang tak pernah menghendaki adanya Sarada.

"Serius, mirip sekali dengan Itachi Uchiha yang di foto kelasmu dulu itu." Naruto mengusap-usap punggung lengannya. Menengoki layar telepon berulang kali, berdecak keras dan menggerutu, "Sialan, naik atap cari sinyal, sana!"

Hinata mengintip dari celah bahu dan lengan Naruto. Ada sebuah file dengan deretan coding dan sandi yang ia tidak mengerti.

"... halo? Suaranya kok tidak ada. Jangan-jangan benar ini kena _jamming_?" Naruto menelengkan kepala. Menoleh pada _Iphone_ -nya, tercengang memandang layar. "Sinyalnya hilang!"

Naruto meletakkan ponsel, mendengus gusar. Menjambak rambut sekilas sambil memandangi layar. Menggerutu tak tentu. Membuang napas panjang, tersadar tindakan barusan tak ada gunanya.

Hinata senyap menyesap teh. Bibir berhenti di tepi cangkir begitu Naruto bangkit. _Sangat lelaki_ saat melepas jas kulit oranye menjurus merah setengah basah yang ia kenakan. Mengempas jas pada sofa _single_ tak jauh darinya.

Ia nyaris menggigit tepi gelas, melihat bagaimana lekat kemeja hitam itu melekati badan muskular Naruto, serasi dengan celana hitam yang pria itu kenakan. Tak henti mengawasi Naruto melenggang ke lemari untuk menaruh dompet dan kunci mobil.

Ada kalung berbandul kristal, tergantung di leher dan kemeja hitam Naruto. Seperti bintang yang menyeruak di petak langit malam. Bersanding dengan dasi yang sama hitamnya.

Pandangannya meredup. Dulu, selalu Hinata yang memasangkan dasi itu pada Naruto. Di masa lalu, waktu mereka masih bersama, Naruto akan selalu meminta tolong padanya untuk dipakaikan dasi.

Hinata antara tersenyum dan tertawa, karena keluhan Naruto yang tidak bisa juga pakai dasi sendiri, atau memang ada binar iseng di mata biru itu. Alasan saja agar bisa memeluk sang istri, menunduk untuk menekuni tiap inci relief cantik wajah Hinata, sampai wajah sang wanita memerah.

Ada juga hari di mana Naruto akan mencuri kecupan, kemudian pamit berangkat kerja. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan Boruto—dan kemudian Himawari juga—dalam pelukan.

Aneh, bagaimana bisa ia merasa kehilangan hanya karena sekarang melihat dasi Naruto selalu terpasang rapi.

Ada masa di mana Hinata tak bisa mencegah dirinya bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ada perempuan lain yang menyimpulkan dasi di pangkal kemeja Naruto.

Namun sejauh ini, tak pernah ada tanda-tanda wanita di sisi Naruto. Seharusnya ia tak merasa lega, lantaran mengingat statusnya yang terikat oleh lelaki lain.

Hinata nyaris menangis memikirkan hasil check-up yang ada di tangan Neji dan Sakura. Perasaan mengerikan ingin lari atau mati membludak. Ia cepat-cepat meletakkan gelas. Mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat.

Maka yang andil dalam menyeka semua pemikiran mengerikan itu, ialah memerhatikan pria yang tengah membuka kancing kerah kemejanya. Tidak ada manis-manisnya, sama sekali tidak elegan pula.

Namun, sanggup mengenyahkan napas Hinata manakala melihat jemari itu melonggarkan kerah kemeja. Cepat menarik dasi ke samping, lalu Naruto melepas _pin_ dasi dari kerah kemeja, entah mengapa tampak seksi saat lamat-lamat menurunkan simpul dasi.

Naruto membiarkan simpul dasi tak terurai, setengah menggantung di dada bidang berlapis kemeja hitam. Tangan menyeka dari hidung turun terus ke dagu. Bibir atas menyesap bibir bawah, lalu terbuka dan meloloskan helaan napas. Mata biru berpendar fokus. Airmuka serius, mematut hujan yang tak juga mereda.

Ujung ibu jari sebelah kiri tertekuk ke dalam saku celana. Kedua kaki berdiri tegak, tanpa acara tekuk satu kaki ala bocah. Ekspresi sebal menghilang dari wajah Naruto, digantikan senyuman samar.

Hinata kikuk di tempat duduk. Menelan ludah menekuni profil samping sosok Naruto. Alih-alih menorehkan kesan tua, maka yang benak patri ialah: _dewasa_. Menganulir kekecewaan dalam dirinya dengan pikiran Naruto bisa memasang dan melepas dasi sendiri.

Sungguh, Hinata tak keberatan berapa kali pun mesti memasangkannya, bila nanti Naruto akan menurunkan dasinya lagi seseksi itu.

Hamburan napas berikutnya, barulah Naruto beranjak dari depan lemari. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Guntur menyambar tepat saat ia melihat Hinata, dan anehnya, ia bahkan tidak berteriak. Seolah sudah lupa diri yang dulu, takut oleh hantu.

Sepasang mata biru itu cuma melebar sebentar.

Hinata mencoba tak melakukan kesalahan amatir nan fatal, tengok kanan-kiri bagai gadis remaja terpergok mengamati pemuda yang dipuja.

Berusaha tenang, ia menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Salahkan Naruto yang bukannya menjerit ketakutan, malah tersenyum dan memandangnya lunak.

"I-ini kopimu." Hinata menggeser tatakan dengan cangkir berisi kopi.

"Terima kasih. Maaf menyusahkanmu lagi," kata Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, menutupi kegugupan dengan senyuman. "Hanya membuatkan kopi, kok."

Tatkala Naruto mendekat, Hinata tidak bisa melepas tatapannya dari garis leher Naruto. Sedikit mencelos melihat luka yang membekas, dan tahu persis hulu luka itu ada di punggung sang pria.

Naruto mengambil cangkir kopinya. Mematikan laptop, kemudian mengoperasikan _Iphone_ -nya lagi. Dari aplikasi yang terpapar di layar, Hinata menyimpulkan Naruto tengah mengabari entah apa pada Kurama.

Hinata jadi punya waktu memandangi punggung Naruto. Tak tahu harus lega atau bagaimana, mendapati punggung itu kini begitu tegap. Terlihat kokoh dan sanggup menopang beban dunia.

"Anak-anak mana?" tanya Naruto, seusai meletakkan Iphone kembali ke meja.

Hinata meraih lagi cangkir tehnya. "Sedang menonton televisi."

Hinata merapatkan kedua kaki ketika duduk, pula kardigan putih yang ia kenakan. Merasa seperti gadis kecil bertahun lalu tiap bertemu pujaan hati.

Jika saja sofa ini adalah air, maka Hinata akan memilih tenggelam ke dalamnya daripada menyelam tatapan sepasang mata biru sedalam samudera.

Sedikit banyak, Hinata lebih memilih Naruto dalam kemeja putih seperti dulu kala. Serasi dengan kulit cokelat terbakar matahari. Alih-alih dalam nuansa hitam-hitam, seperti berduka atau kuda hitam yang hendak menantang dunia.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya menekuk ke bawah. Dalam hati ia memikirkan, ada berapa banyak wanita yang akan jatuh ke pelukan Naruto—kalau Naruto mau berpenampilan seperti ini tiap hari. Barulah senyumnya kembali lagi.

Oh, ya, biarkanlah para kolega kerja garis miring banteng wanita itu menyeruduk Sasuke saja. Asal bukan Naruto yang mereka tunggangi, Hinata sadar dirinya baik-baik saja selama itu tidak terjadi.

Senyum terpupus. Pipi Hinata memanas saat mendengar tawa sekilas Naruto, juga bagaimana sorot mata biru itu menghangat kala memandangnya. Senyuman menawan yang disembunyikan di balik cangkir kopi.

Hinata familier dengan tatapan itu, yang selalu menjadi alasannya untuk datang pagi buta ke sekolah. Pelipur lara agar ia tak lagi merana. Yang mengenyahkan mimpi buruk.

Bagi Hinata, mimpi buruk itu ada dua. Memejam ataupun membuka mata sampai tak ada bedanya, nirwana alam bawah sadar tiada apalagi realita. Setidaknya, hingga Naruto kembali ada.

Ia tak lagi bermimpi, karena tatkala membuka mata, ada tatapan Naruto yang menemaninya ketika tak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar mereka.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku bertanya soal anak-anak?" Naruto berpindah posisi untuk duduk di sofa di hadapan Hinata.

"Tidak." Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu mudah. "Kau berhak untuk tahu."

"Aku tahu ini akan membosankan, tapi ..." Naruto meletakkan cangkir kopi, tersenyum antusias, "... bagaimana perkembangan anak-anak?"

"Oh, kukira Naruto-kun ingin tanya anak-anak sudah pintar apa saja." Hinata tersenyum dengan helaan napas disisip tawa. "Dulu kau suka bertanya begitu."

"Aku sedikit memvariasi pertanyaan." Naruto terkekeh. "Intinya sama saja."

Hinata memeluk mug teh hijau, denyut dalam dadanya melembut merasakan nuansa nostalgik mengembang hangat di antara mereka. Bertutur panjang-lebar tentang pertumbuh-kembangan kedua anak mereka yang Naruto lewatkan. Menjawab pertanyaan di sesekali Naruto menyela untuk bertanya.

Ia sengaja tak bercerita tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan mengenai Uchiha, bukan karena kasihan pada Naruto, melainkan memang itu bukan hal menyenangkan untuk diceritakan.

Mulai dari insiden waktu kecil. Boruto jatuh dari sepeda. Kenakalan khas anak lelaki, bertengkar—bedanya putra mereka tak ragu untuk menolong anak orang yang dibuli.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa yang melegakan dan membanggakan adalah di bagian, Boruto mengerti, bahwa yang salah bukan korban. Dia berani membela mereka yang ditindas."

"Untung Boruto kita tidak begitu. Boruto tidak membenarkan mereka yang melakukan hal keliru." Naruto menepuk pahanya agak keras, kelewat antusias.

Hinata mendesah saat menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal sofa. "Sayang, tidak semua anak bisa berpikiran seperti itu."

Naruto berdecak. "Aku heran dengan stigma orang-orang kalau ada anak dibuli, maka yang salah ada korban buli itu sendiri. Mereka keroyokan mengejek dan merisak anak yang tak melakukan apa-apa, cuma karena hal sesepele kadang pakai tas talinya kepanjangan, gaya pakaian, artis kesukaan, orang yang tak disenangi, tak sesuai selera mereka."

"Nanti anak itu akan dibilang lemah mental, pengecut, bodoh, cengeng, dan menyebalkan. Kalau sang anak mengadu pada orang dewasa, guru, ataupun orang tua, dibilang tukang adu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, para pembuli yang memulai masalah sendiri, aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang malah menyalahkan si anak yang dibuli. Logika mereka di mana sebenarnya?"

"Ini cuma dugaanku, sih, tapi kurasa orang-orang suka sesuatu yang heroik." Naruto mengedik bahu. "Siapa tidak suka drama seseorang yang bangkit saat dibuat terpuruk sampai terjatuh, balas menyerang dan tidak mau tunduk pada penindasan?

"Lebih seru lagi, kalau para korban from _zero to hero_ ini nantinya berperan bagai pahlawan: menyelamatkan dan memotivasi banyak orang karena perjuangannya."

"Benar, tapi terdengar fiksional. Itu dalam skala kecil, mereka hanya melihat pada satu orang saja." Hinata menggeleng, memandang serius pada Naruto yang tengah bertopang dagu.

Naruto mengembang-kepiskan hidungnya. "Iya, kebanyakan orang hanya fokus pada korban saja. Logikanya dibuat terbalik."

Hinata sedikit menelengkan kepala. "Kalau dalam skala lebih besar, dampak mewajarkan perilaku risak dan buli semacam itu, adalah masyarakat membina para generasi bangsa yang tak beradab, tak bertika, tak tahu sopan-santun, tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghargai dan menoleransi. Tidak mengerti caranya memanusiawikan manusia.

"Sementara yang bisa bangkit sendiri terhitung jari. Kejujuran dan kebenaran saja bisa dihancurkan dengan kejahatan bersekutu, apa lagi seseorang yang tak berdaya saat dirempuk banyak orang."

Naruto menatap takjub Hinata, sedikit pupus tatkala mengangguk menyetujui. "Ironisnya, mereka masih bertanya bahkan menyalahkan, kenapa anak-anak zaman millenial menjadi sangat tidak sopan."

"Menurutmu kenapa banyak orang tua seperti itu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatapnya dengan saksama.

" _Well_ , aku berkaca pada diri sendiri saja." Naruto menampakkan senyuman menyesakkan. "Dampak masih bocah punya anak, mentalnya belum cukup siap untuk bersabar membesarkan, menumbuh-kembangkan anak sendiri. Itu kesalahanku, tak heran kenapa Boruto bersikap begitu padaku."

Pandangan Hinata melunak pada Naruto. "Bukan kau saja, aku juga. Mungkin selama kita mengajari anak-anak selama ini, terdapat kesalahan. Namun, yang sekarang bisa kita lakukan, adalah belajar dari pengalaman."

Naruto merinding dengan kalimat terakhir yang Hinata ucapkan, mungkin pula tatapan yang menyorotkan pengertian. Ia menunduk karena matanya terasa panas.

Padahal Hinata tahu asal-muasal keluarga dan orang tuanya tak pernah jelas. Bahwa ia jadi seperti di masa muda dulu, karena tak pernah mendapatkan bimbingan orang dewasa. Kecuali dari Iruka-Sensei dan Hiruzen Sarutobi di kemudian hari, yang sekarang ia baru bertemu kembali.

Hinata tak pernah menyalahkannya tumbuh sebagai pemuda urakan, hanya karena tak ada orang tua. Seakan mengerti dengan hati, memang bukan mau Naruto sendiri tidak punya orang tua.

Pula dari senyum yang menyebabkan hati Naruto berdarah-darah tak kasatmata—karena rindu ini tak pernah bisa ia tampik, Naruto mengerti Hinata yang juga mengerti. Ia telah belajar banyak dari kebodohan dan kelemahan masa lalu.

Terbatuk kecil, Naruto mengangguk. Jemarinya mengeratkan genggaman di cangkir kopi. "Menurutmu apa aku bisa?"

"Kau bisa," senyum Hinata agak menyurut, " _tapi hasilnya bagaimana_ , itu yang aku tidak tahu."

Andai Hinata melemparkan jawaban _"Kau pasti bisa, Naruto-kun."_ , Naruto mungkin malah akan bertambah pesimis. Dengan bayangan, kalau ia gagal, maka yang pertama kecewa pasti Hinata. Belum lagi anak-anak mereka.

Namun jawaban itu cukup untuk menerangkan, bahwa Hinata tidak membebaninya dengan harapan. Ada hal yang Hinata tak katakan, tapi Naruto mengerti.

Bahwa ada begitu banyak faktor yang bisa menggagalkan upaya Naruto berbaikan dengan kedua anak mereka, dan mereka sama-sama mengerti betapa terjal nan mengerikan hadangan yang mesti Naruto hadapi.

Tatkala Naruto menangkap pandangan Hinata berubah berkaca-kaca, jarinya gemetar memeluk erat mug teh, ia dijerat perasaan bersalah.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia coba upayakan. Ketakutan merajam dan memenjara Hinata sejak hari mengerikan itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Naruto memulas senyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan memaksakan kalau tidak bisa."

 _Kebohongan manis. Mulus sekali. Dasar munafik._ Naruto menepis dengungan suara menyebalkan dan gahar Kurama. Manusia itu hobi mengejeknya dari bertahun-tahun lalu.

Biarlah begini saja, setidaknya Hinata tampak lebih lega dan mengangguk. Walau kilat matanya meredup. "Apa yang bisa seseorang lakukan, manakala ada banyak orang menyalahkan ..."

Naruto tahu kata-kata itu terdengar tidak tepat, maka ia mengoreksi dengan hati-hati, "Bersekutu menghancurkan _ku_ , maksudmu?"

Hinata membeku mendengar hal itu, sehingga Naruto bergegas memasang senyum bahwa ia tak lagi terpaku pada masa lalu.

Ketiadaan tanggapan membuahkan keheningan. Sejenak tak satu pun dari mereka berkeinginan memetik buah sunyi yang menggelantung, mekar di seantero ruangan, jika tidak menghitung gemersik langit yang menggelontorkan hujan.

Naruto sengaja memandang pekatnya hitam kopi, bertanya-tanya mengapa hari ini pahitnya tak terasa.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian, melembut pada Hinata. "Tidak semua orang bisa jadi pahlawan untuk orang lain. Bahkan terkadang, tidak untuk diri mereka sendiri."

Hinata memilih meneguk tehnya lagi. Di balik cangkir minuman, ia mengerti bahwa Naruto juga mengerti, mereka berdua sama-sama paham apa yang hendak mereka sembunyikan.

Bahwa mereka sama saja.

Sampai detik ini pun, tak mampu jadi pahlawan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Selama ini, tidak juga keduanya tahu harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa selain bertahan.

"Omong-omong, Hinata," Naruto nyaris terkekeh mendapati Hinata menghela napas tatkala topik dialihkan, "Itachi Uchiha yang anak OSIS itu ... benar adiknya si Sasuke?"

Naruto mendapati aliran dingin keringat. Seakan menyaksikan mendadak garis-garis latar kesuraman yang komikal melatari Hinata. Astaga, ia memaklumi Hinata sama sekali tak menyenangi sang suami, tapi sampai seperti ini?

Ke mana Hinata yang bersahaja dan baik hati?

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan sampai-sampai menjadikan Hinata sebegini antipati padanya?

"Ehm."

Naruto menelan ludah mendengar gumam pendek Hinata. "Err ... aku pernah dengar bahwa Itachi Uchiha itu kakaknya."

"Maaf, aku tadi mendengar percakapanmu dengan temanmu yang kaupanggil Kurama-san, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata seraya menunduk penuh sesal.

"Kaudengar mulai dari mana?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Hinata sedikit mengernyit alis.

Ia tidak mungkin keliru mendengar nada urgensi dari pertanyaan Naruto, walau pria itu malah menyandarkan diri ke sandaran sofa seolah tengah membuat dirinya tampak rileks.

Menegapkan sedikit duduknya, lalu Hinata menjawab, "Dari kaubilang ruang kelasmu diobrak-abrik. Benarkah?"

Naruto diam beberapa lama, menyesapi kopi sedikit dan menikmati pahit yang tak dapat disembunyikan gula.

"Ehm." Naruto mengangguk, menggeser kelas kopi dari depan bibir.

Hinata menimang sejenak. Mengeratkan dekapan pada gelas tehnya. "Kenapa Naruto-kun mencoba mencari Area Terlarang?"

"Penasaran saja." Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Hinata, kau tahu apa itu Area Terlarang?"

"Setahuku, itu tempat staff Hidden Schools." Hinata menekan rasa mulas melilit yang terasa lagi di perutnya. "Dugaanku, itu tempatnya para Rektor dari kepala sekolah para asrama, ketua dewan sekolah, dan ketua dewan siswa berkumpul."

"Waktu aku menerima surat penerimaan ke sekolah ini, ada lampiran map peta Rumah Asrama dan publik Hidden Schools. Namun baik dalam peta maupun map, ada area yang dihitamkan, dikategorikan Area Terlarang." Naruto memetik jari. "Aku baru ingat, area kelas masturbasi Sasuke dekat area itu pula."

Hinata tersedak teh yang tengah ia sesap. Kelas Sasuke yang satu itu memang melegenda dan selalu jadi kontroversi tiap tahunnya.

Ia menggigit bibir ketika tatapan Naruto menajam padanya.

"Tadi, saat selesai mengajar kelas Astronomi dekat taman, aku dan anak-anak kelas Kyuubi berlari. Tidak sengaja lewat satu dari tiga kelas Hebi yang dekat Area Terlarang, ternyata sedang berlangsung kelas masturbasi."

Hinata tercengang mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tak sengaja menginterupsi sesi belajar kelas Hebi, memulangkan paksa seorang siswi, murid kelas Kyuubi berlari-lari, sampai akhirnya ketiga anak tersayang bisa ikut bersamanya dalam mobil.

"Pantas saja Sarada tidak mau masuk kelas, ya," Naruto menutup uraian itu, tersenyum geli karena mendapati Hinata mati kutu di tempat duduknya. "Untung Himawari tidak di kelas Hebi."

Hinata mengangguk kuat-kuat. Gigi-giginya bergemelutuk, terbersit ngilu dalam dirinya membayangkan Himawari mesti menelanjangi diri. Dipaksa mendapatkan kenikmatan depan orang lain.

Ia sesak napas hebat memikirkan bagaimana Boruto tadi pagi menyergah dengan senyum cerah, _tidak apa-apa, Kaa-chan! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Toh, Sasuke Chichi-ue tidak akan tega padaku._

 _Untungnya tidak, Nak. Dia cukup tega padaku saja, kalian jangan._ Hinata membiarkan jeritan itu terbekap batinnya saja.

Hinata sungguh tak rela, putranya juga diobjektifikasi secara seksual. Ia telah bicara pada Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi percuma saja.

"Mmm ... apa memang kelasnya guru baru selalu diacak-acak di Hidden Schools, atau cuma aku saja?" Naruto menegapkan duduknya.

Hinata menggeleng lamat-lamat. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mafhum. "Apa ada kelas rahasia yang tidak dipublikasi?"

"Sepertinya ada. Karena setahuku, Sasuke-kun mengajar seratus murid tingkat chuunin dan jounin, tapi kelas Hebi hanya berisi 40 orang. Aku tidak tahu ke mana sisanya." Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng.

Hinata tak melewatkan bagaimana Naruto memincingkan mata, raut wajah berubah dicemari kekhawatiran.

Naruto menegakkan duduknya. "Hinata, selain kelas masturbasi, apa kau tahu kelas eksperimentasi apa lagi yang berbeda?"

Sejenak sang wanita termenung. Memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat nanti Gallant War, akan ada beberapa kelas yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Murid-muridnya turut berpartisipasi."

"Ada yang aneh dari para murid itu?" kejar Naruto lagi.

Hinata langsung mengangguk. "Mereka terlihat muram, tapi sangat bertekad untuk memenangkan _Gallant War_."

"Ah, kompetisi yang Boruto bilang itu." Naruto manggut-manggut. "Kompetisi dalam edukasi?"

"Iya, ada beberapa kompetisi edukasi yang dikontestasi." Hinata menaruh gelas teh ke meja. " _Gallant War_ itu semacam laga terbuka di Hidden Schools, untuk setiap Rumah Asrama dan kelas saling bertarung.

"Pertarungan itu ada antar-guru, murid, kelas, juga Rumah Asrama, untuk dinobatkan siapa-siapa saja yang terbaik. Nanti akan digelar pas musim panas."

"Kontes kecerdasan, semacam cerdas cermat atau debat?" sela Naruto.

Hinata meraih bantal untuk ia peluk, tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya. "Tidak sesederhana itu. Gallant War diselanggarakan selama dua minggu dengan dua cabang utama lomba.

"Seminggu untuk lomba Atletik, berikutnya lomba Akademik. Ada banyak cabang yang dilombakan. Semua dipersilakan berpartisipasi, minimal lima lomba di tiap cabang utama.

"Misalkan, lomba Akademik, kelasmu mengirimkan perwakilan untuk mengikuti lomba. Jenjang kelas dengan rentang usia, seperti Genin, Chuunin, dan Jounin, tidak berpengaruh di Gallant War—karena Hidden Schools punya kepercayaan bahwa usia tidak membatasi kecerdasan seorang anak."

Naruto turut meletakkan cangkir kopi ke meja. "Jadi kalau misalkan aku punya siswi tingkat chuunin dengan peminatan di bidang sosial, tapi ilmu eksaktanya mumpuni, dia jadi perwakilan kelas Kyuubi melawan peserta lain yang jounin di lomba Eksakta, maka itu diperbolehkan?"

"Iya. Bahkan kalau kau mengikutkan siswi itu untuk lomba lainnya juga boleh, tak ada batasan. Setiap siswa, guru, dan kelas, boleh ikut berapa pun banyak lomba, asal jadwalnya tak berbentrokan," papar Hinata.

Naruto bertopang dagu. "Guru juga? Apa yang dilombakan?"

"Ada satu perlombaan khusus guru dan murid, namanya _Sky Battle_." Hinata menjeda, mengusapi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sejenak. "Tidak semua bisa berpartisipasi. Guru-guru dan murid dari kelasnya di Hidden Schools yang lolos seleksi OSIS, kepala sekolah Rumah Asrama, dan Rektor, dengan kriteria yang dirahasiakan, dipilih untuk ikut _Sky Battle_."

"Lomba paralayang sepasang guru-murid begitu, atau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, cermat mengamati perubahan ekspresi teman berbincangnya.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Begitu kedua tangan diturunkan, yang terlihat ialah kecemasan. "Itu ada dua lomba di mana guru dan murid yang berpartisipasi."

"Muridnya harus ketua kelas?"

"Tidak mesti, tapi boleh ketua kelas. Mufakat warga sekelas, tapi seringnya, murid terbaik pilihan para wali kelas."

"Lomba Akademik dan Atletik juga?" Naruto memiringkan kepala.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibir. "Uhm. Lomba pertama yaitu _Sky Battle: Dawn_. Dalam lomba di pagi hari ini, guru serta murid yang ia inginkan, diminta mempresentasikan kehebatan dan kemajuan kelas maupun para siswa kelas mereka, di depan seluruh hadirin.

"Nanti juga ada sesi tanya-jawab para guru serta siswa dalam arena debat, umumnya mengkritisi metode eksperimentasi apa yang mereka pakai dalam mengajar murid, sehingga bisa meningkatkan prestasi mereka dan kelas secara keseluruhan.

Hinata menarik napas sebentar, berkomentar dengan suara lebih simpatik, "Sering kali—tapi ini pendapatku pribadi—itu jadi ajang mencacat cela kelas lain untuk meninggikan kelas mereka sendiri."

"Terdengar memuakkan," cibir Naruto frontal. "Kenapa namanya Sky Battle?"

"Menyedihkan," lirih Hinata menyetujui. Tangan menyusup ke dalam bantal, menekan perut yang lagi-lagi terasa nyeri. "Karena Hidden Schools mendefinisi guru-guru itu bagai langit yang menaungi para murid."

"Bagus juga kiasannya," komentar Naruto tulus, tak luput menyadari ekspresi menahan nyeri Hinata. "Oke, terus _Sky Battle_ yang satu lagi?"

" _Sky Battle: Twilight_ , itu perlombaan Atletik yang dimulai saat senja. Yang ikut, adalah para guru dan murid yang presentasi tentang kelasnya dianggap terbaik oleh para hadirin untuk _Sky Battle: Dawn_.

"Ada sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas guru akan berpartisipasi dalam lomba lari rintang-alam di lokasi yang telah ditentukan, tapi ..." Hinata mendekap lebih erat bantal dalam pelukannya.

Naruto bersabar mendengar Hinata berbicara lagi. Raut takut di wajah Hinata menularkan sensasi aneh pada dirinya.

"Terkadang, ada beberapa guru juga murid mendadak absen saat Sky Battle. Terutama para guru dari kelas baru yang merupakan kuda hitam dalam Gallant War. Dugaan sabotase sering terdengar, cuma tidak pernah terbukti.

"Lebih sering lagi, para guru dan siswa cidera dalam _Sky Battle: Twilight_ , bahkan di akhir banyak yang mengundurkan diri dari profesi mereka sebagai guru di Hidden Schools. Ini rahasia, tapi ... beberapa murid representator kelas mengalami trauma setelah mengikuti lomba ini."

"Yang aneh menurutku ... di bagian, setiap lomba Sky Battle: Twilight, tidak satu pun guru boleh bicara tentang beberapa tempat tertutup yang mereka lalui, atau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Banyak yang terluka dan cidera parah, tapi anehnya, tidak pernah jadi bahan santapan media massa."

Keheningan mencekam mereka berdua. Guntur meraung memburai isi perut langit, menjuntai rinai hujan yang jatuh berderai-derai.

Imajinasinya berderap-derap liar, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mengusir pikiran negatif yang bertandang.

Karena kalau pikiran negatif itu ia beri makan perasaan ketakutan, maka siapa pun akan ditaklukkan oleh bayang-bayang mengerikan belum tentu terbukti.

Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada ketakutan, yang manusia itu sendiri memberikan kepadanya kehidupan.

Naruto menghirup napas dalam. "Kau pernah ikut Sky Battle, Hinata?"

"Kelasku dan aku, tidak pernah terpilih untuk _Sky Battle_. Setidaknya selama tiga tahun terakhir aku mengajar di Hidden Schools." Hinata mendaratkan dagu di atas bantal sofa dalam dekapannya. "Syukurlah."

"Kenapa bisa tidak ada yang melaporkan apa pun segala kejanggalan yang terjadi, masa tidak ada yang heran dan curiga?" Naruto sampai memajukan duduknya.

"Itu juga yang jadi pertanyaanku." Hinata memiringkan kepala, menyamankan pipi pada bantal.

"Tadi kau bilang kontestasi ... maksudnya apa?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "

Hinata menyadari kini Naruto menjadi sangat jeli, tanpa sadar kilat pandangnya melunak. "Beberapa pertandingan, akan dapat siaran dari televisi nasional dan ditayangkan saat _prime time_.

"Misalkan lomba lari tiap kelas mengitari lokasi Hidden Schools, bernama Will of Fire. Ajang adu bakat, seperti bernyanyi, menari, atraksi; solo, duo, ataupun grup. Terakhir, lomba utama para murid: _Carthago delenda est_."

 _Kartago harus dihancurkan._

Naruto tidak berkomentar soal ia mengetahui frasa latin itu. Semasa ia dikuliahkan lagi oleh Jiraiya di Finlandia sambil membantu gurunya mengajar, Jiraiya pernah bicara tentang Kartago.

"Lomba menyolidkan kekuasaan sebagai yang terhebat, ya?" tanya Naruto, terkekeh tatkala menyadari Hinata tidak tertipu dengan cengiran sok bodohnya itu. "Benar-benar kayak lomba membuat ayam sabung saling bertarung?"

"Meskipun analogimu agak kasar, tapi tepat." Hinata tersenyum maklum. "Dalam lomba ini, tiap kelas diminta mengirimkan perwakilan satu tim. Terdiri atas siswa-siswi terbaik. Mereka akan diminta berkompetisi dengan kelas lain.

"Tiap tahunnya berganti-ganti. Ada lomba cerdas cermat, debat dengan isu nasional atau internasional, adu bakat terunik yang hanya ia memiliki—misalkan menirukan suara beragam hewan ataupun kendaraan, ada juga lomba fisik berpadu akademik. Tahun lalu estafet."

"Oh, yang Boruto bilang ia dan kelas Hebi memenangkannya?" Naruto tertawa geli mengingat dampratan Boruto ketika mereka di mobil.

Sepasang mata Hinata menyipit karena senyumnya turut melebar. "Uhm. Namun dalam lomba individual akademik, kelas Hebi kalah total dibandingkan kelas _Genio_ -nya Shikamaru-kun dan kelas _Stands Proud_ -nya Sakura-chan."

"Jadi sebenarnya kelas Hebi juga hobi main otot daripada otak." Naruto tertawa keras sampai terbatuk-batuk.

Hinata meredam tawa kecilnya pada bantal. Jadilah mereka berdua saling berkekeh dan terkikik tanpa henti.

Tawa mereka diasatkan kesunyian. Nyaman yang mereka rasakan bukan datang dari sunyi, tapi kesepahaman yang tak dikatakan.

Dari balik pintu geser kaca dan tirai yang tak tertutup begitu rapat, mereka sama-sama menoleh ke sana. Menontoni bagaimana jemari hujan menjengkali tiap inci kebun kecil, dengan beragam bunga Hydrangea yang belum merekah sepenuhnya.

Hinata berpangku dagu. Diingat-ingat lagi, Naruto punya hobi sama dengannya di sekolah tempat mereka dulu sama-sama magang dan bekerja. Mengurus petak-petak bunga dan tanaman.

Naruto menata kebun rumahnya yang sekarang dengan apik, mengingatkan Hinata pada balkoni apartemen kecil mereka dulu.

Sama seperti dulu; tidak ada warna-warna kromatis ataupun satu warna saja yang jadi penguasa, berbeda-beda, dan itulah yang indah apa adanya.

Merasa lebih rileks dan suasana di antara mereka lebih ringan, Hinata yang telah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, meremas jari dalam pangkuan. Menggigit bibir sekilas, dan mengunci tatapan Naruto padanya.

"Uhm ... apa aku boleh tanya," Hinata meremas bantal yang ia peluk, "setelah _waktu itu_ ... _kau-tahu-kapan dan apa_ , 'kan?"

Naruto tampaknya telah mengerti Hinata menanti-nanti momen ini, senyumnya berubah melunak. Dia menatap Hinata sejenak. "Uhm. Tanya saja, Hinata."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ke mana mereka membawamu pergi?" Hinata merasakan bahunya turun, dan sekitar matanya mulai berkedut. "Kau lama tidak masuk kerja, tahu-tahu saja kau masuk, tapi tak lama ... kau diberhentikan kerja."

Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menyandarkan tengkuk ke sandaran sofa dan bantal sejenak. Kedua tangan mengusap-usap mukanya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian dalam dirinya, ia menautkan pandangannya pada tatapan cemas Hinata lagi.

"Mereka membuangku ke jalanan," jawab Naruto, ikut mencelos karena menyaksikan Hinata tergugu dengan raut pilu. "Kau tadi dengar ada yang namanya Kurama, bukan? Dia satu dari tiga orang yang menolongku dulu."

Kebohongan lagi. Naruto memohon maaf pada Tuhan dalam hati, tak sanggup mengutarakan bahwa bukan di jalanan ia bertemu grup jalanan Kyuubi, melainkan di suatu jembatan layang tatkala penuh luka ia mencoba loncat dari sana.

Naruto terdiam, memikirkan sampai sejauh mana baiknya ia bercerita pada Hinata. Mungkin Hinata berpikir ia menjeda karena ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diceritakan, dan separuh dari sesungguhnya, memang benar.

Amat berat.

Naruto memainkan bandul kristal dari kalung yang tergantung di lehernya. "Mereka merawatku, dan memperbolehkanku tinggal bersama mereka. Ada pula Ayame-san dan Paman Teuchi, dulu mereka berjualan ramen di kios kecil, selalu membantuku dulu.

"Aku sempat mencoba melamar kerja ke lain sekolah, karena aku tahu pasti aku akan dipecat. Namun, tetap saja nihil."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hinata. Airmuka dinodai ketidakpercayaan, empati, dan sisanya menyalahkan diri.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Singkatnya, Kurama dan yang lain membantuku untuk tahu ... bahwa waktu itu gajiku tidak turun dari sekolah, karena memang ada yang menyabotase. Begitu pula aku yang mencari kerja setelah kita bercerai, bahkan sampai lewat ulang tahun ketiga Himawari."

"Itu aku tahu, sampai kita tidak mampu beli susu." Hinata menunduk menatap lututnya yang saling bertaut. "Memang ada upaya yang menjepit dari segi ekonomi, mengimpit situasi dan kondisi kita, agar tidak bisa menghidupi anak-anak sama sekali."

Naruto sesak napas karena Hinata kemudian mendongak, menyarangkan tatapan menyedihkan dan bertanya parau, "Tapi, kalau memang tujuannya hanya karena kau tidak pantas denganku dan tidak bisa menafkahi keluarga—yang jelas sama sekali tidak benar, karena kita berdua bekerja jadi guru dan punya penghasilan ...

"Kenapa setelah kita bercerai, mereka masih saja menghalangi karirmu—bahkan menutup akses kau mencari pekerjaan, Naruto-kun? Toh, kita tidak berhubungan lagi setelah itu.

"Kenapa perlu mereka sampai sebegitunya ... jahat padamu?"

Naruto ternganga. Seperti ada percik bunga api dalam dadanya memikirkan hal itu.

Astaga, mengapa ia tak terpikir sampai ke sana?

Naruto tak sadar suaranya bergetar saat balas bertanya, "Apa ... karena mereka tahu, hari itu kita bertemu lagi—saat Sasuke meninggalkanmu dinner dengan yang lain, merayakan hari jadi kalian selama setahun?"

Hinata tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak pernah cerita pada siapa pun hari itu, kita pernah bertemu."

Naruto memaksakan tawa. "Karena aku lelaki antah-berantah yang tidak punya apa-apa, dan malah menikah denganmu. Putri pewaris klan—"

"—tapi pewaris sudah bukan aku, Naruto-kun. Sejak Boruto lahir, mereka memindahkan takhta pada Hanabi, adikku," potong Hinata letih, "dan apa kau tidak ingat? Pagi buta setelah ulang tahun Himawari, ada Chichi-ue di sana. Dia juga tidak berdaya melihat kita disiksa. Aku percaya, semua yang dia katakan padamu, pasti ada yang mengaturnya."

Naruto terbungkam, enggan mengutarakan perihal ini, ia agak tidak percaya Hinata. Lantaran waktu itu Hiashi Hyuuga sendiri yang datang dan mengatakan semua itu padanya.

Dia tidak layak.

Syarat untuk bersama Hinata Hyuuga adalah memiliki segalanya.

Seakan mengetahui keraguan Naruto, Hinata mendalih, "Kalau memang ayahku menentang kita, kenapa tidak dari sebelum kita menikah saja?"

Naruto membuka mulut, tapi tak ada jawaban yang bisa ia pikirkan. Menutup kembali. Tercengang mendengar hal itu.

"Malam itu, yang diculik bukan hanya kau, tapi aku dan Chichi-ue juga. Dan pagi buta itu Sasuke-kun tahu ada yang menculikku, tapi dia diam saja," tambah Hinata dengan engah napas sedikit payah.

Naruto mengumpat pelan. Seolah mendadak otaknya berputar-putar seperti gangsing, pusing tujuh keliling merasio yang terjadi.

Pikiran mereka sama-sama berdesing dengan pelbagai kemungkinan. Tak satu pun memberi jawaban, buntu pula menelurkan solusi.

"Kau benar, Hinata, kenapa baru setelah kita punya dua anak, itu bahkan setelah ulang tahun ketiga Himawari ... ayahmu baru benar-benar keras menentang kita?" Naruto menjambak keras rambutnya. "Dia bahkan sangat menyayangi Boruto dan Himawari."

Hinata mengangguk dalam dan menatap Naruto dengan nanar. "Tolong maafkan perlakuan Chichi-ue, Naruto-kun, tapi dia tidak pernah ... benar-benar membencimu."

"Ya Tuhan," Naruto mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri, menunduk dalam-dalam dan menandas para, "maafkan aku, Hinata. Tidak berpikir sejauh itu, malah berpikir jelek soal ayahmu."

Hinata menggeleng lamat-lamat.

"Maafkan aku juga berpikiran," Naruto tersedak perkataannya sendiri, hingga membuat Hinata turut merasa sesak karena ia terbata, "kau tidak tahan bersamaku dalam kondisi sesusah itu, karena itulah kau meminta cerai dan memilih bersama Sasuke.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak percaya, tapi baru kutahu setelah setahun kemudian kau menikah dengan Sasuke dan kita sekali lagi bertemu."

Hinata tidak kuasa menyeka lelehan panas yang akhirnya menjernihkan Naruto dalam pelupuk pandangnya. "Kau benar, jangan percaya hal itu, karena itu tidak benar.

"Naruto-kun, aku memang hidup dalam keluarga yang lebih dari berkecukupan dalam kondisi finansial. Namun, orang tuaku tidak pernah mengajarkanku untuk bermewah-mewah saja. Mereka pejuang, itu pula yang mereka ajarkan padaku."

"Tapi benar kata ayah dan keluargamu—terlepas dari soal apa benar itu darinya sendiri atau tidak, anak orang memang tidak akan bisa kenyang cuma dikasih makan cinta," sanggah Naruto serak.

"Kita sama-sama bekerja saat itu, dan aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bahkan bekerja sendiri saat aku hamil tua dan masa menyusui anak-anak, kita baik-baik saja. Terlepas dari gosip orang-orang, mereka tidak tahu perjuanganmu menghidupi kami bertiga."

Naruto termangu melihat Hinata akhirnya menggigil, dan lagi-lagi, selalu dirinya yang menjadikan hujan nyata di wajah Hinata.

"Aku tidak semata mencari kenyamanan materi—bergantung hidup pada suami, yang mana kau banting tulang tiap hari menghidup kami, tapi aku mengalami sendiri.

"Kebanyakan orang tidak akan mengerti, bagaimana rasanya diselamatkan dan dicintai oleh seseorang yang menginspirasi. Aku sangat beruntung bisa merasakan itu dulu, setiap hari.

"Tidak juga aku mengerti, kenapa ada orang-orang yang tega memisahkan kita, sampai ke tahap mereka _begitu ingin membunuhmu_."

Keduanya lama terdiam mendengarkan elegi hujan yang tak juga berhenti. Mungkin hujan yang lama mereka bekukan dalam mata, perlahan berluruhan.

Semata karena kenangan akhirnya menyeruak ke permukaan, dan kini pikiran mereka lebih jernih untuk memetakan banyak kejadian.

"Uchiha ... –kah?" geram Naruto, putus asa, kakinya keras mengentak lantai.

Hinata membiarkan sebagian anak rambut terurai menutupi wajahnya yang basah. "Hyuuga juga. Yang kutahu tidak, hanya ayahku, adikku, dan Neji Nii-san."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto terpekur menelusuri petak-petak lantai.

Hinata nanar menyaksikan Naruto tertunduk dalam, antara geram putus asa dan marah tak berdaya, _Tuhan, apa salahku, ketika yang kuinginkan saat itu cuma bersamamu_. Bagaimana ada titik-titik air, yang bukan bocoran dari atap, jatuh menitik keramik. Punggung tegar yang akhirnya bergetar.

"Maaf, Hinata." Naruto beranjak bangkit. "Aku permisi sebentar."

Hinata meredam sedu-sedannya pada bantal, mengetahui Naruto pergi ke dekat pintu geser kaca. Dari tangan kecokelatan yang mencengkeram tirai, cukup untuknya tahu bahwa yang dibelenggu benalu pilu bukan hanya dirinya.

Entah karena Naruto sendiri bersedih mengilas balik semua memoar yang menguar, atau tak kuat menyaksikannya lagi-lagi luluh-lantak.

Beberapa lama tak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Hingga nyaris bertepatan, ponsel mereka berdering bersamaan.

Naruto berdeham, bergegas mengangkat telepon. "Oh, Kurama. Ah, ya? Sudah jam sebelas? Sebentar, kucoba kirim lagi—huh? Tidak, _aku tidak apa-apa_."

Hinata mencelos. Memejam mata rapat-rapat sesaat, mengapa mesti di saat seperti ini Neji meneleponnya. Ia meraih gelas teh, menelan satu tegukan besar, barulah mengangkat telepon.

"Ya, Neji Nii-san?" gumam Hinata pelan. Jantungnya berdebar keras mendengar isakan keras di seberang sambungan. "Kau sudah membuka hasilnya dengan Sakura-chan?"

Suara parau Neji, terbata berkata, dan kala itu Hinata tahu, musnah sudah kesempatan berikutnya untuk ada waktu di mana dirinya serta Naruto bisa bersama.

Ponselnya merosot jatuh dari tangan.

Terjatuh ke sofa.

Hinata tergugu. Tidak lama, tubuhnya tergucang keras dan ia tidak lagi bisa menahan sedan.

Naruto yang mendengar isakan itu, tercengang kala menoleh ke belakang. Dia berdecak, berbicara cepat di telepon.

"Kurama, sebentar. Tenang, _file_ -nya aman denganku. Tsk, aku ada urusan. Ya, nanti kuhubungi lagi."

Tidak menanti jawaban temannya, Naruto bergegas mematikan sambungan telepon. Membiarkan segala gawai terbengkalai, memacu langkah menghampiri wanita yang menggigil tak keruan dengan air mata berlinangan.

Naruto berhati-hati mendudukkan diri di samping wanita itu. Terkejut tatkala Hinata melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangnya, melabuhkan wajah yang amat basah ke dadanya.

Ternyata ada pula kesedihan seperti ini.

Kau bisa kehilangan kesedihanmu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan penyembuhanmu, tapi tidak dengan kesedihan orang paling tercintamu.

Mungkin ini tepatnya yang Naruto rasakan. Tanpa ragu lagi, mendekap Hinata erat-erat. Merasakan Hinata mencengkeram erat kemejanya, airmata membasahi baju, tapi apalah arti semua itu—tidak sebanding dengan gemertak entah di mana dalam diri Naruto mendengar isak yang begitu membuat sesak.

"Hinata," pinta Naruto pelan, setegar yang ia bisa, "maafkan aku. Kau tidak akan begini kalau tidak bersamaku."

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Di sela sedan tak lagi tertahan, ganti ia meminta, "To-tolong. _Tolong aku_."

"Katakan," Naruto mendekapnya erat-erat, tangannya bergetar menyisiri rambut Hinata, "bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolongmu?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi milik Sasuke Uchiha lagi," suara Hinata lagi-lagi pecah, dan akhirnya Naruto mengerti bahwa tangis Hinata selalu sepilu itu kalau sudah berkenaan dengan benci, " _tidak lagi_."

Naruto balas menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau bukan milik dia, terlepas dari omongannya, bukan pula siapa pun itu yang mengklaimmu bahwa kau miliknya."

Naruto meregangkan pelukan mereka. Dengan berhati-hati seperti tengah menyentuh Mahakarya para maestro seniman terkemuka, yang mana memang wanita di depannya adalah Mahakarya Tuhan.

Pria itu dengan hati retak dan akhirnya patah, merapikan rambut yang terurai menutupi wajah Hinata. Membelai pipinya dengan ibu jari selembut yang ia bisa.

"Kau milik Tuhan, Hinata," bisik Naruto, dan tak sadar bahwa kali ini, tidak ada hujan yang menyembunyikan apa yang membasahi pipinya sendiri. "Itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

Hinata tergugu menatapi, tidak sanggup menatap Naruto saat menanggap, "... kalau begitu, apa aku seorang pendosa, karena malah tidak ingin Tuhan cepat-cepat memiliku kembali?"

Kini kata-kata beranjak setelah cetusan Hinata memberantak benak. Sekali lagi, banyak hal dalam dirinya koyak-moyak. Serupa dengan berhari-hari selama dua bulan terakhir, ada bayang hitam yang biasanya melesat pergi di tiap pagi.

Ini bukan kantor guru di mana ada orang luar bisa memergoki. Sekarang bayang seseorang itu tetap berdiri, menanti. Lagi-lagi, dia diam mengamati.

Naruto memeluk Hinata, untuk pertama kali setelah ribuan hari terlewati, dengan hati yang terasa seperti mati.

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 8: Our Longing to Understanding (That Ends in Nothing)

.

 _((So we learnt how to dance in the rainstorm, just to know that the thunder striking us)_

* * *

 **Glosarium/Trivia:**

 **Kairo:** pemanas portable yang bisa ditempatkan dimanapun, biasa ditempel pada pakaian terutama saat musim bersalju. Begitu bungkus dibuka, ada zat kimiawi yang bereaksi dan memanaskan air di dalamnya sehingga kairo akan panas selama 14 jam.

 **Sensu** : kipas lipat tradisional khas Jepang dengan beragam motif.

 **Omamori:** jimat kantung berisi kertas nama dewa yang telah didoakan khas Jepang, untuk perlindungan, percintaan, keberuntungan dan banyak hal lainnya.

 **Tenugui:** handuk katun dengan aneka ragam motif, bisa digunakan sebagai sapu tangan maupun ikat kepala.

 **Hydrangea** : salah satu bunga khas Jepang yang hanya mekar di musim penghujan.

 **Ras alpin kaukasoid** : sekelompok manusia dengan ciri fisik yang identik, rambut berwarna pirang merah atau chestnut.

 **Ras mongoloid:** ras manusia dengan fenotipe yang cenderung sama, ciri khasnya ialah rambut hitam lurus, kelopak mata sipit, kulit kekuningan—sawo matang—maupun kemerahan, iris mata cokelat.

 **Ras kaukasoid:** ras manusia dengan fenotipe yang berciri khas rambut coklat kemerahan, pirang, mata yang lebar, warna mata biru atau abu-abu, dan kulit putih kemerahan.

Sengaja dideskripsikan demikian, karena masih jadi perdebatan ilmuwan dari dulu apakah Finlandia termasuk orang Eropa. Letak geografis Finlandia persis berada di antara Barat dan Timur, sehingga tinggi kemungkinan antar ras pun berbaur/bercampur.

 **Jamming:** istilah ketika terjadi gangguan saat penerimaan/pengiriman data dalam komputer, karena interferensi/gangguan dari sinyal berfrekuensi sama. Jamming dilakukan untuk mengacaukan sinyal dan jaringan di suatu tempat.

Selain bunga Sakura, Hydrangea atau dalam bahasa Jepang disebut Ajisai, merupakan salah satu simbol bunga negara.

Interpretasi di fanfiksi ini, yap, bahasan simbol itu memang simbolisasi untuk hubungan cinta NaruHina.

 **Carthago delenda est** : _"Kartago harus dihancurkan."_ Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Senator Marcus Cato ini menegaskan, bila Republik Romawi ingin mengukuhkan kekuasaan di Laut Tengah, maka Kartago—ibu kota Funisiha—harus dihancurkan.

Dalam fanfiksi ini, interpretasi frasa latin ini ialah bahwa satu kelas akan mengukuhkan kekuasaan mereka sebagai kelas eksperimentasi terbaik atas kelas lainnya—termasuk pula Rumah Asrama.

Genin: setara SD

Chuunin: setingkat SMP

Jounin: setara SMA

Kenapa tidak disamakan saja dalam kelas dalam tingkatan (misalkan kelas 1, 2, atau 3—makanya pembaca terheran-heran dari awal), akhirnya sudah dijelaskan di atas, ya. Hidden Schools percaya usia dan tingkatan tidak dapat membatasi kecerdasan tiap anak.

A/N:

Ini udah dikasih petunjuk dari sejak Enouement, ya. Dari kalimat penutup: "Sayang, semua yang telah terjadi tidak sesederhana itu."

UCHIHA SHINOKO: ABK itu singkatan dari Anak Berkebutuhan Khusus, anak yang berbeda dari anak pada umumnya, tapi tidak selalu menunjukkan ketidakmampuan mental, emosi, atau fisik. Yang termasuk ABK antara lain: tunanetra, tunarungu, tuna—dst, gangguan perilaku, anak berbakat, anak gangguan kesehatan, anak luar biasa, maupun (maaf) anak cacat fisik maupun mental.

Selamat bernapas, Pembaca. Akhirnya konflik rumah tangga NaruHina ada titik yang bener-bener terang juga. _Shoot out_ pada **Uchiwakaza997** , **Strelitzi** dan **Sena Ayuki** yang menanyakan pula menganalisis perihal "kenapa bisa NaruHina bercerai", terjawab, ya: bukan semata karena alasan ekonomi. :')

Soal bayang-bayang orang itu, kan suka adalah langkah tapak kaki dan nanti, Naruto berhenti mengamati Hinata yang selalu tidur di meja kantor guru tiap pagi. Nah, udah ada dari chapter-chapter awal itu.

Perihal hijrah lapak ke wattpad, akan saya ulas di chapter depan.

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa: **davit504, Aquarius D Zhura, katarays, Azriel-kun, dwika29, UCHIHA SHINOKO, urarakasakura371, Adhi Arisqian, Cicie Yon, kymc, kawaii, ninja hatori, Guest, Avtre, Alwi Syahab, ShiranuiShuichi, Thanatos, Xiao Yu3, Reiburo, Nhlgandaria-chan.**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Promises and Soul

Oleh **Sena Ayuki** , tentang ORANGE:

 _Fiksi ini bagus. Ya, bagus. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi ingin mereview seperti ini. Yang harus Frag-san tahu adalah aku menyukai tiap kata, kalimat, paragraf yang kau buat. Ini seperti membayangkan jemarimu menari di atas 'keyboard' dan menyalurkan semua imajinasimu dengan lancar._

 _Oh, begitu salutnya aku ketika di chapter tiga Naruto mengajari muridnya tentang 'jangan lakukan apa yang kau tidak suka pada orang lain'. Cara bernyanyi, bagaimana berinteraksi. Oh, sungguh mengharukan._

 _Ini seperti berjalan dengan berirama? Seirama? Bagaikan semuanya sudah punya porsi yang imbang. Dan juga aku pecinta fandom NaruHina._

 _Tolong jangan bosan, salahkan tulisanmu yang membuat jemariku jadi ikut menari untuk mengetik review setelah sekian lama._

 _Ini seperti kisah berat yang dibungkus ringan. Ditutupi dengan interaksi Naruto dan kelasnya._

 _Aku suka. Tolong jangan diubah lagi._

 _/_

Warning: **DEWASA!** perselingkuhan. Konten seksual dan perkosaan. Jika kamu di bawah umur, ataupun tidak kuat dengan kekerasan, darah, tangisan, hal-hal menjijikkan dan menyedihkan, tidak suka SasuHina, sebaiknya lewati adegan setengah terakhir sampai habis chapter ini; adegan **flashback** "Senggama" Sasuke dan Hinata yang dibatasi tanda pagar.

Sekali lagi, tolong **tidak** menyerap isi dalam fanfiksi ini mentah-mentah. Seraplah _yang baik-baik_ dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu mana yang mati rasa.

Mungkin tubuh, pegal karena Hinata bersandar padanya; mungkin batin, lelah karena turut berduka atas sampah batin yang tak pernah Hinata kemukakan; atau bahkan keduanya, karena ia merana tak ingin memaknai kata-kata Hinata.

Ia pernah berdoa, menginginkan lagi satu masa saat bisa membelai Hinata yang terlelap dalam dekapannya. Namun bukan seperti ini: menangis sampai terkuras seluruh energi.

Sebelum Hinata terlelap, demi meredam tangis yang menyayat-nyayat gendang telinga, Naruto menggumam nada dan serangkai kata. Persetan ini sumbang atau tidak, asalkan Hinata beroleh istirahat yang ia butuhkan tanpa menggigil ketakutan. (1)

Naruto mengerling seberkas bayang yang jatuh di letter L koridor, entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Ia menekuk satu ujung bibir ke atas. "Di mana Himawari?"

Boruto menyeruak dari bayang-bayang. Matanya memincing tajam. Hidung kembang-kempis. Mulut mencebik dengan gigi bergemertakan. Kedua lengan terkepal di sisi tubuh.

"Ketiduran di sofa," seloroh Boruto, mendudukkan diri di depan sepasang orang tuanya.

Naruto mengelus punggung lengan Hinata ketika wanita itu tersentak kaget karena ia hendak bergerak. "Mau pulang sekarang? Ini sudah lewat jam macet, 'kan?"

Urat-urat pembuluh darah menegang di pelipis Boruto. "Kau tega membiarkan Himawari yang sudah capek dan Kaachan yang ... _begitu_ , untuk pulang sekarang juga?"

"Tidak, tapi Tou-chan cuma ingin menepati janji." Naruto membuang napas berat, berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi Boruto. "Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke mencari kalian?"

"Kenapa tidak pikirkan itu sebelum menawarkan kami datang ke sini?" Boruto mengumbar tawa pongah.

"Karena tadi macet dan hujan— _oh, masih_ —sangat deras." Naruto menengok ke pintu geser kaca, pada hujan di luar sana. Beralih memandang lagi Boruto. "Sekarang, kau mau bagaimana?"

Naruto mengimaji garis-garis latar kesuraman persis di belakangnya, lantaran Boruto tampak berpikir keras. Detik selanjutnya kembali memelotot.

"Ya kau mesti tanggung jawab!" Boruto mendengkus. "Setidaknya, di rumah ini ada kamar tidur, 'kan? Biarkan Kaa-chan dan Himawari istirahat. Soal bagaimana besok dengan Sasuke Chichi-ue, aku akan bilang padanya. Selebihnya, itu urusanmu dengan Sasuke Chichi-ue."

Melihat ayahnya malah terkekeh pelan, kesewotan Boruto naik setingkat. "Apa sih kau malah tertawa, Tou-chan? Bagimu semua ini lucu, hah?!"

"Tidak, cuma ingat waktu Himawari marah padamu dan bilang kau _control-freak_." Mengetahui Boruto benar-benar akan murka, Naruto mengimbuh perlahan, "aku tahu selama ini aku bukan ayah yang baik, Boruto, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa main mengatur-ngatur segala sesuatu sesukamu."

Boruto membuang napas keras. "Itu datang darimu, yang mengatur segala sesuatu agar Himawari dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi tidak usah sok menasihatiku!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, memindahkan helaian rambut Hinata yang lagi-lagi terurai menutupi wajahnya. "Tolong bantu Tou-chan memindahkan Kaa-chan dan Himawari ke kamar."

"Tahan dulu! Kau pasti akan main lari, membiarkan kami—aku dan Himawari—tetap tidak mengerti." Boruto meninju bagian lengan sofa dengan tangan terkepal kuat. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan begitu—ttebasa?!"

Naruto menghindari pelototan Boruto. Mengatup bibir rapat-rapat.

"Kau main mengiyakan ketika diminta bercerai dari Kaa-chan, meninggalkan kami bertiga, pergi menghilang tidak tahu ke mana, datang lagi, pergi lagi!" desis Boruto. Telunjuk terangkat untuk menuding sang ayah. "Ada batasnya orang bisa seenak jidat datang dan pergi!"

Naruto tertawa letih. "Kaupikir Tou-chan akan pergi lagi setelah ini?"

"Ya, tidak ada jaminan kau akan tetap tinggal. Himawari bahkan sudah bilang, kalau kau pergi, dia juga akan ikut denganmu. Benar-benar keterlaluan!" Nada suara Boruto meninggi. "Inilah alasannya kenapa aku bilang, lebih baik tidak punya ayah, daripada punya ayah sepertimu!"

Naruto yang dulu, selalu mendapati dirinya remuk-redam mendengar kata-kata sarat kebencian itu. Dahulu, seorang balita kesayangannya bahkan bisa memaki-makinya tak pandang bulu.

Ironisnya, ketika sekarang bocah itu telah menjadi remaja, yang Naruto rasa hanya hampa.

Tersenyum dengan sorot mata datar, Naruto berujar, "Mungkin kau benar."

Boruto nyaris meninju sang ayah, dan pasti ia lakukan kalau tidak ada ibunya dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kau juga sangat munafik, menggoda Kaa-chan ketika dia tertidur tiap pagi, tapi di depannya kau diam saja," ejek Boruto, menyeringai lebar.

"Ah ... jadi tiap pagi di kantor guru, langkah kaki yang kudengar, itu milikmu, ya?" Naruto meloloskan tawa pahit. "Dan ada di mana kau saat kekrisuhan antar-guru terjadi?"

"Baru mau masuk ke ruang guru saat para bibi membela Kaa-chan." Boruto meremas keras pinggiran sofa. "Dan kau gila, menggodanya di depan semua orang, malah mengacaukan rumah tangga Kaa-chan!"

Naruto menatap pada spasi kosong di dinding.

Boruto sekali lagi mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "Aku benci Kaa-chan dihina-dina oleh semua wanita itu."

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Selingkuhan Sasuke, maksudmu?"

Boruto menajamkan pandangan. "Yang salah itu mereka yang menghina."

Kali ini, Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, menatap Boruto lekat-lekat. "Ada yang sangat ingin Tou-chan tanyakan padamu. Boleh, tidak?"

"Tanya saja." Boruto mendengkus. "Mungkin kujawab, asalkan kalau aku bertanya balik, kau juga menjawab."

"Adil," puji Naruto dengan senyum kecil, yang pupus oleh raut serius. "Kau tahu kelakuan Sasuke: sering memainkan wanita, itu menyakiti ibumu, tapi kau diam saja?"

"Sasuke Chichi-ue ti-tidak pernah menyakiti Kaa-chan." Boruto memampang tampang jengah.

"Mungkin _tidak_ di depanmu." Naruto mendelik. "Boruto, meskipun Tou-chan lama tidak bersamamu, tapi bukan berarti tidak mengerti kalau kau sedang berbohong."

"Apa pentingnya untukmu? Tidak usah sok tahu, kau tidak pernah bersamaku lama-lama!" Boruto balas menyalak. "Itu urusan—"

"—kau anaknya, dan sudah bukan bocah. Kau dari tadi ada di sini, masa tidak mengerti kenapa Kaa-chan sampai menangis begini?" potong Naruto tajam.

"Itu gara-gara kau!" Boruto melempar lengan ke samping dan terbuka. "Aku mendengar obrolan kalian dari sejak Kaa-chan tanya, yang mungkin sejak ulang tahun ketiga Himawari. Jangan mengelak!"

"Boruto, astaga," Naruto mulai berdecak, mengusap rambut Hinata yang mulai mengerang—mungkin terganggu perdebatan mereka, "kau berani bersumpah, di sekolah tidak pernah lihat _ayah kebanggaanmu_ itu digandeng perempuan lain?

"Kau diam saja ketika para wanita itu mencaci-maki ibumu? Masa kau tidak mengerti, ibumu korban semua masalah ini, dan publik malah menghinanya karena cuma jadi wanita tapi bisanya hanya diam saja?!"

"Makanya kubilang, semua itu salahmu!" Boruto menatap Naruto dengan muak. "Kalau kau tidak meninggalkan Kaa-chan, kalian tidak bercerai, semua juga tahu tidak akan begini jadinya.

"Kalian berdua menolak memberitahuku dan Himawari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku tahu, diamnya Kaa-chan selama ini dibegitukan Sasuke Chichi-ue—"

"—diselingkuhi?" Naruto mendengus keras.

"—dan keluarga Uchiha, pasti ada kaitannya denganmu!" Boruto menuding sang ayah berkali-kali. "Dan tidak usah sok merasa paling suci, kau juga sama saja!

"Kenapa pula kau melakukan semua ini, kalau bukan karena kau mau mengajaknya selingkuh juga, hah?! Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau melakukan semua itu, sama saja malah akan bikin reputasi Kaa-chan tambah buruk di mata publik?!"

Naruto terperanjat. Napas tersendat; tenggorokan maupun kerongkongan seakan tersumbat, kendati air matanya tetap terpampat.

Boruto beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya, menyambar kerah kemeja hitam Naruto.

Naruto menjaga agar Hinata tak terusik tidur pulasnya. Membiarkan Boruto mencengkeram kerah kemeja seakan ingin merobek, mengoyak-moyak kemeja sampai terserpih.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah datang menginjakkan kaki ke rumah Uchiha lagi, tapi kau malah datang!" Boruto merendahkan suaranya, tapi tak menutupi nada amarah yang sekali ini tumpah-ruah. "Coba kau tidak datang di malam ulang tahunnya, Himawari tidak perlu lihat kau dilarang sekuriti untuk bertemu kami. Kaupikir bagaimana perasaan Himawari dan Kaa-chan mendapati kau diusir pergi?!"

Naruto terperangah. Melihat sorot mata Boruto, menelaah apa yang ada di balik semburan kata-kata dan amarah putranya, sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya berdentam keras. Tenggorokan terasa terbakar kala bergetar menarik napas.

Dampratan Boruto tergerit di sela-sela gigi yang bergemertak. "Kalau kau tidak pernah pergi, kau tidak perlu menanyakan kabarku dan Himawari sembunyi-sembunyi begini dari Kaa-chan!

"Kau tidak perlu memandang Kaa-chan seperti itu tiap dia datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah dan tertidur begitu! Kau tidak usah menghindari Kaa-chan setiap hari di sekolah, tidak akan ada yang memandang kau tercela tiap kau berbicara dengan Himawari!

"Apa kau benar-benar memikirkan konsekuensi menceraikan Kaa-chan, pisah dari kami berdua, juga kembali lagi seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi?!"

Boruto tersengal. Hanya keajaiban, mungkin keletihan dalam batas keterlaluan saja yang menyebabkan ibundanya tak terbangun karena mendamprat sang ayah.

"Maaf," lirih Naruto seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Omong maaf saja mudah! Semua orang juga bisa!" Boruto menarik kemeja ayahnya lebih keras, agar tatapannya dibalas. "Bagaimana kau mempertangguungjawabkan semua ini?!"

Naruto masih bergeming, walau tercekat melihat tatapan Boruto.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih buruk, selain kenyataan, bahwa boleh saja ia bisa jadi orang tua yang baik di sekolah untuk murid-murid, tapi tidak pernah untuk anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Tou-chan, aku sudah bukan bocah." Boruto menatapnya lekat-lekat, berusaha menahan panas sendiri di matanya. "Katakan, aku tumbuh dengan baik, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dalam-dalam, menghela napas berat. "Iya." _Dan Tou-chan bangga padamu, tapi apa kau mau mendengar itu?_

"Kenapa tidak pernah mau cerita ada apa sebenarnya?" Volume suara Boruto perlahan menurun. "Apa kau sebegitu meremehkanku dan menganggapku masih anak-anak, jadi tidak mungkin mengerti apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menunduk sekilas. "Bagaimana bisa Tou-chan memberitahumu, kalau Tou-chan saja juga tidak mengerti?"

Boruto mendecih. "Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Bagaimana bisa, kapan, dan kenapa Kaa-chan diculik? Apa yang terjadi di antara waktu itu, sampai kemudian kau dibuang ke jalanan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa kalau kami baik-baik saja?" Boruto mendesah, frustrasi karena Naruto malah menundukkan kepala. "Kenapa mesti segala hal ditutup-tutupi?"

Cengkeraman pada kerah kemeja hitam pun mengendur. Begitu pula nada dan volume suara.

Beberapa lama tiada suara, hingga Boruto meninju keras punggung sang ayah. Pahit dan benci karena tidak mengerti, parau berkata, _"_ Jelas Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan _tidak_ baik-baik saja _."_

Boruto mengantukkan kepala ke bahu ayahnya.

Naruto kehilangan satuan waktu akan berapa lama Boruto dalam posisi seperti itu, ceceran detik yang ia lewatkan untuk mengumpulkan keberanian—merengkuh semua yang pernah ia miliki, tanpa takut disentak lagi.

"Maaf," kata Naruto pelan, bersungguh-sungguh. Satu tangan terlepas dari Hinata, kemudian mendarat di pundak putranya.

"Tidak dimaafkan," gumam Boruto yang dimaksudkan untuk penuh dendam, walau siapa pun yang mendengar juga tahu suara parau akan membuat hati siapa pun remuk redam.

Nihil reaksi penolakan, Naruto memberanikan diri mengusap-usap pundak sang anak.

Sepasang mata biru membulat. Takjub karena tidak datang pula sentakan berakarkan dendam maupun amarah berkepanjangan, sampai ke tahap Naruto tidak bisa mendefinisi apa itu kebahagiaan.

Wajarkah merasa bahagia sampai sangat sakit rasanya?

"Iya, melepaskan Kaa-chan, kau dan Himawari, memang salah Tou-chan. Tidak apa-apa kau tidak memaafkan Tou-chan," aku Naruto, bara menyala-nyala terasa di dadanya ketika berkata, "tapi, tolong kau coba mengerti, kenapa Kaa-chan menangis seperti ini. Karena sebenarnya, Tou-chan juga tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Boruto berdecih, letih. "Tidak perlu kausuruh juga aku akan melakukannya."

Perlahan-lahan senyuman terbit di wajah Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Himawari dan Kaa-chan selama ini, Boruto."

"Aku menjaga mereka baik-baik bukan buat kausakiti lagi begitu kembali." Boruto mendengus, kali ini ia menepis belaian sang ayah pada kepalanya.

Naruto menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Tou-chan janji, tidak akan lagi."

Boruto mengangkat kepala, memutar bola mata. "Sudahlah, aku muak dengan janji."

Naruto menghela napas, tapi ia tak lagi menanggapi. Kini mengamati ekspresi Boruto, menatap Hinata. Sama-sama wanita yang paling mereka sayang, meski bentuk dan rasa cinta mereka berbeda makna.

"Kalau nanti ada waktunya, kau sudah mengerti semuanya," Boruto mengunci tatapan mematikan pada ayahnya, "berjanjilah kau akan menceritakan segalanya pada kami bertiga."

Sebelum Naruto sempat mengangguk dan mengiyakan, Boruto malah berdecak keras. mengibaskan tangan dan mengatakan, "Lupakan yang barusan kukatakan!"

Boruto melanjutkan dengan cercaan, membeberkan rentetan kisah lama.

Seorang ayah yang tidak pernah menepati janji. Akan ada di rumah saat anaknya ulang tahun, tapi malah kerja lembur dan tak pulang sampai esok hari.

Ayah yang janji pulang tujuh malam, tapi sampai pagi dan matahari terik lagi, belum juga kembali.

Tak pelak tentang janji akan memberikan mereka susu berbotol-botol, makanan kesukaan mereka, melukis bersama, juga perang bola salju, bahkan semua itu terlupakan.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar omelan pelan Boruto, berbicara searah dengannya dan Hinata.

Boruto meraih tangan Hinata, mengenggamnya erat-erat. Tangan lembut yang selalu melingkupinya dengan kasih sayang. "Tou-chan, di mana kamar tidurnya?"

"Di lantai dua, pintu kedua setelah naik tangga."

"Oke—ttebasa," Boruto menggulung lengan seragamnya, "bagaimana bisa kita membawa Kaa-chan—"

Remaja lelaki itu terbelalak tatkala ayahnya mengubah posisi, dengan ringan menggendong ibunya begitu saja.

"Maaf, Boruto, tolong kaubenarkan posisi Kaa-chan." Naruto menaikkan posisi Hinata, mengeratkan kedua lengan di badan sang wanita. Merasa janggal tatkala menyadari bobot Hinata keterlaluan ringan untuk normal kesehatan yang bisa ia terima.

Boruto mendengkus-dengkus. Menyingkirkan rambut dari wajah sang ibunda, memastikan kepala bersandar ke dada dan kedua lengan terkalung di leher ayahnya.

"Kau jalan duluan," Naruto menghirup napas dalam, "nanti tolong bukakan pintu kamarnya."

"Tsk. Iya, iya. Bawel sekali sih kau." Boruto melangkah lebih dulu, diekori Naruto yang menggendong Hinata.

Boruto tak menoleh meskipun langkah sang ayah sempat terhenti di dekat sofa, menatapi Himawari yang terbaring dan mendengkur lembut. Memeluk bantal sofa. Berlapiskan blazer kelas Hebi dan Stands Proud.

"Tou-chan, ini kamarnya dikunci, tidak?" tanya Boruto, setibanya di lantai dua dan di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Tidak, kok, masuk saja." Naruto memperbaiki posisi Hinata dalam dekapannya lagi, baru menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga.

Boruto menekan gagang, mendorong pintu terbuka sambil menoleh ke belakang. Memutar bola mata dan menahan senyuman mendapati ayahnya berhati-hati menaiki tangga.

Ia mengerti. Bukan hanya karena tidak ingin ibunya terjatuh, tapi tidak ingin terbangun juga.

Mungkin selain dirinya dan Himawari, memang hanya ayahnya itu yang entah bagaimana bisa paham bahwa ibu mereka selalu kurang tidur di rumah. Menyiapkan perbekalan dan sarapan mereka, kemudian berangkat terlalu pagi.

Boruto melenggang masuk. Kamar tidur itu gelap, terpaksa ia meraba-raba dinding sekitar pintu mencari saklar. Begitu menemukan ia bergegas menekan. Sedikit takjub dengan dekorasi di dalamnya.

Sinar terang menyimbah seisi kamar. Sejenak Boruto kesilauan, ia tahu itu _master bedroom_ dari ruangan yang luas. Tempat tidur _queen-size_ untuk sepasang orang dewasa.

Ada meja kerja dengan seperangkat komputer, meja kerja dengan tumpukan jurnal. Foto kusam dirinya dan Himawari di atas meja yang kosong, juga bingkai foto Naruto dengan beberap orang yang ia tidak kenal.

Kedua meja itu bersisian dengan pintu kaca, pembatas antara kamar dengan balkon berpemandangan pekarangan taman belakang.

Cahaya dari pekarangan dan kolam renang, membiaskan warna biru, berpadu warna-warni _Hydrangea_ , juga menggradasi sedikit spektrum bunga-bunga dalam jajaran apik potnya. Balkon berlampu putih terang, kucuran air dari tepi genting bahkan jadi terlihat cantik.

Boruto menyingkap _bed-cover_ putih. Ketebalan selimut memakan energi untuk sekadar menyingkap. Selagi menanti Naruto datang, ia cermat mengamati sekeliling ruangan.

Cat dinding putih gading. Properti rata-rata didominasi cokelat kayu berpelitur. Perapian gas otomatis warna hitam, rekaan dinding bata memperhangat kesan ruangan. Sofa malas di depan perapian.

Televisi hitam elegan berlayar datar, ukuran normal (ia dalam hati mendecih, ukurannya tidak gigantis seperti yang ada di rumah Uchiha) _decoder_ serba guna, dalam jarak wajar dari tempat tidur yang menghadap ke arahnya.

 _Head-board_ tempat tidur merupakan perpaduan antara kuning lemon dan krem terang. Bantal, guling, selimut gaya Barat, semua dilapisi dengan sampul putih. Anehnya tampak serasi dengan _buffet_ cokelat di kedua sisi, serta ...

Boruto mengerjapkan mata. Benda di atas _buffet_ itu terlihat seperti lampu tidur, tapi juga tidak. Lebih seperti vas yang ditutup dengan mangkuk terbalik.

Ia tahu diri untuk menepi dan membiarkan ayahnya membaringkan ibunya ke ranjang. Kali ini, memerhatikan Naruto perlahan-lahan melepaskan kedua sandal rumah dari kaki Hinata, menyelimutinya sampai persis di bawah dagu.

"Sssh. Sudah, kok. Maaf tadi menganggumu." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung lengan Hinata dari balik selimut. Sorot matanya melembut, tidak juga ia sadar putranya menyadari itu.

Boruto mengamati ayahnya beranjak ke dekat nakas. Mengutak-atik benda vas dengan tutup serupa mangkuk. Diam saja karena gengsi mengakui ia tidak tahu apa itu sebenarnya.

Nah, benar dugaannya. Itu lampu tidur. Lagi-lagi menyala dengan aneh, membias cahaya lazuardi lembut. Naruto beranjak keluar kamar dan mematikan lampu utama.

"Boruto, tolong kau tutup tirai balkon," Naruto menunjuk ke arah tirai yang masih terikat rapi di gantungannya, "terus bukakan pintu kamar di sebelah kanan kamar ini, oke?"

Boruto beranjak ke dekat balkon, dari kaca pintu geser saja, ia bisa melihat hujan masih turun begitu lebat. Membludak volume air di kolam renang hingga tak henti bergolak. Hydrangea yang bermandikan hujan.

"Tou-chan mau ke mana?" Boruto menoleh usai menutup tirai.

Naruto asal melambaikan tangan. "Memindahkan Himawari ke kamarnya."

Garis-garis horizontal muncul di dahi Boruto. "Kamar _nya_?"

Hanya ada bunyi tapak kaki orang bergegas pergi.

Boruto mendengus sebal, tapi ia tetap menyelesaikan apa yang ayahnya minta untuk lakukan. Penerangan minimalis ruangan, tak mencegahnya untuk memungut remote perapian otomatis.

Sama persis dengan yang ada di ruang tamu. Boruto menekan beberapa tombol, perapian menyala. Gas menyulut api kebiruan, cahayanya menari-nari di tengah perangkat induktor hitam legam.

Boruto keluar kamar tanpa menutup pintu master _bedroom_. Menggerutu soal tidak ada kamar persis di sebelah master _bedroom,_ karena terpisahkan ruang santai lain konsep terbuka dengan balkon ke taman balkon.

Mendengus, tersenyum sombong melihat perapian, televisi, rak buku, sofa nyaman dan karpet beludru di ruang itu. Ada organ hitam mengilat dekat pintu balkon dan gitar yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Tidak cocok.

"Memang kau bisa memainkannya?" Boruto berdecak, menghujat ayahnya sendiri sudah jadi bagian dari dirinya selama ini. Tergerak mengurai tirai sampai menutup pintu kaca itu, barulah lanjut melangkah.

Ia bergegas ke kamar sebelah, tertegun begitu membuka pintu kamar.

Sejenak ada yang bergetar dalam dirinya, menyadari kamar bernuansa ungu muda dan putih lembut itu benar-benar dirancang untuk anak gadis.

Dinding kamar perpaduan warna-warna pastel lembut. Atap putih. Pintu geser kaca, lagi-lagi berbatasan dengan balkoni. Begitu Boruto mengintip dari tepi, pemandangannya sama pekarangan belakang, hanya persis di atas sepetak bunga _Hydrangea_.

Di sudut ruangan ada rak buku sekaligus pajangan dirapatkan ke dinding. Kosong dan sedikit berdebu. Meja belajar dan meja rias diletakkan berseberangan dari sudut pandang sisi kamar.

Tidak ada televisi atau perangkat elektronik apa pun. Aneh juga. Padahal di beberapa sudut strategis ruangan, terdapat stop kontak.

Tepat di sisi meja rias, ada pintu geser sewarna cat dinding. Menggesernya sedikit, Boruto mengerjapkan mata mendapati _walk-in closet_ dengan cermin besar di sana, persis di sisi kamar mandi pribadi untuk anak perempuan.

Pulasan biru muda dinding dengan closet putih bersih. Keramik bermotif bunga melati mungil, wastafel dengan mangkuk bening dan meja marmer. _Bath-up_ dengan _shower_ persis di atasnya. Minimalis tapi manis.

Desir anomali menyusupi hati, cepat-cepat ia menutup _walk-in closet_ dan kamar mandi.

Beralih lagi ke kamar, Boruto tercenung saat memandang ranjang. Lamat-lamat menghampiri, menyingkap _bed-cover_ lavender terang, menggeser guling dan bantal bersarung biru muda lembut, dan menaruh boneka beruang teddy di sudut.

Boneka itu mengetukkan ingatan akan suatu hari, ketika ayah mereka naik pangkat di sekolah. Yang dari guru honorer, menjadi guru tetap; membawa kelas bimbingannya berprestasi dalam kancah nasional untuk bidang olahraga.

Mereka tidak begitu mengerti, tapi Boruto tidak mungkin lupa adik kecilnya dulu memaksa ingin membawa boneka beruang. Cokelat, lusuh, dan benar-benar memalukan. Mereka tarik-menarik sampai kepala si beruang putus dari badannya.

Sisanya, adalah hal yang paling ingin Boruto lupakan. Tetapi, mana mungkin ia bisa tidak ingat tiap dihadapkan dengan boneka yang nyaris serupa?

Sekalipun boneka dengan pita merah nan cantik di lehernya ini, ukurannya jauh lebih besar dan tidak berwarna cokelat.

"Aduh, pasti itu Kurama yang telepon lagi."

Gerutuan itu diiringi derap langkah. Boruto menepi ke bagian tempat tidur, ayahnya agak terengah kala membaringkan Himawari ke ranjang. Mengganjal tepi tempat tidur dengan guling, membuat Boruto refleks memutar bola mata.

Himawari sudah bukan batita mungil yang bakal jatuh terguling dari kasur, kalau tidak diganjal bagian samping tempat tidur. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah pandangannya agak melunak melihat Himawari tampak menyamankan diri ketika diselimuti.

Belum sempat Boruto tanya macam-macam, pria itu mengacak rambutnya sambil nyengir. Boruto kasar menampik tangan Naruto.

"Kamarmu setelah belokan, dekat kamar mandi, oke?" Naruto nyengir, geli melihat rambut putranya berantakan.

Boruto membuang napas kasar. "Apa maksudmu dengan kamar—"

Mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu, mendengar dering _Iphone_ dalam _volume_ maksimum yang disamarkan deru hujan.

"Boruto, itu nyalakan saja lampunya." Naruto melirik lampu aneh itu lagi yang ada di atas nakas kecil dekat ranjang tempat Himawari terlelap.

"Oi—" Boruto tercengang karena ditinggal begitu saja. Menyaksikan ayahnya main pergi lagi, menyulut sedikit emosinya yang sempat mereda karena mengingatkan torehan kelam masa kecil.

Tiap mereka akan bermain atau sedang melakukan sesuatu, ayahnya akan pamit meninggalkan mereka karena kerjaan. Selalu saja begitu. Kerjaan nomor satu. Kalau boleh jujur, karena inilah Boruto membenci profesi guru.

Boruto sampai menyumpah, jangan-jangan memang ayahnya jadi guru itu kutukan. Mungkin dari orang tua, dan kakek-nenek yang entah di mana adanya itu, juga mengemban kutukan ini?

Ia memilih memungut boneka itu, menyelipkannya ke dalam pelukan Himawari yang serta-merta terbangun.

"Ngh ... Boruto Nii-chan?"

"Ssh, sudah, sudah ... tidur lagi saja, ya." Boruto menyelimuti lagi Himawari yang melindur kecil.

Setelah memastikan Himawari kembali pulas, Boruto mengutak-atik lampu sialan itu. Alisnya bertautan melihat kap mungil tertempel di bagian belakang lampu. Mata membola karena ia menekan satu tombol, yang keluar malah layar hologram.

Boruto membaca satu per satu ikon yang ada di sana. Menganalisis sebentar. Ada pilihan _on, off, illuminates,_ dan ia ragu-ragu kala mencoba menyentuh yang terakhir. Terkesiap karena lampunya menyala remang, berdecak lagi tatkala muncul pertanyaan warna macam apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Membiarkan lengan Himawari otomatis terentang memeluk pinggangnya. Otomatis Boruto mengelus lengan adiknya.

Setelah itu, ia iseng memilih warna-warna apa yang bisa dinyalakan lampu aneh ini. Pilihan akhir toh jatuh pada yang namanya _Smooth Violet_ , menyenangi perpaduan cahaya remang lembut itu dengan biasan cahaya dari pekarangan belakang.

Agak lama ia mengutak-atik. Boruto mengernyit heran, ada banyak ikon yang bisa dilakukan. Baru akhirnya beberapa lama menelusuri program, ia paham itu adalah _bluetooth lamp_. Bukan produk lazim yang biasa ada di rumah, tapi benar-benar multifungsi.

Sebagai lampu baca maupun tidur. Weker otomatis dengan pelbagai variansi dering. _MP3_ dan _MP4 player_ dengan _playlist_ lagu, _speaker_ pula. Bisa pula disambung dengan kabel USB jika ingin dipakai men _-charger_ laptop ataupun ponsel.

Piranti ini harganya tidak mungkin murah, Boruto berkesimpulan demikian. Makin mencurigakan saja. Menekan seliweran perasaan yang ia memilih tidak mengartikannya, Boruto membenarkan posisi si lampu di tengah meja, tolah-toleh kanan-kiri mencari penghangat ruangan.

Tidak ada perapian seperti di master bedroom, tapi ada AC. Boruto mengambil _remote,_ mengatur suhu dalam derajat yang tinggi. Dengung mesin AC tak terdengar. Embusan angin hangat berembus dari atas rak buku yang kosong, membelainya dan Himawari.

Boruto terkejut begitu ada bunyi semprot, dan tak lama, wangi lavender lembut merebak dari _bluetooth lamp._ Menyebar wangi dan kehangatan di ruangan yang mulanya berbau agak apak oleh debu.

Setelah menutup tirai pintu kaca dan jendela, mematikan lampu utama kamar, ia menatap wajah damai pulas adiknya yang mengusel wajah pada boneka beruang. Menghela napas puas, akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar.

Sebenarnya ini kesempatan untuk memergoki apa yang ayahnya lakukan. Tetapi, perkataan sang ayah tentang kamarnya itu benar-benar mengusik Boruto.

Berdecak, merasa labil dan bahkan mengizinkan kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi itu mengesalkan diri sendiri, Boruto melewati kamar mandi, sebelum masuk saja ia sudah akan menyesali apa yang sekiranya akan ia temui.

Prediksinya tepat. Boruto terpaku di pintu. Memang, kalau ia jujur, kamar itu tidak apa-apanya dengan kamar megah nan luasnya di rumah Uchiha.

Namun kamar itu tampak hangat dengan perpaduan oranye dan krem. Perabotnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang ada di kamar Himawari, minus meja rias. Ada _walk-in closet_ dan kamar mandi, nuansa warnanya lebih monokrom hitam-putih dan abu-abu.

Ada balkon menghadap bagian depan rumah. Menampakkan perumahan lain yang berderet, bukan rumah elit ataupun menengah ke bawah, tapi cukup membuat orang tahu bahwa yang bisa menempati komplek perumahan ini bukanlah orang susah.

Boruto terduduk di ranjang. Perasaannya tak keruan, terutama dengan kenyataan ia tidak bisa menetapkan anggapan bahwa ia benar-benar membenci semua ini.

Mungkin tanpa sadar ia butuh pelampiasan untuk perasaan yang ditimbulkan dari mengetahui seisi rumah ini, jelas disiapkan dengan baik. Bahwa mungkin, lebih dari ibu dan adiknya, Boruto yang paling tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang datang dari sang ayah.

Boruto keluar. Melongok dari tepi pembatas lantai atas, terkejut mendapati ayahnya tengah bergerak rusuh di ruang tamu. Memakai jaket kulit hitam dengan aksesori paku merah darah, mengantungi kunci mobil, ponsel, dompet, dan hilir-mudik rusuh mencari payung.

"Tou-chan mau ke mana?" Boruto cepat-cepat menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Hah?" Naruto memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. "Oh. Ada teman yang ... benar-benar membutuhkan Tou-chan saat ini."

"Maksudnya?" Boruto mengeraskan rahang. "Tou-chan mau pergi lagi?"

Menghindari tatapan mencurigai putranya, Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Terus kami bagaimana?" Boruto bersidekap. Andai tatapan benar bisa menusuk, bisa jadi ayahnya telah terkapar berdarah-darah di tanah saat ini.

"Titip tolong jaga Kaa-chan dan Himawari, Boruto," pinta Naruto dengan suara berat. Menyisirkan tangan, mendorong rambutnya yang terurai ke dahi agar terdorong ke belakang. "Rumah juga."

Boruto mengerutkan kening mendapati ayahnya menjejalkan kunci rumah padanya.

"Dengarkan Tou-chan," Naruto bergegas keluar dari dapur dan ruang tamu, melewati spasi tempatnya bekerja tadi, ia menatap lekat Boruto sambil memakai pantofelnya lagi, "siapa pun yang datang, jangan dibukakan pintu kecuali kalau Tou-chan pulang."

"Kenapa?" Boruto mengeratkan genggaman pada kunci di tangannya. "Kalau itu tamumu, bagaimana? Kapan Tou-chan pulang?"

"Ya, makanya itu, jangan dibukakan pintu, meskipun itu tamuku." Naruto berdecak kecil.

"Aneh," cetus Boruto, refleks dan begitu saja. Mencermati reaksi ayahnya berubah. Lebih gelisah.

"Tou-chan akan pulang begitu urusannya selesai, jadi kau lebih baik istirahat saja, gih. Tidak usah menungguku. Mandi air hangat dulu kalau mau, supaya kau tidak sakit." Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya, mengacungkan kunci dan kartu dengan barcode lain. "Ada kunci cadangan ini."

Boruto nyaris mendamprat lagi, tetapi ayahnya menampakkan penyesalan yang memenuhi airmukanya.

"Maaf, Boruto, tapi Tou-chan janji akan cepat kembali."

Pintu ditutup. Ada kartu dimasukkan ke dalam slot. Interkom berdenging tanda _password_ rumah dikunci telah diaktifkan. Bunyi kunci diputar.

Tangan meninju pintu, sesaat Boruto masih tergugu di situ. Bisikannya diredam dinding yang cuma bisa membisu.

"Karena itulah aku benci tiap kau sudah berjanji."

* * *

 **(#)**

Hinata membenci ini.

Deru napas Sasuke tidak bau, tapi ketika menubruk sisi wajahnya, Hinata tidak bisa menolong diri sendiri bahkan untuk tidak merasa ngeri.

Dia memekik tatkala Sasuke menyedot kulit lehernya dengan keras-keras sambil menghirup napas. Tangannya bergetar lemah, berusaha mendorong dada sang suami untuk mundur.

Namun apa daya, Sasuke menindih, menghunjam masuk lebih brutal. Menyodok jauh-jauh ke dalam dirinya, mendengus nikmat seorang diri. Mengucapkan umpatan kenikmatan dengan murahan, mengabaikan isakan kesakitan Hinata.

Ia menjerit sakit. Pita suara seakan dipelintir, berkelindan dengan tenggorokan dan kerongkongan, begitu ada tangan berpermukaan terlalu halus bahkan untuk lelaki, meremas dan memutar-mutar buah dadanya. Mencubit titik puncaknya hingga mengeras, memilin, lalu menggigit dengan gigi sampai terasa nyeri.

Sudah bertahun-tahun, tapi dicumbu sebernafsu itu tetap melumpuhkannya. Dari raga hingga jiwa.

Hinata tak berdaya bukan karena tak lagi punya daya, hanya saja tatapan memburu dan menguliti jiwa itu, umpatan bercampur klaim dan gigitan brutal menodai hamparan kulit. Terasa menodai.

Sasuke tertawa, yang Hinata pernah dengar banyak sekali wanita memuji itu terdengar seksi luar biasa. " _Kau milikku_. Ingat itu!"

"A-awhh, sakit!" Hinata digulingkan ke samping, Sasuke mengangkangkan kakinya, menggenjot keras Hinata yang mencakari seprai dan tempat tidur.

"Nanti juga terasa nikmat. Ck. Kenapa kau kering sekali?" Sasuke memaki.

Ia memaju-mundurkan bokong. Kejantanan Sasuke keras nan beringas menerobos keluar-masuk organ paling rahasia perempuan, berdecih, menampar bokong sintal Hinata, meremasnya bersamaan dengan dada istrinya dalam putaran yang sama.

"Mendesahlah, jangan takut terdengar seperti pelacur murah! Argh." Sasuke menyambar dagu Hinata, menciumnya paksa dan melumat gila-gilaan bibir istrinya. Memasukkan saliva sampai berleleran ke luar, saliva bercampur airmata dan membanjiri wajah sang wanita.

"Hmmph—!" Hinata melengkungkan badan, tangan mencengkeram bantal kuat-kuat.

Dinding-dinding alat vital lecet dan terluka karena gesekan keras, sementara miliknya tak lagi memproduksi pelumas. Hinata menangis, merasa tercekik karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mencerabut kasar sisa-sisa rambut halus bibir organ pribadinya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir Hinata, menyeringai bangga—yang kata orang terlihat tampan bukan rupawan. Darah berluruhan, bercampur airmata, dan luruhan salivanya.

Hinata tersedu-sedan. Merintih kesakitan, meski ia tahu takkan pernah didengarkan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Senikmat itukah?"

Sasuke mengobok-obok kedua dada yang menggantung, menderukan tentang dua gundukan yang telah mengendur. Semena-mena menarik titik tegang yang kiri, menyedot keras-keras puncaknya. Nadanya keji tapi bagi Hinata terasa begitu menghina, _hah, payah. Tidak ada lagi susunya._

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya, memutar lagi tubuh Hinata, menariknya agar menungging sementara ia memuaskan diri dengan pemandangan istrinya tergolek tak berdaya.

"Ayo goyangkan pantatmu untukku! Kau sudah bukan perawan. Sasuke menampar bokong Hinata. Menguleninya seolah tengah mengaliskan adonan roti yang mengembang sempurna. Memanggang buntal kenyal itu dengan tamparan keras. "Bersuaralah! Lebih bernafsu—aku ingin mendengarkannya."

Sasuke mempertahankan posisi Hinata agar stabil. Menarik pinggulnya mundur, lalu menusuk lagi keras dari belakang. Mengulang berkali-kali sampai bunyi bokong sekal Hinata berbenturan brutal dengan daging dan kulitnya memeriahi jungkat-jungkit kasur.

Hinata meredam jerit sakitnya di bantal. Kalau terlalu keras, ketakutannya hanyalah anak-anaknya mendengar. Ini bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk keduanya tahu.

Maka selagi Sasuke menyenggamanya dari belakang, menceracau tentang gaya anjing dalam bercinta, benak menjerit sakit.

Nyeri.

Pedih.

Perih.

Ngilu.

Pilu.

Tetapi, kata siapa Sasuke mau tahu semua itu?

Hinata cinta keluarga Hyuuga, tapi kenapa mereka tega membiarkannya terjebak dalam pernikahan sebegini gilanya?

 _Ceraikan aku._

 _Apa salahku?_ Tubuhnya melengkung, Hinata berceracau, memohon ampun tatkala Sasuke menggulung rambut panjangnya, menjambaknya seolah rambut indigo itu adalah taling kekang kuda. Menunggang dari belakang dengan perkasa.

 _Ceraikan aku._

 _Apa dosaku?_ Kuku Sasuke menghunjam punggungnya. Mencakar. Melenguh nikmat, menindih Hinata tanpa ada jarak, meremas-remas onggokan daging dan puting seolah ia adalah peternak tengah memerah susu sapi.

 _Ceraikan aku!_

"Huuurgh!" Hinata melengking, terdorong ke atas ranjang karena genjotan kuat Sasuke, terisak karena dahinya keras membentur _head-board_. Pening sekeliling, sekujur tubuhnya ngilu seakan tulang-belulang hancur berantakan.

 _Tuhan, mengapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini?_

"Urrgh ... kau harus menjepitku lebih rapat!"

"Uh-hu—aakh!"

Tangan Sasuke menampar dan mencakar paha Hinata yang lututnya tak kuat lagi disuruh menahan tubuh. "Bukan kakimu yang menjepitku sekeras itu! Lubangmu itu, pergunakan dengan benar, jangan hanya dipakai kencing saja!"

"Sa-sakit ..." rintih Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus. "Nanti juga terasa nikmat, karena itu ... nikmatilah."

Dunia terasa berputar-putar, tapi waktu seperti berhenti.

Hinata selalu mencoba. Berkali-kali bersenggama di tiap hari-hari bersama Sasuke, membayangkan memori yang kian samar. Tawa dan erang nikmat yang pernah ada di atas tempat tidur, ketika ia pernah bercinta dengan seorang pria yang juga amat mencintainya.

 _Jangan ditutupi begitu, kau tidak perlu malu._ Kegelapan dari halauan lengan, digantikan dengan sorot lembut dari sepasang mata biru yang menaungi. Seperti langit musim panas yang melingkupi Hinata dengan hangatnya.

 _Kalau sakit, langsung bilang saja. Oke?_ Ada kecupan manis selalu di dahinya.

 _Hahaha, maaf, maaf! Mukamu lucu sih kalau kugoda begitu!_ Pria itu selalu nyengir, usil menggigit kecil cuping hidungnya, tertawa begitu Hinata gemas meremas pundaknya. Lambat menghunjam sampai Hinata memekik dengan tubuh melengkung sensual. _Ah ... sebelah sini? Nikmat?_

 _Cantik._ Tatapannya selembut kecupan yang ditanamkan pada pipi Hinata yang terengah. _Istriku memang sangat cantik._

Parau penuh kenikmatan menyatukan mereka berdua—seolah musim panas akan berlangsung selamanya untuk mereka, _aku sayang kamu._

 _Sayang sekali._

Hinata memeluk bantal erat-erat, dengan hati hancur tak bisa mencegah benaknya merintih. Meretih. Kalau melunturkan kemunafikan yang selama ini ia pasang bagai topeng baja di ekspresinya, maka Hinata tak lagi merasakan apa-apa.

Ia mati rasa.

Hingga, rasanya, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia rasa.

Tak ada lagi yang berarti di dunia ini.

 _Aku ingin mati._

 _Aku ingin mati._

 _ **Aku ingin mati.**_

 _Tuhan, aku tidak kuat lagi ... maafkan aku._

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ..." Hinata merintih begitu Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi hingga ia tergoler di ranjang.

"Hn?"

Sepasang bola mata itu penuh oleh airmata, bendungan emosinya tak lagi terisi. Kini hampa ekspresi seperti mati.

Kedua lengan tergeletak begitu saja, kali ini tak lagi berdaya untuk melawan. Hinata telah belajar dari pengalaman, bahwa melawan hanya akan membuat Sasuke tersulut untu membuas menyenggamanya.

Sasuke melenguh puas, menjilat airmata dan darah di sudut dagunya. "Ada hal yang perlu kita coba, Hinata. Bukannya kau sangat ingin kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan?"

Dan dengan itu, tangan Sasuke menekan kepala Hinata lekat ke ranjang, mencekik lehernya keras-keras. Tersenyum dengan sorot mata damai dan senyum tipis memesona bukan kepalang.

"B-bu-bunuh saja," rintih Hinata, "a-aku ... Sa-Sasu—cgrhhk!"

Hinata megap-megap, merasakan jalaran dingin mematikan dari ujung kaki merambat cepat naik sampai ke pangkal leher. Nanar dan kosong menatap Sasuke yang jauh di dalam hati, tak pernah ia anggap suami.

Namun di detik ketika Hinata berpikir ia lega semua ini akan berakhir, terbersit lagi musim panas yang dulu pernah ia miliki. Hatinya pernah mekar dan berbunga, hingga buah hati mereka yang ada sampai saat ini.

 _Boruto._

 _Himawari._

 _Anak-anakku sayang._

 _Naruto-kun ..._

 _Cintaku._

Hinata memberontak keras, tepat saat Sasuke melenguh puas. Menyemprotkan mani dan menghabisi bagasi yang semula penuh terisi nafsu. Keluar begitu saja, menduduki sang istri dan menyemburkan sisanya di antara belahan dada Hinata.

"Hhh. Darah." Sasuke melihat miliknya yang berhenti mengeras setelah semua hasrat terlepas, menarik selimut untuk menggosok kejantanan, membersihkan dari noda-noda darah. Memegang batang lesunya dan mendecih, "tsk. Kenapa setiap kali menidurimu, milikku selalu terasa sakit?"

Hinata bungkam, merasakan lelehan cairan dari organ kewanitaannya. Begitu perihnya hingga ia menggigit bibir.

Sasuke berguling, merebahkan diri dan menjarah kelenggangan ranjang. Hingga ia berdecak, terbangun melihat ada darah menempel di lengannya.

"Hn. Semua ini salahmu." Sasuke bangkit dari kasur, menendang _bed-cover_ sampai jatuh. Menunjuk selimut dan seprai yang mana berceceran darah, juga maninya. "Bau. Kau kencing juga, ya? Jorok."

Sasuke melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi. Menengok, tatapannya dingin dan menatap Hinata seolah ia adalah manusia di dunia yang paling tak berarti.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan itu." Sasuke mendengak dagu ke arah ceceran baju dan kekacauan kamar tidur mereka.

Tanpa menutup pintu, Sasuke memutar air hangat di _shower._ Sengaja tidak ditutup, Hinata tahu mengapa. Agar ia bisa memantau Hinata untuk tak bermalas-malasan, dan segera membereskan kamar mereka yang pecah-belah.

Mungkin bahkan kamar ini tidak lebih berantakan dan hancur daripada hati Hinata. Wanita itu memungut selimut, memakai lagi pakaiannya. Tertatih, merintih karena nyeri dan sakit berkelindan menjerat, selagi ia merapikan kamar.

Mengganti seprai dan lain-lain, karena itulah Hinata selalu menyiapkan cadangan di kamar. Mengerikan jika ia mesti keluar kamar pagi buta, kemudian anak-anak atau pelayan rumah memergoki kondisinya yang mengerikan.

Ia malu dan merasa makin ingin mati jika sampai ada yang tahu gelora birahi dalam kamar. Betapa memilukan, meratapi semua ini, dan merasa malu terutama pada Tuhan.

Karena Hinata meminta untuk mati.

Karena ada begitu banyak orang yang hidupnya jauh lebih susah dan mengerikan, sementara ia masih saja minta ampun untuk menyerah. Memohon pada Tuhan agar memusnahkan sisa kontrak hidupnya di dunia.

Namun memang yang Hinata inginkan hanyalah menyerah. Untuk semua sakit, derita, nestapa, dan pelecehan yang tak pernah bisa ia balaskan.

Hinata mengambil lap pel. Membersihkan tetesan darah yang meluruh dari organ kewanitaan, bercampur mani, menetesi lantai dan dipudarkan airmatanya.

Ia merasa terhina.

Tak berharga.

Mati bahkan lebih baik daripada nelangsa, karena dengan mati, ia bisa melepaskan segalanya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, segar, bersih, hangat, dan rasanya semua wanita di dunia juga tahu ia benar-benar tampan tiada tandingan. Mengangguk puas karena kamar tampak _spotless_ , dan lebih wangi karena Hinata menyemprotkan parfumnya.

"Kau belajar kata-kata seksi luar biasa, Hinata," puji Sasuke, menyeringai tipis. Naik ke atas ranjang, merebah dengan wajah lelah. "Kau tahu, tidak? Tidur denganmu membuat milikku terasa sakit."

"Maaf," otomatis Hinata meretih.

Hinata tanpa mengucap permisi, bergegas ke kamar mandi. Menutup pintu dan mengunci. Menyalakan _shower_ , menggosok tiap jengkal kulit dengan sabun batangan.

Namun tetap saja Hinata merasa, tidak akan pernah bisa meluruhkan sensasi seumpama dosa yang tidak jemu-jemu menggelayuti tiap inci tubuhnya.

 _Shower_ mengaburkan hujan yang berjatuhan dari sepasang mata yang memendam lara, melarutkan darah yang membuat sang wanita jatuh merosot ke lantai. Bersandar pada keramik, tersedu-sedu meski ia telah berusaha membekap mulut.

Sampai suaminya mendengar semua itu, maka ia akan dinafsui lagi untuk kedua kali. Mengganggu jam tidur Sasuke setara meminta Mahadewa memecutkan cambuk siksa.

Hinata megap-megap menelan isakan, meski tumpah lagi tatkala jemarinya bergetar menyentuh darahnya sendiri.

Darah.

 _Darah_ yangada, tidak hanya di badannya.

 _Tuhan ..._

 _Aku tidak kuat lagi._

 _Aku ingin mati._

 _Milikilah aku kembali._

 _... maafkan aku._

Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Jika benar telah lama hatinya terasa mati, mengapa tetap saja bisa merasa _sesakit_ ini?

 **(#)**

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 9: Broken Promises and Soul

.

 _(A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved)_

* * *

A/N:

(1) Bagian yang Naruto nyanyikan supaya Hinata tertidur ini, diambil dari Reffrain lirik lagu I Swear This Time I Mean it-nya Mayday Parade.

(spesial line chapter ini dikutip dari Supermarket Flowers – Ed Sheeran)

Begitu kalian baca sampai sini terus ngerasa ga beres, saya menganjurkan untuk buka profil akun Fragransia sekarang juga. Ini karena bakal terlalu panjang mengulas tentang pemerkosaan, depresi, niat bunuh diri, serta perbedaan antara raep/pemerkosaan dan mana yang tidak.

Terutama untuk kalian yang merasa tidak setuju dan berpikiran: "Kalau diperkosa, kok enggak ngelawan sih?! Lawan, dong!"

Tolong dibaca, adinda, kakanda.

Untuk **Atago** : soal riset hydrangea dll buat fic, ada yang memang udah tahu sebelumnya, dan ada juga saya cari tahu. Makasih ya ; )

.

Maaf baru update, bikin teman-teman lama menunggu. Saya sempat sakit _, so_ , teman-teman jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, ya.

to flamers: yang hobi ngatain ortu saya pelacur dan penghancur rumah tangga orang, Hinata lacur Sasuke dsb, dan menafsui fanfiksi saya; yang setia nge-flame dan setia pula saya hapusin flame-nya tiap chapters. Kalau nge-fans sama saya dan fanfic saya mah ngomong aja, ga usah tsundere begitu vigarooo

Sekarang saya mengerti kenapa ada banyak authors memutuskan hijrah menulis ke platform lain.

Untuk para pembaca setia, mohon maaf atas keputusan dan ketidaknyamanan ini. Sampai berjumpa di wattpad. Judul fanfiksinya akan tetap ORANGE, tapi nanti **bukan** dengan nama pena Fragransia.

Mudah-mudahan kesehatan saya memungkinkan untuk tetap melanjutkan (di FFN juga, mungkin), tapi saya tetep bakal update sampe chapter 10.

Maaf belum bisa balas review, akandibalas nanti. Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa: **Alwi Syahab, Portgas d ali, Dona, UCHIHA SHINOKO, ska, Xiao Yu3, megahinata, TRicco, vii san, Gumizaq, rachman . fatur . 161 , Keith Faron Lucifer, David 504, Atago, Jefferson2512, ShiranuiShuichi, Aquarius D Zhura, whoamimh, Uzunami1, yashan, katarays, Thanatos, Indra223, Hanakire.**


	10. Chapter 10: Even if it Hurts too Much

Oleh **Sukiraki Tatsuya** , tentang ORANGE:

 _aku tak tau harus berkata apa,_  
 _tercengang itulah yang aku rasakan ketika membaca chap ini_  
 _membaca ketika Hinata mengingat Naruto dalam keadaanya yang seperti itu membuatku tau betapa kuatnya ikatan diantara mereka_

 _fic ini tak hanya sekadar hiburan namun juga mencakup wawasan yang bermafaat pada kehidupan sosial maupun wawasan pendidikan, sangat jarang sekali menemukan fic seperti ini membuatku menghargainya walaupun yang kusbisa hanya mengetik review yang cuma beberapa paragraf, sesuatu yabg amat sangat jarang aku lakukan_

 _aku berharap semoga fic ini tidak discon dan bisa the end, karena fic ini banyak membuka mataku agar lebih luas melihat dunia ini, terima kasih pada Frag-san karena telah membuat fic semenakjubkan ini_

* * *

Warning: buat yang alergi romance, silakan klik back. Renungan soal berubah untuk diri sendiri, and love yourself. Airmata.

* * *

"Hinata ... bangun, Hinata!"

Yang dipanggil dan diguncang untuk terbangun, akhirnya kelopak mata pun tersingkap. Buram dan panas oleh airmata.

Ia megap-megap lebih daripada ikan terdampar di daratan, merindukan udara layaknya makhluk berinsang mendamba lautan.

Ada tangan yang menggapainya, menarik, memulangkan Hinata kembali dari mimpi buruk dan kenangan masa lalu.

Tangan yang sama, membelai lembut rambutnya. Membuat Hinata menemui tatapan dari langit musim panas yang dulu pernah menaungi, melindungi, melingkupinya. Jemari itu berpindah, ibujari menyeka airmata di pipi Hinata.

"... maafkan aku." Hinata merasa kerongkongannya panas seperti terbakar, tapi tenggorokan dingin karena tergeragap menghirup napas.

Sang wanita lama tercenung. Sulit percaya karena tatkala membuka mata, mungkin ini keajaiban. Bahkan dalam mimpinya, Naruto tak pernah ada.

Dulu ada satu nama yang Hinata tulis berkali-kali di dinding hati. Terucap dari bibir sesekali. Ketika akhirnya itu membuahkan tamparan kala Sasuke meniduri, maka ia menitipkan nama itu dalam diri.

Naruto berbeda dari wajah masa lalu dulu, ceria dan jenaka, seakan masa depan yang adalah hari-hari mengerikan itu tidak akan pernah datang menciderai jiwa Hinata.

Sekarang, ia tampak dewasa. Memandangnya begitu lega tatkala Hinata membalas tatapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang terakhir kali Hinata lihat. Sedikit aroma masam keringat pria, bercampur pewangi mobil, dan sisa _cologne_ lelaki menguar dari Naruto yang merangkulnya untuk bangun.

Hinata menunduk, menangkup wajah dengan tangan. Menyeka sendiri airmatanya yang telah membasahi pipi. Sesak napas, perasaan seperti tercabik-cabik mendapati Naruto memergokinya dalam kondisi paling memalukan.

Sekali lagi ia membatu. Badan pun bergetar merasakan ada yang meluruh, membanjir keluar dari selangkangan. Astaga. Hinata bisa benar-benar gila.

"Ma- ... maaf," lirih Hinata berat.

"Bukan salahmu." Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tenang saja, kau aman di sini bersamaku."

Tatkala tangan Naruto yang telapaknya agak kasar dan bergurat luka, membelai ubun-ubunnya, Hinata merasa seperti gadis bertahun lalu—yang hanya bisa menatap Naruto dari kejauhan.

Dari ubun-ubun, tangan Naruto bergerak ke belakang kepala. Jemari menyisiri rambutnya sesekali. Hinata kembali menyeka pipi.

"Minum dulu, ya?" Naruto bangkit sedikit, meraih segelas air. Membantu Hinata untuk meneguk air hangat itu, sampai Hinata selesai dan air hanya tersisa setengah gelas.

Hinata bergetar hebat. Perlahan dia bangkit. Firasatnya benar. Sensasi sakit perut melilit yang ia rasakan dari semalam, terbukti dengan cetak dan luruhan darah kental yang menodai seprai tempat tidur.

Airmata berlelehan pelan. Hinata tak kuasa menyeka, hingga ia malu dan pilu berkata, " _Aku benar-benar minta maaf_ , Naruto-kun."

Sejenak tak ada kata-kata. Hinata mendengar cekatan napas, kemudian helaan perlahan. Pipinya disemuti sensasi membakar, tak bisa membuang memori tamparan Sasuke di tiap darah dan cairan mengotori ranjang mereka.

"A-aku ..." Hinata membungkukkan badan berkali-kali, airmatanya merintik keramik, "a-akan se-segera bersihkan—"

"Iya," potong Naruto.

Hati bagai dihantam palu godam. Dia mengangguk dalam-dalam, hendak bergerak untuk bergegas membersihkan, pulang ke rumah Uchiha, atau mati saja sekalian.

Namun luluh-lantak semua itu saat ada tangan menahan badannya untuk membungkuk, diikuti kekehan ringan Naruto.

Ada tangan yang menangkup wajahnya, mengusap airmata Hinata. Naruto dengan santainya malah tertawa.

"Sebentar, Hinata. _Iya_ yang kumaksud itu: _iya,_ memang kau mesti membersihkan diri." Naruto ringan mengelus punggung lengan Hinata. "Bawa baju ganti, tidak?"

Bibir Hinata terbuka, memandang tidak mengerti. Airmata berlelehan lebih banyak, sesetia itu pula jemari Naruto menghapuskannya. Hinata lamat dan berat menggeleng.

"Pembalut?" tanya Naruto, telunjuk menggaruki pipi.

Dari leher, cuping telinga, sampai wajah memerah seperti tomat ceri. Hinata menggeleng lemah. Dia menggigil melihat noda darah itu. "Ti-tidak bawa baju, ta-tapi pembalut ada di tasku."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Naruto membimbing Hinata untuk duduk kembali, kemudian berlutut di hadapannya dan menyampirkan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Hinata membenamkan diri ke dalam selimut. Tak sanggup memandang Naruto, beralih mengerling ke balkon.

Mungkin ia bisa loncat, dan pusara air kolam renang dapat menenggelamkannya sekarang juga. Jadi ia bisa lari dari dunia dan bersembunyi, tidak kembali lagi.

Denotasi itu mengerikan, tetapi ada sentuhan kenyataan yang benar-benar Hinata rasakan. Meski kali ini, bukan itu lagi yang ia inginkan.

Mengusap airmata dengan selimut, Hinata mengintip Naruto bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi yang bersisian dengan pintu. Masuk ke dalam sana, tak lama ia mendengar suara shower mengucur.

Naruto keluar lagi, menggeser sebuah dinding. Menampakkan _walk-in closet_ , masuk ke dalam sana, dan entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Jeda waktu itu membuat Hinata mengedar pandangan ke sekitar, mencoba mengidentifikasi di mana dirinya berada. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, hasil _check-up_ mengerikan dan tangis histeris Sakura-chan, Naruto yang memeluknya hingga ia terlelap.

Selimut menyerap linangan airmata sang wanita. Hinata menggulung badan dalam selimut. Badan merasa remuk, hati terasa retak. Pecah berkeping-keping. Hingga pandangannya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada sebingkai foto di sebuah meja dekat tumpukan jurnal.

Boruto dan Himawari kecil. Foto yang sama dengan ruang tamu kecil di rumah ini, di meja kerja Naruto.

"Hinata, ini mungkin kebesaran, tapi ... pakai dulu saja, ya?" Naruto kembali lagi, menyerahkan secarik kaus rumah hitam, celana training oranye dengan tali, dan _hoodie_ putih berbahan lembut, bahkan kaus kaki. Lengkap dengan handuk putih yang bersih, kelihatan tidak pernah dipakai.

"Sebentar, kuambilkan dulu tasmu." Naruto berderap keluar kamar, mengerem langkah, balik lagi dan melongok ke dalam. "Kubikinkan teh sekalian mau, ya?"

"A-ah ..." Pikirannya kosong melompong, ia bersiap untuk amukan dan dipermalukan, dan sama sekali bukan hal-hal seperti ini.

Naruto mungkin salah paham, mengira Hinata mengiyakan. Namun ia tampak senang, mengangguk puas. Bergegas keluar kamar dan tidak lupa menutup pintu.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempat.

Tadi ia terbangun, merasakan kedinginan luar biasa. Begitu pula saat ia tersadar selalu ada di mana. Sebuah kamar megah tanpa ada siapa-siapa, atau suami yang tidur memunggungi senantiasa bau wanita.

Wangi ruangan ini seperti pegunungan, menyejukkan. Teduh menenangkan dengan sekasat harum maskulin pria. Bau kertas-kertas baru dari tumpukan jurnal, essay, dan buku murid-murid yang memenuhi meja kerja.

Ada bunyi semprot. Hinata menoleh, menemukan lampu tidur yang aneh bentuknya. Menyerbakkan wangi. Ia terkejut dengan layar hologram yang muncul tulisan ber- _font Vladimir Script_ —seperti tulisan sambung—menuliskan nama. _Exotic Flowers._

Hinata mendesah, merasa kelewatan dimanjakan dengan semua yang membuatnya tanpa sadar merasa nyaman. Keluar dari kepompong selimut, melepaskannya. Untung yang kena noda darah hanyalah seprai.

Meletakkan baju dan handuk pijaman di meja, Hinata menepikan selimut, _bed-cover,_ bantal, dan guling. Memanjat tempat tidur, sedikit kesusahan mencabut seprai. Wajah terasa terbakar melihat noda darah mengerikan yang mulai mengering.

Dadanya dipalu-palu, ngilu karena menyadari lagi-lagi di depan Naruto ia hanya bisa membuat diri sendiri begitu malu.

"Astaga, Hinata! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Hinata memekik, terduduk kaget di tengah tempat tidur dengan seruan Naruto.

"A-aku cuma ..." Hinata gemetar memegangi seprai, "... i-ingin ..."

"Membersihkan?" Naruto menatapnya, sedikit menyesal karena suaranya terlampau kencang dan mengejutkan Hinata. Ia menyerahkan tas tangan pada yang punya, meletakkan segelas teh hijau di sisi lain nakas.

Hinata meraih tas tangannya. Terduduk dan tertunduk saat Naruto meraih seprai dari tangannya.

"Hinata, maaf .. aku sama sekali tidak marah soal ehmm— _darahmenstruasimu_ —mengenai tempat tidur."

Detik itu juga ia menyesal telah mengatakannya. Naruto berdesis, nyaris mengacak-acak rambut. Oh, Tuhan.

Dulu memang ia bisa santai saja mengatakannya. Bahkan dengan santainya menggendong Hinata pindah dari ranjang ke sofa. Situasi sekarang ini tidak berbeda jauh dari waktu itu, kecuali reaksi Hinata yang amat berbeda.

Naruto getir mengingat bahwa sekarang, memang mereka berdua tak terikat status apa pun.

"Itu tanda bahwa kau seorang wanita yang sehat—dan _fertile_. Ehm ... maksudku, kau tidak perlu malu soal hal itu," kata Naruto pelan-pelan, berhati-hati mengelusi lagi rambut Hinata. "Kau bersihkan diri dulu. Jangan khawatirkan ini."

 _Sehat._

Sakit rasanya mendengar hal itu, ketika selama ini suaminya sendiri bahkan selalu mengatainya tiap ia sedang menstruasi.

Naruto menyeka airmata yang jatuh lagi tanpa ada kata dari Hinata.

Mereka sama-sama tahu dan paham, airmata itu bicara lebih banyak daripada apa yang tidak bisa Hinata ungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

"Ja-jangan." Hinata disambar ingatan mengerikan, berusaha mempertahankan seprai itu dalam pelukan. "A-aku tidak tahu apa itu berbaha—"

"Sssh. Tenang, Hinata ..." Naruto mengusap-usap bahunya, berusaha tidak menampakkan ia pun gentar melihat Hinata serapuh itu. "Tidak merepotkan, serius."

"Bu-bukan itu." Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menahanku?" tanya Naruto, tetap tenang tatkala membelai puncak kepala sang wanita yang menggigil di tengah tempat tidurnya.

Ia perlahan-lahan mengambil seprai itu dari tangan Hinata.

Napas seakan tersumbat di tenggorokan begitu Naruto menatapi Hinata yang mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak ada kata-kata.

Hanya airmata yang bicara.

 _Apa yang membuatmu sampai setakut itu?_

 _Siapa yang membuatmu menatapku sampai sesedih ini, Hinata?_

"Airnya sudah penuh di _bath-up._ Kau bisa membersihkan diri dulu," Naruto mengalihkan.

Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata, membantunya turun dari tempat tidur. Menukar seprai dengan handuk dan pakaian yang ia pinjamkan, pula tas tangan Hinata. Membimbingnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Pakai saja sabun yang ada, ya. Maaf kalau wanginya kau tidak suka." Naruto asal menggaruk kepala. "Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja aku."

Naruto tersenyum, mendaratkan elusan terakhir di kepala Hinata sebelum menutup pintu dengan sopan.

Hinata memandangi pintu dengan pandangan kosong. Bertaruh dengan sisa-sisa nyawa ini, tidak dikunci pun Naruto takkan menerobos masuk.

Karena itulah, ia beralih menatap rupa kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi tidak mewah, seluas, maupun dengan perabot seberkilap kamar mandi yang biasa ia tempati.

Namun wanginya semerbak melengkingkan tentang Naruto Uzumaki, dari inci ke inci.

Nuansa monokrom kamar mandi ini.

Peralatan mandi yang agak berantakan di dekat wastafel.

Handuk abu-abu yang tergantung asal di gantungan.

Kaus tidur yang sepertinya lupa dikeluarkan dan dimasukkan ke keranjang cucian.

Hinata menggantung semua pakaian. Melepaskan pula pakaiannya. Menekan tombol dari sekotak _pentab_ anti-air yang ada di bawah _shower_ , mematikan _shower heavy rain_ menjadi pancuran air hangat biasa.

Ia masuk ke dalam kotak _shower._ Memandikan diri. Berusaha mengenyahkan mimpi-mimpi, malu, pilu, bahagia yang malah membuat hatinya sangat sakit dan ngilu. Mematikan air ketika tak lagi diperlukan.

Tidak ada sabun batangan seperti yang biasa Sasuke sediakan untuknya di rumah. Hinata menekan satu botol, sabun cair dengan wangi antiseptik dan netral. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada wangi elegan yang amat memuakkan.

Hinata menekan lagi tombol on. _Heavy shower._ Deras lagi menghujani. Airnya amat hangat, membasuh airmata, darah, mungkin sisa-sisa keringat dan hujan semalam dari tubuhnya.

Seusai mandi, ia memakai sedikit odol rasa _menthol_ untuk membilas giginya. Meski tanpa sikat gigi. Berkumul dengan pembilas mulut.

Barulah ia masuk ke dalam b _ath-up._ Berendam di dalam sana. Baru sadar ada aroma garam khusus untuk mandi, dan sabun entah apa yang mungkin dituangkan Naruto ke dalam _bath-up,_ menyemarakkan wangi merileksasi.

Isi kamar mandi ini dihinggapi wangi menenangkan. Hinata menatap refleksi diri dari wastafel yang agak jauh dari posisinya di bath-up. Merasakan air teramat hangat mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang selalu tegang karena bekerja.

Sekali ini, meski merasa ia tengah bermimpi, Hinata menangis dalam hati dan bersyukur berkali-kali. Memohon ampun pada Tuhan, meminta maaf, dan berterima kasih tanpa henti.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelibat ingatan mencekiknya.

" _Ambil ke sini anak-anakmu dengan bocah ini, Hinata. Biar sekalian mati saja anak-anak haram itu dengan ayahnya."_

Seolah tercambuk keras, Hinata terlonjak keras.

Air dalam bak berkecipak dahsyat. Ia nyaris terpeleset saat buru-buru keluar dari _bath-up,_ membuka sumbat air, sebisa mungkin mengelap tetes-tetes air dari tubuhnya yang membasahi lantai kamar mandi.

Kalau saja bisa, ia juga ingin letupan ingat itu terseka dari memorinya.

Hinata membuka ritsleting tas tangan, mengeluarkan tas kecil dengan perlengkapan serba ada. Bersyukur dalam hati karena membekali diri dengan penghangat, produk kebersihan, _make-up_ seadanya, juga pembalut.

Ia memakai itu lebih dulu lengkap dengan pakaian dalaman cadangan yang ditaruh jauh di dasar tas. Berpakaian dengan baju yang Naruto pinjamkan. Mengeringkan rambut lembap sebisanya.

Membasuh kotor celana dan pakaian dari darah, nanar menatapi darah itu yang lagi-lagi menumpah air mata.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangisan Sakura kemarin lewat telpon terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Astaga, bagaimana kalau Sarada tahu?

Hinata meremas-remas pakaian, membilasnya sebisa mungkin. Melampiaskan ketidakberdayaan selama ini, emosi yang tidak pernah bisa ia alamatkan pada sang biang keladi.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata tahu, pernikahannya dengan Naruto berujung perceraian bukan salah Sasuke, tapi penderitaan selama pernikahan dan kemungkinan mengerikan (Sasuke dalang di balik semuanya) itu membayangi, mencekik Hinata sampai ia terisak.

"Sakura-chan, Sarada ... Ya Tuhan," rintih Hinata. Tuhan, Sakura-chan sebenarnya wanita yang sangat baik, apalagi Sarada. Mengapa mesti begini?

Memakai kantung plastik untuk pakaian basah, Hinata membasuhkan air wastafel pada wajahnya. Sedingin es yang orang-orang senang nikmati kala musim panas meraja. Menjernihkan pikiran, memikirkan apa yang setelah ini harus ia lakukan.

Sepasang mata itu redup, sedikit melembut saat akhirnya ia bisa membereskan peralatan botol sabun dan lain-lain milik Naruto. Buru-buru mencuci muka dari airmata.

Hinata merileksasi diri dengan mengatur sistem pernapasan. Menjejalkan kantung plastik berisi pakaian sudah bersih dibilas ke dalam tas, begitu pula pakaian kerjanya yang ia pakai dari semalam.

Ia mengecek ponsel sebentar. Tak ada kabar.

Sebegitu marahnya Sasuke mengejar Naruto dan anak-anak kelas Kyuubi, betapa benci meski selama ini Naruto tidak pernah melakukan apa pun padanya, tetap saja ia tidak akan menanyakan istrinya sudah pulang atau belum.

Bahkan menanyakan di mana anak-anak pun tidak.

Bibir Hinata tertekuk kaku. Memasukkan _smartphone_ kembali ke saku dalam tas, ia kikuk memakai jaket dan merapatkan ke badan. Mengencangkan tali celana _jersey_ agar tak terlalu kedodoran.

Hinata berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Takut-takut seperti kelinci keluar mengintip dari lubang.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati seprai tempat tidur telah berganti warna, abu-abu polos. _Bedcover_ telah tersingkap. Selimut terlipat rapi. Bantal-bantal dan guling tampak menggembung.

Tirai telah diikat rapi ke samping, menampilkan balkon dengan kursi santai. Dinding tinggi rumah dijalari bougenvil ungu.

Atap-atap rumah tetangga yang mencuat dari balik dinding, serta mendung dari langit yang masih setengah gelap menggantung, tak mengungi romantika pagi berhujan yang begitu bising.

Pot-pot bunga tergelantung di tepi genting, bergoyang karena senandung angin dan hujan pagi hari yang begitu lebat.

Cahaya lampu taman membiaskan riak air kilau dari kolam renang, terpantul di langit-langit balkon.

Cahaya di perapian dari balik kaca anti panas menghangatkan. Ada musik piano instrumental lembut dari pengeras suara, yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Pandangan Hinata berlabuh pada punggung tegap sang pemilik kamar. Masih dengan pakaian yang seharian kemarin Naruto pakai.

Pria itu tengah membereskan kekacauan di meja kerja. Menumpuk jurnal dan buku lebih rapi, merapikan peralatan tulis.

Begitu selesai, Naruto berbalik untuk mendaratkan tiga remote di atas meja kerjanya. Ia mendongak, tersenyum menyambut Hinata yang terpaku. "Maaf, kamar mandiku berantakan, ya?"

"Bu-bukan masalah." Hinata mengerjapkan mata ketika Naruto melambai padanya, isyarat agar ia mendekat.

Naruto bersabar menanti Hinata yang canggung menghampiri. Dia meraih tas Hinata, meletakkan tas itu di atas meja. Menyerahkan segelas teh hangat pada wanita yang tampak tenggelam dalam pakaian pinjamannya.

"Kau mau sarapan, tidak?" Naruto mengambil handuk kecil yang ternyata telah ia sediakan di atas meja. Menaruhnya di atas kepala Hinata, mengusap-usap perlahan untuk mengeringkan tetes-tetes air dari ujung rambut indigo.

"Eh ... aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu roti lapis selai, sih." Naruto tertawa kering, mengingat keahlian masaknya hanya berkembang sampai situ saja. "Oh! Ada _macaroni schotel_ , mau?"

Hinata menggeleng lamat. Membiarkan Naruto menghanduki kepalanya, tak menolak saat Naruto memintanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Perutmu sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "Maaf, aku tidak ada obat untuk sakit perut ... um, yah, _wanita_. Pasti ada potek 24 jam masih buka, apa nama obatnya? Mau kubelikan?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Tidak usah. Nanti juga sakitnya hilang sendiri."

"Ya sudah. Satu lagi, ini ..." Naruto menyerahkan buli-buli—kantung air panas—pada Hinata, "pakai saja, untuk perutmu. Dulu guruku, yang sekarang masih di Helshinki, suka pakai itu untuk meredakan nyeri sakit punggungnya. Tidak bisa menyembuhkan memang, tapi kuharap ... ehm, bisa membantu?"

Hinata bingung begitu Naruto membimbingnya untuk kembali berbaring ke ranjang. Keningnya berkerut, mata menyipit takut.

Naruto melapisi buli-buli itu dengan handuk kecil, meletakkannya di atas perut Hinata. Memastikan Hinata bergelung lagi dalam selimut dan _bed-cover._

"Masih sangat pagi. Tidur lagi saja, Hinata." Naruto mengerling jam dinding di seberang tempat tidur, begitu pula Hinata. Jarum jam berhenti tepat di angka lima.

"Maaf ... a-aku merepotkanmu." Hinata membenamkan setengah wajah ke balik selimut.

Naruto menepuk lembut punggung lengan Hinata dari balik selimut. Memandangnya dengan hangat, yang telah lama Hinata ingat dalam hari-hari dan malam di mana ia merasa ingin (kontrak hidupnya di) dunia berakhir saja.

Selalu senyum itu lagi yang menyelamatkannya.

"Menurutku, anak-anak dan kau ..." Naruto menolehkan pandangannya pada kisruh air berlomba-lomba menyapa bumi melalui pintu kaca, "tidak pernah merepotkan."

Hinata mengeratkan cengkeraman pada pinggiran selimut, melirih terima kasih. Turut memandang hujan yang terlihat dan ada di seberang pintu kaca.

Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan pagi dan situasi di mana ada begitu banyak yang mesti dikatakan, tapi tidak ingin mengatakan.

Hinata menilik jam dinding. Jarum menit menyentil angka tiga. Jarum jam berhenti di angka lima. Memori tentang letupan emosi Sasuke, mengetahui ia tidak jadi pulang, benar-benar meremang bulu kuduknya.

Pula meletupkan perasaan muak, juga sebuah cara. Ia dan anak-anak tidak lagi bisa ada di rumah Uchiha, harus keluar dari sana bagaimanapun caranya.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Hatinya berdenyut keras, merasakan kemenangan memedihkan karena akhirnya, ia punya alasan kuat untuk berpisah dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, nanti ia akan mencari waktu untuk menghubungi Sakura. Bagaimanapun, mereka perlu mengumpulkan para perempuan yang jadi korban Sasuke.

Ah, omong-omong soal Uchiha itu ...

Hinata memandang pria yang melempar lipatan rapi handuk lembap ke meja kerjanya. "Ke-kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan semalam untuk pulang?"

Airmuka Naruto menjelma seolah ada hal mengganjal, meski senyumnya tetap sama. "Ah, ya ... Boruto yang minta."

Sepasang mata tanpa pupil membulat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia mendengarkan percakapan kita, dari mulai kau bertanya apa yang terjadi di malam setelah kau, aku, dan ayahmu diculik." Naruto mendesah.

"Kaubilang semuanya pada Boruto?" Hinata berusaha duduk, tapi berhenti ketika Naruto mendiamkannya.

"Aku tidak menjawab detail kejadian hari itu. Kujawab apa adanya, bahwa kita pun tidak mengerti." Naruto melanjutkan tepukan pada lengan Hinata. "Tapi pasti cerita, kalau kita juga sudah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Mereka sama-sama menghela napas panjang.

Hinata menunduk, resah memandangi hujan di luar kamar. "Aku tahu mereka berhak tahu, tapi tidak sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk. Bangkit sedikit dan membenarkan letak selimut, pas sebatas bahu Hinata. "Dan sekarang, sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi. Panggil saja aku kalau butuh apa-apa, ya."

"U-uhm." Naruto telah mengatakan itu untuk kedua kali, tapi ia sedikit panik melihatnya beranjak pergi, maka tanpa sadar tangan Hinata keluar dari selimut dan meraih tangan pria itu.

Naruto menolehkan tatapan bertanya padanya, membagi pandangan antara Hinata dan tangan yang menahan tangannya.

Seakan proses berpikir otaknya macet seketika itu juga, Hinata tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk berkata.

 _Bisakah kau tetap di sini?_

Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto. Terbata bertanya, "Di ma-mana anak-anak?"

Senyum Naruto merekah, menyakitkan untuk Hinata lihat—terlebih ketika Naruto menepuk punggung tangannya dengan lembut, "Tadi sempat kucek, mereka masih tidur."

Hinata menyelinapkan tangan lagi ke dalam selimut. Tak sadar pandangannya melembut. "Te-terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka."

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Kau selalu menjaga mereka dengan baik." Naruto menggeleng-geleng, melebarkan senyuman. Tidak tahu itu menghangatkan hati sang wanita.

"Boleh aku melihat mereka?" pinta Hinata.

"Kalau kondisimu memungkinkan," Naruto membantu menyingkapkan selimut, memandang ke arah pintu kamar, "ada dua kamar di dekat kamar ini. Cari saja mereka, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Setelah itu, Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menepuk lembut Hinata untuk terakhir kali dan melenggang pergi.

Hinata mengamati sejenak. Naruto menyelinap masuk ke _walk-in closet._ Mengambil setumpuk pakaian baru untuk ia kenakan sendiri, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Wanita itu mengencangkan tali celana yang ia kenakan, tidak nyaman karena kebesaran sampai merosot ke pinggul. Menyeruak dari selimut, mengecek pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Mendengarkan lantunan hujan dalam kamar mandi, bersinkronisasi dengan hujan di luar yang tak berhenti dari semalam hingga pagi ini.

Telapak kakinya disapa oleh lantai yang dingin. Ia bisa menahan semua itu, karena ruangan ini cukup hangat. Hinata mengedar pandangan ke sekitar. Menyerap semua yang ada di sana, baru ia beranjak ke pintu dan memakai sandal rumah yang terparkir di dekat karpet kecil.

Hinata keluar kamar. Mengetahui dari penampakan tangga, bahwa ternyata ia ada di lantai dua.

Sesuai keterangan yang Naruto berikan, Hinata melewati ruang keluarga di antara spasi dua kamar. Sedikit mengernyit, ia rasanya mendengar suara-suara percakapan dari bawah.

Hinata mendekat ke balkon, mendapati ruang tamu dan dapur telah rapi. Barang-barang kedua anaknya yang semula berserakan, kantung-kantung hadiah untuk para murid Naruto di Helshinki, tertata rapi di atas meja dan sofa.

Kendati langit masih bising menyerpih butir-butir air, Hinata yakin dirinya tak salah dengar ada suara-suara dari lantai bawah.

Apa Naruto kedatangan tamu?

Walau ingin tahu, Hinata sadar diri untuk tidak mengganggu. Bagaimanapun, statusnya adalah istri orang.

Akan buruk reputasi Naruto kalau sampai ada orang tahu, bahwa mantan istri dan putra-putrinya ada di sini.

Hinata mengendap-ngendap ke pintu kamar terdekat dari kamar tempat ia terbangun. Begitu pintu terbuka, Hinata terkesiap. Buncah oleh haru-biru, tatapannya tak henti menyusuri penampakan kamar anak perempuan yang sangat manis dan lembut.

Serasi sekali dengan Himawari.

Putrinya pulas di ranjang, sambil memeluk boneka beruang. Hinata menghampiri, menyelimuti lagi karena selimutnya terjatuh ke kaki tempat tidur. Mendaratkan kecupan manis di dahi Himawari, kemudian keluar kamar lagi.

Hinata menutup pintu, perlahan menyeret langkah ke arah pintu lain. Mengerjapkan mata karena ternyata kamar mandi, lantas menuju satu pintu lagi yang ada di lantai dua.

Hinata memungut selimut yang jatuh ke tepi ranjang. Menyelimuti Boruto yang tidur tengkurap, seperti bayi kecil bertahun lalu yang ia timang dengan sayang.

Dua kamar. Untuk sepasang anak. Desain interior khusus putra dan putri yang beranjak dewasa. Seluruh komponen dan properti dalam kedua kamar, benar-benar menampakkan lebih banyak dari apa yang Naruto tidak pernah katakan.

Orang lain, bahkan Boruto sendiri, boleh saja mengutuki; mempertanyakan mengapa mesti sekarang Naruto kembali lagi. Untuk apa kembali, jika selama ini Uchiha Sasuke telah merawat, memfasilitasi mereka tanpa pernah mencicipi krisis finansial?

Memang tidak mewah, tapi bahkan meski dengan bentangan waktu di masa kala ayah dan kedua anaknya dipisahkan, Naruto tetap tahu detil-detil kecil tentang putra-putri mereka. Menempatkan itu dalam kedua kamar, yang sengaja dirancang untuk keduanya.

Ketika Hinata menangkap putranya berganti posisi, telentang, mendengus puas, melindur dengan raut tidur begitu damai, Hinata mendesah lega begitu tahu dugaannya keliru.

Sang ibunda tertawa kecil karena putranya merentangkan lengan kanan ke atas kepala, sementara lengan kiri dan kaki kiri tergeletak di atas guling. Mendengkur keras.

Seutas cengir kecil muncul di bibir Boruto, seakan tahu Hinata dengan sayang membelai rambutnya, kemudian mengecup pipinya.

Mungkin benar pernyataan, bahwa anak itu adalah keajaiban—dengan segala baik-buruk yang menyertai mereka. Buah hati selalu bisa menjadi opsi sebagai obat hati.

Bahkan ketika hati seorang ibu seberduka sekarang, anehnya, melihat wajah tidur anak-anak yang sepolos itu memulihkan hatinya.

Hanya untuk anak-anaknya, Hinata akan bertahan. Meski entah sampai kapan.

Hinata kembali ke kamar tempat pertama ia terbangun. Wajahnya perlahan memerah, akhirnya menyadari kemungkinan benar ini kamar utama; kamar Naruto juga.

Wanita itu lebih tidak siap lagi, dihadapkan dengan penampakan Naruto berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Celana _american drill_ hitam panjang, ikat pinggang berwarna sama.

Ia menundukkan kepala tatkala melihat punggung Naruto terpapar, terlihat segar dan hangat khas pria baru selesai mandi. Memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan sesiku, asal memasukkan kemeja bagian depan, tapi bagian belakangnya jatuh dengan natural.

Hinata benar-benar merasa bakal kena serangan jantung begitu Naruto berbalik. Pria yang sedang memakai arloji juga kaget melihat Hinata sudah kembali ke kamar.

Bahkan dari jarak dari pintu ke meja kerja, Hinata tetap bisa melihat garis buah adam, lini selangka dan dada bidangnya, rahang pria dewasa yang bersih, pula deret garis di pipi Naruto.

"Anak-anak masih tidur, 'kan?" tebak Naruto, cepat-cepat memasang arlojinya.

Hinata bergerak ke dekat tempat tidur. Samar-samar menyesap harum sabun pria, sama seperti yang tadi ia kenakan dari kamar mandi. Entah kenapa rasanya beda saja ketika ia menghirup, dan harum menenangkan itu terkuar dari Naruto.

"Umm." Hinata lamat-lamat mendudukkan diri lagi di tempat tidur. Entah mengapa, merasa agak lemah melihat Naruto begitu maskulin, bersih, dan wangi. "Di bawah ... ada tamu, ya?"

"Bukan tamu, sih ..." Naruto membenarkan lipatan kerah kemejanya, "mereka yang kubilang, teman-temanku yang memungutku di jalanan setelah kejadian waktu itu."

Hinata ragu-ragu menatap Naruto. "Apa mereka tahu ..."

"Kejadian waktu itu, hubungan kita dulu, atau kalian bertiga ada di sini?" sambung Naruto, nyengir geli karena melihat wajah Hinata memerah menggemaskan.

Hinata memilin-milin tali celana training yang ia kenakan. Sadar diri penampilannya tak layak untuk bertemu dengan para penyelamat Naruto, meskipun ia sangat ingin.

Kalau perlu, cium-tangan mereka dengan khidmat; sembah sujud di kaki mereka, karena kalau bukan karena mereka, tidak akan ada Naruto di sini untuknya dan anak-anak.

"Mereka tahu semua, kok," jawab Naruto.

Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Akan tetapi, ia sadar diri untuk tak menanyakan hal ini. Hinata mengangguk semampunya, kembali bergumul dengan selimut.

"Naruto-kun ... belum tidur dari semalam?" tanya Hinata khawatir, alisnya bertautan melihat hologram muncul dari arloji yang Naruto kenakan.

Hinta tak luput melihat Naruto agak tersentak. Kikuk melenyapkan hologram itu. Tampak berpikir keras, hingga akhirnya ia mendesah.

"Ada yang mesti kuurus." Naruto berdeham.

Hinata mendapati Naruto masih memunggunginya dengan kepala setengah tertunduk. Kebiasaan dari dulu bahwa ada sesuatu memberati Naruto. Mungkin urusan dengan para penyelamatnya?

Tentu saja.

Hinata baru mau menggumam maklum ketika ia tersentak sadar. _Tentu saja bukan_.

"Oh, astaga, ma-maafkan aku." Hinata cepat-cepat mendudukkan diri, penuh sesal menatapi tempat tidur. "Gara-gara aku, kau jadi tidak bisa tidur."

Well, Naruto Uzumaki bukan tipikal pria suka cari kesempatan dalam _kesempatan_. Ya, untuk memanfaatkan.

Terlepas dari ada tidaknya wanita di sisinya.

Naruto yang dulu pasti sudah geleng-geleng, ribut mencerocos bahwa tentu itu bukan salah Hinata. Namun dia yang sekarang, tersenyum miring.

Tentu saja, memang bukan kekeliruan Hinata, tapi munafik kalau ia bilang tidak bakal kelewatan senang jika benar-benar bisa tidur bersama Hinata.

Tidur. Iya, tidur biasa saja dan memeluknya sepanjang malam. Membelai rambutnya. Memandangi wajah tidur Hinata dan menciumi berulang kali.

Peristiwa semalam, ketika ia menemui Kurama dan yang lainnya untuk menyerahkan data kiriman Jiraiya, mereka bertemu di bar itu.

Siapa sangka, Sasuke masih mengepak sayap memangsa wanita-wanita muda, sudah jadi bukti hakiki memang pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata bertahan lama bukan karena keduanya saling mempertahankan.

Dasar Kurama, coba saja ia tidak telpon semalam, Naruto takkan keberatan menemani Hinata dan hanya memandangi wajah tidurnya—

Sabar sebentar, astaga! Selama Hinata masih bermarga Uchiha, yang ada kau benar-benar cuma jadi selingkuhannya saja.

Enak saja. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Hinata jadi seperti Sasuke. Serong kanan-kiri dan dirinya hanya jadi selingkuhan saja, disayang diam-diam dalam gelap, sembunyi-sembunyi dari intaian publik yang hobi menghakimi.

" _Woy, Naruto, memangnya mantan istrimu itu masih mau denganmu?"_

Naruto teringat pertanyaan itu. Di suatu senja, selepas Kurama selesai bercerita tentang masa remajanya. Kini dia mengamati ekspresi Hinata. _Well,_ dia bisa menguji.

"Bukan gara-gara kau juga, sih. Memang akunya ada hal yang mesti diurus." Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di samping Hinata yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau tidak capek?" Hinata menyorotkan penyesalan teramat sangat, sampai Naruto memecah hening berisi bising hujan dengan tawanya.

"Capekku hilang begitu melihatmu tidur lelap dan tenang." Naruto menyengir lebar, melempar umpan pertama.

Hinata memucat. "Ta-tapi tadi aku ... ehm, mimpi buruk—dan kau melihatku terbangun—"

"Apa gara-gara aku datang, ya?" Mata biru Naruto membola, mulut ternganga dan dengan bodoh menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata terdiam agak lama, hingga akhirnya kekhawatirannya melumer jadi tawa. Pelan dan (sangat) menyenangkan untuk Naruto dengar.

"Naruto-kun baru datang? Memang semalam kau tidak di rumah?" Senyum kecil merambat di bibir Hinata.

"Ehm ... tidak. Aku kan ketemu Kurama dan yang lainnya, ada urusan—kan aku sudah bilang. Memang baru pulang."

"Oh iya, teman-temanmu masih ada. Apa tidak apa-apa mereka tinggal begitu lama?"

"Tidak masalah, kok. Mereka berteduh menunggu hujan reda saja. Harusnya sih tidak lama."

"Ada barang anak-anak di bawah, bagaimana?"

"Oh, sudah kubereskan. Mereka di ruang tamu depan. Memang sih tampang mereka preman, tapi bukan berarti tidak mengerti sopan dan main berkeliaran di rumah orang sembarangan."

"Ta-tapi ada aku juga ..."

"Ya terus memang kenapa kalau ada kau?" Naruto memiringkan kepala.

Hinata merasakan panas sama sekali lain mengemuti pipinya ditatapi seperti itu. "Ka-karena mereka sudah tahu masalah kita?"

"Begitulah. Ah, tapi mereka calon-calon pendengki, bisa geger kalau sampai tahu ada wanita secantik kau tidur di sini." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala seperti guru yang capek lihat muridnya lambat mengerti materi yang diterangkan.

"... a-aku sudah tidak lagi—uhm—muda." Hinata bertahan, jangan sampai matanya berkunang-kunang saking ia tidak bisa menjaga debar dadanya sendiri.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Memangnya sejak kapan yang pantas dibilang cantik cuma anak gadis saja?"

Hinata menggeser tatapan pada lampu aneh di atas nakas, lembut melihat itu saat mengingat putri mereka. "Tapi coba kaulihat Himawari."

"Kan cantiknya juga dari ibunya." Naruto santai mengangkat bahu.

Hinata melirik Naruto, menyesal karena tatapan Naruto memang masih punya efek seperti dulu untuknya. Membuat napas tercekat. "I-itu ... dari Tuhan."

Naruto menepuk punggung lengan sang wanita, mengangguk-angguk khidmat sok jenaka—kendati sebenarnya ia tak sadar sorot matanya melembut pada Hinata. "Karena itulah aku sering banyak-banyak bersyukur pada Tuhan."

 _Tolonglah, Tuhan._ Masalahnya begini, Naruto punya sorot tatap seperti semangat api, tetapi ada kalanya sorot itu begitu penuh kejujuran sebening air dari mata air murni.

Nah, Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan jenis tatapan yang terakhir.

Tidak kuat dengan situasi ini tapi niat hati untuk tidak lagi memiliki, memaksakan memori untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, Hinata menahan diri untuk tak terlena.

"E-ehm, Naruto-kun kenapa masih di sini? Kurama-san dan teman-temanmu yang lain bagaimana?"

 _Tolonglah, Tuhan._ Naruto meratapi diri. Hinata kan tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan gemas dan rindu tiap melihat wanita itu seperti dulu, memainkan jari begitu merasa gugup.

"Santai saja, mereka tidak akan macam-macam." Naruto nyaris cemberut melihat Hinata menghindari pandangannya. "Aku di sini menemanimu sampai kau tidur lagi."

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok, jadi—"

"—jadi kau mau aku pergi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku." Hinata merasa hatinya diremas-remas karena Naruto tak menampakkan kekecewaan, marah, atau tersinggung. Justru penuh dengan pengertian. Tak sanggup berkata, tentu saja tidak.

"Tapi aku mau tetap di sini menemanimu." Naruto menggeser rambut Hinata agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. "Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Supaya kau tidak usah bermimpi, karena mimpi cuma membuatmu tambah capek begitu bangun."

Serangkaian kenangan di tiap pagi menyibak memori Hinata. Ada sepasang mata biru yang selalu diam-diam memerhatikannya tiap terlelap di pagi hari, terpisah sembilan petak keramik dan dua meja guru.

"Kalau kau mau cerita, aku siap mendengarkanmu. Kalau itu terlalu berat untuk diceritakan, biarkan—daripada malah memberatkanmu." Naruto membelai perlahan sisi kepalanya.

"Kalaupun bukan padaku, kapan-kapan ceritakan saja yang memberatkanmu pada yang bisa kaupercaya, Hinata. Aku tahu itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi coba kosongkan bagasi perasaanmu itu—daripada jadi sampah batin dan pikiran, menumpuk terus, malah berakhir menyakitimu sendiri.

"Susah kalau kau jadi ikut berpikiran negatif karena masalahmu. Semua penyakit, mau jiwa atau raga, datangnya dari beban pikiran dan hatimu."

Perlahan mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, menengadah pada Naruto yang senantiasa memandanginya.

"Kalau ... itu terlalu berat ... dan memalukan untuk kuceritakan?" tanya Hinata takut, tanpa sadar membiarkan tangan Naruto mengelusinya.

Naruto memandangnya. Dalam dan lama. Hingga pelan bertanya, "Bahkan pada Tuhan?"

Merasa tercubit entah di mana dalam dirinya, Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan berat.

Seakan Naruto juga punya hal yang sama untuk disembunyikan, bahkan dari Tuhan. Bahwa ia malu pada Sang Pencipta karena telah melakukan suatu dosa besar, lalu memutuskan berpaling dari-Nya. Merasa tidak pantas berada di dekat yang Maha Memahami dan Mahatahu.

Senyum Naruto berubah getir.

"Katakan pada dirimu sendiri." Naruto menghirup napas dalam.

Hinata membiarkan Naruto menyeka airmata yang lagi-lagi meleleh di wajahnya.

"Kau mesti berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri, akuilah bahwa ya, kau memang pernah melakukan kesalahan, berdosa, dan bahkan sampai merasa begitu malu pada Tuhan.

"Namun, katakan juga terima kasih pada dirimu yang di masa lalu. Berterimakasihlah, karena kau memutuskan untuk bertahan sampai sekarang. Ini tidak akan mudah, tapi berusahalah untuk berubah. Coba terima dirimu apa adanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan konsepsi menerima diri sendiri apa adanya ... yang seburuk ini," rintih Hinata.

"Opiniku pribadi, menerima diri sendiri apa adanya, adalah sadar bahwa kita berbeda. Tidak ada orang yang sama, dan tidak sepatutnya disama-samakan, dibeda-bedakan, atau bahkan dibanding-bandingkan.

"Kalau memang banyak hal yang buruk darimu, maka ubahlah jadi lebih baik. Kalau sudah baik, pertahankanlah—bukan demi memenuhi ekspektasi siapa pun, tapi demi kebaikan dirimu sendiri.

"Serius, prosesnya itu sangat susah, tapi meski pelan-pelan dan lama sekali rasanya, ingatkan ... kau melakukan ini untuk kau yang di masa depan. Untuk dirimu sendiri.

"Maksudku, kau yang sekarang, perlu memaafkan dirimu yang di masa lalu. Yang begitu lemah, bodoh, pengecut, tidak berdaya, dan segala kelemahan lainnya yang membuatmu malu.

"Apresiasi dirimu sendiri di masa ini. Ingat hal-hal apa saja yang telah kaulakukan dan membuatmu senang dengan dirimu sendiri. Mungkin melakukan hal sesederhana hobi?

"Berterimakasihlah karena kamu membuat dirimu sendiri bahagia, meski menurut orang, hal yang kaulakukan cuma kegiatan sampah atau bahkan tak ada manfaatnya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada merugikan sesuatu maupun menyakiti orang lain.

"Terakhir, mencoba berpikir positif tentang dirimu sendiri. Bahwa, oke, kau memang salah di masa lalu, tapi kau ada di masa kini dan ingin memperbaiki. Niat itu saja sudah baik, dan akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau berkomitmen untuk berubah. Demi kebaikan dirimu sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa ..." Hinata mengenggam erat tepi bantal, "kalau aku merasa ..."

"Sakit dengan semua ini?" Naruto melanjutkan, ia mengangguk singkat. "Kadang rasa sakit datang dari pikiran negatif atas diri kita sendiri, tapi bisa juga datang dari luar. Nah, dari luar itulah yang kadang, tidak bisa kita tahan.

"Cuma memang, kalau sakitnya datang dari diri sendiri, ada yang perlu kita mengerti lebih dahulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya kita tidak akan merasa tersakiti kalau kita tidak merasakan sakitnya. Manusia punya akal, mereka sebenarnya bisa saja mampu mengontrol perasaan mereka sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan diri mereka dijajah rasa sakit itu.

"Pernah dengar, bahwa revolusioner perang dunia yang ingin menghentikan peperangan, dipenjara dan disiksa berkali-kali tapi mereka tidak merasa menderita?"

"U-umm. Kenapa bisa, Naruto-kun?"

"Karena mereka _tidak_ merasakannya," Naruto kemudian menekankan, " _penderitaan_. Mereka yang memilih untuk _tidak merasa_ sakit dan menderita, sekalipun mereka ada dalam situasi dan kondisi berduka."

"... a-aku tidak sekuat itu." Hinata menunduk, malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mesti kuat, cuma kau perlu melatih perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan sampai kau mau-mau saja membiarkan orang lain menyakiti perasaanmu sampai jadi begini," ujar Naruto berhati-hati. "Coba jaga hatimu sendiri supaya tidak tersakiti, sekalipun ada orang yang tega untuk menyakiti.

"Itu susah, Hinata ... bawaannya kecewa, sedih, marah, dan kita merasa ini tidak adil. Kita tidak melakukan apa pun pada mereka, kenapa kita mesti disakiti?" Naruto mengembuskan napas panjang.

Hinata kuat-kuat dan lamat mengangguk.

"Kau bisa memilih memaafkan saja mereka. Mendendam, membalas, cuma bikin rantai dendam berkepanjangan. Tidak akan ada masalah yang selesai. Anggap saja mereka tidak ada, tinggalkan. Hindari kalau perlu. Fokuslah untuk menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kebahagiaan kita itu tanggung jawab kita sendiri, bukan orang lain." Naruto menerawang hujan yang malah menggarang di luar rumah, tersenyum mengingat ocehan Kurama dan nasihat Jiraiya ketika dia masih begitu naif.

"Hinata, Tuhan tidak pernah kemana-mana, menanti kita kembali pada-Nya. Dia paling menyayangi kita, manusia, dengan cara-Nya sendiri—yang nalar kita terlalu dangkal untuk memahami seberapa besar kasih sayang-Nya."

Dia menatap lembut Hinata, yang tengah memandangnya sepilu dan selugu itu. _"Try to be gentle and kind to yourself through the journey, 'kay?"_

Naruto dulu selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Ino, karena bahasa asingnya yang jelek. Namun bahkan dengan pelafalan fasih itu, makna yang ia sampahkan meluruhkan karat yang membebat hati Hinata.

Mendadak Hinata ingin terisak.

Seperti anak kecil.

Naruto menghancurkan butiran yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya dengan punggung lengan, mengelusi Hinata yang tertelungkup di tempatnya tidurnya. Sedannya tak lagi tertahan.

Dalam diam, keduanya berdoa.

Semoga saja hanya Tuhan yang tahu, bahwa mereka sama-sama mengharapkan, seseorang di hadapan diri mereka tidak pernah mencoba mengenyahkan anugerah Tuhan.

 _Nyawa._

* * *

Ada jeda begitu lama, sehingga keheningan dapat bertamu dalam ruangan.

Begitu Hinata sudah jauh lebih tenang, Naruto membantunya untuk bangun, menyerahkan sisa setengah gelas air teh yang telah mendingin. Bersabar menanti hingga Hinata selesai menenggak sampai habis.

"Apa Naruto-kun pernah ... merasa begitu capek, tapi tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Hinata, usai mengembalikan gelas kosong ke atas tatakan.

"Biasanya, itu karena kebanyakan pikiran." Naruto menghela napas panjang, merentangkan kedua kakinya. "Kadang ada orang yang saking sedihnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Itu juga wajar, tidak apa-apa."

Hinata menatapinya begitu beberapa lama terlewati dan mereka telah menenangkan diri. Kali ini memandang Naruto tanpa ditutup-tutupi lagi. "Kau sudah melewati banyak hal."

"Umm. Kau juga." Naruto membalas pandangannya dengan senyuman ringan. "Terima kasih sudah sekuat ini bertahan, untuk anak-anak, dan demi dirimu sendiri."

Hinata kini mampu menyeka airmata di pipinya sendiri, perlahan telah berganti makna. Suaranya parau kala berkata tulus, "Terima kasih juga sudah ... berjuang, dulu untuk kami, sampai hari ini dan nanti, dan demi dirimu sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk seraya menepuk punggung lengannya.

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang untuk kembali," Hinata dengan santun menganggukkan kepala, "dan menjadi lebih baik lagi."

Naruto terdiam. Ketika sadar tatapannya berubah nanar, Naruto menggulirkan tatapan pada foto putra-putri mereka di meja.

Hinata turut memandang pada foto yang sama. "Saat kau mandi, tadi aku melihat kamar yang kausiapkan untuk anak-anak. Bagus sekali. Aku sampai terkejut sendiri karena kau masih ingat selera anak-anak.

"Jadi terpikirkan, bagaimana perasaanmu saat menyiapkan semua itu untuk mereka dan melihat mereka sekarang tidur pulas di—ah?"

Hinata terperangah begitu perlahan-lahan sepasang lengan Naruto merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

Hinata merasakan ada yang basah menimpa kaus dan jaket yang ia kenakan di bagian pundak, juga satu tangan yang merambat ke belakang kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, pria yang memeluknya bergetar. Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan isakan. Tangannya bergetar mengelusi punggung yang selama ini selalu terlihat begitu tegar.

"Aku senang," Naruto mengaku dengan suara parau, "sangat senang, sampai sakit ... _sangat sakit_ rasanya."

Kata-kata itu menyimilir aroma nostalgia. Hinata tercenung.

Karena reaksi Naruto sampai sebegininya, ia tak bisa mencegah membayangkan ekspresi Naruto ketika menata kamar dan rumah yang layak huni untuk anak-anak beranjak remaja.

Mungkin ada senyuman lebar di wajahnya seperti orang sakit gigi, matanya berkaca-kaca, sesak oleh buncahan haru karena dahulu tak pernah terbayangkan bisa memberikan semua ini pada mereka.

Hinata jadi terpikirkan bagaimana reaksi putra-putri mereka. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak tidak suka, sementara tanpa perlu diberitahu, Hinata tahu pasti butuh darah, keringat, dan airmata untuk Naruto menyiapkan semuanya hanya untuk mereka?

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ganti tangannya membelai rambut Naruto yang sekemuning ilalang kala jingga berkalang petang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kaulalui untuk bisa mendapatkan semua ini, tapi terima kasih sudah berjuang menyiapkan semuanya untuk mereka, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lembut.

Ia merasakan Naruto mengeratkan pelukan. Hinata menengadah pada lelangit ruangan, pola liukan air tercetak di eternit. Bergelombang meriah seperti riak emosi.

Seakan mengetahui apa yang tidak akan sanggup Naruto tanyakan, maka Hinata lebih dulu memberikan jawaban, "Percaya padaku, Himawari dan—bahkan—Boruto juga, pasti menyukainya."

Anggukan pelan. Hinata menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Naruto. Ia hendak melepaskan rengkuhan mereka, tapi Naruto lagi-lagi malah mengeratkan pelukan.

"Sebentar," bisik Naruto, membenamkan wajah ke bahu Hinata. "Tolong ... sebentar saja."

 _Selamanya juga aku tidak apa-apa._ Itu terdengar sangat salah, hingga memori tangis Sakura dan suara parau Neji bertandang lagi, maka Hinata tak kuasa mengatakannya.

Ia hanya memeluk Naruto lebih erat, seakan tak ingin kehilangan, seolah menebus hari-hari di mana ia menginginkan semua ini bisa terjadi. Meski dalam hati, kini Hinata berjanji, dirinya yang akan pergi.

" _You said I have to try to be gentle and kind to myself through the journey,"_ Hinata melirih di telinga Naruto yang memendam wajah di pundaknya, "bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu, padahal selama ini kau sendiri _tidak_ melakukannya?"

Hari ini, langit biru tengah bersembunyi di balik kelabu yang tak kenal malu. Membisikkan tentang rahasia lahirnya musim panas. Bahwa sebenarnya, antara musim semi dan musim panas, ada curah hujan deras tak terbatas.

Hinata bukan seorang wanita yang akan bilang, bahwa setelah penghujan meraja, maka ia dilengserkan pelangi yang naik takhta. Karena yang ada, adalah basah seluruh penjuru, kubangan genangan air, rerontokan dedaunan, dan langit yang pucat pasi.

Prosesi cuaca dan musim konstan mengalami transisi. Komponen-komponen kecil di dunia acapkali berganti, tapi memang pada kenyataannya, yang biasa ada di langit setelah hujan bukanlah pelangi.

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 10: Even If it Hurts so Much

.

 _(Sometimes that's true; it's easier to love someone rather than love yourself.)_

* * *

A/N:

Shoot out sama cowok-cowok yang mandang darah menstruasi itu sesuatu menjijikkan. Jangan ya, mas-mas. Itu datang dari Tuhan sebagai kodrat untuk perempuan (kecuali ada yang atheist, tapi kalaupun iya, you better not), normal, sehat, fertile, dan mesti dihormati.

Pengin saya say thanks sama Mas tertentu (ahem) yang bener-bener ngebuka mata saya gimana cara ngehormatin perempuan yang "kebocoran", padahal dulu saya sebagai perempuan aja rada gimana gitu sama darah menstruasi perempuan—meski sesama perempuan.

Dia nih ... padahal saya udah jutek rese' nyebelin setengah mati dan nangis ga jelas tiap menstruasi, si Masku ini sabar. Hahaha serius sabar bener sumpah. Begitu dia tanya kenapa dan sewotbanget pula saya jawabnya ("Lagi _dape_ t! Puas?!"), dia terus dateng bawain kue cokelat dan main gitar.

Di lain waktu, rok SMA saya dulu kena noda mens, dia malah makein jaketnya supaya engga keliatan (dianya pula nyadar duluan. Yalord saya malu-maluin memang), saya tolak tapi dia ga mau, malah ngurusin ijin supaya saya bisa pulang terus nganterin ke rumah. Saya tanya pas kami naik angkot otw pulang, apa dianya ga jijik dan malu, jawaban dia sambil senyum tuh: "Enggak, berarti kan kamu sehat." itu ... sesuatu. Bikin merenung. Thank you for your love and kindness at that time. Thank you for being an inspiration for me.

Saya termasuk yang memandang cinta enggak cukup pake bahasa kalbu doang, saling pandang terus segalanya indah; tapi juga enggak dengan cinta modal ngomong doang.

Itu butuh saling memaafkan satu sama lain, menghormati, menghargai, dan mengapresiasi. Butuh keseimbangan antara tindakan dan perkataan. Just 3L (lust, like, love) isn't enough.

Saya akan hiatus lama, ada yang perlu diprioritaskan di RL. Fanfiksi ini belum mengudara di wattpad. Nanti saya beri informasi lagi.

To **cantik** : chapter 9 adegan Boruto sama Naruto, itu dengerin lagu Afgan – Bukan Cinta Biasa. Adegan raep Sasuke-Hinata, dengerin jangkrik malem (i am deadly serious), terus bagian Hinata keinget Naruto itu denger Call Your Name – Sawano Hiroyuki (meski sisipan adegan smutty NaruHina fluffy, tapi saya nangis ngetiknya). Dari situ sampe akhir chapter itu dengerin lagu Afgan – 'Ku dengannya Kau dengan Dia. ; ' )

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa: **Abu Naum, fhrer, cantik, rachman . fatur . 161, HyuukiA-chan28, Atago, Kazumine, jefferson2512, UCHIHA SHINOKO, vii san, BluKira, gord sensei, David504, muhammaddandi52, Alwi Syahab, Sukiraki Tatsuya, Shiranui Shuichi, Uzunami1**


	11. Chapter 11: Hello, Babies!

Oleh **Livylaval** , tentang **ORANGE** :

 _sorry, frag_  
 _sya baru menulis review stlah membaca 6chapter (untuk chapter ke 7, sya pilih untuk menulis review sblm membacanya)_  
 _awalnya, saya tertarik baca fanfic ini krn tulisan masturb-nya, sya pikir naruto sedang menyelidiki seorang tersangka pelecehan._  
 _ternyata sejauh ini, sya salah._  
 _maaf sebelumnya, chapter stu sya melalui dengan terlalu banyak skip, sya pecinta fiksi ringan dengan kata yang gampang diserap otak saya yg sejenius murid2 di kelas kyubi._  
 _lalu sya membaca chapter 3, dimana kemudian sya smakin tertarik dan kembali membaca chapter 1 pelan2._  
 _masih banyak misteri, jdi sya pikir alurnya masih bagus2 saja, tidak gagal logika._  
 _ada beberapa typo, ada di chapter 3 kalau tidak salah, (pada scene hinata dan naruto di ruang guru pagi2) ada kalimat "bantal masuk", memang seharusnya "batal" atau sya yang sedang gagal paham._  
 _jujur beberapa kata perlu di baca dengan baik2 agar bisa dimengerti (kata2nya bagus, menambah kosakata, terimakasih ya, frag)_

 _akhir kata, sya mendambakan happy ending di setiap cerita yang saya baca, jdi semoga saja frag-san mau mempertimbangkan keinginan saya._  
 _semangat frag, semoga fiksi ini update lancar jaya ..._

.

.

.

Warning: hanya spoiler untuk chapter selanjutnya, cuplikan kilas balik penting, dan informasi.

* * *

"Sumpah, mukamu terlihat seperti sampah."

Cetusan Kurama bernada lunak, prihatin dan kasihan bahkan. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah sembap, kemudian melotot sebal.

"Coba katakan itu saat tadi pagi buta melihat Sasuke _make-out_ dengan wanita lain di diskotik," sewot Naruto padanya.

" _Terlihat seperti,"_ Kurama menekankan, dia menyeringai menggoda. "Kalau Sasuke kan memang."

Naruto mendenguskan tawanya, mengambil sebuah pulpen dan papan jalan dari meja kerja di ruang tamu depan. Menjepit setumpuk kartu ucapan kosong di papan jalan.

"How do you feel right now, yoowww?!" Killer Bee mengentak pinggil kanan-kiri dan membuat wajah Naruto berkeriut ngeri.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat ambisi pribadimu setengah terwujud, menginginkan keluargamu kembali bersamamu, tapi sebenarnya mereka masih terikat pada orang lain?" tanya Gyuuki geli.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah akhirnyaaa," seru Kurama sambil mengayunkan lengan ala maestro musik kenamaan, "berhasil menjadi _Sugar Daddy_ untuk keluargamu?"

Naruto menatap ketiganya bergantian. Bahunya menurun dengan kelegaan seiring napas terembuskan. "Kenapa aku masih berteman dengan kalian, hm?"

"Weeey ... " Kurama mengangkat sendok makan dan teh sekaligus ke udara, seperti tengah berhura-hura, "tentu saja Naruto sangat bahagia. Oh, tenang saja. Di luar hujan deras, kok, jadi kalau kau melakukan apa pun dengan mantan—calon istrimu lagi—tidak akan terdengar apa pun."

"Berengsek." Refleks Naruto tergelak. "Aku tidak seberengsek itu, tahu!"

"Mana semalam kaulihat sendiri si berengsek itu asik bercumbu dengan wanita lain," kompor Kurama, main menggerogoti macaroni schotel milik Naruto. Memutar cangkir berisi seduhan kopi. "Ayolah, bukan Uchiha saja yang bisa jadi bajingan."

"Cukup dia saja yang jadi bajingan, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan." Naruto mendengus keras. "Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata juga, tidak pantas Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Kau ngomong begitu, tapi kau bahkan sudah menculik anak-anak dan istrinya." Kurama menggoyang-goyangkan kedua sendok sekaligus.

Pandangan Naruto meliar mencari benda, segera ia menyambar bantal dan menimpuk Kurama. "Aku tidak menculik, tapi—"

"—lemah hati untuk bersama mereka?" cengiran Kurama setingkat lebih setan lagi begitu berhasil menghindari lemparan bantal. "Katanya mau tunggu sampai mereka cerai. Kaubuat bercerai, tepatnya."

"Jangan buat aku kedengaran antagonis begitu." Kesal karena Kurama main membeberkan rencana terselubung ambisi pribadinya, Naruto menuding pada pria itu. "Tsk. Sebentar, aku perlu cari karbol untuk membobol kerongkonganmu. Dasar pencuri macaroni!"

"Bahkan kalau kaubawa golok untuk menggorok tenggorokanku, kaupikir aku bakal takut dan kencing di celana?" seloroh Kurama.

" _My bro, he's so fierce and doesn't like peace,"_ Killer Bee berputar dan memasang pose andalannya, " _kebal dibacok dan tak takut encok~!"_

"Bagaimana bisa takut dibacok kalau dianya yang tukang bacok?" Naruto mengambil _fotocopy print-out_. Tertulis Denah Hidden High Schools di bagian judul, kemudian ia bagikan pada ketiga kawan lainnya.

"Hati-hati, kau mesti lebih bersabar, Naruto. Pasti seluruh keluarga kedua belah pihak tahu kelakuan Sasuke Uchiha. Kau pernah cerita, dari dulu kelakuan Sasuke sudah begitu, tidak mungkin keluarganya tidak sadar, 'kan?" Killer Bee berujar lagi.

"Aneh. Kenapa mereka membiarkan pewaris mereka tetap berkelakuan seperti itu?" sahut Gyuuki. "Bukannya itu memalukan keluarga?"

"Karena Tuhan itu adil, supaya si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak jadi sempurna." Kurama menyendok makanan yang ia jarah dari kulkas Naruto.

Killer Bee menyundut letak kacamata kembali ke pangkal hidung. "Bukannya justru karena mereka tidak bisa menghentikan kelakuan Sasuke, makanya mereka menikahkan Sasuke dengan Hinata?"

"Ah, benar juga." Gyuuki mengangguk. "Lagi pula keluarga mereka—Uchiha dan Hyuuga—setara."

"Berarti yang kedua keluarga butuhkan itu bukan pernikahan mereka, tapi status untuk mengamankan Uchiha?" Naruto berdecak. Mendudukkan diri di kursi roda, berputar menghadapi teman-temannya.

"Kurasa tidak sesederhana itu." Killer Bee menepuk-nepuk gunduk perutnya, tanda ikut berpikir. "Kau pernah cerita, Naruto, katamu Hiashi Hyuuga bilang untuk bersama Hinata, pria itu harus punya segalanya? Pangkat, martabat, harta, prestasi, sampai tampang, well ... Uchiha Sasuke memang punya semua itu."

Gyuuki memangku siku dengan kedua lututnya. "Tapi Uchiha juga melakukan hal yang sama, bukan? Kalau begitu, harusnya Sakura Haruno masih kriteria calon pendamping pewaris mereka. Sakura memang dari keluarga biasa saja, tapi dia luar biasa cerdas dan kuat. Fisik menarik.

"Deretan prestasinya luar biasa. Sakura seorang dokter yang bahkan juga guru—lulus double degree pendidikan guru dan kedokteran bersamaan mana _cum laude_ pula. Dia jenius yang juga seorang pekerja keras."

"Profilnya tidak ada cacat cela, kecuali di bagian dia mau-maunya diperdaya Sasuke." Kurama berdecak sebal. "Tsk, perempuan ... coba saja kita tidak di- _stereotype_ bahwa lelaki lebih menjunjung logika, sementara perempuan lebih berperasaan, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya."

"Jadilah kebanyakan lelaki tidak berperasaan, sementara perempuan mudah terbawa perasan. Padahal harusnya, terlepas dari soal gender, manusia memang mesti ada keseimbangan antara logika dan hati. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah contoh paling tepat mengenai hal ini," sambung Gyuuki simpatik.

"Nah, Sakura-chan sehebat itu, semoga dia dapat _the most eligible bachelor_ yang setara dengannya." Naruto menjetik keras jemari dan mengepalkan tinjunya. "Kalian ada kenalan?"

"Logika saja, _the most eligible bachelor_ mana mau dengan wanita beranak satu tapi tidak pernah menikah, sekalipun yang seluar biasa Sakura?" Kurama mengambur napas, helaannya kasar. "Cacat cela Sakura bahkan bukan salahnya sendiri."

"Sakura-chan itu wanita sangat kuat. Butuhnya lelaki yang bisa mendampingi dan menerimanya apa adanya," Naruto nyengir lebar, "bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian mencoba?"

"Sinting! Seleranya cuma selevel Sasuke Uchiha, edan sekali kau menyodorkanku padanya!" Kurama menempeleng pelipis Naruto dengan sendok bekas suapan macaroni.

Naruto terkapar di kursi mengakak, diikuti gelak tawa Killer Bee dan Gyuuki. Kakinya brutal menendang kaki Kurama. "Heh, sadar diri! Kau dibandingkan Sasuke, masih lebih putih dia!"

"Hah. Gosong begini kulitku, yang penting bukan tukang selingkuh dan mempermainkan wanita!" Kurama mendengus, mengibas jaket kulitnya ke belakang. "Kulitku sealami lelaki pekerja normal lainnya di usia segini. Ngeri juga kalau kulitku putih, mulus, kenyal, dan boeeeeng kayak tahu susu!"

"Sebentar, Kurama. Memangnya kalau kau membela diri seperti itu, bakal ada wanita mau bersamamu?" Gyuuki menyorotkan keheranan pada Kurama.

" _It will be miracle_ , yeaaah!" Killer Bee mengacungkan tangan dengan gerakan _rock and roll._

"Bagus, 'kan? Aku tidak butuh juga bersama wanita yang rasis sekali pilih suami. Mesti putih, tinggi, tampan, kaya dan lain-lainnya—padahal semua itu relatif." Kurama mendengkus. "Memangnya kalau mereka cari seperti itu, sudah memantaskan diri belum untuk bersama lelaki yang setara dengannya?"

"Pantas saja wanita membencimu, Kurama. Wajar saja mereka ingin dengan pasangan kaya dan mapan, itu jaminan sosial namanya, tahu." Naruto menendang ringan ujung kaki Kurama, berkelit dari tendangan balik.

"Jadi ternyata banyak wanita malas kerja, ya. Tinggal mengurus dan membesarkan anak, seolah ayah cukup mencari nafkah dan tidak berperan dalam mengurus anak," cibir Kurama. "Tugas mulia mendidik dan membesarkan anak itu adalah untuk berdua."

"Astaga, aku tidak yakin ingin mengenalkanmu pada Sakura-chan." Naruto memijat jidat rusuh melihat Kurama.

Pria berambut merah itu mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak usah. Aku mencari istri perkasa—"

"—preman—" sela ketiga kawannya takzim.

"—yang tidak akan menerima aku apa adanya." Kurama turut mengangguk ala abdi kekaisaran.

"Heeh?! Kau gila atau bagaimana?" Naruto membelalak.

"Maksudku, aku tidak ingin dia menerima aku apa adanya, tapi menerima terbaik dariku. Koreksi bila aku salah, bantu perbaiki. Jangan mewajari bila aku membuat kesalahan, tapi bantu aku menyelesaikan. Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," celoteh Kurama dengan senyum tipis. Sesungguhnya, ia terlihat lumayan tampan kalau saja gigi taring runcingnya tidak dihitung nilai minus.

Naruto membentuk huruf L antara telunjuk dan jempol, menyatukan kedua L dari jari tangan kanan dan kiri sehingga membentuk persegi panjang. Menyenteri ketiga temannya itu melalui si persegi.

"Benar juga. Satu kelihatan kayak paman pembuat takoyaki, papa hip-hop lengser dari kejayaan chart musik, dan tampang-tampang preman suka memalak receh dari ibu-ibu di pasar," Naruto mengeluh, berkelit dari sambit sendok kopi yang Kurama lemparkan, persis ia tangkap dengan jemari. "Fix, kalian tidak bakal laku."

"Aku yakin kau juga bakal sejago itu kalau jadi penulis dan memalsukan latar belakang karakter, Naruto." Kurama lebih kejam lagi menekan betisnya pada tulang kering kaki pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, kau tidak akan menang dari Kurama," kekeh Gyuuki.

Naruto menjerit sakit dan menyepak kaki Kurama. Keduanya saling tendang-tendangan seperti bocah rebutan layangan. "Begini-begini, otot badanku tidak kalah berbentuk dari Kurama, tahu."

"Tuh, lihat dia!" Kurama terkekeh-kekeh, menekan-nekan brutal otot lengan dan perut Naruto sampai yang bersangkutan gelinjangan tertawa kegelian. "Naruto, Si Pembual berkepala besar yang cocok jadi penulis; dia jago mengarang bebas!"

Tidak ada yang bisa melihat sorot mata Killer Bee melunak memandangi Kurama dan Naruto saling bergulat, maka ia menutui keduanya dengan pasang pose penyanyi papan atas. _"What a beatiful brothership ... Brother goals! Don't you want to join them?!"_

"No, thank you." Gyuuki datar menatapi ketiganya. "Omong-omong, kami tidak ditawari bertemu keluargamu, Naruto?"

"Ehm ... tunggu anak-anakku bangun dulu, oke." Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah seraya menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Ahem, ini calon tikungan bagaimanaa—aaargh, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENJADIKANMU TAKOYAKI, GYUUKI!" Kurama menekan kepalanya yang berdenyut kena sambitan tangan Gyuuki.

"Hinata tadi sudah tanya, boleh tidak bertemu kalian." Naruto gagal menyembunyikan senyumnya yang melebar, pandangan yang berbinar. "Nanti sekalian dengan anak-anak, ya?"

"Demi Rubah buduk, dari mukamu saja kami bisa tahu, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Hinata dari pas pulang tadi, Naruto." Kurama mendesah.

"Melakukan apa?" Killer Bee memiringkan kepala.

Kurama memutar bola mata. Menusuk perut buncit Killer Bee memakai telunjuk dengan gemas. "Anak kecil belum boleh tahu."

"Sebegitu anak kecil," Gyuuki tertawa ringan, "bagaimana besarnya? Oh iya, Naruto, sebaiknya kau beritahu Hinata tentang kami agar dia tidak syok saat bertemu kami."

"Oke, tapi nanti kalian jangan mengganggu Hinata, oke? Tolong jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh padanya." Naruto memelototi semuanya satu per satu.

"Soal kau pernah jatuh cinta pada Kurama?" Gyuuki menahan tawa.

"FITNAH!" Naruto melempar bantal ke arah Gyuuki. "Aku hanya cinta pada—astaga, jangan buat aku mengatakannya!"

"Soal kau makan ramen kuah susu?" tanya Kurama dengan cengiran jenaka.

"Apa salahnya, hah?!" Naruto menendang lagi kaki Kurama.

"Bahwa kau tidak ganti celana dalam sehari tiga kali?!" Killer Bee gesit menangkap lemparan garpu dari Naruto.

"Setidaknya bukan tiga kali sehari!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut. "Dasar kalian semua ... kumohon, Hinata sudah sangat sedih, belum lagi anak-anakku. Aku memutuskan kembali lagi, bukan untuk menambah penderitaan mereka."

"Kau tahu dari mana Hinata sedih?" Kurama mengangkat sebelah alis. "Berhubungan dengan kenapa kau pamit mandi, tapi tidak balik-balik lagi, dan kami curiga kau melakukan ini-itu dengan Hinata padahal tidak?"

Naruto mengempaskan diri lagi ke sisi Kurama, membiarkan pria itu mengusap ringan ubun-ubunnya lalu memijat puncak kepala yang terasa penat. "Tadi ... aku masuk kamar, pas dia menangis dan merintih-rintih."

"Merintih nikmat namamu?" Kurama mengangguk simpatik.

"Akan kubuat kau jadi Kebab Rubah, Kurama!" Naruto mencekik figur kakaknya itu. Pandangannya berubah hampa. Ia menelan ludah. Seketika matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hinata ... minta dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Aku tidak tega menanyakan kenapa Hinata bisa mengigau begitu, tangisnya terlalu menyakitkan. Yang kuyakin, pasti ada alasan kenapa Hinata bisa sampai sesedih itu."

Ada tarikan napas tajam di antara ketiga pendengarnya.

Kurama merangkul Naruto seolah tengah merangkul adik lelakinya sendiri. Meninjukan kepalan tangannya dengan Naruto. "Sekarang kau tahu, Uchiha Sasuke yang pantas dijadikan bebek peking."

Seketika keempat sekawan itu terpingkal-pingkal.

" _Okay, Ganks! Let's go back to the topic!"_ Naruto meredakan tawanya, menatap mereka semua satu per satu. Mata sebiru dasar lautnya berkilat oleh ketenangan mematikan. "Tentang kenapa Hyuuga dan Uchiha merestui pernikahan Sasuke-Hinata."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bising kendaraan. Desauan angin yang menelisik pakaian dan rambutnya. Helikopter jauh di tepi awan. Riuh-rendah perkotaan. Tetes-tetes darah. Kasak-kusuk orang di sekitar dan kendaraan direm tajam. Bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu, tidak akan pernah bisa mengeringkan isak-tangis memilukan Hinata yang memohon-mohon.

Yang memenuhi ruang pandangnya: merah yang meradang di ruang pandang, petang yang berbayang, mobil dan motor berderu tanpa henti, satu-dua pejalan kaki dengan bayang yang memanjang.

Tinggal selangkah saja.

Cukup satu loncatan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Bocah?!"

Naruto tertawa histeris. Menjambak rambut. Orang-orang tertawa-tawa gila. Sebagian gadis memekik sambil mengacungkan kamera ponsel untuk merekam momen mengerikan. Satu-dua lelaki memaki ia tak punya nyali.

Tak satu pun ada orang yang bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa semua seperti ini. Mengapa harus ia yang mengalami semua ini. Keodohan memilih bersama dan mencinta Hinata serta anak-anaknya. Astaga, menghidupi Hinata dan anak-anaknya yang tersayang saja tidak bisa.

Tidak berguna.

Payah.

Eksistensi Naruto Uzumaki tidak lagi punya arti.

Mungkin tidak di dunia ini.

Pecundang.

Sampah masyarakat.

Memalukan.

Apalah lagi lebih baik daripada mati?

"Kau terluka, Nak!" seorang ibu berseru ketakutan. "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit—hii, jangan berdiri di pinggir jembatan! Ja-jangan bunuh diri, itu dosa. Kau cuma jauh saja dari Tuhan dan kurang beriman pada-Nya."

"Bunuh diri?" Naruto tertawa. Hatinya remuk berkeping-keping. "Kenapa bunuh diri, padahal sudah dari dulu setiap hari, aku ... merasa mati?"

"Itu hanya cobaan hidup, Nak. Semuanya pasti akan ada jalan. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan di luar batas kemampuan hamba-Nya!" jerit sang ibu.

Naruto mendongak menatapi langit berselendang jingga. Darah dari kepalanya meleleh bersama airmata. "... aku berdoa, berusaha seperti hidup-mati setiap hari ... tapi semuanya malah jadi begini. Aku tidak lagi mengerti mau Tuhan. _Kenapa harus aku_?"

"Dasar hiperbola kau, Bocah! Yang jauh lebih susah darimu banyak, mereka hidup, tuh. Belajar dong dari mereka!" pemuda sialan itu meludah, diikuti tawa teman-temannya yang keji membahana.

"Nak, kalau kau punya keluarga ... tolong, hiduplah demi mereka. Ya?" si ibu memelas memohon padanya.

"Keluargaku justru baik-baik saja, kalau aku tidak ada." Naruto mengerling ibu itu. Sebagian kecil kerumunan mendesis ngeri melihat sosoknya yang babak-belur. "Untuk apa Tuhan memberiku hidup, kalau aku mesti hidup untuk orang lain ... kalau hidupku hanya menyusahkan bahkan menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayang sendiri?!"

"Banyak bicara sekali sih kau. Jadi bunuh diri atau tidak?" Seorang lain lagi memutar bola mata.

Naruto merasakan darahnya mendidih. Dia benci dunia ini. Gila. Biarlah Tuhan tak memaafkannya, karena toh bukan ia yang meminta untuk hidup seperti ini.

Boruto.

 _Himawari._

 _Anak-anakku sayang._

 _Hinata ..._

 _Cintaku._

 _Maafkan aku. Berbahagialah._

Naruto tidak sempat meloncat. Matanya terbelalak begitu ada yang mendorong punggungnya, tawa kejam menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga, hingga ia merasa melayang.

Ah, beginikah rasanya terbang?

Seseorang meloncat, menggapai tangannya.

Naruto menubruk dinding jembatan. Meraung pada manusia mana pun yang di detik terakhir, meraih tangannya sebelum ia terempas ke jalanan di bawah, "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Rambut merah darah. Mata jingga menyala yang seolah bisa merasakan dukanya. Dua tangan yang memegang tangan Naruto erat-erat.

"Keparat!" Pemuda yang mendorong punggung Naruto mendelik. "Orang gila mati satu juga dunia ini bakal tetap baik-baik saja!"

"Si Bajingan gila ... kau kebanyakan nonton pornografi sampai buta dan malah jadi pembunuh, heh?" Pria itu menendang seseorang yang tadi asal mendorong Naruto, kemudian ia menatap pemuda yang melayang-layang dengan pandangan kosong. "Petang memang waktu kala setan terbangun."

Ada dua orang lain lagi menyeruak. Seseorang memegang badan pemuda bertampang preman mengerikan itu, satu lagi turut meraih lengan Naruto.

Justru malah dari preman itu, terkembang senyuman seringan sapuan awan di langit keemasan.

"Daripada mati, bagaimana kalau kau lahir kembali?"

Naruto tak bisa menolak ketika ketiga pria itu menariknya ke atas. Pria itu dengan tenang memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya hingga Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau sudah terlalu kuat begitu lama," gumam lelaki berambut merah itu, seperti seorang kakak—meski Naruto tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang saudara. "Tidak apa, menangis saja. Marah. Teriak. Bersedih."

"Pembohong," desis Naruto lemah. "Aku tidak ada artinya, jadi buat apa—"

Orang-orang mundur teratur, ketakutan karena tatapan mematikan yang sepasang mata jingga layangkan.

"Ah ... dari pakaianmu, kau ini Bapak Guru, ya?" tanyanya dengan tenang. "Bukankah kalau murid sedang ujian, guru juga hanya diam ... tapi bukankah guru tetap memerhatikan? Pernah terpikirkan, bahwa Tuhan menguji manusia juga seperti itu?"

Ia merasakan satu tangan mengusap punggungnya. Tangan pria lain, mengelusi punggung lengannya. Naruto asing dengan semua kehangatan, yang jelas-jelas dari dari orang asing.

"Maaf," bisik pria yang nanti ia ketahui bernama Kurama, "maaf kau harus melalui semua itu seorang diri, semua yang kaulakukan dan mungkin tidak mampu kau pertanggungjawabkan."

Naruto tergugu, kemudian tersedu-sedu di pelukan ketiga pria bertampang penjahat di suatu petang.

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Chapter 11: Hello, Babies! We are his family too

.

( _There's always a reason for every meeting_ )

* * *

Balas reviews (yang penting menurut saya)

With Love: salam kenal, With Love-san! Senang sekali saya dapat review dari Anda. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya tentang banyak hal. Penyesalan saya hanya satu, versi edit berdasarkan konkrit Anda baru bisa saya tampilkan di Orange versi wattpad. Kalau soal ulasan review di depan, mungkin terkesan sombong, ya ... yah, saya sendiri sejujurnya enggak bangga dengan fanfiksi Orange (karena ya saya biasanya nulis ff receh haha), tapi dengan ekspektasi sebanyak ini saya jadi ingin berbagi be like ... pasti ada alasan, kenapa reviewers saya pada nge-review kayak begitu. Kenapa mesti fic saya dapet review seperti itu. yang kayak, ticklish, senang, tapi juga berat rasanya tiap bacain review mereka. Itu aja sebenarnya. Mungkin, bukan saya mau sombong, bahwa sebenarnya ternyata ... pembaca FFN toh bisa juga kok suka fanfiksi edukatif kayak begini, mereka juga mau belajar, bukan cuma pembaca rendahan yang mau baca ena atau gebuk-gebukan magic-magic-an doang—saya bahkan jadi belajar bersama mereka sepanjang nulis fanfiksi ini. Mereka juga bisa usaha mengapresiasi (kan biasanya banyak keluhan malas nge-review; keluhan review yang Cuma sepotong dua potong kata atau kalimat), asal penulis fanfiknya juga mau usaha bikin fanfiksi yang bisa menggerakkan mereka untuk memberi review. Terima kasih lagi ya.

Always: mpit, gue cinta lo beeb tapi pembelaan lo kok malah bikin gue ngakak gede. Temenin gue ngebucinin babang jaki lagi. Tapi maaciiiw. uwu Lets pray for my beloved cat ... and parents, now. Haha

Tomingse: eto ... mas/mbak, enggak mesti ngegas :') With Love-san ngasih tahunya soal **penempatan** penulisan, bener kok—bukan cara penulisan. Yang kamu bilang sisanya bener, saya setuju ... di bagian, iya, saya pengennya pembaca ngerti apa yang saya coba sampaikan. Terima kasih ya sudah membela saya.

Flamer: mas/mbak, sana tumpengan. Saya udah pergi nih ya, thank you loh

.

Gengs cinta-cintanya fragransiaaa, makasih udah ngikutin fic ini sampai sini. Terima kasih juga buat kawan-kawan yang udah menominasikan fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya untuk INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2018! Kenyataan ada yang ngenominasiin aja udah bikin saya bahagia, ada yang perhatian dan ingin mengapresiasi fanfiksi saya—auuh kalian so sweet uwu

Fanfiksi ini belum mengudara ya di wattpad, karena ada masalah yang menimpa keluarga. Ini tidak terduga. Saya akan memprioritaskan urusan keluarga dan kerja dulu. Tapi, kalian bisa lihat spoiler di profile ffn Fragransia, atau sneak peak akun wattpad bernama pena: Latifathaya. Kalau mau mudah, follow aja akun saya—karena ORANGE nanti akan di-post di sana.

Nah ... begitu fanfiksi ORANGE di wattpad selesai, saya akan pindahkan ke AO3. Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan di FFN? Soalnya ke depannya, rating fic-nya bakal naik jadi ... Explicit. Iya, untuk adegan ranjang dan kekerasan yang grafik.

Ehm saya masih ada dua fanfiksi lagi di acc Fragransia. Fanfiksi erotis-romantis dan sekuel Heavenly (silakan baca ya yang belum baca, apalagi buat mantemans yang doyan baca fluffy uwu, bayi-bayi unyu yaaay Boruto-Himawari, atau tema kemiliteran atau bromance humor sableng ahahay)

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian semua selama ini untuk teman-teman pembaca dan pengapresiasi setia. *hormat* Mari berjumpa lagi di fic ORANGE di wattpad! Luv u all!


	12. Chapter 12: Scattered Fragments and AN

Warnings: hanya berisi hidden scenes, teaser, spoiler, dan hati-hati ada ena r18 gengs . serius. Sangatserius.

* * *

 **Hidden Scenes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

" _Itu karena, saat senja meraja, terbukalah pintu neraka. Petang adalah waktu kala setan terbangun."_

Naruto tertegun. Entah karena mendengar kata-kata Kurama, atau ekspresi yang figur kakaknya itu tunjukkan. Ada yang begitu sendu. Pelototan gagak di pucuk-pucuk tiang listrik seakan menusuk-nusuk bulu kuduk.

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana terasa mencekam.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Naruto. "Ada hubungannya dengan aku diterima kerja di Hidden Schools, dan kau kayaknya tidak suka sekali aku kerja di sana?"

Kurama merogoh bungkusan di saku baju. Naruto yakin, siapa pun orang awam yang melihat pasti juga menduga Kurama akan mengambil rokok. Alih-alih mengeluarkan bungkusan dark chocolate, melahapnya dan tanpa suara menawarkan pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka yang pahit-pahit, sori," gumam Naruto. "Jadi?"

Kurama meremas bungkus keemasan coklat, kemudian mengantungi sampahnya lagi. "Aku ... mungkin bisa dibilang, salah satu alumni— _Proyek Gagal_ —Hidden Schools. Sekolah itu gila."

Naruto terperanjat. Mendesis hebat, bernapas seolah respirasinya terpampat. Mengatup bibir rapat-rapat, lekas bersila menghadapi Kurama, siap-siap mendengarkan lebih banyak.

"Kalimat yang tadi kuucapkan soal petang, itu kata-kata wali kelasku dulu." Kurama menerawang senja yang memudar di cakrawala. Rahangnya mengeras. "Segala tentang guru berengsek itu selalu menghantuiku."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto, sebenarnya enggan mengorek luka lama—ditilik dari ekspresi Kurama—tapi sungguh mati ia jadi penasaran.

"Pertanyaanmu kurang tepat. Harusnya kau tanya, _apa yang aku lakukan_ di masa-masa pas langit kelihatan oranye di jendela reyot kelasku di Hidden Schools dulu." Kurama tertawa. Sengaja melengking-lengkingkan suaranya dengan jelek, terdengar mengejek.

Pria itu membuka kancing kemeja. Menarik kemeja sekaligus _singlet_ hitam ketat naik ke atas, duduk memunggungi Naruto dan memampangkan punggung pada sang pendengar.

Naruto tercengang melihat baret kering bergerigi dan bergaris dua, tampak dalam, melintang sepanjang garis punggung Kurama. Bekas luka yang menegakkan bulu roma.

"Aku _membunuh_ sahabatku, Itachi Uchiha."

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

" _Memangnya, Uzumaki-Sensei melakukan apa sih sampai Hinata-Sensei susah sekali berpaling darinya?"_

Hinata mengingat gerutuan seorang muridnya tadi siang. Cukup berani dan naif untuk bertanya. Pertanyaan itu ibarat jari yang membalikkan halaman-halaman hidup di buku Hinata, untuk menoleh ke halaman lebih dulu.

Alih-alih membuka cetak kelam masa lalu, Hinata memilih halaman kehidupan yang terisi langit biru, terik cahaya matahari, ricik air meneduhkan, tawa anak-anak dan derap kaki mungil berlarian.

Seakan sebuah halaman tersibak. Kala Hinata tertawa melihat Boruto kecil secepat yang ia bisa dari ruang tamu ke pintu depan. Menjerit girang mendengar suara lantang, _Ayah pulang!_

Begitu ia menyusul dengan Himawari dalam pelukan, Naruto yang tengah menggendong Boruto, turut merengkuhnya. Mengecup ringan pipi Hinata, memeluk erat mereka bertiga sekaligus. Tertawa keras mendengar protes Boruto, _"Tou-chan bauuuu!"_

Hinata termangu, sampai ia tersadar ternyata orang yang ia lamunkan tengah membalas tatapannya dari meja seberang. Tertangkap basah memperhatikan, ia tersipu.

Sayangnya, Hinata juga menyadari tiap pagi apa yang selalu Naruto lakukan padanya. Melambungkan harapan. Tatapan yang selama dua bulan terakhir, diam-diam melembut memandang Hinata.

" _Hello, Mrs. Uchiha Hinata!_ Kalau sudah tidak mau dengan suamimu, buat aku saja, sini! Baru kau bisa menggoda lelaki lain—mantan suamimu yang beli susu buat anak saja tidak mampu, misalkan."

"Eeh, jangan, deh. Aku suka duda keren, kok! Hinata-Sensei bisa tetap sama suaminya."

Celetukan sekelompok kolega kerja. Nada suara mereka menyiratkan hinaan. Genit menggoda. Derai tawa guru-guru muda, modis, dan lajang itu memekakkan telinga.

Hinata menggigit bibir ketika seorang gadis meliukkan pinggulnya, menuju meja kerja Naruto. Duduk di tepi meja, memamerkan paha mulus yang terbalut _stocking_ hitam seksi.

"Uzumaki-Sensei, mau makan siang bareng aku?" tanya asisten guru muda—karena Hidden Schools memperbolehkan tiap guru senior memiliki asisten pribadi—itu, menumpukan tangan ke meja, badan melengkung ke belakang, dadanya yang berisi penuh jadi membusung.

Naruto nyengir manis. Melihatnya, Hinata miris; sang gadis mengedipkan sebelah mata pada kawan-kawannya yang memekik: _kok-Naruto-Sensei-ganteng-sih_!

"Tidak, Nona." Naruto tersenyum kalem. "Hari ini, aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan seorang gadis."

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto tengah bersiul. Melewati lingkar bundar _Italian Arbor_. Menikmati percik cantik air mancur, terlihat seperti butir-butir berlian begitu ditimpa terik cahaya surya.

Sengaja ia melambat-lambatkan langkah. Keterlambatan datang adalah anugerah untuk murid-muridnya berleha-leha. Lumrahi, karena kelas Kyuubi bukan kelas rezim penjajahan seperti kelas lain.

Contohnya?

Kelas Hebi.

"... kubilang hentikan, ya hentikan."

Suara wanita, seolah pasrah, mengurungkan niat Naruto untuk melangkah. Oh, Sasuke bisa juga datang telat ke kelas, tapi ... apakah akhirnya ada wanita yang tidak mendesah di bawah penaklukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Kalau yang digabruk murid, seru juga. Bakal jadi skandal. Naruto merogoh ponsel dari saku. Terpujilah Tuhan, ia bisa menggerebek tindakan asusila Sasuke di jam efektif KBM. Siapa tahu Sasuke bakal kena detensi.

Naruto terpaku. Ponsel nyaris jatuh melihat Sasuke mengimpit Hinata ke dinding. Ngilu berat hatinya mendengar robekan, melihat tangan Sasuke kejam memaku lengan Hinata ke tembok dengan lengannya. Buas menarik kemeja dan blazer sang istri.

"Kau milikku, Hinata." Sasuke menggeser dagu Hinata hingga mereka bersitatap. "Ingat itu, 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng letih. " _Selamanya, aku milik Tuhan_."

Naruto menggemertak gigi mengamati yang terjadi. Tanpa suara, meninju dinding.

Sasuke meremas dada Hinata, memutar-mutar sesukanya. Kelihatan amat menyakitkan. Namun, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan, selain mendapati tatapan kosong Hinata dan tubuh mungil yang menggigil.

Naruto tahu benar fenomena itu. _Tonic immobility._ Kelumpuhan yang terjadi tatkala korban dilecehkan. Saat ketakutan, otak mengirim sinyal ke bagian otak bernama _amygdala_ yang mengaktifkan banyak sekali hormon.

Akibatnya, tubuh kelebihan segala hormon yang berbenturan, mengakibatkan korban tak bisa berpikir rasional. Pikiran mereka kosong. Bahkan menendang selangkangan si pelaku saja sampai tak sanggup.

 _Tonic immobility_ sebenarnya bukan hanya terjadi pada situasi seperti yang kini Hinata alami, tapi bisa ke hal terkecil. Misalkan, stress karena akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional, presentasi di depan kelas, menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan, dihadapkan pada binatang buas, pembuli dalam kelas, bentakan seorang guru, atau bahkan umpatan orang tua toksik yang abusif.

Naruto nyaris kejang dan menerjang, saat Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Hinata keras-keras. Istri sendiri bisa-bisanya diperlakukan demikian. Naruto menggerit gigi mendapati Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa diam saja?" lirih Sasuke dingin. Pandangan mematikan membelai setiap inci wajah Hinata. "Mendesahlah seperti gadis-gadis muda yang haus belaian. Yah, walaupun kau tidak lagi muda."

Hinata mengatup mulut kuat-kuat. Meski kakinya melemah, tapi ia mengusahakan menggelengkan kepala. Menolak kecupan Sasuke, yang Naruto kategorikan sebagai _vacuum-cleaner kiss_.

"Jangan berani-berani menentang suamimu, Hinata!" Sasuke meremas dadanya lebih keras.

Hinata menyentak tangan suami sahnya saat ini. Airmata tersambit angin, ia terbirit-birit ke arah hutan artifisial. Menoleh berkali-kali ke belakang. Tangan gemetar merapikan baju. Ia tersandung dan nyaris jatuh, memacu langkah berlari ke hutan bambu karena Sasuke memutuskan mengejar.

Tepat saat Hinata lewat, Naruto nekat menyambar tangan Hinata.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

"... uhm, perasaanku saja, atau memang kau kayaknya tambah lebih pucat dan—maaf—kurus, Sakura-san?"

Sakura yang tengah memangku Sarada, mendongak pada Hinata. Ditatapnya perempuan yang ia kira telah ia sakiti, tapi ternyata tidak. Namun mengingat bagaimana Hinata dan Naruto saling mencuri pandang tadi, Sakura getir menertawakan kemungkinan itu.

Usai mengamati fisik Hinata. Tetap cantik di usia yang telah matang, sayang ada perubahan signifikan di sana-sini yang kentara.

"Kau juga. Apa kita terlalu kecapekan karena jam kerja yang memakan _life-span_?" canda Sakura. Tangannya meraih kacamata merah, membelai rambut Sarada ketika putrinya melindur. Meletakkan kacamata Sarada di dekat tas kerja.

"Mungkin." Hinata menampilkan senyuman, sederhana dan baik hati, menyakitkan untuk Sakura lihat. "Sakura-san tidak ada kelas untuk diajar sekarang?"

"Tidak. Adanya jadwal dengan kelas Jounin. Sebentar saja. Aku ..." Sakura melamun menatapi wajah putrinya. Pandangannya melembut dan berkaca-kaca. "Kurasa kondisiku kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin kurang istirahat."

"Sakura-san," Hinata menatapnya ragu, tangannya mengerat memeluk Himawari, "apa kau juga merasa lemas, mual, hilang nafsu makan, diare akut, berat badan turun signifikan, muncul luka di mulut, demam kronis, dan ..."

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Hinata—ouch!" Sakura gagal mengerem langkah begitu ia berbelok di lobi depan Hidden Schools, menuruk dada bidang seseorang. Ia mendongak. "Oh—astaga. Maafkan aku, Neji-san."

"Kau tidak terlambat, kok." Hinata meraih tangan Sakura. Senyumnya melebar hingga mata menyipit tatkala Sakura balas meremas tangannya.

"Eh, nanti anak-anak pulang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Hinata menepuk lembut punggung lengan Sakura. "Mereka akan pulang dengan Juugo-san, supir Sasuke-kun."

"Ya sudah, Sarada menginap lagi saja di Mansion Uchiha. Kau tidak apa-apa, nih?" Sakura menautkan erat-erat genggaman tangan mereka, seolah tengah mencari kekuatan.

"Aku malah senang." Tawa pelan lolos dari bibir Hinata. "Soalnya nanti _Mansion_ ramai—"

"—karena dia selalu ribut dengan Boruto," sambung Sakura.

Neji tersenyum geli melihat kedua wanita itu, entah bagaimana caranya, bisa berangkulan bahkan tertawa dengan hangat membicarakan putra-putri mereka. "Senang aku melihat _sisfection_ kalian."

"Aku senang melihat _bromance_ -mu dengan Lee-san, Neji-san," goda Sakura balik.

"Kebetulan, aku lebih senang lagi bisa menemani dua wanita cantik malam ini." Neji tertawa kecil begitu Sakura meninju main-main punggung lengannya.

Hinata meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Neji Nii-san sudah mau mengantarkan kita. Sakura-san tidak apa-apa kalau kita tidak naik bus, 'kan?"

"Selama kalian tidak pasang tarif mahal, aku oke saja. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar kami, Neji-san!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata, balas menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat dan menyingkir dari Neji.

"Jangan khawatir, aku malah mau sekalian ajak kalian berdua makan malam sekalian habis ini," sela Neji.

"Harem Neji-san ini jadinya." Sakura terkikik. "Nanti kalau aku minta yang mahal, bagaimana?"

"Neji Nii-san tidak bakal bangkrut mentraktir kita. Dan omong-omong, boleh dia masuk bahan pertimbanganmu, tidak, Sakura-san?" Hinata menatap Sakura yang malah tercengang ditanya begitu.

"Terbalik, dong. Harusnya aku yang tidak lolos seleksi calon, Hinata. Kakakmu itu masuk daftar _Suami Idaman_ dari semua staff dan karyawan di Hidden Schools." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bagaimana, ya ..." Neji menatap Sakura lekat. "Aku tidak ada tanggungan, dan tidak ada yang mesti dimanja juga selain Hanabi dan Himawari."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Membeliak horror begitu menyadari sepasang saudara Hyuuga itu saling bertukar senyum, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Astaga, kalian berdua! Kok rasanya aku dikode keras begini?!"

 **Chapter 8**

"Aduh, aku jadi merasa tidak ... enak? Sudah kau mengajak kami makan malam, mengantar pulang, ambil hasil _check-up_ ke rumah sakit, mengantarkannya ke sini lagi."

Neji tersenyum begitu Sakura mempersilakannya masuk ke apartemen. Tatapannya melunak tatkala Sakura menyerahkan handuk, lalu menutup lagi pintu. "Sarada mana?"

"Sudah tidur." Sakura mengambil map berlogo rumah sakit tempat ia dan Hinata _check-up_ yang Neji serahkan.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk." Neji meraih tangan Sakura, menuntunnya untuk duduk. Kalau tidak, pasti Sakura akan tetap di tempat dan mematung memandangi map.

Memandangi Sakura yang jari-jemarinya bergetar merobek tepian map, Neji berhenti menghanduki kepala dan badan. Berhati-hati menepuk lengan Sakura, kemudian mengusapi punggung tangannya perlahan.

"Berpikirlah positif, oke? Kalian baik-baik saja." Neji menautkan tatapannya dengan Sakura.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum kaku.

Ia mengeluarkan masing-masing lembaran _print-out_ hasil _check up_ , dari dua map berbeda. Atas nama Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Uchiha. Namun ia tertegun, tak ingin membaca deretan hasil pemeriksaan.

Airmatanya jatuh menitik deretan kata yang ada. Hitam di atas putih. Tintanya tak memudar, begitu pula hasil yang terpapar. Sakura meletakkan kertas ke meja, mendongakkan kepala dan mengerjap-kerjapkan mata yang sudah basah.

Sakura terkesiap. Sesuatu entah apa mengentak kuat hati tatkala ada jemari meraih sisi kepalanya. Dua detik kemudian, ada dua lengan lelaki melingkari badannya, hingga tubuh Sakura rubuh bersandar pada seorang pria yang tak pernah ia duga.

Neji berucap lembut sambil mengelusi rambut merah mudanya, "Mau aku saja yang membacakan hasilnya?"

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

"Edaaaan, Kurama! Kenapa kau mengajak bertemu di tempat seperti ini, sih?" Naruto menelusup di antara guncangan badan orang-orang yang tengah binal menggesekkan badan di _dance-floor_.

 _/"Hah, apaaa? Tidak kedengaran, Bantet!"/_ teriak Kurama dari seberang sambungan. _/"Cepat ke_ _ **tempat**_ _, aku sudah_ share-loc, _tahu!"/_

"Iya, iya, kau bosnya!" Naruto mempercepat, menggumam maaf ketika menubruk orang-orang yang telah mabuk.

"Nah, akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Kurama, mengalahkan kebisingan dentum musik DJ. "Aku muak melihat _vacuum-cleaner kisser_ , _hoeek_ mereka bertuka saliva sekarang."

Naruto terdiam melihat siapa yang tengah bercumbu di sofa. Seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal, tengah merayapkan tangan memasuki balik rok seorang gadis muda. Tangannya terkepal keras.

"Mana kiriman dari Jiraiya-Sen—" Kurama menyadari Naruto yang tak berkutik, melambaikan tangan. Mendesah menyadari ke arah mana Naruto memandang. "Astaga, jangan bilang kau juga terangsang."

Naruto mendorong Kyuubi untuk menyingkir. Dia menghampiri sepasang sejoli itu, kemudian bertopang dagu di sofa. Menonton sang gadis mendesah murah dicumbu penuh nafsu. Seringai tipisnya terkembang tatkala pria itu tersadar.

Sepasang mata merah penuh amarah, bersinggungan dengan sepasang mata biru yang berpendar menghina.

"Hah, kau merasa jago bercinta padahal bisamu cuma bikin _basah_ gadis yang masih mentah, Sasuke?"

* * *

 **Pieces of the Past**

.

 _ **One Day**_

Naruto terpaku. Ceruk-ceruk matanya berlekuk ngeri. "Maaf ... apa yang tadi Anda katakan, Otou-san?"

Hiashi berdeham. Menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Sekarang juga, tolong ceraikan Hinata."

.

.

 _ **Later days**_

Hinata menghitung petak keramik yang memisahkan meja kerjanya dari meja kerja Naruto. Meja kerja yang tak lagi berpenghuni.

Sembilan petak memisahkan mereka.

Ditambah sehelai surat cerai dan kata-kata yang tak terlupa.

 _Aku ... beli susu untuk anak kita saja tidak mampu, Hinata._

.

.

 _ **That Day**_

Hinata membuka mata. Kepala pening tujuh keliling. Bau apak debu menyerbu indera penciuman. Pengelihatan berbayang, sampai akhirnya ia tahu ini sebuah gudang baru.

Yang terakhir ia kenang: sebelum pintu megah Uchiha _Mansion_ tertutup di bawah rinai hujan yang membadai, sesosok orang berbaju hitam, menendang Naruto sampai terperosok ke got.

Yang ada ketika ia membuka mata: Naruto terikat di kursi. Sekelompok orang berbadan kekar dengan pecahan botol bir di tangan. Ayahnya duduk meringkuk di kursi lain. Seseorang yang tersenyum kebangsawanan dengan mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa belajar, bahwa selingkuh itu tidak baik, Hinata?"

"A-aku ..." Hinata kelimpungan menggeleng, berusaha mengenali siapa pria yang tengah tertawa keji, "tidak ..."

"Kau bertemu dengannya kemarin, mengejarnya malah. Padahal Sasuke sudah susah-payah mengajakmu makan malam romantis."

Hinata ternganga. Ngeri memandangi antara ayahnya dan sang kekasih hati yang setengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalau memang, bajingan kecil ini yang mengganggumu," Hinata menjerit memohon tatkala pria itu dengan jahanam menikam dada Naruto memakai moncong pistol, "bagaimana kalau dia _ditiadakan_ saja?"

* * *

 **Steamy Fragments**

.

.

 _ **Bittersweet**_

Tangannya gemetar hebat. Namun ia menguatkan hati, terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka. Hinata mendorong pelan dada telanjang Naruto, berat menggeleng dengan napas terengah.

"Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa, Naruto-kun—hhhn."

Hinata meretih tatkala jemari nakal Naruto membelai lini samping tubuhnya, beranjak hingga ke bawah dada. Bola matanya berputar hingga kelopak mata tertutup, tatkala Naruto mendorongnya dari bawah ke atas. Berputar searah rotasi jam, jemari sengaja menggores tajam puting yang menegang, tapi tidak menyentuh.

Naruto kemudian mendudukkan diri. Hinata menggigit bibir, jari-jemari meremas _bed-cover_ abu-abu yang ia tindih.

Siapa wanita tidak lemah iman begitu mendapat _live-show_ , pria melepaskan kemejanya dengan sangat perlahan-lahan—menampilkan badan arjuna mereka—dan semua itu dilakukan sambil menatap mereka dengan cara _mendewikan_ para wanita?

Hinata seperti terhipnotis tatkala Naruto memungut tangannya, mengecup punggung tangannya (bibir tepat di jari manis tangan kanan Hinata) dalam-dalam tanpa melepaskan tautan tatapan mereka. Merintih ketika Naruto menindih, berbisik berat penuh hasrat, "Hanya sampai kau _bebas_ , Hinata."

.

.

 ** _Playfully sweet_**

"Kenapa malah menghentikanku, hah?!" jerit Sakura. Ia menuding lelaki yang menghentikannya dari menampar Sasuke. "Kalau tidak dihentikan, kasihan para wanita lain, dan Sasuke-kun—"

Sakura tergugu begitu pria itu dengan manis menyisiri belakang rambutnya. Terkekeh dengan suara maskulin lelaki yang menggelitik. Lembut mencubit pipinya.

"Kayak kau kuat iman saja menggampar dia," cetusnya sambil memutar bola mata. "Omong-omong, bukan begitu caranya kalau mau bikin cowok seperti Sasuke marah."

"Aku nyaris menggamparnya kalau kau tidak mengintervensi!"

Sakura berniat marah dan mendamprat lagi, tapi segalanya asat tak bersisa begitu pria di depannya nyengir _boyish_ , kemudian mengecup matanya dan bergumam sinis, "Nah, _Mister_ Uchiha Sasuke datang, tuh."

"Astaga, Kurama—!" Sakura mendesis tertahan, mencengkeram lengan berotot sekal yang santai menyelinap melingkari pinggangnya. Menarik Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuan pria itu.

Sakura berusaha memberontak. Ia bolak-balik menoleh ke arah koridor yang melingkari Simpang Bundar. Komat-kamit berdoa Sasuke tidak akan datang untuk membunuhnya, tidak melihat ke arah _French Gazebo_ di dekat hutan bambu.

Sayang, Sasuke yang datang bersama segerombolan wanitanya malah bersipandang dengan Sakura. Hati wanita itu bertambah panas dan bergemuruh, seolah ia bisa meninju pohon Ginkgo kemudian langsung runtuh sekarang juga.

Kurama menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Kau jangan tambah marah."

"Bagaimana tidak—" Sakura mencengkeram bahu Kurama, syok tatkala pria yang kelihatannya preman sejagat itu memiringkan kepala, menatap lunak. "... u-uhm, Kurama?"

"Hm?" _Jangan menggumam begitu,_ Sakura mengerang dalam hati. Wajahnya entah mengapa memanas. Itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran Kurama, oke.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Sakura memundurkan kepala.

Kurama tertawa lepas, gemas mencubit dagu Sakura, kemudian mengecup pelan bibirnya.

Sakura berdebar dipapar tatapan Kurama. Seperti menikmati reaksi panik dilematisnya: antara penasaran, menginginkan, juga perlu melepaskan— _ini tidak rasional dan Sasuke-kun akan melihat kita!—_ tapi, di satu sisi, ada sorot lembut tak terjelaskan yang membuat Sakura tak ingin memberontak.

Mungkin ia jadi kelewatan memerhatikan. Hngh. Preman teman Naruto ini lulus sensor. Oke, dia tidak seputih dan hidungnya kalah mancung dariSasuke-kun, tapi potongan rambutnya pendek natural dan agak ikal—rapi hingga _under-cut_. Tidak ada jambang atau bulu dada.

Mata sewarna senja yang menyala akan kehidupan. Kulitnya cokelat seksi terbakar matahari. Tangannya kasar, tipikal pekerja— _preman pasar_. Dan, yang paling berbahaya dari seorang Kurama: wanginya. Kompleksitas kombinasi sabun _after-shave_ lelaki, tembakau, lavender, dan tanah basah saat tetes hujan pertama di musim panas.

Sakura bergetar karena sentuhan sebilah tangan lelaki. Gugup menggigit bibir ketika jemari maskulin mengelus dari tengkuk, menelusuri garis punggung, berhenti di kaitan _bra holder_ -nya hingga ia hampir melotot.

Sakura mencakar punggung kekar Kurama yang malah tertawa nakal, menggigit bibir tatkala tangan lain sang pria menangkup membelai pipinya dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah Sakura dapatkan dari lelaki mana pun.

Seakan ada roda klik dan gerigi saling bersambungan di kamar nalarnya. Tatapan Sakura meredup, wajah ayu melesu kuyu. "Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin cemburu. Rencanamu bodoh dan aku ingin memukulmu."

"Hei, jangan begitu, dong," bisik Kurama, pelan memagut lembut bibir ceri Sakura hingga wanita itu mendesah karena merasakan pergerakan bibir Kurama di bibirnya, "nanti kau tambah cantik, _Mahadewi._ Pusing aku jadinya."

* * *

 **ORANGE**

.

Special Chapter: Hidden Scenes

.

( _will you collect the fragments that scattered all around today's sunset?_ )

* * *

Selamat tahun baru, semuanya! Semoga kita lebih baik di tahun ini daripada di tahun sebelumnya dalam segala hal, ya.

Hai, Sayang-sayangnya Fragransia! Maafkan penjelasan saya kemarin, mungkin terlalu belibet. Jadi:

kasih untuk teman-teman pembaca yang menominasikan dan menge-vote untuk Fanfiksi **ORANGE** di **INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2018** , karena **ORANGE** memenangkan **Best Mature MC**. Terima kasih juga yang menominasikan dan nge-vote **Psithurism** , menang **Best OneShot Sci-Fi** (meski jujur aja, saya mohon maaf agak malu untuk ini karena ... yah, menurut saya pribadi kurang representatif untuk genre tsb.)

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang telah menominasikan, menge-vote fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya, di acc Fragransia ataupun tidak, baik yang menang atau pun tidak di IFA 2018. Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian untuk karya saya.

Kemenangan ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman pembaca fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya tersebut. _**Semuanya dari, berkat, dan karena kalian.**_ Luv u all!

2\. Saya bakal setop dulu di acc Fragransia, karena masalah IRL, dan juga mesti fokus memprioritaskan banyak hal lain.

3\. Akan ada 2 fic lagi sebelum Fragransia hiatus lama. Satu, fic erotis-romantis Naruto-Hinata. Satu lagi, sekuel fic Heavenly (featuring Boruto-Himawari, ofc). Dua fic ini, _**BELUM**_ di-publish. Kapan publish? Begitu udah kelar ketik dan ERR.

4\. Nama pena saya di wattpad: **Latifathaya**. Kalau kalian _sudah_ cari tapi _tidak_ ketemu, coba **buka profile ffn Fragransia** , dan klik tautan/link menuju ke akun wattpad **Latifathaya**.

5\. Fanfiksi Orange **BELUM** di-post di wattpad, karena saya mesti fokus pada irl.

6\. Apa sih **kelebihannya** ngikutin Fic ORANGE di **WATTPAD?**

\- Fanfiksi versi **revisi**. Saya akan berusaha bikin agar pembaca enggak pusing berusaha memahami makna tiap kalimat, dan bisa mudah memahami apa yang terjadi.

\- Akan ada moodboards, message card, playlist card, ilustrasi tempat (rumah Naruto, kelas Kyuubi, Hidden Schools, dll) untukmu agar lebih mudah berimajinasi dan relate sama **ORANGE** yang telah saya siapkan.

\- Saya enggak tahu kalian notis apa enggak, tapi _banyak missing scenes_ di fanfik ORANGE yang sengaja saya hilangkan. Yang di atas, itu baru separuh dari yang ada (aha). _**Akan ditampilkan semua di versi wattpad**_.

\- Timeline fanfiksi akan berurut dengan alur maju-mundur maju, dengan tidak ada lagi hidden scenes. (kecuali flashback penting; main-plots)

\- Chapter yang tak terlalu panjang, tapi update secara berkala.

7\. btw, fanfiksi **Heavenly** juga akan repost di **akun wattpad** **Latifathaya.** Tentunyaaa, lengkap dengan Hidden Scenes yang dulu terpaksa saya cut demi kesesuaian genre dan rating untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day. Akan ada message card, moodboard, dll juga, plus bonus scenes NH Family dan ... yah, lain-lainnya (nahloapacoba XD) di Heavenly versi Wattpad **. BELUM PUBLISH** YAAA

Kalau kalian mau tahu, silakan follow akun wattpad " **LATIFATHAYA** " (ehm bukan maksud trik politik buat nambah followers ini) untuk dapat update informasi. Kapan post, update, dll. Kalau enggak juga, yasudah gapapa.

8\. Apa itu AO3? Buat teman-teman yang belum tahu, AO3 adalah Archive of Our Own. Nanti kalau ngecek arsip FNI dengan tag pairing NaruHina di ao3, ngeliat ada fic repost ORANGE, Heavenly, dll ... iya, itu akun ao3 saya pasti.

Apa versi fic Ao3 sama dengan di Wattpad? **IYA, sama**. Sampai ke cover, message card, moodboard, dll. Lebih asoy ao3 malah, kan AO3 boleh nyisipin link video atau tautan tertentu, jadi saya bisa nyisipin referensi riset dan kalian bisa ikutan baca kalau mau.

9\. Apa nanti ORANGE isinya kayak teaser di atas yang belum ditampilkan di versi FFN (misal, coughkayaksteamyscenes)? Iya, tapi tolong diingat, teaser di atas itu cuma secuil aja dari ORANGE.

10\. Semisalkan kepikiran: "Kak Frag, kayaknya seru nih dari teaser-nya!" yo-i, teaser memang begitu, gengs. Tapi aslinya makan hati. Saya pasang warning dari sekarang: triggering, membangkitkan hasrat pengen ngeremukin orang, menjijikkan, dan jujur aja, karena akhirnya saya udah menyelesaikan plots fic ORANGE (finally!), maka dengan berat hati saya umumkan: buat yang enggak suka fic dengan ending multi-tafsir (membuka ruang terhadap interpretasi pembaca), maaf mungkin ORANGE bakal mengecewakanmu. :''')

11\. Klarifikasi lagi. Jadi saya nulis fanfiksi tuh bukan karena terbutakan kebencian pada tokoh tertentu, pembiasan sama chara makanya mary-sue/gary-stu, karena OTP-nya NaruHina jadi saya musuhin NOTP terus seperti dirumorkan, ya. Asli ini bikin sweatdrop.

Karakterisasi para chara Naruto di sini, itu memang saya padukan dari serial Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, dan Boruto: the next generation. Untuk keperluan cerita, tentu saya ambil sisi yang dibutuhkan (misalkan, karena Sasuke sejauh ini di fic ORANGE jadi antagonis, maka karakterisasinya adalah interpretasi dari hasil studi karakter saya selama Sasuke Uchiha jadi antagonis berdasarkan Naruto Shippuden. Nanti akan ada sisi Sasuke Uchiha papa yasashi ala Boruto the next generation, kok). Itu juga berlaku untuk karakter lainnya yang muncul di ORANGE.

Tolong dicatat, saya sendiri mengimbau pada pembaca, bahwa interaksi pair dan karakter di ORANGE itu fiktif; se-IC apa pun yang bisa saya usahakan dari ngegabutin anime-manga Naruto yang bejibun minta ampun, tetep aja murni interpretasi pribadi a.k.a fiktif di atas fiktif. Saya juga enggak bermaksud mengampanyekan pairing atau karakter lain jelek, sungguh. Karena memang ceritanya baru sampai sini, jadi development karakter dll belum kelihatan. Saya mohon maaf untuk yang merasa tersinggung dan dibuat bersedih karena hal ini, tapi saya pribadi, dalam hati benar-benar enggak membenci. Sama sekali.

 **12\. FAQ** : Frag, kenapa judulnya ORANGE?

Untuk teman-teman yang belum "get it", ini karena oranye itu biasanya warna senja. Setting situasi peristiwa awal dan akhir petaka. Sementara filosofi dalam fic ini, senja adalah transisi; awal dari sebuah akhir. Mewakili "peralihan" atas banyak hal dari cerita dalam fanfiksi ini.

Kalau masih ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi (misalkan masih kurang jelas), boleh langsung japri aja di acc Fragransia atau WA.

13\. _Jadi pair-nya yang bakal "seru" tuh SasuSaku, NejiSaku, atau KuraSaku?_ Please figure it out by yourself later 'kay xD

Thank youuu, gengs. Luv u all!


End file.
